Sath choote Na tera
by Poonum
Summary: This story is not abt what happened before, this is all abt what will happen now.. The True relation..Beyond expectation... It's not abt Lovely Brother or abt Best friend only... It's abt Need, Feel, emotions and the LIFE..To Know more read the New FEEL of Emotions...
1. Chapter 1

_Morning 8:30 Pm… Alarm clock was again and again buzzing..At last a hand pressed its button and look at the person who is still lying on his bed after placing pillow on his ear with his hand tightly…. He looks at him worriedly and then speaks with much irritation…_

Abhijeet (_loudly): _Daya ka beccha utth jaa…Abb uttha ga bhi ka nai? 8 bja sa Alarm bajna shuru hota hai..Aur har 5 min bad bajta rata hai… Jab jagna nai hota tu har 5 min ka bad ka alarm kyun lagata ho.. ?

_Still Daya was sleeping in same mood…Abhijeet look at him and became more irritated now…_

Abhijeet (_shaking him): _Daya uttho….yar dar ho jati ha humesha..dako maine Nashta bhi bana liya hai aur tum abi tak soya jaa raha ho..Uttho na yar… … _Shake him again…._

_Daya who was not in the mood to move little bit, hardly moves a bit…_

Daya (_irritate): _Boss kye cheez ho tum..sona bhi nai data… Raat ko 3 bja tu soya hoon main..jaio yahan sa abi nai jagna muja…

Abhijeet (_angry): _Shukar ha Janab kuch bola tu… aur raat 3 bja soya tu maine kaha tha tuma? Aur dako movie ..raat 3 tak yah subha 5 tak..Bureau 9 bja sa pehla poonchna hota hai huma..aur ada pona ganta tu rasta mein he nikal jata hai yar..aur subha utth kar tyar hona sa nashta banana aur karna tak aik ganta sa zyada… aur tum ho ka uttna ka naam he nai lata… Tang he karta ho humesha…manta he nehin ho meri koi baat…

_He sat down with tired tone on Daya's bed corner…and looking angry too….Daya who was sleeping now stood up with messy condition…his hairs stood up in the air…and his eyes were half closed..Face was looking totally sleepy…._

Daya (_irritate): _Kye Boss…tum bhi bht blackmail karta ho yar…din raat sari baten tu manta hoon main tumari aur abi tum bol raha ho ka aik bhi nai manta (_now making face) _asa tu mat kaho…sari kiya karya par pani peer data ho…

Abhijeet (_murmurs):_ iss blackmailing ka bagar utthta bhi kab hai tu (_smiles mischievously)…._

Daya (_sleepy tone): _Kye bol raha ho boss..

_Abhijeet stood up from bed …still showing fake anger.._

Abhijeet: Daya abi uttho aur foren ready ho jaio..Breakfast ready hai aur ager time beccha tu kar lan ga warna asa he niklana para gaa…Muja kal jasa dant nai khani ACP sir saa..Senior ho kar bhi hum late poonchta hain..pher tum tu bech jata ho asa wasa aur ACP sir ki nazren aur zuban dono he muj par aye kar rukh jati hain… _Daya smiles on this…While Abhijeet abt to move without looking back to Daya…when_

Daya: Boss baat tu suno na… _he holds his hand.._Acha naraz tu mat ho naa.. Ajj nai hon ga late..Pakka…Yar main nashta bhi nai karon ga..Nahion ga bhi nai..bas moun hath doh kar change kar ka nikalta han..Driving main kar longa aur tum quills mein he nashta kar lana…

_Abhijeet who was listening all this with cute smile..look at back towards his silly brother who was still waiting for his Forgiveness with cute and sleepy face… He smiles on Daya and patted on his cheek with love and care with…_

Abhijeet: arrey bas bas… Nashta naa bhi kiya tu teak hai par Plz naha zaror lana…warna sara din asa sotay he raho gay tum…

Daya (_laughs): _acha acha jaa raha hoon boss (_stood up) _warna pher bolo gay main tumari baat nai manta…

Abhijeet (_laughs): _haan haan bae manta hoon sab baten manta hai mera Daya… wo tu main bas mazak kar raha tha…warna 9 yahen baj jata tuma jagata jagata….

Daya (_taking out his clothes): _haan asa nahin tu wasa jaga he data ho yar..Kabhi meri nai suntan..kabhi nai manta… Kye ho jaya ager thori dar main soo loon tu..

Abhijeet (shock): Thori dar…. Wah bae… aur beta asa na karon na tumara sath..tu bureau Khwab (Dream) mein he jayan ga app… _he laughs…_

Daya: boss wo tu tab jab sari baten man lata hoon main tumari sharafat saa..warna tum..tum tu woi karta ho jo marzi ho..meri sunta he nahin ho..

Abhijeet (_moves towards him): _hmmm…kyun ka tu mera pyara sa, chota sa, acha saa bhai hai… aur meri sari baten manta hai…(_now naughty) _aur aga bhi humesha asa he manta raha ga…

Daya (_smiles_): sab smaj raha hoon boss yah ishara..dhak lana aik din gin gin ka badla loon ga…

Abhijeet: jee nahin..asa kabhi nai hoga..tuja mana lana tu mera bayean (left) hath ka kaam rah he nai sakta meri baat mana bagar… _he winks _

Daya (_surprised): _Acha jee..

Abhijeet (_naughty): _Bilkul jee… tum mera samna ho aur mera manana par mano nai asa ho he nai sakta…

Daya (_rising eyebrow_): acha..itna yakeen kud par ..Dhak lana boss..aik din tum muja asa he manio ga..aur main tumara samana hota hua bhi tumari koi baat nai mano ga..chiya pher tum kuch bhi kar lo… dhak lana…_he winks at him too and finally moves towards the washroom…_

_Where Abhijeet was standstill for the moment…still looking at the place where daya was standing first before moving inside the washroom..echoing same voice in his ears… His eyes become watery…feeling same words and situation around him.. Finally those words came into his eyes and falls down from his eyes in the shape of tears… Tears which were present on his face now… he removes it and comes in Present with same teary eyes…._

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Tu na sach he kaha tha Daya.. sach he kaha tha… dhak ajj woi main hoon..woi tu hai… mera samna hai..aur main tera samna hoon..tuja kitna mana raha hoon…(_tears falls down again) _kitni minaten kar raha hoon (_words choked) _per tu meri baat nai man raha… meri aik bhi nai sun raha…. Tu asa kyun kar raha hai (_now weeping) _kyun kar raha hai..meri baat kyun nai sun raha.. jan kar kar raha hai na tu yah..muj..m..muj sa badla lana ka liya… _After few seconds… _tu muja tang karna chata hai na Daya..kar karna chata hai kar laa..par dhak meri baat sun..man…asa mat kar mera sath… _And he burst out after waiting for 5 to 10 second and moved out from the room… He moved out in hurry from the corridor where 2 to three persons noticed him and his sad situation.._

Person 1: Najana yah yahan kye lana ata hai…malom bhi hai issa ka kuch hasil nai hoga issa..pher bhi har roz..har roz najana kis Ass(_hope) _par aye jata hai yahen…

Person2: Special permission laa raki hai iss na..Apna Rank ka fayada uttha kar…

Person 1: wo jo ander hai wo bhi aik CID officer he tha… aur yah bhi…har roz dhakta hoon issa yahen sa asa he jata hua…

Person 2: acha ..wo bhi CID officer hai..kye dono ka beech koi rishta hai?

Person 1: Haan hoga shayad… Per iss Zehni mareezon ka hospital mein ana ka bad kssi sa kssi ka kye rishta rah jata hai….

_They both took a painful sigh and moved from there….when they heard a voice…_

Doctor (_strict tone)_: Tum dono yahen khara khara kye kar raha ho ..wards boy ho yah yahen goomna ata ho..Ayenda tuma asa baten karta Dhaka na maine tu farig kar dongi foren ussi waqt..smja..yahen ka patients ki halat daki hai na tum na…wo koi normal log nahin hain..aik lamha bhi asa nai chora ja sakta…jaio Samna jaa kar un dono ko churwyo..aik dosra ka baal noch raha han… jaio….

_Doctor moved after saying this towards her cabin..where she heard a loud crying voice..she look inside from her cabin window and took a painful sigh..After few mins crying voice lower down and she moved inside her cabin..the person sitting inside the cabin removes his face and speak with low but hopeful tone…_

Abhijeet: Doctor….wo..kye kuch..kuch nai ho sakta…

Doctor (_helpless): _Mister Abhijeet… app…app har roz yahi sawal poch kar huma sharminda karta han…app tu Apna bhai ki condition janta hain..achi taran sa janta hain naa…pher bhi..woi sawal..

Abhijeet (_tears falls down): _tu kye karon (_angry) _aur kye karon main..app bhi tu kabi koi aur jawab nahin datien…

Doctor: Sorry…par ..Dakiya hum app ki condition janta han..magar..hum woi bata raha hain jo sach hai..

_Abhijeet look at her with teary glance and runs outside…where he burst out and moved outside from that mental asylum…_

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

Hello Everyone..Here I m with new Try… Lolz… Actually I was working on another story..I was done with more than one chap but don't know why suddenly I start working on this idea… Everyone want an emotional dose from my side..So I m going to try.. Don't knw how this will be.. But I will try to work on this one Now…and will complete the other story latter..bcz I want to make that one little classy….Well this Is abt Another story..

And Now abt this story… How u found it? Should I continue it? Would u like to read more?

Thank You for reading…. Urs Poonum :))


	2. Chapter 2

_He opens the door with dull look and slow steps…Darkness welcomes him warmly..He look at that darkness for few seconds and then moves inside that house slowly..which was his own house actually but he was not living his life there..He was not living actually ..Not in his house but anywhere..he is not living his life and that was clear from his gesture and style of living…He enters and switched on the lights and look around…_

Yah woh jagah hai jis par kabhi

Khailay tha Hum Tum…

Mil kar sabhi…

_No doubt, unintentionally one after the other each and every memory starts covering his mind and eyes… he sat down on sofa and speaks …_

Abhijeet (_unintentionally): _Daya kahan ho yar..Aik Glass pani tu….. _And he stops n realized.._

_Tears came in his eyes and he remembers his Brother reply…._

"_Boss, Pani samna table par para tu hai…abhi kye main peelion bhi…" He laughs…_

Beeti hoi unn yadon mai  
>Pyaari pyaari unn baaton mai<br>Dhoondhoon tujhe har taraf  
>Dhoondhoon tujhe apna khwabon mai…<p>

_He clears his eyes and stood up…Move towards table and look at the empty water Jug… after grabbing glass in his hand he moved towards kitchen and drank water…After drinking few sips of water he feels something in his mind and body..So closes his eyes immediately..he feels his body is not in his control and he was abt to fall down when someone holds him .._

_After how long he opens his eyes he don't know..but he found himself lying on bed in his room..He stood up immediately when he feels a big shock after seeing ACP Pradyuman sitting beside him on chair with worried face…who speak up after seeing him like this…_

ACP (_holding his hand): _Arrey Abhijeet…Utth kyun gaya asa..Late jaio…_Abhijeet was still in same mood…_Late jaio Abhijeet..Plz…

_Now, Abhijeet look at him…He look at him for few seconds and then starts looking into another side with angry expressions…ACP noticed it well.._

ACP: Abhijeet…dakho meri baat tu suno..kam sa kam apni sehat ka tu khyal rako…asa kasa chala ga haan?

_Abhijeet look at him…_

Abhijeet (_rejecting tone): _Muja kuch nai chalana…

ACP (_worried): _Abhijeet apni nai tu humari he parwa karo..Sab tuma asi halat mein dhak kar kitna pershan hain tum janta ho?

Abhijeet: Muja kssi ki parwa nahin…jab kssi ko meri parwa nahin tu..

ACP (_controls)_: Acha teak hai..kssi ki parwa mat karo…Kam sa kam jis ki parwa karta ho uss ki khatir he sahi (_teary tone) _Abhijeet wo dakha gaa tuma asa tu kye socha gaa..Kam sa kam yahi soch lo… Wo tumari kitni chinta karta tha..tum sa kitna pyar..Ussa pata chala ka tum na yun khana peena chor diya hai..Bureau jana..sab sa milna chor diya hai..kuch bhi karna yah yun kahon jeena he chor diya hai..tu ussa kasa laga gaa..haan?

Abhijeet (_weeping): _Ussa batiya na sir… _Tears falls down from ACP's eyes.. _Jaiya na ussa batiya yah sab…

_Abhijeet moves forward and holds ACP's both hands in his hand tightly and speaks.._

Abhijeet (_crying): _App jayia naa uss ka pas ussa batiya ka uss ka bhai kis haal mein hai..uss ka kuch karna ko jee nahin chata..Na Bureau jana ko ..na kssi sa milna ko..na kuch karna ko..Na khana peena ko… Ussa batiya ka uss ka bhai na jeena chor nai diya ..balka wo uss ka bina mar raha hai..aur ager wo loota nahin naa tu uss ka bhai mar jaya ga…(_crying loudly) _mar jaya ga wo…

_ACP Hugs his Right hand tightly..who was really proving that he is not his Same Strong Right hand anymore..But he is very weak person..who needs no one but him… ACP feels really sad and this is very heart breaking for him too…_

ACP (_patting his back): _Abhijeet…Abhijeet… bas Abhijeet..bas…asa mat karo..dako aur nai tu apna borha Baap par he tars khaio…muj main itni himaat nahin hai ..ab yah sab sehna ki..Plz Abhijeet… bas beta…

_After few seconds Abhijeet stops crying and left ACP and look at him with same wet face…he speaks with teary tone…_

Abhijeet (_crying): _Sir wo muja peehchanta nai hai…app soch sakta muja (_pointing towards himself) _wo muja nai pehchanta..Apna Abhi ko..apna bhai ko…

ACP (_teary tone): _wo kssi ko nahin peehchanta Abhijeet… wo hum main sa kssi ko _And he burst out…._

_Abhijeet look at him and speak with heavy throat…._

Abhijeet: Per wo muja kasa nai peehchanta sir..kasa? yah woi Daya hai jis ka mera bina aik pal guzara nai tha…aur ajj wo muja nai janta? _He added after few seconds.._ janta hain sir..jab bhi gher dakil hota hun tu uss ki awazen muja charon tarf sa ghaar lati hain..uss ki baten, uss ki hansi..muja un sab main jeena ki adata hai…abb wo sab nahin hai mera irad gird tu kasa jeeyon main? kasa…?meri zindagii mein tha he kye uss ka bina…? ab wo yahen nahin tu mein kasa jeeyon..? (_crying) _ aur jahan woh hai wahen jata hoon tu kye milta hai muja? Wo tu muja peehchanta he nahin balka wo tu.._And he loses his control once again…_

ACP: Abhijeet asa kasa chala ga ager tum iss taran karo gaa tu …_He tries to console him…_

Abhijeet (_loud): _nai jeena muja asa…har bar..har bar main he kyun? Uss bagwan ko bhi muj par tars nai ata…Maa ko cheen liya meri..yadast mera sab kuch..main kuch nai bola…kabhi nai..ab itni muskil saa tu aik choti si zindagii baniye thi…ussa bhi cheen lana chata hai muj sa… aur app sab chata hain main pala jasa hansta muskurata jeeon? Nai hota yah muj sa..nai… Daya ka bina nai…

ACP(_harsh): _Tu kye uss ka liya tum apni life khatm kar do ga..Kud ko asa pal pal maro ga..Haan?

_Abhijeet look at him in shock…_

ACP (angry): asa kye dhak raha ho? Haan..? Maar nai gaya hai woh..jo asa roya jaa raha ho..zinda hai abhi..aur ager bagwan na chaha tu… _his words shambling now.._chaha tu..tu..sab pala jasa bh..b..bhi ho jaya ga… mager tuma Abhijeet… (_Calms down a bit) _tuma tu himaat karna para gi…Apna liya..humara liya..CID ka liya..aur sab sa bar kar Daya ka liya….

_Abhijeet looks downward…ACP look at him and found him little calm..His father and Boss tone always works on his son…so he added in concern tone now.._

ACP: Abhijeet… (_Placing his hand on his shoulder) _tum janta bhi ho tum behosh ho gaya tha…ager main nai ata sahi waqt par tu? Gher ka darwaza bhi khula para tha…Doctors na tuma drips lagie hain…bol raha tha kuch na khana peena ki waja sa..Khali pat ki waja sa tuma chakr aya aur tum behosh ho gaya…

_Abhijeet did not say anything in reply…after a meaningful silence ACP again started as.._

ACP: Abhijeet tum bureau kab join karo ga wapis..? _Abhijeet look at him… _Dako tum aik bar wahan aye kar tu dako..tumara dehan bhi bat jaya ga becha…tum kab sa chuti par ho…main asa kab tak tumari chutti barata rahon ga without any reason… Malom hai kal DCP bureau main aye kar kitna hangama kar ka gaya…

Abhijeet (_rough tone): _Tu nikal dijiya muja Bureau saa… _ACP found same answer which he was expecting…he found useless to talk or try to convince Abhijeet anymore…so he took a helpless sigh and left after saying.._

ACP: Abhijeet tum rest karo abhi… main phir ayon ga… _But he got no reply from Abhijeet side..and with same worried expressions ACP left …and meet with doctor who was waiting for him outside…_

ACP (_worriedly): _Doctor kuch pershani ki baat tu nai haina?

Doc: dakiya app dhak raha hain ka wo kitna stress laa raha hain..aur khana peena chor dana sab sa khatrnak baat hai…

ACP: tu kye Karen hum wo kssi ki suntan he nahin…jis ki suntan tha wo hai nahin..aur ager wo hota tu yah sab hota he nahin..

Doctor: pher koi rasta tu hoga una manana ka..koi tu…

ACP (_helpless): _haan ager main usski demand man loon tu….

Doctor: sir I m sorry par..muja asa lagta ha ka ajj nahin tu kal…App ko Abhijeet ki demand manana he para gii… _Saying so doctor left and ACP stands still… _

ACP(_murmurs): _kasa man lon Doctor…kye yah mumkin hai…. _And after few mins he too left DUO house completely…_

_IN MENTAL ASYLUM:_

_He was sitting inside the room…Very dull Light was present inside the room..he was sitting in one corner on floor…with cold hands he was making something on wall with very small led pencil in his hands…From where he get that he don't know… _

_He: tuma malom hai… abi raat ho gai ha..aur sab soo gaya hain… sab ka sab…. (Furious) _suno…suno santa ko…(_talking with wall Print) _kitna santa hai…har tarf…janta ho (_scared) _aur yahan tu aur bhi bht sanata hai.. kitna dar lagta hai… _tears falls down.. _kitna dar..koi ata bhi nai… mera pas..dar..haan dar lagta hai kitna saraa….malom hai… _he opens his both hands how much he can… _Itna sara…itna sara sa bhi zyada dar lagta hai muja… par koi ata nai mera pas…muja nini bhi nai ati…bilkul nai ati…dhako meri ankhon ko (_opening his both eyes with his hands) _Laal haina…haan muja nini bhi nai ata..rona ata hai… rona…..dar jo lagta hai..

_And he stops talking suddenly…bcz he feels someone presence ..feels the pressure of one Hand on his shoulder…he move back little bit and see a smiley face in front of him in that darkness…_

Smiley face: Main hoon naa..main tumara pas…

_He jerks his hand harshly…bcz of which that person falls down backside…the person was too shocked…_

_He stood up and stands in corner looking completely scared….starts screaming badly…._

He: Bechio…bechio…koi bechio muja….

_Person stood up after seeing him like this… he tries to console him ….he moves forward a bit…_

Person: dar..daro nai..Daya .Daya..main Abhi… _tears falls down from his eyes.._Daya mera bhai..

_He moves forward but in result he got what.. he never expected from his brother… in few seconds he found his SIGHS block..bcz his neck was in tight hold by his lovely brother hand…who was looking at him with red eyes..His eyes came out after all this..Abhijeet was totally stunned… he was standing there like statue… his sighs were stopping and eyes were coming out from his orbit…when few wards boys enters and start separating Abhijeet neck from Daya's tight grip… it was not easy for them so they starts beating Daya… but still result was same..So they injected an injection on his back harshly…And his grip on Abhijeet's neck loosen in few seconds… and he falls down at floor…. When ward boy hits him with…_

Ward boy: hath maror ka rak diya..chal beth idher… Pagal…

_Painful Ahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh came out from Daya's mouth and Abhijeet came out from his stunned face and runs towards his brother… Holds him with…._

Abhijeet (_screaming): _mat maro mera bhai ko…mat ..hato… _And he holds his brother with his both hands…_Mat maro.._his brother look at him with half open eyes….._

Daya (_murmus): _laa jaio..muja marta han..(_teary whisper) _bht dar..laa jaio koiiiiiiiiiii…muja laa jaiooo.._And his teary voice vanished in the air bcz he was no more conscious in his brother hands… Abhijeet hugs him tightly with tears…_

Beeti hoi unn yadon mai  
>Pyaari pyaari unn baaton mai<br>Dhoondhoon tujhe har taraf  
>Dhoondhoon tujhe apna khwabon mai…<p>

Yadoon mein Tu….

Yadoon mein Tu….

Yadoon mein Tuuuu….

_Where his brother was far from feeling these feelings and wards boy looking at him in shock…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks for ur Support Guys…App sab ko jo pyar ha mera liya..jo words han ussa shara karna ka liya..I can't do anything but can say only a big Thanks to u guys by heart... I m so humble really..it's really means a lot for me.. I knw u guys were missing me so I came with this idea.. i don't knw main app ki umeedon par pori ho payon ge yah nahin bcz sachi main ajj kal kuch likha he nai jata..Dil he nai karta..:(( par main koshish zaror karon gi..i will try ka app tak wo cheez poncha jo main show karna chati main smajana chati hoon.. Can't say much but app ki aik wish tu pori karon gi main iss story mein zaror...wo kye..Will tell u soon "WINK"... _

_Once again Thanks to each and every person who reviewed for me...Muja aga bhi app ka saath ki zarorat raha gi..Hope Iss story and Story Title ki taran Humara Sath bhi choote naa... A Big And Tight Hugs to u Guys..Love u...:))_

_And Yap don't forget to review… How u found it? In Coming Chapters surely ur interest level and suspense will increases but for now tell me howz its going...? ANY Guesses what Abhijeet demand is? And what abt Daya? _

_Thanks for reading..but r n r... Urs Poonum :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Abhijeet does not realize what happened..He was just replying to his buddy who was almost lying in his lap in that Hug.._

Abhijeet (_teary tone)_: main laa kar jayon ga..main laa kar jayon ga apna bhai ko…abb tu aur yahen nai raha ga… Daya tu sun raha hai na? main laa kar jayon ga tuja yahan saa…tera bhai...

_And he looks at Daya who was now peacefully sleeping in that hug… Abhijeet realize that his brother is not anymore in his senses..otherwise situation must be different rather than this or not so calm like this…he took a painful sigh..and look at his brother face which was covering with few tears….he remember_

**"_Daya, tu janta hai na main teri ankhon mein aik ansoo bhi nai dhak sakta..pher mera samna ayenda asa kabi mat rona…aur wasa bhi (naught) Senior Inspector Daya ko yah ansoo wansoo suit nai karta…"_**

**"_Acha boss…wasa muja tu yun ansoo bahana bht acha lagta hai app ka samna..app ko emotional blackmail karna bht asan ho jata hai..jo ka wasa kafi muskil hai..he laughs"_**

_Tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes after remembering this..He clears his brother tears with _

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Tuja malom hai na ka main nai dhak sakta tuja inn ansoo ka sath..phr kyun…_And he stops bcz his tears and heavy throat were hurdle between his words…_

_He hugs his brother again and tries to feel himself that his lovely brother is with him like always..They are still together like before… Tears were continually rolling down from his face… he was trying to feel all this..but at the same time his mind was not ready to accept this as well..he knows that his brother is with him till then he is sleeping in his arms..after this situation will be different or might be worst…_

_Wardsboy who were seeing all this in shock.. now came back in their senses and after exchanging glance with each other they moves forward…_

Ward boy (_to Abhijeet): _Sahab jee…_But he got no answer…he look towards another wardboy..who tries after moving close to Abhijeet and Shaking him as…_

Ward boy 2(_shaking Abhijeet): _Sahab jee..oh sahab jee (_shaking him again) _App patient ko Bed par layta dijiya…

_And this time they got answer but …_

Abhijeet (_harshly pushes his hand away): _Jaio…hato yahan sa (_warn him) _ager muja mera bhai sa alag karna ki koshish ki naa tu jaan sa mar doonga…smjha.. (_scare) _muja mera bhai sa koi alag nai kar sakta…(_hugging Daya more tightly with tears) _koi bhi nai…

_Wards boy became scared with such approach of Abhijeet… _

Ward boy (_to other): _Muja tu isski zehni halat kuch teak nai lagti hai… chalu chal ka Admin ko khaber karta hain..warna huma kha muka mein dant para gii… abi kssi ko bulana para ga naa…

Ward boy 2: Haan chalu…_And with this both left….and here in room Abhijeet still hugging Daya like before and talking with him.. his tears were continually falling down…which was really heart breaking for his Brother in any normal situation..._

Abhijeet(_to Daya): _Daya tu wapis aye jaa na yar… (_teary tone) _yar muja teri bht yaad ati hai…bht sari..yaad kye main tu tera mein he jeeta hoon (_he really crying now) _Humari chooti si duniya..jo hum dono na dost ban kar banyi thi…(_bit calm now)_ jis na huma aik Bhai hona ka rishta diya..aik mazboot tareen rishta..wo duniya..wo Ujar gai hai Daya…barbad ho rai hai wo duniya..jis mein, main tha tum tha ..humari chooti chooti baten thien..hansi thi..kushi the…wahen abb sirf veerani hai..(_again crying) _Dukh hain..sanata hai…wo duniya bikar rai hai Daya tera bina..Yar pakshi bhi apna banaya gher nai tootna data..una bhi wo kitna pyara hota hai..pher hum kasa? Tum asa kasa kar sakta ho? Wapis aye jaa na yar…tera bina kuch acha nai lagta muja…muja bhi bht dar lagta hai…bht sara…tuj sa bhi zyada… (_Rubbing __his hand on Daya's back) _dard bhi hota hai… yar tu sun raha haina ? Aye jaa na yar… (_harshly crying) _tu badla main kuch bhi laa lay muj saa..par mera pas wapis aye jaa..wapis aye jaa meri jaan..tera bhai tera bina bht akala hai..wo mar raha hai…tu sun raha haina Daya..tera bhai…ussa teri zarorat hai…tu aye jaa na…aye jaa….

_His Tears falls down on Daya's face…and at the same time Tears falls down from another eye too..who was watching that scene…._

Doctor: Dhak raha hain app…Yah roz ka hi hai…yah kssi bhi time aye jata hain Patient sa milna..aik tu special permission ki waja sa hum majbor hain… par yun adhi raat ko…hum all time yah allow nai kar sakta…I m sorry…app ko ina yahen sa la jana hoga abi..issi liya app ko inform kiya hai hum na..And Thankfully app foren he aye gaya..warna ager Daya ko hosh aye gaya tu Abhijeet ka sath wo kye kara ga yah hum bhi nai janta…

_ACP Pradyuman clears his eyes, who were present there with Doctor and watching that scene, from outside the room window..he came there on urgent basis..bcz he moved to Abhijeet house and after finding him nowhere he was coming towards Asylum..bcz he really knew Well that where Abhijeet could be if he is not in his house.…_

ACP (_strong): _Jee main smajta hoon doctor..i m sorry app ko mera officer ki waja sa itni pershani ho rai hai…par app bhi Abhijeet ki bahavanyon ko smajiya…Daya uss ka bhai hai..Balka usski family,,uss ka jeena ka maqsad..wo kasa sah raha hai yah sab..yah shyad wo he janta hai..wo tu shayad zinda bhi issi liya hai kyun ka Daya zinda hai..aur najana kon si takaqt hai uss ka sath jo wo itna bhi sambala hua hai kud ko….

Doctor: sir hum smajta hain..yahen aik Daya nai..asa hazaron Patients hain…jin ka sath hum roz deal karta hain..aur un ka bhi rishtadar hain..maa baap, behan bhai..beecha..sabi… un ki feelings bhi hain..mager inn sab ka bawajood hum una iss taran milna ki permission nai data..app ka officer ko laa kar tu hum wasa he majbor hain..par har cheez ki aik limit hoti hai…ager Patient ko hosh aye gaya..wo violent ho gaya tu humara liya bhi muskil hota hai ussa asa main..Aur pher ager uss na un ko nuksan pooncha diya tu hum kye jawabdari dan gay? Aur yah patient ka liya bhi acha nai hai ACP sahab..App plz smajen iss sab ko bhi aur laa jiya apna officer ko yahen sa…iss saa pehla ka…

_ACP nodded his head in yes with teary eyes… and moves forward and enters inside the room..where Abhijeet was far from feeling his presence… he was still involved only in Daya… ACP Look at DUO…at one side sleeping Daya and on other side Abhijeet who was sitting after hugging his brother and tears were continually rolling down from his cheeks..while he was still murmuring as…._

Abhijeet (_murmur): _Tu aye jaa na Daya…tu aye jaa naa wapis mera pas…..tu sun raha hai naa ? aye jaa naa….apna bhai ka pas wapis…

**Iss dosti ki chaoon talay….  
>Sab mushkilon mai hum saath chalay…<br>Ik dosray sae khushi sabhi…  
>Dil yeh kahay…..hooooooooooooooo oooo<strong>

_He looks at Daya face again and hugs him again tightly.._

**Meri maan ki goad hai mere khwabon ki Sarzameen  
>Iss Sarzameen ko choar kae jaana nahi kaheen…..<strong>

**Aa chaltay hain uss nagri mai  
>Jahan panchi urtay rehtay hain<br>Parbat sae jharnay behtay hain  
>Jahan aankhon mai kuch sapnay hain<br>Koi ghair nahi sab apnay hain…**

_Tears falls down from ACP's eye after seeing this…. Doctor moves inside with two to three ward boys to help ACP…who was looking in great pain as well… ACP look at her and allow her by his eyes… he stood up..Wardboys moves forward and Shake Abhijeet as… _

Wardboys: sir chooriya una..asa un ki tabeat aur bigar jaya gi..una aram ki sakht zarorat hai…_And they start Separating Duo by one side they Grabs Daya and on other side Abhijeet….Abhijeet after realizing the scene starts struggling and screaming as well… _

Abhijeet (_struggling): _choro..choro muja..Dayaaaa…mera Daya muja da doo… _He holds Daya by his arm tightly… Now Daya was in between …At one side two ward boys holding Daya and pulling him towards their side and on the other side Abhijeet holding Daya's arm tightly by his hand and one ward boy pushing him back… Abhijeet was not ready to leave Daya but due to much force applied on him…his hand slips from Daya's arm but he holds his hand in a micro seconds… ACP moves forward in great pain and with tears he holds Abhijeet as…_

ACP (_teary tone): _Abhijeet choro..chor do ussa… (_holding him by his arm) _Plz.._But Abhijeet was not ready to leave Daya's hand __at any cost… he was still struggling… Doctor calls more ward boys after seeing such situation…_

**Masoom sae hum khushion bharay  
>Inn titliyon kae sung urtay chalay<br>Jaanay kahan yeh sab kho gaya….?**

ACP (_teary tone): _Abhijeet chor do Daya ko…beta..plz…ussa chot laga gi asa….

**Ub yeh dua hai  
>Yoon he rahain hum<br>Mil kar sabhi…..**

_With this Abhijeet look at ACP and his teary eyes..and then look at back to Daya…and starts loosening his grip on Daya's hand..and slowly Daya's hand starts slipping from his hand…he was looking towards their hands only…. _

**Chutay na ub yeh  
>Saath kabhi…<strong>

_And at last Daya was freed from Abhijeet's grip…Wards boy helped him to lay down on bed and Doctor moves forward for Daya's checkup..who was totally in another world now… Abhijeet was looking in Stunned faze.. His eyes were stop at one point…Tears were not rolling down from his eyes… ACP holds him from his both arms and Ask him to move…._

ACP: chlu Abhijeet… _unintentionally, Abhijeet starts moving with him…When they both moved out from the room they suddenly hears A Scream…._

Scream: choro choro muja…. Hato..choro…

_Abhijeet eyes blinked..he look behind towards the room and runs..ACP follows him in great tension..tries to stop him but in vain…Here Abhijeet enters again inside the room… and saw horrible scene…Wardsboy trying to hold Daya..who was screaming ..like he is in Pain… and Wards boy giving him injection forcefully and Harshly…somehow they done with the Injection and Daya again moves into deep sleep… But After seeing this Abhijeet moves towards wardboy and grabs him by his shirt collar and jerk him two to three times harshly...all were shocked on his such approached…_

Abhijeet (_angry): _chooya kasa..haan tu na kasa chooya mera bhai ko asa…ussa kitna dard hua hoga…(_tears rolling down) _asa kasa chooya tu na ussa…

_ACP moves forward …_

ACP (_angry): _Abhijeet..yah kye kar raha ho..chooro ussa…choro…

Abhijeet: issa tu main…

ACP: choro… (_really harsh) _Abhijeettttttttttttttttttttt…

_With the help of all Ward boy freed from Abhijeet' grip and he runs out from Daya's room due to scare…. Here Doctor really harsh with ACP and Abhijeet now…._

Doctor (_harsh)_: Bas bht ho gaya…(_pointing towards Abhijeet)_ laa kar jaiya issa yahen sa bahr… warna ayenda issa milna nai doon gi main Daya sa…

_Abhijeet look at her with red eyes…._

Abhijeet (_shouts): _Tum hoti kon ho muja mera bhai sa door karna wali…. Haan..tu door kara gi muja….

ACP (_to Doctor): _Plz app iss waqt…plz… _And he stops her by his eyes too..who were looking into extreme anger…_

_And then ACP moves towards Abhijeet with anger…_

ACP (_holding Abhijeet by arm): _Chalu Abhijeet….issi waqt..foren..warna main tum sa kabhi baat nai karon ga…

_Abhijeet look into his eyes with great pain… ACP jerk him and starts moving out…with shading tears and looking at Daya, Abhijeet moves out with ACP…After coming out from Asylum completely ACP leaves Abhijeet ….and ask him to sit inside the car…_

Abhijeet (_teary eyes): _Sir App….

ACP (_harshly interrupts): _Bas Abhijeet…bas… aik aur shabd nahen ab (_pointing finger towards him) _Tum pala he bht bol chukka ho wahan ander..pala he situation bht kharb kar chukka hoo… muja nai malom main kasa sambalon ga sab… Abb bas..aik aur shabd nai….

_He look at Abhijeet who was there with down head…he can understand his state of mind and heart..he thinks…_

ACP (_thinking): _I m sorry..sorry Abhijeet…main tumari halat smajta hoon beta par kye karoon..tuma iss taran sambalna aur rokna ka illawa mera pas koi aur chara he nahin…asa baat naa kaorn tu tum meri suntan he kahan ho..i m sorry..par muja asa pesh ana parta hai tum sa…_Tears falls down from his eyes….he look at Abhijeet and now speak up with calm tone…_

ACP (_calm tone): _Dhako Abhijeet wo Doctor kitna gusa main aye gai…wo kye bol rai thi..abb ager wo tuma Daya sa milna sa roka tu…dhako tuma asa pesh nai ana chiya tha uss saa…

_Abhijeet look at him with full of tears eyes…._

Abhijeet (_crying): _Tu …tu kye karta main? Wo log kuch bhi bolen..kuch bhi Karen mera daya ka sath.. kasa pesh aye raha hain wo app ko nazer nai ata…app kasa wo sab bardasht kar sakta hain sir? Kasa?

_ACP looks at him with pain and teary eyes…._

ACP (_teary tone): _Main asa kab kah raha hoon Abhijeet... tuma kye lagta hai..Daya ko asi halat mein dhak kar muja koi takleef nai hoti..muja koi fark nai parta ?

Abhijeet (_loud): _Nai parta koi fark app ko… (_ACP shock) _Nai parta… warna app ussa yahan nai bejta..

_ACP was abt to speak but he composed himself after seeing Abhijeet and his situation…_

ACP (_calms): _Abhijeet..tum smjao plz.. sambalo kud ko….

_Abhijeet look at him with teary eyes and anger…._

Abhijeet (_angry): _App chata hain ka main kud ko sambalon…itna sab hona ka bad… _He looks at ACP who was looking at him in Pain…. His expressions changes suddenly….ACP looks at him confusingly…. _

Abhijeet (_confident tone):_ App chata haina ka main kud ko sambalon… pala jasa wapis… tu teak hai…App meri demand pori kar dijiya…aur main app ki baat man loonga….

ACP: Abhijeet…. (_shock)_

_Abhijeet moves towards ACP and speak after looking into his eyes…still anger was covering his face completely…_

Abhijeet (_confident)_: App Daya ko yahen sa nikalen…ussa mera sath gher bej dan… Aur badla mein, main app ki har baat man longa…. (_looking into his eyes) _Kye app ko manzor hai ?

_He looks at ACP and after calling Texi.. he sat down in texi and left after giving him Meaningful glance …. Where ACP was still standing there with shock, helplessly and looking totally stunned…._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks For ur Support guys….But still I m missing so many people's reviews…Sab kahan ho guys… ? Missing ur reviews… _

_ Fraah, U asked me not to show Daya like this... Dear this is an Emotional story..No Doubt abt it…so all those who don't like Emotional stuff… u can think before reading..Bcz I can't change this now… I can't make it happy for now…. And more,this is Just a story so Plz just take it as a story…And Enjoy! Still if u can't bear it so I can't force anyone to read….It's up to u…. _

_abhi's sister, u should join it...show ur expertise in writing here..This site for all...:)_

_ DuoDosti, Lol... I was expecting this …For now I m writing short chapters bcz it's easy for me to mange Update on time.. wasa bhi mera jitna long chap koi nahin likhta so that's little odd… I will try to write little long chaps…How r u doing Buddy? Hope u are fine…_

_ nitu, if ur reading this..i m missing ur reviews..come back soon… I got ur msg…Thank you _

_So, Guys how was this So much emotional chapter? U guys want emotional Story..abi bugto….wink..Hahaha…well before starting I never thought ka yah itni emotional ho jaya gi…But now it's demand of the Plot….and I hope u feels the true essence of the emotions which I really tries to show… Surly Next chapters will be more interested.. _

_And those who asked why Abhijeet was angry from ACP sir..hope after reading this chapter u got ur answer? if not then tell me...Next chapters will surly clear ur more doubts..._

_Also, tell me one thing do u like this new Avatar of Abhijeet…or what i say..r u liking this Abhijeet?_

_Abt Daya….U will come to knw more in next chapter…. _

_And Guys abt Update…well sometimes main Update ka sath ready ho jati hoon..But muja sab ka reviews ka liye bhi wait karna parta hai…like u want Update …I want Reviews….Lolz …. So after 2 Days I m updating for now… _

_Last Bbt not the least…Hope u liked this chapter as well…. So don't forget to review..I m eagrly waiting ….Thanks a lot once again… Love u all..Hugs…. Urs Poonum )_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next Morning CID Bureau**_:

_ Doctor Salunkhe enters and present case report to ACP Pradyuman who was just standing near to his Desk table after showing back to all his team members..who were looking involved in work…._

Salunkha (_in hurry): _Boss yah lo detailed report… issa File ka sath attach kar lana… _He was abt to move out when he suddenly stops and look at ACP…_

Salunkha (_worried): _Pradyuman ?

_ACP look at him and speaks with low tone…._

ACP: Haan salunkha sun liya hai maine….

Salunkha: wo nai…main tumara bara mein pooch raha hon,,wasa tu main tumara iss pershan chehra ki waja janate he hoon..par..kuch hua hai kye?(_in low tone)_ kye..kye…Abhijeet na kuch kaha hai pher sa?

ACP (_almost shouts): _wo kye kaha ga Salunkha… (_Calms down a bit after seeing all focusing eyes on him) _woi rut..woi aik rut lagie hui hai…usski demand poori karon..(_angry) _tabi wo meri baat mana ga…

Salunkha (_in low tone): _Tu man lo na boss…. (_ACP looks at him) _sach kahon tu kye woi aik hai jo yah chata hai ? Hum sab yahi chata hain.. (_teary tone) _wahen Daya ko uss haal main kasa chor …(_controls) _Yar tum apna dil sa poncho kye tum yahi nai chata….

_ACP look at him with teary eyes…._

ACP : Chata…main kye chata hoon…wo sab janata (_tear slip from his eyes) _uss sa kye fark parta hai Salunkha…Bagwan suna ga thori meri… (_Removes his tears) _

Salunkha: Yar rr….

ACP(_strong): _Yah Mumkin nai hai Salunkha aur tum yah janat ho….

Salunkha: par boss.. tum aik bar

ACP (_Intruppts): _Kye aik bar? Haan.. (_loud) _Kye Daya ki halat tumara samna nai hai? Tum kud aik doctor ho..uss sa mil chukka ho..uss ka doctors sa …usski reports..halat sab Dhaka hai tum na..kye muja tum sa yah khana ki zarorat hai ka yah kyun mumkin nai hai…. ?

_Salunkha quits ..he starts looking downward…. ACP looks towards all who were looking at them…having tears in their eyes and sadness on their faces…._

ACP (_to all): _Tum sab kam par lago…bht kam hai..aur (_to salunkha) _tu jaa salunkha…lab main bht kam hoga…Hum sab iss par baat na he Karen tu acha hai..warna shayad asa he hum jagarta rahen gaa….

_Salunkha look at him and left with sad face…. _

**IN MENTAL ASYLUM:**

_Here, in Mental Asylum Abhijeet creates Much Hungama when he enters inside Daya's room after assuring Duty doctor that he will just visit Daya for sometime only without doing anything like last night….After entering inside the room what he saw was really unbearable by him…He saw his Daya Hands were tied with bed handles with the help of ropes… He moves forward in hurry and tries to release his brother hands form such a strong grip of ropes…._

Abhijeet (_tense): _Daya ….Dayaaaa….

_he move forwards and shake him but Daya was sleeping…and then he look at his both hands and tries to open it with great panic….when Ward boys(WB) enters and look at him with shock and moves forward to stop him…._

WB: Yah kye kar raha hain app..choriya…choriya… _He holds Abhijeet hand to stop him…_

Abhijeet (_harshly push him): _yah kis na kiya hai (_pointing towards Daya's hand) _tu naa? Haan bol?mera Daya ka hath asa kasa bandha tum logon naa… ussa kitna dard ho raha hoga…Darinda ko kye tum log?

WB2: Dakiya sir..ap hosla rakiya..asa gusa mat hoon…Yahen asa hota rahta hai Patient ka sath..wo bht violent ho raha tha..hum na Doctors ka khana par he asa kiya hai…ta ka wo kud ko koi nuksan na pooncha dan..app smajiya plz…

_Abhijeet look at him with rashness..he moves close to him…_

Abhijeet (_really harsh): _Bakwas band karo smjay..muja nai malom yahan sab patient ka sath tum jab asa karta ho tu un ka gher wala tumara sath kye salook karta hain..par mera Daya ka sath yah nai hoga ..Smajay? khoolo uss ka hath foren….

WB: Per sar….

Abhijeet (_shouts): _I said Kholo….

_At the same time Duty Doctor enters and after looking all this..he speaks to ward boys…_

Doctor: Khool do patient ka dono hath… _Ward boys obeyed…and Abhijeet moves towards Doctor with anger…_

Abhijeet (_to Doctor)_: App na ina asa karna ko kaha hai? Asa treatment Karen gay app mera Daya ka? Asa teak hota hain yahen patients?

Doctor: dakiya…Patient bht violent ho raha tha…

Abhijeet (_rash): _Tu Kye asa tareekon sa (_pointing towards Daya) _wo teak hoga? Hansa ga.. Muskuraya ga? Gana gaya ga? Haan? Violent he hoga na wo jab app ussa itni takleef dan ga tu…

Doctor: Dakiya app…. _He controls and speak up after few seconds…_Teak hai..ayenda hum asa nai Karen ga..Okay ?

Abhijeet (_angry tease): _Ayenda…Karen gay tu tab na jab main app ko yah moka doonga…

Doctor (_confuse): _Kye matlab?

Abhijeet (_angry): _Matlab yah ka…muja mera bhai sa milna hai Akala mein…app sab jaiya yahen sa… _Doctor looks at him angrily and left after looking towards wardboys…who too left immediately…_

_Abhijeet moved back and look at Daya...who was still lying on bed with close eyes..His face was really giving weak gesture… Abhijeet move close to him and place his hand on his forehead with so much love and care…he was just continually looking at his brother face…he kissed on his forehead and in doing that tears slips from his eye and falls down on Daya's eye…who blinked little bit but Abhijeet did not noticed it….he sat down on chair placed beside Daya's bed and Holds his brother lovely hand…Ropes sign were present on Daya's both arms… Abhijeet starts rubbing his brother hands with tears.._

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _kitni takleef ho rai hogi na tuja… tu na mara kyun nai una..jab wo tera sath… _And he stops… _par ab main una asa nai karna donga Daya….kssi ki himat nai hogi ka koi tuja chooya bhi….

_And he feels great jerk in his body when Daya's hand pushes his hand away so harshly….he looks at Daya who was looking at him with angry and open eyes…. _

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Daya…Daya…tu jag gaya …haan…dhak main..Abhijeet…. _He moves forward and Daya hits on his face…Abhijeet was first shock and then he look at Daya who was looking very scared…and he starts moving back due to that scarness… _

Daya (_looking at him with great fear): _jaio..muja chor do…jaio yahen sa… bechio koi… _tears falls down from his eye…_

_Abhijeet moves forward to stop him and console him as…._

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Daya main…main Abhi…main kuch nai… _And He moves forward to Hold Daya's hand..but Daya who was continually moving backside falls down from bed…And Abhijeet runs towards him…. Where Daya was sitting and hiding his face in his arms…._

Abhijeet (_moves forward): _Tuma choot tu nai ayi naa...haan..Daya meri baat suno…. _He sits in front of him on floor… where Daya looks at him and again raise his hand to hit Abhijeet but stops due to fear after looking Abhijeet sitting so close to him….Abhijeet look at his Scared face and get the chance..He holds his hand with his hand suddenly…Daya look at him with great fear..his body starts shivering little bit now…his eyes become watery…sighs were little fast too..But still he was not screaming…just looking at Abhijeet with fear and fast sighs…_

Abhijeet (_Trying to hit himself with his hand): _maro muja…muja marna chata hona? (_tears falling down) _Maro… (_he hits himself with his hand) _aur maro (_again hit) _jitna marna chata hona maro muja..apna sara gusa nikal do muj par… maro aur maro (_hitting himself again n again) _jee bar ka..main kuch nahin kahon ga tuma….

_Daya was looking all this with teary eyes and scared face…he was looking stunned…initially he struggles a bit take out his hand from Abhijeet's hand grip but then he tops struggling… Abhijeet look at his pale face and stops hitting himself with his hand…and left his hand…Daya immediately holds his both legs with his hands..and starts moving back..which he can't do that anymore bcz Drip stand was behind him…and he was sitting after attaching himself with that stand and looking at Abhijeet with fear…._

Abhijeet (_in loving tone): _Dako…maine kuch kaha tuma? Nai naa? (_Daya just looking at him kneenly) _tum na muja mara bhi..tab bhi kuch nai kaha na maine tuma…? Pher kyun darta ho tum muj sa asa?haan… bolo…

_He look at Daya..who was looking at him with great fear but not panic…today he was not screaming…or calling anyone..but looking at him with fear only…Abhijeet feels really happy internally…at least he got something after so many days tries…He forward his hand with smile and ask Daya to give his hand in his hand…_

Abhijeet : Layo..apna hath do…dhako main kuch bhi nai karon ga…itna time sa ata hoon tumara pas .kabhi kuch kaha tuma? Nai naa..layo do…

_But result was same…Abhijeet touches Daya's hand again to hold it but Daya snatched his hand away… But Abhijeet again holds his hand…Daya's look at him in fear…he was abt to scream but Abhijeet immediately starts rubbing his hand with another hand..and starts looking at him with sweet smile…. Daya look at his hand..which was in his brother hands then starts looking at Abhijeet…._

_Abhijeet was feeling great sooth in heart for the very first time after this incident..His brother trusts him today…this feelings were giving him more and more sooth…but this happiness for just for few seconds only...Daya snatched his hand away once again… Abhijeet was confused…he looks at Daya who stood up immediately and starts screaming after seeing somewhere…Abhijeet look at that direction and found Nurse with two wardboys..holding medicine tray…. Abhijeet got the point that why Daya is scared so much….he asked.._

Abhijeet (_to nurse): _Yah kye hai?

Nurse: Patient ki medicines ka time ho gaya hai…App hatiya plz…huma humara kam karna dijiya… hum medicines dana mein dar nai kar sakta….

_Abhijeet look at nurse and wardboys…who were preparing Injection…something strikes in his mind…he look at Daya who was looking towards that injection like kid ..After seeing those scary eyes Abhijeet really controls on himself…Wardboy starts moving towards Daya, having injection in his hand… Daya's body starts shaking slowly…_

_Ward boy slowly moving towards Daya…Abhijeet was doing nothing…Just standing there..When Ward boy move close to him..Abhijeet was abt to move at one side when he feels something..he looks behind and noticed Daya standing behind him…Trying to hide himself behind him….Abhijeet eyes came out after seeing this..He was really shocked…He again took one more step and found Daya moving with him as well…A precious smile came on his lips…Where Ward boys and nurse were looking stunned…. _

Nurse (_to Abhijeet): _Sir plz..abb bahr jaiya...asa yah humara sath cooperate nai Karen gay…

_Abhijeet look at her and then towards scared Daya… he instantly moved out from the room…and here Wardboys holds Daya tightly and asked nurse to gave him injection..Daya's struggling and screams were making so many pieces of Abhijeet hearts…he just can't hear that anymore so he moved out from there..where in corridor he meets with one Old lady who was crying loudly after sitting on floor…And Nurse trying to console her as…._

Nurse: Maa jee app hosla kariya..dakiya yah hospital hai app asa mat royen yahen.. app chaliya mera sath…. _But lady was not listning to her..she was harshly cyring…After so many tries Nurse successed and Lady moved with nurse with…_

Lady (_crying): _Muja kaha tha iss hospital mein mera beta teak ho jaya ga…2 saal sa yahi sunti aye rai hoon..Teak tu kye wo tu pala sa bhi zyada pagal ho gaya hai jasa…ajj tu uss na apna app ko marna ki koshish ki hai…kal mar bhi daa gaa…_She was crying very much….but with the help of nurse she moved out while cyring…._

_Abhijeet eyes fills with tears….Anger was on peak…his face was showing it clearly…he moved out from the Asylum completely with same angry face…._

**CID BUREAU:**

_Freddy moved towards ACP ..who was reading some file… _

Freddy: Sir figure prints match ho gaya hain… Abb tu khooni humara hathon mein hai sir…

_But he got no reply from ACP..so he repeats the same.._

ACP: haan Rajat, purvi aur shreya tum 3no jaio..aur foren arrest karo ussa..

Freddy: Sir app bht pershan lag raha hain ajj…sir kuch hua hai kye?

_ACP look at Freddy and then sat down on his chair with…_

ACP: Freddy tum janta tu ho…..

_Tears came in Freddy eyes….who speak as…_

Freddy: Shaam mein Abhijeet sir ko call kiya tha maine… un ka hal chal poonchna ko…sir wo bht bura hal mein han sir…(_starts cyring) _laga he nahin ka wo humara woi Abhijeet sir hain…sir uno na tu jeena he chor diya jasa…pala kabhi asa uno na react nai kiya tha…

ACP (_helpless tone): _Asa he hota hai Freddy..asa he…jab insan ka jeena ki waja khatm ho jati haina..tu asa he hota hai… tum kudi socho Freddy..(_look at him) _ager Manisha tumari zindagii mein na raha tu …tum kye karo ga? Hum sab hain par tumari family tu woi haina..tum kis ka liya kamyo ga? Kis ka liya cheezan lo gay..Gher chalio ga?Apna liya? Nai naa..? tumara gher tu khatm ho jaya ga naa… wo iss waqt wo Senior inspector Abhijeet nai hai jisa hum janta han… wo sirf Abhijeet hai… wo Abhijeet jis ki zindagii main uss ka bhai hai uss ka liya..uss ka sath wo jeeta hai… Daya iss sa pehla uss sa asa kabhi door nai hua..jahan wo uss ka samna ho kar bhi kahen nai hai..dor dor tak… yah sab ussa pagal kar raha hai …Uss ka Daya wapis pala jasa loota ga uss ka pas wasi koi umeed dana wala bhi nai… ussa yah dar khatm kar raha hai Freddy… wo pagal ho raha hai yah soch soch kar ka pala jasa ab kuch nai hoga…. Senior Inspector Abhijeet nai..Par Abhijeet yah kar sakta hai...koi bhi insan jis ki family ka asa bura haal ho aur wo un sa bht pyar karta ho..wo yah sab kar sakta hai...

_He looks at Freddy who was looking at him with teary eyes…._

ACP (_composed)_: par main ussa yahan dakhna chata hoon Freddy… yahen aik bar wo aye gaya tu Senior inspector Abhijeet banana he para ga ussa… shayd uss ka dehan bat jaya..warna asa tu wo kud ko khtam kar laa ga Freddy..Khtam kar laa gaa…. _And he removes tears from his eyes…_

Freddy: Sir maine un sa bola tha..bola tha Bureau ana ko…humari khatir he sahi….par wo kuch bola he nahin… _Freddy looks at shocking expressions of ACP who was looking at somewhere shockingly….._

ACP (_shocked): _Abhijeettttt ?

_Freddy follows ACP's gaze and looks at Abhijeet who was standing at door step of Bureau…. A ray of happiness appears on Freddy's face after seeing his senior after so many days….He moves forward as…_

Freddy (_happy): _Abhijeet sir…. App..app aye gaya… (_to ACP) _Sir dakiya..Abhijeet sir aya hain…

_ACP moves forward towards Abhijeet with a very sweet smile on his face…_

ACP: Abhijeet..muja tu yakeen nai ho raha.. tum yahan.. (_he noticed Abhijeet silent attitude) _kye hua? wasa wahen he kyun khara ho…Ander ayo naa…. Dako dako yahen kitna sara case apna Abhijeet sir ka wait kar raha hain..chlu chlu shuru ho jaio…_he pick up one file and gave to Abhijeet who came inside and now standing near to him…._

_Abhijeet holds that file in his hand and harshly throw it on table with…._

Abhijeet: Barh mein gayen yah files aur cases… (_ACP n Freddy shocked) _App ko ab bhi..abb bhi in cases ki pari hai…meri yah Daya ki nai… sari zindagii laga dan hum in sab ka peecha aur kud ka kye? kye humari koi personal lives nahin? (_teary tone) _Sir app janta hain Daya wahen uss asylum mein mar raha hai…aur main yahen asa iss haal mein… app kyun nai meri baat manta…sir ussa wahen uss Asylum ki nahin..apna gher ki ..apna logon aur unn ka pyar ki zarorat hai…

ACP: Abhijeet….

Abhijeet (_interrupts): _Sorry sir…par ajj main app sa Daya ko gher laa jana ki permission lana ka liya he aya hoon yahen…app ka wo same Bashen sunana ka liya nai….

ACP (_angry): _Abhijeet…. _Abhijeet realized what he just said , he moves his head downward… _

Abhijeet: I m sorry sir..par app meri halat kyun nai smajta…janta hain wahen log teak nai ho raha ulta aur pagal ho raha hain..wahen ka tu mahol he asa hai ka teak hona ki bajya aik acha khasa insan bhi bemar par jaya… Aur humara Daya wo bemar hai..sir ussa apno ki sath ki zarorat hai..Huma uss ka sath dana chiya…aur hum kye kar raha hain? jab tak wo teak tha…humara kam ka tha hum na ussa apna sath raka…saman diya..pyar diya..aur ajj jab woh iss hal mein nahin hai tu hum kye kar raha hain? Ussa wahen uss pagal khana mein pank kar aye gaya hain? _And tears falls down from his eyes….._

_ACP heart pinches after hearing this…. He removes his tears and moves forward towards Abhijeet and speak up after placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…._

ACP: Abhijeet… tuma yaad haina Doctor na kye kaha tha? Daya ki demagi halat (_teary tone) _beta ussa wahen asylum ka treatment ki sakht zarorat hai… aur maine iss baat ki anomati (_permission) _kin halat main dii thi..aur kyun…tum acha sa janta ho..pher kyun har bar yah illzam data ho muja? Kyun dil dukata ho mera ? hum na ussa pankha nai hai Abhijeet…balan hum kabhi asa kar sakta hain? Wo humari zindagiion ka Atoot hisa hai…uss ka bina aik din bhi rahana muskil hai… par hum usski halat ko denie nai kar sakta…ussa treatment ki zarorat hai…aur main tumari halat smjata hoon..tabi tu tuma special permission laa kar di uss sa anytime milna ki…. Main janta hoon tumara rahna uss ka bina mumkin nahin…

_Abhijeet look at ACP with angry eyes.._

Abhijeet: Main janta tha..app pher sa yahi sab bolo gay muj sa jab main app ko yah sab smjana ayon ga tu… issi liya..issi liya apna sath yah laa kar aya hoon… _He showed him his mobile…_shayad issa dakh kar app ka dil mein reham aya….

ACP (_confused): _Kye hai iss mein?

Abhijeet: App ka E-mail id par send kar diya hai sir..Main yahen apna Daya ka tamasha banana nahin aya hoon … (_teary eyes) _Ager app mein himat ho tu dakh lijiya ga sir…aur ager pher bhi app ka dil Pather ka he raha humesha ki taran…tu iss bar app Daya ka sath muja bhi Kho danga sir… kyun ka mera liya koi CID, koi case yah kuch bhi Daya sa zyada mayini(meanings) nai rakta…aur issa meri warning mat smjiya ga bas..App ko mera Resignation nai mila ga..balka DCP Chitrole ko miila ga..jo uss par sign karna ka liya najana kab sa taras rahen hain…

_He said so and was abt to left the bureau when he look at ACP and speak with teary tone.._

Abhijeet: Ajj aik patient na wahen asylum mein kudkushi ki koshish ki…. (_ACP stunned) _ager mera Daya na Asa kuch…._And he stops…(added in _teary tone)_ _Main tu mar he jaion ga sir… _And he left…where Freddy runs towards Wash room bcz he can't control his tears anymore…_

**_ACP House:_**

_At Night he was just sitting in his study room on his rocking chair and thinks abt what happened today in Bureau….When his servent calls him as.._

Servent: Sahab Khana laga doon..abb tu kafi dar ho chuki tu kha lijyia…

_ACP looks at him…_

ACP: Nahin muja bhook nahin hai..Tum kha lo aur soa jaio..muja kuch lana hoga tu main kud kar longa…tum jaio…._And servant left …And ACP back in his thoughts…. _

**"" _jab tak wo teak tha…humara kam ka tha hum na ussa apna sath raka…saman diya..pyar diya...aur ajj jab woh iss hal mein nahin hai tu hum kye kar raha hain? Ussa wahen uss pagal khana mein pank kar aye gaya hain? ""_**

_ACP jerks his head and moved towards his laptop and starts checking his email…he opens Abhijeet email and found an Attachment…it was a video..He opens it and feels pain in his heart.. It was Daya's video in asylum.. where Ward boys and Nurse were trying to give him injection forecefully..Daya was crying, screaming and struggling to free himself from those ward boys hands and rejecting injection…But Nurse gave him injection forcefully and he falls down on floor…and then wards boys helped him to lay down on bed..and after doing that they were abt to move out from room when Video ends… _

_Tears were locked in ACP eyes…He was really composing himself right now..Otherwise he may end everything…_

**""_Daya wahen uss asylum mein mar raha hai""…._**

_After much time ACP controls himself..His body was little shaking..he was abt to Logout from his account when he noticed something else is also written in that Email…he read it as…_

Abhijeet: Daya naa app sa ajj tak kuch nahin manga sir.. Aur ajj jis halat mein woh hai..wo yakeenan apni aazdi mangta..mager wo iss condition mein nahin hai..(_tears start rolling down from ACP's cheeks) _ka wo app sa kuch bhi mang saka..Par main…main mang raha hoon usski jaga..App meri tu mantay nahin sir..Apna Daya ka liya he sahi..apna uss beta ka liya jis sa app bepanah mohabbat karta hain..Plz sir.. Abb tu app na dhak liya naa ka wo kasa jee raha hai… abi jis halat mein wo uss bed par akala lata hai..neem behoshi ki halat mein..Kye ussa wo sab teak kara ga? Yah hum sab ka sath? Fasla app ka hath mein hai Sir… kyun ka Daya ko wahen sa release sirf app he kara sakta hain…

_ACP falls down on his knees..He just burst out….he was really crying in that close room..really showing his feelings to himself without caring abt anything…._

ACP (_crying loudly): _Tum na muja kye smaj liya hai Abhijeet..kye main Pather (stone) hoon? Kye muja choot nai lagti? Daya…wo mera Beta hai…bapanah mohabbat karta hoon main tum dono saa… kitni takleef mein jee raha hoon main.. Yah main he janta hoon.. tum apna dard dikha data ho…par main yah nai kar sakta..ager hum sabi yah karen ga tu…koi kssi ko sahara dana ka liya nahin raha ga….tum kis par apna dukh zahir karo ga.? Kiss ka kandha pa sar rak kar royo ga…. I m sorry Abhijeet…m sorry…maine tuma itni takleef di hai…_After few seconds he controls himself…he remembers_…

**"" _Ajj aik patient na wahen asylum mein kudkushi ki koshish ki…. ager mera Daya na Asa kuch….he stops… Main tu mar he jaion ga sir…""_**

ACP (_confident): _Nahin Abhijeet.. asa kuch nai hoga..kuch bhi nahin… mera Daya wahen uss haal mein nahin raha ga…(_tears falls down) _nahin raha ga…Main bhala he aur kuch nai kar skata tum dono ka liya…par itna tu kar sakta hoon ka tuma tumara Daya ka sath wapis dila doon…

_And he clears his eyes and dials someone Number….._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Hope u guys will like this chapter too… DUODOSTI, app ka liya long chapter likha hai…:)) _

_Thank You so so much Guys for ur reviews and love..I m so so humble and grateful to u all…love u so much..A tight and Big Hug to u all….:))))_

_ dayabhika lovers, Thank you dear...And Congrats n best wishes for ur new life..Hugs... n I really want to see ur reviews on all chaps..Okay? _

_ Nitu, u r here...Finally..Hugs...Thank You so so much dear..was missing ur reviews..Love u..._

_And Guys, I m writing simple Drama n hurt comfort genre Story...so My focus is on THEME only..main aik simple si Duo story likh rai hn..want to show Duo together Bcz app sab yahi chata tha? :D :D :D ...I m already done wd suspenseful stories so thore lite touch likhna cha rai hoon fill hall..._

_Aur All Lala Majnu type peoples..Plz meri asi soch nahin hai..na he mein asi soch ko pasand karti hn..Bcz of Such types of thoughts n Today a brother cannot kiss on her sis Forehead publically...or A brother cannot take care or Hug his brother publically bcz of such low mentality peoples..OH plz... Ager 2 brothers ka maa baap na rahen tu una tu Mar he jana chiya..warna un ka bara main log Lela majnu types cheezan bolen ga...Right? sorry but asi soch wala log meri stories na he paren... I can't tolerate such thoughts... I really respect relations... and really respect all those who are here with me...so for me they are important not these 2 comments... _

__So many readers share their views abt it...I really like that guys and really respect u for this...Thank you so much...And Thanks to all of u for ur protecting shell...Hugs..__

_Abt Abhijeet character..So CID SHOW Never shows How Abhijeet is? CID is all abt their professional lives...So I m showing new side of any person not changing any __ones character...And readers are liking it so I m okay with it...My story is more abt FEELINGS,NEED, EMOTIONS AND SITUATIONS...This time Its not investigative..so I m working with theme.._

Now back to the story..._Don't forget to review abt STORY….. Thanks for reading n supporting me..Love u..Hugs..n plz REVIEW abt story... Urs Poonum_


	5. Chapter 5

**In Mental Asylum:**

Doctor: sir app yah kye kah raha hain? App ka samana hai yah sabi Reports.. _Showing so many reports…_

ACP: Dakiya main sab smaj raha hoon…lakien..uss ka bhai yah nahin chata ka wo yahen rahay…aur wasa bhi hum aik Try lana chata han..Daya ka sara Treatment wasa he hoga jasa app log kar raha hain…bas hum ussa yahen saa gher par shift karna chata hain…That's All…

Doctor (_disbelief tone): _Patients ka treatment ager gher beta ho sakta tu Asylums ki zarorat he kye the ACP Sahab? App shyad janta nahin hain ka App kye kar raha hain..mera itna smajana ka bad bhi app yah sab…

ACP: jee main janta hoon..mager.. app smjiya..shayad Daya gher par zyada better feel kara gaa…

Doctor: teak hai sir..jasa app kahen..Huma tu treatment karna hai…hum gher par bhi koshish Karen ga ..par sorry to say..wahen par Daya ka kssi kisum ka response ka zimadar hum log nahin honga… app kal ko treatment ko galat nahin kah sakta…bcz hum kssi had tak bhi koi guaranty nahin laa sakta Patient ki…Aur yah baat main app sa pehla hi clear kar dana chata hoon…

_ACP was looking involved in thoughts…when after few seconds he took a high breath and nodded his head as YES…._

Doctor: Teak hai hum Daya ka papers wagera bana data hain… Huma CID ka letter aur app ka signatures ki zarorat hogi…

ACP: wo sab abhi Kuch hi Hours main ho jaya ga…App fikar mat kariya…Muja ajj sham tak Daya ko gher laa kar jana hai…App apna 2 best staff members(WB) Daya ka sath bejen ga…

_Doctor who was looking not happy with this whole scenario nodded as Yes..And ACP left the room…where he saw Abhijeet waiting for him…Abhijeet look at ACP and moves towards him…._

Abhijeet (_worried)_: Sir kye hua? App na muja itni jaldi mein yahen kyun bula liya?Daya tu teak haina?

_ACP looks at him and his worried face and speaks up after placing his hand on his shoulder…_

ACP (_concern): _Haan Abhijeet..wo teak hai..Abi soo raha hai.. _He moves forward…_Abhijeet maine tuma yahen iss liya bulaya hai …ta ka tum abi sa Sham tak ka waqt completely Daya ka sath guzaro (_Abhijeet look at him in shock) _Don't worry maine Doctors sa permission laa li hai.. main chata hoon ka tum Daya ka sath raho aur ussa apna sath Gher chalna ka liya convince karo… Sham tak sab Karwie Urgent basis par complete ho jaya gi aur hum Daya ko gher laa jayen ga… per uss sa pehla Daya ka tumara sath thora bht bhi gulna milna bht zarori hai…Tum smaj raha ho na main kye kah raha hoon Abhijeet? _He looks behind towards Abhijeet who was listing to him only with shocked expressions…and tears were abt to fall down from his eyes… he can really understand his situation…Happiness, Disbelief, shock and Pain…all were present in this moment….he moves towards him …._

ACP (_smile): _Abhijeeet..._After few seconds.._ tum kush tu hona? _Abhijeet look at him, moves forward and Hugs his father tightly…how much he can…ACP too tightly hugs him back..Tears came in his eyes…._

Abhijeet (_crying): _Thank You sir…Thank You…Thank you so so much..App nai janta app na kitni bari kushi daa di hai muja…I was not expecting this..Thank you sir…Thank you so much…

ACP (_smiles): _Abhijeet…yah sirf tumara liya nai hai…yah mera liya hai…Mera dono beton ki kushi hi tu meri kushi hai… Ajj itna waqt bad laga hai ka maine kuch acha kam kiya hai….

_And Both Separated from Hug…Abhijeet face was wet due to tears…where ACP clears his wet face but still his eyes were filled with tears…Abhijeet look at him…_

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Sir I m sorry…main janta hoon app ko bht takleef hoti hai mera words saa…par mera kaboo nai kud par sir..maine kabhi socha nahin tha ka kabhi Daya…_And tears falls down from his eyes again…_ Par (_confident) _Abb app dakna.._removing his tears.._Gher jata he na..Daya deehra deehra teak ho jaya ga…bilkul pehla jasa…haina sir? (_looks at ACP with teary eyes and Hope)_

ACP: Haan Bilkul…Kyun nahin..Par Abhijeet (_worried tone) _muja fikar hai…Daya jis taran tumara sath behave karta hai..tumara marta hai..cheekta chilata hai..asa main tum ussa Gher kasa laa kar jaio ga? Kye wo chala ga tumara sath? Tum kasa handle kar paio ga usa?

_Abhijeet clears his face with his hand and Smiles after hearing this….ACP looks at him confusingly…_

Abhijeet (_happy): _sir app ko malom nahin hai…Kal maine Daya sa jab baat ki..yahen Hospital main uss sa mila tu wo pehli bar muj par cheeka chilaya nahin…meri baat suni uss na…koshish ki par maine sambal liya..Muja umeed hai wo yahen sa Nikalna zaror chaya gaa..aur sir app fikar mat Karen..Wo mera Daya hai..mera….Main he ussa handle kar sakta hoon sirf…Wasa bhi tu main he ussa samblta tha na…. _He remember as.._

"_**Boss ager tum na hota mera sath, meri life mein, tu mera kye hota…Kon sambalta muja"…..**_

Abhijeet _(smiles_): wasa bhi sir wo humesha muj sa khata tha (_tears comes in his eyes) _ka ager main na hota usski zindagii main tu ussa kon sambalta…(_he looks at ACP_) Sir app fikar ma kariya..Muj par vishwas rakiya…App ko vishwas haina muj par?

_ACP placed his hand on Abhijeet's cheeks and speaks with smiling face.._

ACP: Bilkul…Muja apna bahadur sipyee par pora vishwas hai..jahan wo hai wahen Sab take hai….

_Abhijeet smiles on this…And this was so much soothing for ACP..after so much time today he saw his Abhijeet smiling…After then they both moves towards Daya 's room…Where they found Daya sleeping peacefully…Abhijeet sat down on Daya's bed and speaks to him after placing his hand on Daya's forehead…._

Abhijeet (_concern): _Tu janta hai Daya..Ajj hum apna gher jayen gaa…Haan tu apna gher jaya ga wapis…(_strong) _Apna Gher…

_ACP moves forward and placed his hand on Daya's shoulder with teary eyes…._

ACP: Ajj mera becha apna gher wapis jaya gaa.. Apna bhai ka sath (_looks at Abhijeet) _Aur muja yakeen hai…Bht jald (_teary tone) _wo bureau bhi aya ga apna baap ka pas…(_smiles again) _Apna issi bhai ka sath…_And tears falls down from his eyes…. _

_Abhijeet places his hand on ACP hand, which was on Daya's Shoulder…ACP look at him…_

Abhijeet (_confident): _Zaror…I Promise Sir…I Promise..wo din zaror aya gaa… _Both were looking at each other with so many Hopes, confident and Trust…when they feels movement in their hands..Both look at Daya who was coming back to his senses….Both exchange a Look with each other…and moved back their hands… ACP sat down on chair…where Abhijeet stood up from Daya's bed and stands beside him….waiting for Daya's open eyes…._

_Here Daya opens his eyes and look At Abhijeet…he was looking, looking and looking at him only…ACP looks at Abhijeet..whose eyes were fixed on Daya..Waiting for any response from him…_

Abhijeet (_to Daya): _Dayaa… _he smiles at him…and moves forward his hand towards him and just placed it on his hand…Daya stood up with great jerk in his body..He look at Abhijeet and then his eyes caught glimpse of ACP ..who were staring at him.. Daya with great fear starts screaming…_

Daya (_screaming): _Bechyo…bechyo..muja mat maro…nai nai…. _Abhijeet tries to console him as…_

Abhijeet (_holding his hand tightly): _Daya Daya…meri tarf dahko..Daya…

_But Daya was not ready to listen to him as well… he was scared very much…Tears starts rolling down from his cheeks..ACP stood up after seeing such condition of his Daya and moves backward bcz Daya was scaring from him…Tears falls down from ACP's eyes after seeing this…it was really difficult for him to compose…Abhijeet looks at ACP and understands his condition but for now his total Intentions were towards Daya…Who was screaming and jerking his hand away again n again..Abhijeet was continually trying to control Daya but in vain… he was expecting more peaceful and trustful behavior towards Daya after yesterday..but this is something very harsh…he got the point that yesterday Abhijeet left him other than saving him from that injection...so this harsh reaction was expected somehow..he missed the important chance but he used that chance to convince ACP..._

_Wards boy came in and starts preparing injection after seeing Daya's condition…When Daya look at them and specially towards that Injection..He stops crying and screaming..Abhijeet was little shocked on his sudden changed behavior… Daya's body starts shivering due to fear..Ward boys moves towards him…Daya instantly holds Abhijeet's hand tightly…His eyes were fixed on that injection…Abhijeet was shocked…He looks at ACP who was watching all this with shocking expressions…and then look at Daya..whoes eyes were fixed on Injection but his hand grip on Abhijeet's hand was showing some trust… He told him that even in such condition he trusts him only… Even after yesterday incident..Tears came in Abhijeet eyes… Wards boy moves close to Daya and Holds his hand.. Daya instantly jerk his hand away and Grabs Abhijeeet by his arms… He looks at him…_

Daya (_teary tone): _Becha lo..becha lo muja inn sa….Muja dard hota hai bht…Becha lo….jaana nai..

_ACP was more and more shocked…Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's cheek lightly…._

Abhijeet (_holding tears): _Main hoon na tumara pas…Tuma koi kuch nahin kaha ga… Main bechion ga tuma inn saa… par aik promise karna para gaa…ka tum meri baat mano ga pher ?Hmm?

_Daya who was once looking at Abhijeet and once towards Ward boy with so much scare, now his gaze stops on Abhijeet….he was looking at him with fear…_

Daya (_scared tone): _Tum…tuma bechio ga muja? Pakka?

Abhijeet: Pakka…wada hai yah mera…Balka main tuma yahen sa Apna sath laa jaion ga..apna gher…

Daya: GHER?

_Wardboys moves back after ACP gaze…._

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Haan Gher…Tuma jana hai Gher?

Daya (_strange look): _Haan muja jana hai…jana hai …yahen sa jana hai…Gh..Gher…(_looking confuse) _Wo..wo kye hota hai?

_This was what which he was not expecting from Daya…he don't knw abt GHER? his home? This is not done… Abhijeet loosen his grip on Daya's hand…he was loosing is hope..When He heard as…._

ACP (_strong): _Abhijeet Nahin…..

_With much courage's which he collects after getting strength from ACP's words, he looks at Daya strongly and speaks…_

Abhijeet: Gher wo hota hai…jahan hum pehla rahta tha….aik sath…(_Daya looking him strongly)_ Jahen humara illawa aur bhi log hota hain… aur wo mil jul kar aik satha..Hansi kushi rahta han…

Daya (_smile appears on his face): _Sachi? Aur wahen koi kssi ko injection bhi nahin lagata? Aur marta bhi nahin ha?

Abhijeet (_teary eyes): _Nahin…bilkul bhi nahin…Kyun ka (_places his hand on Daya's cheek again) _wahan main hota hoon…aur main kssi ko tuma hath bhi nai lagana donga..

Daya: maza aya gaa…Haina (_happy tone) _haan…muja jana hai tumara sath he jana hai..wo..wo Gher..haan chlu chlu chalen…_And with this he stood up from bed instantly..And became scared after seeing towards ward boys…he runs towards Abhijeet who was now standing in another side of Bed… and tries to hide himself behind him…This was so strange feelings for Abhijeet bcz first time he got so calm behavior from Daya…_

_Abhijeet holds Daya's hands and ask him as…._

Abhijeet: Daya…tum yahen beto…main abi ata hoon..Doctor sa mil kar haan…pher hum gher chalen ga…_He was abt to move when Daya holds his hand tightly…._

Daya: tum jaa raha ho na…nai ayo ga na wapis…_He was abt to cry….When Abhijeet holds him as…_

Abhijeet: nai nai…acha teak hai main kahen nai jata..yahen hoon tumara pas…okay..tum ro mat plz… _And he found Daya calm's down a bit…he look at ACP and told him as…_

Abhijeet (_to ACP): _Sir main Doctor sa bad mein mil loonga…Abi mera Daya ka sath rahna zarori hai… _ACP nodded as Yes…and after then ACP moves forward and tries to talk with Daya…_

ACP (_smiley way): _Dayaaa… becha…_Daya look at him with fear..He instantly move close to Abhijeet and tighten his grip on his hands..And look at him wd fear…Abhijeet patted on his shoulder with…_

Abhijeet: Daro nahin….wo tumara…(_looks at ACP) _wo tumara father hain..

Daya (_nodded as no): _nai nai…hato..hato…jaio … _he starts Taking out his hands from Abhijeet's grip..Abhijeet was afraid from his such action..He instantly hold his hand again….ACP moves outside from the room with tears.._

Abhijeet (_consoling Daya): _Daya…Daya aa..Plz..acha sorry… (_he grabs his ears) _mahf kar do..abi koi nai aya ga tumara pas… paaka… (_Daya look at him wd puppy face) _Pakka..tum kaho tu main bhi chala jata hoon yahen sa.. _and he starts taking back steps…Daya look at him for few seconds and then he holds his hand instantly …_

Daya : nai…tum.. tum jana nai…_look at him with fear…_Plz .. _he forward his hand towards Abhijeet again… And this make Abhijeet really really happy…This time Daya himself forward his hand towards him..he grabs it and Instantly Hugs Daya tightly…Daya was not comfortable with this..he was making faces but still not screaming…_

Abhijeet (_tears falling down): _Nai jaion ga…kabhi bhi nai jaio ga..tuma chor kar main..Tum chayo ga (_whishpers) _tab bhi nahin..kabhi nahin..tuja chor kar kahan jaion ga yar…?_He remembers…_

"_**Daya, ager tum na aur dar ki naa abhi..tu main tuma yahen chor ka chala jaion ga.."**_

"_**Boss, tum kahan jaio ga mera bina…(naughty)"**_

"_**Jahanum mein.. (irritate)**_

"_**Tum tu wahen bhi mera bina nai rah paio ga yar…(laughs)"**_

"_**Acha.."**_

"_**Try kar ka dakh lana boss…tum mera bina rah he nahin sakta…(smiles)"**_

_He came back in present when he feels Daya was struggling to release himself from that tight hug..He leaves him and look at his face…and then clears his eyes.._

_At evening, Whole CID Team came in Mental Asylum…ACP look at all and feels sad after seeing their Excitement level and happiness…_

Freddy: sir Daya sir ajj apna gher jaa raha hain..I m so happy….hum sab una Gher laa jana aya hain sir…

ACP: Nahin Freddy…Asa nai ho sakta…tum log chayo tu Daya ko Room window sa dhak lo..mager uss ka samna mat jana..wo wo (_low tone) _gabra jata hai…bari muskil sa Abhijeet ka sath sambla hai…

Freddy (_sad face): _okay sir... _ACP patted on his shoulder after looking into is teary eyes..._

ACP: Bht jald..wo waqt aya ga Freddy jab Daya humara sath hoga...tum bas dua karo aur umeed mat choro... _And Freddy moves his head as yes...bcz he don't have courage to speak up..otherwise he may burst out into tears..._

Rajat(_to ACP)_: Sir Doctorz na kye kaha hai?

ACP (_clearing his eyes)_: pata nai Rajat..doctors ki tu woi aik baat hai…yah tu Abhijeet he hai jo apna yakeen par ajj bhi kayum hai…ussa lagta hai uss ka Daya pehla jasa ho jaya ga…

Purvi: Nai sir..Sirf Abhijeet sir he nahin…(_looking at all) _Hum sab ko yah vishwas hai ka Daya sir aik din zaror pehla jasa Wapis Bureau ayen gay..muskurata hua…

ACP: Yakeen tu muja bhi hai purvi..bas sab teak ho jaya….

Schain:Sir Daya sir ko asi halat mein Gher…I mean (_worried) _Abhijeet sir kasa handle kar payen ga una akala?

ACP: Schain, Dhaka jaya tu abi tak Abhijeet he aik asa insan hai jo abi tak kuch had tak he sahi par Daya ko handle kar paya hai… Baki Doctor na kaha hai ka Daya ki state of mind abi asi hai..jab kabi wo shant rahay gaa aur kabhi aik dum high temper..dako..WB tu sath honga Daya ka…

_And after sometime Team Left with so many hopes, prays and after seeing Daya from Room Window…Here ACP signs the papers and after completing all formalities…Abhijeet just holds Daya hand with…_

Abhijeet: Daya….

_Daya doesn't look at him… Abhijeet again jerk him after calling his name again…Daya look at him…And Abhijeet realized that still Daya is not familiar with his name…even he calls him with this name so many times…_

Abhijeet (_politely): _Daya…yah tumara name hai (_looking into Daya's eyes) _Haan tumara naam..jab bhi main tuma Daya bulayon ga…Matalb tuma bula raha hoon…_Daya did not say anything In return…._Ab chalen hum ? Apna Gher?

_Daya smiles and nodded as yes…and starts moving with Abhijeet who was holding his hand… and both moved out from the room…WB was there holding Daya's stuff in their hands..following them…In corridor Daya was looking here and there so strangely… He was moving with Abhijeet but feeling so strange..He was not grabbing the situation…And with this both completely moved out from the Asylum…Abhijeet sat down him in Texi and after sitting beside him moved towards their House… Wardboys were coming little latter so that Daya will not be scared after looking at them..._

_ACP who was standing on Asylum Gate was watching all this with teary eyes and small smile on his lips…He looks upward and prays as…_

ACP: Ajj Jo yahen sa gaya hai…tu pher kabi wapis mat lootana ussa yahan… Plz…huma humara Daya Loota dana… _And he moves too from there…._

_Here in texi, Abhijeet look at Daya who was looking outside with happy face…he was looking happy… Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's shoulder with…_

Abhijeet: Daya? Acha lag raha hai?

_Daya look at him with smile and nodded his head as YES…Abhijeet smiles at him too…and feeling sooth….Daya again starts looking outside….And Abhijeet thinks…._

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Aik din aya ga Daya..jab hum pehla jasa kush honga…Tuma phela jasa aur …_He stops n removes tears from his eyes…_Aur asal kushi aur sakoon tu muja uss din mila gaa…_And after sometime they reached at home..Abhijeet holds Daya's hand and helped him to come outside from texi… Daya came outside from texi and he look towards his house…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thank You Guys for ur support and love…Hugs.. Hope u will like this chapter too… _

_ Fraah, I m happy u r reading it n reviewing it :)) Thank You..hope I will fulfill ur wish soon..._

_ ramanika, Frankly speaking I don't mind ur review as well. but another member really used wrong words abt Duo's...and I can't tolerate that..and I have right to explain what mine thinking is while writing this story..And Abt Abhijeet character, I explained that I m showing him as a normal person..not as Senior inspector Abhijeet.. Either he really behaves like his inspector tone when it deserves..but right now I m working with the situation in the story... u r not liking it..and not reading it..i really respect ur decision and views.. Thank You.. :)_

_ Gudia, where r u my dear? missing ur review..._

_And Guys thora jaldi read kiya karo n review...Muja sab ka names check karna parta han..kis na abi tak nai para..pher Update ka liya wait karna parta hai...;)_

_I hope u Guys will found interesting how will Abhijeet Handle Daya…And also guys I know for fans seeing Daya like this is not easy..not for all but for few fans I m sure..so i will repeat the same..just take it as A STORY..otherwise Our Dear Daya Sir is Fine and save...:))) Take care Guys…Will see u soon..And Yap Don't forget to review… Urs Poonum_


	6. Chapter 6

_Abhijeet starts taking out stuff from Texi…Where Daya was involved in looking at his house…Confused and Strange expressions starts coming on his face…Abhijeet looks at him and find him okay…So he again involves in taking out luggage and paying fairs to Texi driver.._

_Here Daya was looking at his house..he feels something …was jerking his hand again and again…. Some voices starts covering his mind….he starts jerking his head again n again..Feeling dizzy and uncomfortable…Echoing so many voices…_

"_Dayaaa…Dayaaaa….aaaaaaaa"…._

" _Dayaaa… jaldi karo…karo…."…._

_Daya holds his head with his both hands…_

"_yarrr…yarrrrr…Kahan hai tu…."_

"_Boss…Gher..Gher aye gaya hum….."_

_Tears came in his eyes…he was not understanding what's happing all this with him? He was feeling pain in his head..His hands Starts shivering…when Abhijeet placed his hand on his shoulder from behind….and ask him with smile as…_

Abhijeet: Daya…Gher..Gher aye gaya hum….

_Daya opens his almost closed eyes and tears falls down from his eyes..which he was holding till now..He was shocked after hearing same words which were revolving in his mind but he did not understanding it…Abhijeet who was not facing him jerk him by his hand grip…_

Abhijeet: Kye hue Daya ? (_loud)_ Dayaaa?

_And Daya falls down in his hand..Abhijeet holds him with shock..he was too shocked..was not understanding what had happed all of sudden with Daya…he was in extreme tension…_

Abhijeet (_holding Daya): _Daya Daya…kye hua? Daya? (_Shakes him) _Daya… _But he got no response from him…Texi driver moves towards him in hurry who was still there…Abhijeet look at him in tension and with teary eyes…He takes out key from his pant pocket and give to driver with…_

Abhijeet: Plz darwaza kholo… _Driver did so… Then Abhijeet take out his cell and dials Doctor number and ask him to come in hurry after informing him Daya's condition…And Then with the help of texi driver he moved with Daya towards his room… Daya was unconscious and now lying on his bed… Abhijeet was in great tension..he said Thanks to Driver and After sometime Driver Left…_

_Here, Abhijeet rubbing his hand on Daya's forehead…he was so much worried abt him… he holds his hand on his hands after sitting beside him..when he hears car voice from outside the house …he moves in hurry and Found 2 Doctors with Wardboys…_

Abhijeet (_to Doctor): _Ayia Doctor…Pata nai Daya ko kye ho gaya achank…(_in hurry) _App plz dakhen ussa jaldi…

Doctor: yah hua kasa? _Moving towards Daya's room.._

Abhijeet (_very tense)_: Malom nahin ussa kye hua..Hum abi Texi sa nikla he…Maine saman nikala aur Driver ko pasa dana ka bad Daya ki aurh bara he ka wo achanak sa Gir para mera hathon mein…Najana ussa kye hua?

Doctor: Teak hai…hum dhakta han..App pershan mat hoon..yah koi bari baat nai hai..Iss taran new mahol mein achanak ana sa…Asar par jata hai demag par..aur kas tor par jab Demag itni nazuk halat main ho…

_And with this they went inside Daya's room..and starts checking Daya… And after full check up they moved out from the room with Abhijeet…_

Doctor (_to Abhijeet): _Dakiya hum na app sa pehla he kaha tha ka gher par treatment muskil hai…Khere..Daya is fine.. (_Abhijeet feels relaxed) _

2nd Doctor: Demag par boj parna ki waja sa asa hua hai..Un ki pulse rate aur B.P saf bata raha hain ka un ka demag kssi tension mein hai..

Abhijeet (_confused): _Tension?

Doctor: Extreme tension..jis ka boj un ka demag bardast nai kar saka aur wo behosh ho gaya..aur wasa bhi sir par gheri chot hai…Asa hona sobawik hai..Daya ki beti zindagii uss ka demag mein he kahen kad (_locked) _hai..apni femilar cheezan dhak kar..sun kar..ussa smaj na pana..aur sambal na pana..asa ho sakta hai Aga bhi Daya ka sath…

2nd Doctor: Aik lihaz sa yah acha bhi hai..par…asi halat mein yah bht khatarnak sabit bhi ho sakta hai…

Abhijeet (_tensed): _Matlab?

Doctor: matlab Daya ko Attack bhi aye sakta hai…

Abhijeet (_shocked):_Kye?

Doctor: Jee yah sab baten tu pehla bhi batyien jaa chuki hain app ko..Jab Daya ko Asylum mein barti kiya gaya tha..Aur abi bhi Jab ACP sahab na hum sa Daya ko gher lana ka kaha tu hum na una batya sab ka bara mein..lakien wo mana nahin…

Abhijeet: Tu kye kiya ja sakta hai Daya ko iss sab sa bechana ka liya? I mean main ussa gher…gher hi..(_Head down and in low tone) _mein rakhna chata hoon..Apna..apna pas…

_Doctors exchange a look with each other…_

Doctor: Jee wo tu hum janta hain..Una shant rakna ki koshish kijiya…wasa tu hum na una Aik tablet bhi start karwa di ha..Jo zehan ko shant raka gii…normally yah kafi bad main kiya jata hai patient ka sath..lakien Abi Daya ki situation mein huma abi sa yah karna hoga… baki doctors apna kam Karen ga hi…Aur kssi uncontrollable situation ko handle karna ka liya Humara staff members tu hain he app ka pas…

2nd Doctor: Fill haal Hum na Daya ko injection da diya hai…ta ka wo kuch waqt aram sa sota raha aur uss ka mind bhi calm ho jaya… raat tak ussa hosh aye jaya ga…Kosish Karen ussa shant rakna ki…Asi koi baat na ho jis sa uss ka demag par boj para aur wo violent ho..un ka sath bht Pyar sa rahiya…apna par barosa barhana ki kosish Karen.. _Abhijeet nodded and Doctors left after giving him so many more advises… _

_Abhijeet with sad face back in Daya's room and sat beside him…_

Abhijeer (_thinking): _Shayad gher ko dhak kar…Daya ko kuch yaad aya ho? (_Taking Helpless sigh) _kash asa he ho…iss sa tu wo betar ho jaya ga bht jald… par ager wasa kuch ho gaya jasa Doctors kah raha hain..tu? _He just holds Daya's hand with worried face…_

Abhijeet (_to Daya): _Malom hai tuja…Ajj gher lata he tuja mera dil main, poora jism mein aik ajeeb sa sakoon aye gaya hai..Main SHANT ho gaya hoon jasa…SHANT….asa lag raha hai jasa aik bht lamba hangama sa nikal kar aya hoon main..aik ajeeb sa ahsas hai mera ander, meri rooh mein…_After few seconds…_Aik pal ko sochon tu yakeen nai hota muja Daya ka itna kuch ho gaya iss aik Month mein.. yah sab kasa ho gaya? kyun ho gaya? Muja smaj he nai ata..Yakeen he nahin hota muja Daya…tu mera samna hota hua bhi muj sa itna door chala gaya…kasa..kasa? Muja itna akala kar diya…(_down head) _smaj he nai ata muja Daya… yah sab mera sath, tera sath kasa ho gaya..kyun ho gaya….

_And he moves outside and looks towards WB's…who were sitting in Living area of the house…_

Abhijeet (_to WB's): _App log wahen uss samna wala room mein rahen gay..Wo Guest room hai.. aur baki khana peena sab…

WB (_interrupts): _Sir uss ki chinta app mat Karen..wo sab huma hospital he provide kara ga… Humara Hospital ka rules mein hai yah..hum Patient ka gher walon ko kssi kisum ki takleef nai hona data…

Abhijeet : Okay.. par pher bhi kssi cheez ki zarorat ho tu muj sa bol dana…aur kitchen wahen samna hai..kuch chiya ho tu hesitate mat karna…plz… _After few seconds…_App log jaa kar rest kar sakta ho..i mean..Main hoon Daya ka sath..jab kabhi bhi zarorat para gi main bula loonga kud app ko.. (_WB's nodded as yes) _Aur haan muja medicines ka bara mein bhi bata dijiya ga.. Main Daya ko har lihaz sa kud handle karna chata hoon..

WB: jee hum janta hain,,app issi liya tu una gher par laa kar aya hain…

Abhijeet: Dakiya ager Daya mera illawa kssi aur ko apna irad gird dakha ga tu ho sakta hai wo panic ho jaya..balka infact yahi hoga..issi liya main nahin chata ka gher aye kar bhi Daya main koi change na aya…

WB 2: sir app fikar na Karen..kssi panic situation ka liya he hum sirf yahen par han.._And After then they both moved towards their respective room and Abhijeet moved towards kitchen…_

Abhijeet (_to himself): _jitna ho skata hai Daya ka liya uss ka man pasand khana bana data hoon..wo kitna kush (_worried) _wo kush hoga na? _And with this thought his excited face turns into sad one..And then he remembers ACP hint.._nahin..muja kamzor nai parna..Daya ki zimdari abb muj par hai..main pehla jasa zara bhi kamzor nai par skata..aur abb tu mera Daya mera sath haina..uss ka sath muja power daga.. _And he starts doing work in kitchen..after few mints he moves towards Daya's room to check him and then again back to kitchen for making food… _

_At last he was done with food and it was night now..Abhijeet was ready with food plate and waiting for his buddy's open eyes only…Daya starts gaining conscious slowly..Abhijeet looks at him and tense shades appears on his face..Daya slowly starts opening his eyes and noticed Abhijeet sitting in front of him with smily face… He was looking at him for 2 mins and then a smile appears on his face..which was really shocking for Abhijeet first and then very much soothing…_

Abhijeet: Daya…tum jag gaya..Dakho (_holding plate in his hands) _maine kitna acha khana banya hai..yummy sa..Tumara liya…

Daya (_amazing tone): _Mera liya…Khana?

Abhijeet: haan Daya tumara liya… (_placed his one hand on Daya's cheek with care)_ chlu abi jaldi sa jag jaio..aur yah khana kha kar muja batio ka kasa bana hai?

_Daya sat down on bed after looking around and Abhijeet gave him Plate full of food…Daya grabs it and starts looking at it confusingly… Abhijeet was happy internally that Daya understands this..Otherwise after Asking abt "GHER"..Abhijeet was very much scared abt Daya's mental condition… But Doctor satisfied him as…_

"_DOCTOR: Daya ki position iss waqt asi hai ka kuch cheezon ko wo peechana gaa..smja gaa...Aur kuch Aam si cheezon ko bhi nahin… Darasal uss ka demag bht tense hai..wo scared hai..uss dar ki waja sa, dabuav ki waja sa Daya ka asa react karna koi bari baat nai hai..Asa cases mein asa hota hai… Deehra deeha jab Daya ka ander saa wo dar jata jaya ga..wo cheezon ko bht better respond karna laga gaa.."_

_Abhijeet was relaxed after seeing Daya like this…_

Abhijeet (_to Daya): _Khana kahyo ga nai? Kye tuma acha nai laga yah?

Daya (_confuse): _ACHA? Maine tu pala yah kabi kahya he nahin… _Daya looking at food __amazingly…_

_Tears comes in Abhijeet eyes…But he instantly removes it …_

Abhijeet: koi baat nai… Ajj kha kar batio..ager tuma pasand aya na tu main yah roz banion ga tumara liya…

Daya (_happy): _Sachi ?

Abhijeet: haan bilkul… tuma muj par vishwas nai hai kye?

_Daya looks at him for few second and Then Nodded as NO… Abhijeet feels sad…_

Daya(_looking at plate)_: Tu main issa khaion? _Abhijeet nodded as Yes… And Daya was abt to eat rice with his hand when Abhijeet stops him as…_

Abhijeet: Arrey asa nai..layo main kilha data hoon.._And he took spoon and tries to make him eat…After tasting Rice, Happy expressions came on Daya's face…_

Daya (_happy): _Mazza ka hai…bht…muja aur khana hai…pata hai… wahen par tu asa khana ko koi nai data tha…

Abhijeet: Kyun ka wahen par main thore tha.. _And again feed him_

Daya (_eating)_: kyun jahan tum hota ho wahen yah milta hai? _An unexpected laugh came out from Abhijeet mouth…Daya was looking at him keenly and then he too starts laughing with him…Abhijeet stops after few second and look at Daya amazingly…_

Abhijeet: Tum kyun hans para?

Daya (_confuse): _Kyun ka tum hans raha tha…kyun kye muja nai hansana tha? Galti ho gai?

_Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's cheek…_

Abhijeet: nai meri jaan..tum tu asa he hansta raha karo … _And he feed him again…after sometime…_

Abhijeet (_usual)_: aik baat batio..kye tuma main bilkul acha nai lagta…?

_Daya look at him while eating…_

Daya: nai…(_Abhijeet look at him sadly) _pehla nai lagta tha..par ab abb thore thore lagta ho…thore sa..

Abhijeet (_smiles)_: zyada bhi lagon ga… _Daya look at him and ask…_

Daya: tum kyun nai kha raha..?

Abhijeet(_look at him surprisingly): _main…ma..main? wo..wo..bas..han abi khata hoon…

Daya (_laughs): _hahaha..tum tu…haklata bhi ho…_Abhijeet look at him surprisingly and feels amazing after seeing him laughing… And then Daya took Spoon from Abhijeet's hand…and fulfills it with rice and feed him as…_

Daya: Loo khayo…aur kha kar batio ka kasa bana hai… _Abhijeet smiles on this and after eating it speak as…_

Abhijeet: bht acha hai..Bht..bht acha hai.. Maine jo banya hain…

Daya (_amazed look): _Haan…muja bhi skiyo ga tum…

Abhijeet (_feed him again): _Kyun? Maine acha nai banya?

Daya: nai..muja sikha doo…pher main kud he bana longa…tuma tang nai karon ga…

Abhijeet(_look at him concern)_: tum jitna chaya muja tang karo..muja koi masla nai…

Daya (_surprised look): _tum muja injection nai lagio ga…?

Abhijeet: nai kabi nai… _Daya feels happy and again feed one more bite to Abhijeet...Abhijeet was really enjoying it...he took another spoon to feed Daya..._

**_Masoom sae hum khushion bharay...  
>Inn titliyon kae sung urtay chalay...<br>Jaanay kahan yeh sab kho gaya...  
>Ub yeh dua hai...<br>Yoon he rahain hum...  
>Mil kar sabhi...<br>Chutay na ub yeh...  
>Saath kabhi...<em>**

_**Iss dosti ki chaoon talay...**_  
><em><strong>Sab mushkilon mai hum saath chalay...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ik dosray sae khushi sabhi...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dil yeh kahay ( hoOo )...<strong>_

_with same way they had done with dinner…And after then Abhijeet asked him abt Medicines as…._

Abhijeet: Chalu abi khana ho gaya..abi medicines time… _Daya scared with this…Abhijeet handle him as…_

Abhijeet: Dhako tum meri sabi baten mano ga..Issi promise par main tuma apna sath wapis laya tha na… Dhako Hospital walon na 2 log bejen hain…hum par nazer rakhna ko…ager tum meri baat nai mano gay tu wo log tuma laa jayen ga yahen sa….

_Daya was looking at him with great scare…Abhijeet noticed it well and relaxed him as.._

Abhijeet: Dhako..main tuma injection tu lagana ko nai bol raha hoon na…_He placed his hand on his shoulder with love and care.._ ager tum na medicines nai lien na tu..injection laga ga tuma…

_Daya look at him wd sad eyes…_

Daya (_sad tone): _Tum na bhi tu bola tha ka GHER par injection nai laga ga… _Abhijeet realized that Still his sharp mind is working..he can't betray him even in such condition of him..he smiles a bit…_

Abhijeet: Haan bola tha..aur asa he hoga..tuma injection nai laga ga…ager tum medicines lo gay tu… par ager nai loga tu..wo log..

Daya (_scared tone): _tu wo muja yahen sa laa jayen ga… nai nai muja nai jana…mat laa jana.. (_Screaming) _nai…nai jana…(_starts shrinking himself) _nai…

_Abhijeet was shocked after seeing sudden change in Daya..he was don't know that Daya will start reacting like this..he tries to console him as…_

Abhijeet (_holds him): _Dayaa..Daya..Dakho..koi nai..(_but Daya was not listening to him) _Meri baat suno..koi nai laa jaya ga tuma..Daya…nai..i promise yar… Daya..koi nai laa jaya ga yar..Main hoon na..

_Daya was moving behind, was not ready to listen to him…_

Daya (_screaming): _nai chala jaio ga tum..chor do gay..laa jayen ga muja wapis..nai jana ..nai jana..wapis..dar..dar lagta hai muja (_shivring) _nai jana….Andhera..nai

Abhijeet (_tense)_: kaha tha doctor na ka tablet time sa dana..Daya pa kitna acha effect tha uss ka..Par ab kasa shant karon ussa… (_to Daya) _Daya meri baat suno.. (_Holds his both hands forcefully) _Nai laa jaya ga tuma koi (_jerk him) _Suna tum na.. koi nai laa jaya yahen raho ga mera pas… _Daya was trying to take out his hands from Abhijeet tight grip…but can't do that so he listens to Abhijeet carefully…he was looking at him with fear…_

Daya (_scared): _Jhoot bol raha ho.. Tum bej do gaa muja.. _And tears falls down from his eyes…_

_Abhijeet look at him with teary eyes..He sat down beside him and cupped his face in his both hands and console him as…_

Abhijeet: Nai laa jaion ga Daya..main asa kasa kar sakta hoon..ager asa karna hota tu tuma yahen thore hi laa kar ata yahen.. tum sa zyada muja tumari zarorat hai…_After a second.._Pata nai tum meri baat smaj bhi raha ho yah nai… _And he starts looking another side… Tears falls down from his eyes…Daya was now calm…Abhijeet was hiding his face from Daya..he don't want to show him his tears.. A hand covers his face from side..Abhijeet with confused expressions looks behind towards Daya…Daya was watching him keenly,placing his hand on Abhijeet's cheek…and then he removes his tears with…_

Daya (_Dreamy tone): _Tum roya mat karo…asa…malom hai..yahen (_pointing to his heart) _bht dard hota ha..tu ansoo girta hain… _Abhijeet was shocked..really shocked.. First Daya's approached and then his sentence…Basically so soon he was not expecting this step from Daya..this was so earlier… He was shocked by his soul… he was looking at Daya continually..he don't know how to react..be happy or sad? After few seconds he reacts…_

Abhijeet(_slow tone): _Tum chata hona ka main nai royon? (_Daya nodded as yes) _tu muj sa promise karo (_he forwards his hand) _ka ayenda tum nai royo ga kabhi bhi?

Daya: tum muja yahen sa bejo ga tu naina?

Abhijeet: Nai..bilkul nai…Abi Promise ?

Daya (_like kid): _Daiwe khana ko bolo ga tab bhi? _Abhijeet smiles and nodded as yes…_

_Daya holds his hand for promise and both smiles…And Then Abhijeet again back to his topic…_

Abhijeet : Shabash..aur abi tum yah medicines loo ga aur soo jaio ga acha becha ki taran…

_Daya again makes a sad face… _

Abhijeet: dhako ager tum yah medicines lo ga na..tu …(_he thinks something) _tu main.. (_Daya was looking at him keenly) _haan..tu main tumara DOST ban jaion ga? Tuma mera dost banana haina?

Daya (_amazed look): _haan …haan..Dost..pata dream main roz aik dost ata hai…(_winded his eyes) _har roz ….

_Abhijeet was stunned…_

Daya: bht sari baten karta hai muj sa… aur pher (_Sad) _jab main subha apni ankhen kholta hoon tu wo gyub ho jata hai..asa kyun? (_look at him ) _Shayad wo bhi injection sa darta hai..issi liya baag jata hai…(_looking confused) _wo baten..awazen pata nai kye hain..muja tu samj he nai atien… aur wo dost..tuma malom hai..wo muja dikhta bhi nai hai..asa kyun?

_Abhijeet was looking at him sadly …He manage to speak as…_

Abhijeet: Kyun ka uss dost sa tum na dosti jo nai ki abi tak…

Daya (_happy)_: Matlab..ager main tum sa dosti kar loon tu wo muja dikha ga?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Haan kyun nai…

Daya: Tu pher hath aga karo….

Abhijeet (_confused): _wo kyun? _And he forwards his hand..Daya grabs it tightly…_

Daya: Friends… _He smiles…_

Abhijeet (_with tight grip on his hand): _Best Friends…

Daya(_confused)_: wo kye hota hai?

Abhijeet: wo friends sa bhi zyada bara hota hai…jis sa..hmm..(_thinking) _jis sa hum sab kuch bol sakta hain..jo bhi chya wo sab..jo bhi yahen (_pointing to his heart) _dil mein ho..kuch bhi nai chupata…Aur wo humari baat aur (_meaningfully) _kssi sa nai bolta…aur bura bhi nai manata..danta bhi nai aur gusa bhi nai hota…kabhi bhi..

_Daya was listening to him carefully…_

Daya: sachi? (_Abhijeet assured him by his tight hand grip and smile) _Teak hai..hum (_excited) _Wo.b..

Abhijeet (_smiles)_ : Best friends..

Daya (_smiles): _Haan best friends… ajj sa best friends…

Abhijeet :Haan bilkul.. aur best friend ki baat bhi tu manana parti hai na..chalu abi yah medicines laa lo…plz… _Daya look at him and then take medicines with water…_

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Ufff… Daya hai ..itna asan kahan issa manana…_And with smiles he patted on his face…_ chlu abi late jaio..tuma nend aye rai hogi na…

Daya: nai..abi tu nai aye rai….

Abhijeet: acha tum lato tu..wo bhi aye jaya gi.. aur pher tuma dream mein tumara dost bhi tu mila ga na..._Daya obeyed after hearing this…And Abhijeet sat beside him.. and Daya closes his eyes…and Abhijeet starts rubbing his hand on Daya's hairs which always sooths him and his buddy too…Due to medicines effect Daya was going into deep sleep…And after sometime Abhijeet moves towards his room after assuring Daya's deep sleep..he sat down on chair and starts thinking abt what had just happened…Basically he was not expecting such response from Daya so soon…he was surprised…_

Abhijeet (_thinking)_: Socha nai tha ka gher ata hi itna acha response mila ga Daya sa..(_confuse) _kitna gul mil gaya hai… ajeeb lag raha hai..Warna jasa ussa hospital mein Dhaka tha asa socha nai tha…ka itni asani sa ussa handle kar loonga… _After a second.._main bhi kye soch raha tu kush hona chiya… _And with this soothing feelings when he went into deep sleep which was much needed and demanded by his mind..He doesn't knw…_

_At Mind Night his Eyes opened with jerk after hearing some voice..he moves in hurry towards Daya's room to check him…Where he found Daya sleeping peacefully…he feels relaxed…_

Abhijeet (_to himself): _Pata nai meri ankh kasa lag gai? (_Confused) _par wo awaz ?_he moves towards guest room where Ward boys were sleeping too…Abhijeet checks the whole house, locks and found all okay…_Pata nai awaz kasi thi..shayad mera wahem tha…acha hi hai warna main asa he sota rahta…

_And then he moves towards Daya…sat down beside him and starts looking at his peaceful face…he was feeling really happy..Today his brother was with him… was sleeping peacefully with the faith that someone is around him who will save him from any harm… Abhijeet holds his hand with his hand and placed his head on it after few seconds…A smile was present on his face..great sooth in his heart.._

**Masoom sae hum khushion bharay...****  
>Inn titliyon ka sung urtay chalay...<br>Jaanay kahan yeh sab kho gaya ?  
>Ub yeh dua hai...<br>Yoon he rahain hum...  
>Mil kar sabhi...<br>Chutay na ub yeh...  
>Saath kabhi...<strong>

**Iss dosti ki chaoon talay...  
>Sab mushkilon mai hum saath chalay...<br>Ik dosray sae khushi sabhi...  
>Dil yeh kahay...hoooooo<strong>

_And with this he again went into deep sleep…_

** Aa chaltay hain uss nagri mai...**  
><strong> Jahan panchi urtay rehtay hain...<strong>  
><strong> Parbat sae jharnay behtay hain...<strong>  
><strong> Jahan aankhon mai kuch sapnay hain...<strong>  
><strong> Koi ghair nahi sab apnay hain...<strong>

** Jahan nadiya pyaar ki behti hai...**  
><strong> Aur meethay suron mai kehti hai...<strong>  
><strong> Yeh basti hai dil ki saltanat...<strong>  
><strong> Yeh basti hai dil ki saltanat...<strong>  
><strong> Aur dil hai hukmaraan...<strong>

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_ Thank You for reading..Plz review..Urs Poonum_


	7. Chapter 7

_Daya woke up in the morning and look around..Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully on his hand..Without disturbing him he stood up..and feels strange after realizing that his hand is locked in Abhijeet's hand..He start taking out his hand from Abhijeet hand grip…But due to Abhijeet head over it..it was hard for him…Now he was feeling uneasy…not liking jerking his hand again n again.._

_Abhijeet opens his eyes after feeling someone is jerking his hand..He looks at Daya who was trying to take out his hand with irritated mood… he stood up in hurry and left Daya's hand..Daya start rubbing his hand with his another hand..Abhijeet feels bad so moves in hurry towards him and starts rubbing his hand with.._

Abhijeet: Sorry..sorry.. abi teak ho jaya ga…

Daya (_jerking his hand away): _choro..choro…mera hath..choro..ganda ..choro…

_Abhijeet look at him with sad eyes and left his hand too…Daya starts looking here and there and rubbing his hand too…After seeing his irritation. he tries to calms down him as…_

Abhijeet: Relax Daya..sab teak hai..yah abi (_pointing towards his hand) _teak ho jaya ga…tuma dard ho raha hai..main dawie laga doon? _Daya nodded his head as No…_

Abhijeet: Acha…teak hai..main tumara liya nashta banata hoon..tum kye khyo ga?

_Daya look at him….and after few seconds he speak to him with confused look…_

Daya: Pata nai…

Abhijeet: acha teak hai..main tumara liya apni marzi sa kuch bana kar lata hoon abi…

_Abhijeet stood up and starts thinking abt what to do knw..He can't leave Daya alone like this…and calling Wardboys here is quite risky..may be Daya will be afraid again…No…he don't want to see him like this…Then he look at him back..and after opening the room door he moved towards the kitchen…where he starts making breakfast.. Bread tosts, eggs…Tea for himself and hot milk and juice for Daya….And after making in hurry he just moves towards Daya's room…and when he enters he found Daya standing in front of mirror and looking at himself..His hand was over his head… Abhijeet was afraid after seeing him like this… After placing Food tray on table he slowly moves towards Daya….and ask him as…_

Abhijeet (_wd concern n love): _Daya… kye kar raha ho tum yahen?

_Daya starts laughing..still he was in same position, standing in front of mirror and looking to himself…his laughing voice was scary for Abhijeet.._

Daya (_pointing towards mirror): _Dhako dhako…yah bhi bilkul wasa wasa he karta hai (_still laughing) _jasa main…

_Abhijeet look at the mirror which was showing Daya's reflection to him..otherwise he was standing behind Daya at one side…._

Daya (_laughing): _Dhako…dhako…wo dhako…..

_Abhijeet was looking at him strangly and with scare… Daya was doing different things to show him that his reflection is acting same like him…At once he showed his tounge…Reflection did the same… And then he slaps to himself lightly..After then he widend his eyes by his hands…and then starts laughing…._

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet): _Yah dhako..dhaka Dhaka (_laughing) _yah wasa wasa he karta hai..jasa jasa main karta hoon..haina?

_Abhijeet was stunned at his place… After getting no response Daya holds him by his arm and pull him towards his side with…_

Daya: Idher ayo…(_amazingly) _dhakna yah tumara bari bhi asa ha kara ga..Ayo ayo… _And he pull him towards his side and made him stand in front of mirror…_chlu chalu…tum bhi asa karo… _taking out his tounge again… Abhijeet was still in same faze…_Chalu na karo na abi asa…jaldi karo… _And he look at mirror..Where he looks at Abhijeet reflction amazingly…. _Yah dhako (_laughs) _tum bhi aye gaya mera sath (_pointing towards mirror) _wah wah…. _He starts jumping with happiness and starts clapping too… _

_Tears starts coming in Abhijeet eyes..he was looking very much broken..Daya was still enjoying..and then he suddenly stops and starts looking at mirror kneenly with serious expressions…he starts moving his face close to mirror..and when his nose touches to mirror ...he moves back his face with jerk..Abhijeet looks at him with scare…and find him okay…._

Daya (_strange): _Yah tu...tumara jasa hai bilkul…haina? Haan bilkul tumara jasa..kasa? (_looks at Abhijeet) _

_Abhijeet somehow collects his all strength…and speak with heavy throat…_

Abhijeet (_in slow tone): _Kyun ka…kyun ka yah main he hoon Daya….

Daya (_shocked): _Acha ? Yah tum he ho? Idher bhi tum (_pointing towards him) _Aur udher bhi tum (_pointing towards mirror) _Kasa?

Abhijeet (_holds Daya's hand): _Dhako Daya..abi tum na bola tha na ka main bhi aye gaya tumara sath udher (_pointing towards Mirror) _haina? _Daya nodded as yes… _tu pher tum muja uss tarf dhak kar achanak asa chonk kyun gaya? _Facial expression of Daya starts changing with this query of Abhijeet…Abhijeet was too much tensed abt it…._

Daya (_starngly): _Pata nahin….

_After taking Helpless sighs…Abhijeet holds Daya and ask him as…_

Abhijeet: Acha teak hai…chalu tum ayo mera sath ..nasthta tenda ho raha hai…tuma bhok lagi hogi na…

_Daya was abt to move when he suddenly stops as…._

Daya : nai…nai…(_Abhijeet look at him) _Pehla muja batio…(_confusingly) _ka tum udher bhi aur idher bhi kasa?

Abhijeet (_tense): _Daya…wo…(_calms down a bit) _wo iss liya kyun ka yah main he hoon..,

_Daya looks towards mirror…_

Daya (_in low tone): _Tum he ho ? (_confused) _kasa?

Abhijeet: kyun ka yah mirror hai..aur yah woi dikhata hai jo cheez iss ka samna ati hai…abi main iss ka samna aya ..maine asa hath hilaya…(_moving his hand) _tu wasa he uss na bhi hilaya…(_Daya was looking all this amazingly and with happy face)_ smaj aya?

Daya (_happy tone): _haaan…dhako dhako..abi tumara hath neecha hai tu uss ka bhi neecha hai…par (_making sad face) _pher yah kon hai? (_pointing towards his own reflection) _

Abhijeet: Wo tum ho…

Daya (_pointing towards himself): _Main? (_shocked) _wo main hoon? _Abhijeet nodded his head as yes… _

Daya (_confused): _Par mirror ko kasa pata ka yah main hoon?

Abhijeet : mirror ko nai pata…lakien tuma pata hai..aur muja pata hai ka yah tum ho…

Daya(_looks at him)_ : Acha.. sirf tuma aur muja…haina? Kyun ka tum mera wo…(_thinking) _haan..yaad aya..best friend ho…

Abhijeet (_teary eyes): _Haan..kyun ka main tumara Best friend hoon …._He patted on his cheek lightly and with this tear falls down from his eye… _

_Daya look at him and after seeing towards his face..._

Daya (_removing his tear): _mana kiya tha na ka asa roya mat karo… ya

Abhijeet (_pointed to his heart): _yahen bht dard hota hai…malom hai muja…_he smiles…and Daya nodded as Yes with smile…_

Abhijeet: acha chlu..chalu abi nashta kar lo..wo tu tenda he ho gaya…muja bht bhook lagi hai…

_Daya moves in hurry with…_

Daya (_in hurry): _Haan chalu chalu…main tuma khilata hoon….

Abhijet (_smiles): _tum muja kyun khilayo gay?

Daya (_checking food tray): _Kyun ka tum ko bhook lagi haina….(_looks at him) _aur jab kssi ko bhook lagti ha tu uss ko khana khilana hota hai..jasa tum na kal muja khilaya tha..(_smiling face) _haina best friend?

_Abhijeet smiles and nodded as Yes….But his heart was really scared after seeing Daya like strange queries..not understanding anything really make him scared internally..He sat down behind Daya and just start staring at his sweet and cute brother…_

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Daya tuja Friend sa Best Friend tu bana liya hai..Abb wo din bhi door nai jab tu wapis mera bhai bana gaa aur ussa rishta ko nibahya gaa bhi…_he smiles…_aur wo din mera liya kitna kushi bhara hoga…(_smiles vanished) _Par tu mera bhai iss taran nai bana ga Daya…. (_Confident) _tuja apna andar sa ussa dond kar bahr lana hoga…ussi roop mein mera pas wapis lana hoga ussa..aur yah hoga aik din..zaroor…main layon ga apna woh Daya..apna woh bhai wapis..MAIN…(_angry) _aur moun par maron ga doctors ki woh reports ….

_And he comes in present after hearing Knife and plate voice…he looks at Daya who was struggling with egg and toast with fog…A smile came on Abhijeet's face…he starts watching Daya to see what he will do now..Daya was trying to cut piece of toast with fog and spoon with really irritated mood.. after few tries he left using fog and took knife in his hand and starts cutting egg with that… Abhijeet laughs on that unexpectedly and speak as after holding knife from Daya's hand…_

Abhijeet (_patting on Daya's cheek): _Asa nai mera bhai…Issa asa khata hain.._By using his hand he took one bite of Toast and after warping it with egg give to Daya… _loo khayo issa…

_Daya who was watching this kneenly ask him as…_

Daya (_confused): _Pehla tu bola tha ka iss sa (_showing spoon) _khata hain..aur abi hath sa khayon…Asa kyun…?

_A smile appears on Abhijeet's face after seeing cute face of Daya like this…_

Abhijeet: haan kaha tha..par kuch cheezan hum hathon sa khata hain aur kuch spoon saa…

Daya: aur huma yah kasa pata chalta hai ka kye hathon sa khata hain (_looking really confuse) _aur kye (_showing spoon) _iss sa ?

Abhijeet (_concern): _Ayesta Ayesta sab pata chal jata hai… Aur tumara pas main hoon naa sab batana ko…aur jo smaj na aya (_placing his hand on Daya's cheek) _wo muj sa pooch lana..

Daya (_smiles): _Haan…tum mera Best friend jo ho …aur best Friend sa kuch nai chupata..sab batata hain jo yahen (_pointing to his heart) _hota hai…Muja yaad hai..

_Abhijeet smiles and feed him that bite…After eating it Daya showed him that spoon…_

Daya: Issa rakh doon kye main? Yah issa (_pointing towards tea cup) _yah khyo ga tum?

Abhijeet: issa tu main cheeni milana _And he stops with great shock..Daya throw that spoon with great force in micro seconds..which just passes near to his eye and hited someone else…Bcz he heard a painful human voice… With extreme shock Abhijeet looks behind and notice Ward boy standing at door step and screaming bcz Spoon hits his tummy…Abhijeet looks at Daya whose face was red and then moves towards Ward boy in hurry..He just moved with ward boy from there..and after taking him aside..he ask him in tension as…_

Abhijeet (_to WB): _tum yahen kyun aya…(_in great tension) _tuma lagi tu nai haan?

WB (_looking in pain): _sorry sir…wo ahhh…hhhh

Abhijeet (_tense): _Tum teak ho?

WB: main teak hoon..chamch he tha par itna zor sa panka ka…

Abhijeet: Arry yar tum aya he kyun wahan..mana kiya tha na tuma wahen ana saa..pher kyun? kaha tha naa ka zarorat hogi tu bula loonga…Abi Daya ..malom nai wo kye kar raha hoga…

WB: sir maine kafi socha ..per koi chance nai tha app Daya ko chor kar ata he kab ho idher..main tu yah poochna aya tha ka ager zarorat nai..Daya tu teak hi lag raha hai jab sa aya hai..tu kye main Hospital sa chakar laga ayon sir..

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _haan teak hai teak hai..wasa bhi wo dosra WB tu hai he..tum jaio… _WB left and Abhijeet moves back in room..Where Daya was looking angry.._

Abhijeet (_tries to check him as)_: Kye hua Daya..tum nashta nai kar raha…

_Daya took knife in his hand and moves towards Abhijeet with red eyes….Abhijeet does not feel good with such gesture of Daya…so he starts moving back side…_

Abhijeet: Daya…Da..Daya..yah kye kar raha ho? Haan..ru…ruk jaio.. _But daya was not looking in control..he was moving forward and Abhijeet was moving backside…He was continually trying to stop Daya with his words… but Daya was not listening to him..Abhijeet stops when his back touches to wall.. He looks behind and then towards Daya with fear..Daya was not looking at him… But his focus was something else…_

Abhijeet : Daya issa rak do… Kye kar raha ho tum… _He want to stop Daya by his words only..Don't want to use his power to stop him..it can be hurtfull for Daya..he want to see what will Daya do with him.._

_Daya's eyes were red..His gesture were really telling anyone that he is not in control..With complete force he just hit that knife…Abhijeet closes his eyes with fear…And opens suddenly when he hears Laughing voice of Daya…He looks at him with fear…. And then look at Wall..Knife was inserted in it….Abhijeet was shocked…He again looks at Daya who was laughing and moving here and there in the room and pointing something again n again with…_

Daya (_laughing): _Bag gai…Baag gai..dhako dhako bag gai…wo makhi….baag gai…

_Abhijeet was stunned...and more than that he was afraid today…with such approach of Daya he was really tensed and heart broken…he remembers few words as…_

**" _Yah Reports app ka samna hain…App Kssi bhi doctor ko yah dikha sakta hain.. wo inn Reports ko dhak kar yahi bolen ga jo hum app ko bol raha hain…It's too difficult Mister Abhijeet…"_**

_He starts moving down…and at last sat down on his kneens..Tears starts falling down from his eyes in speed…_

**"_Mister Abhijeet app jitni umeed lagya betha hain..i m sorry but…Iss sa sirf app ko he takleef hogi…"_**

_Tears were rolling down from his eyes…he was really heartbroken with this… Where Daya was still laughing and jumping here and there to find that insect.. And this was making Abhijeet more and more tensed and hopeless…There was a Daya who can never see or gave any kind of pain to his Big Brother named Abhijeet..and today he is there in front of him…but he is BAKHABER with his brother condition…He starts crying loudly…Daya looks at him and became tensed….He moves towards him and sat down in front of him..Tense and confused expressions were present on his face….He looks at Abhijeet and places his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder as…_

Daya (_confused): _Kye hua …_Abhijeet looks at him with teary face…_tum pher sa ro raha ho? _Tears falls down from Abhijeet's eye…_Kye hua…kssi na kuch kaha tum sa?_He comes near to Abhijeet and ask him in supecious tone as…_Makhi na khata hai kye tuma? (_Looking confused) _par makhi tu kssi ko khati he nai….

_With this Abhijeet can't control on himself..He just pulls Daya towads himself and hugs that man with tears..Whom he really need right now…Who's Shoulder is best place for showing his tears… _

Abhijeet (_crying): _Daya..yar tu teak ho jaa…Teak ho jaa..(_Tighten his grip) _Muj sa tera yah haal Dhaka nai jata..yar main itna sabar nai kar sakta…main haar jaion ga..tera bina..kye tu yah chata hai? tu bas teak ho jaa Daya…tu kuch sunta kyun nai…tu tuu mera maan ki baat smaj jata tha naa? Pher abb kye hua? Haan..tu Smaj raha haina ka main kye bol raha hoon tuj sa? Smaj raha haina ? tu bas teak ho jaa (_harshly crying)_ Please Daya….teak ho jaa..

_Daya was really uncomfortable with this..he was struggling hard to release himself from that Tighten hug of his Best Friend… Abhijeet stops crying after feeling that struggle…he feels it's useless to cry or shows his emotions bcz his buddy is far from understanding it…And this was more heart broken for Abhijeet…he releases Daya from that hug and looks at him…who was making so many faces…_

"_**.Dhak lana boss..aik din tum muja asa he manio ga..aur main tumara samana hota hua bhi tumari koi baat nai mano ga..chiya pher tum kuch bhi kar lo…Dhak lana"**_

_Daya looks at him and his teary face and make a sad face…Abhijeet noticed his expressions..Suddenly Daya's expressions changed ..he became panic…_

Daya (_panic): _Tum ro raha ho Dost…tum..tum na (_removing his tear) _ro mat..Haan Plz… meri waja sa.. main naa..Ayenda…makhi nai maron ga..nai maron ga…_He looks at Abhijeet who was looking at him with fixed gaze.._Acha..Acha..maine Nashta nai kiya naa..acha..acha…abi karta hoon… _And he moves towards food tray..Starts eating Egg and Toast in hurry…and soon he finished it..And Looks at Abhijeet…and then took milk glass and drank it in one go..and starts coughing badly…Abhijeet runs towards him and starts rubbing his back…._

Abhijeet (_heavy throat): _Daya..Da..Daya beth jaio..beth jaio… aram sa..asa kis na bola tha khana ko.._Daya sat down and after few seconds stops coughing as well…Abhijeet removes his tears..which were present in his eyes due to coughing badly.._

Daya (_puppy face): _Tum ro mat Best Friend…maine sara nashta kar liya.. aur yah (_pointing towards Juice and tea) _wo bhi kha loonga…

_Abhijeet nodded as no…and ask him to lay down as…_

Abhijeet (_still teary tone):_tum late jaio Daya… throri dar soa jaio…tum..tum thak gaya hoga naa...

_Daya lays down and holds his hand with…._

Daya: lakien muja nened nai ayi hai Best Friend…

Abhijeet (_looks at him):_Abi aye jaya gii…tum apni eyes close karo…. _Abhijeet mixed Sleeping pills in milk so he knews soon Daya will be in deep sleep….he sat down beside him …._

Daya: tum rona nai...main naa ayenda tum sa poocha bina kuch nai karon gaa..Tuma tang nai karon ga Best Friend..tum rona nai...

Abhijeet (_looks at him__): _Nai Daya..tum na muja tang nai kiya..asa mat socho...

Daya (_still holding hand): _Aik baat bolon…tum bura tu nai manyo ga naa…?

_Abhijeet look at Daya who was speaking this with closed eyes…_

Abhijeet: Haan bolo naa…

Daya: Muja tumara Best Friend nai banana…

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Kyun? Asa kyun….

Daya: Pehla yah batio ka main Ankhen khool loon…..?

_Abhijeet smiles on this…Even today only Daya can make him smile….he speak to him after placing his hand on his forehead…_

Abhijeet (_lovingly): _Haan khool lo… _Daya opens his eyes once again… And Abhijeet starts rubbing his hand on his forehead with sweet smile…_

Daya (_confusingly): _Mera wo dost..wo na muj sa naraz ho gaya hai (_Abhijeet confused) _maine kal tuma batiya tha naa uss ka bara mein? (_Abhijeet nodded as yes) _tum na bola tha naa ka wo muja dikha gaa dream mein…par wo nai Dikha…tum na bola tha na ka Best Friend, Friend sa bara hota hai..tu wo muj sa naraz ho gaya na best friend…tu muja tumara best friend nai banana..muja uss saa milna hai…_He makes a sad face with this…And Abhijeet smiles on this…still rubbing his hand on Daya's forehead…_

Abhijeet: Teak hai..tum jo chayo woi karo..jasa tumari marzi…

Daya (_surprised): _Tum naraz nai hua?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Bikul bhi nai…

Daya (_Amazed): _Tum tu naraz nai hua…per wo tu…tum kitna acha best friend ho .._And he holds his hand once again…_aik baat bolon…(_whispers tone) _jab muja wo mil jaya gaa na..tu main pher sa tum ko best friend bana loonga… per abi uss ko dhakna hai muja.. _Abhijeet smiles on this..And Daya closes his sleepy eyes… Abhijeet places his hand on Daya's cheek with…_

Abhijeet: Acha teak hai… _And after assuring Daya's deep sleep…he went towards Gest room where he asked from WB as…_

Abhijeet (_WB): _Suno..Daya soa raha hai..tum bas uss par nazer rakhna..main shower laa kar ata hoon bas… _And after taking shower..Abhijeet feels really relaxed..He moves to check Daya and after then again came back to his room…and tries to make himself relax…._

Abhijeet (_thinking):_Yah muja kye ho jata hai… asa kasa kud par control koh diya maine? Ager iss sab ka Daya par kuch bura asar parta tu? Doctors na kitna sawdan rahna ko kaha hai muja..._Took a sigh… _Per main kye karon? Daya zara hans kar bol data hai tu lagta hai sab teak…aur jab wo asi koi harkat…tu (_tears came in his eyes) _lagta hai ka main kssi khali sarak (_empty road) _par chal raha hoon…jis ka koi kinara he nai…koi end nai.. pata nai iss darona khawab ka end kab hoga..kab? _After few seconds.._Pata nai aga kye kye hona baki hai? main kasa yah sab sambalon gaa..malom nahin.._He places his both hands on his forehead and tries to get back his energy…_

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks Everyone for reading and for ur continues support…Don't forget to review. Urs Poonum_


	8. Chapter 8

In Evening:

_Abhijeet was sitting in lounge and working on some file…When his cell phone rings..Without looking at caller id..he just Attends the call as…_

Abhijeet (_involve in file): _Hello ?

Caller: Kye baat hai Abhijeet…Bht masroof lagta ho…_ With this voice Abhijeet become bit attentive…._

Abhijeet: Arey nai sir..main tu bas (_smiles) _darasal aik file complete karna ki koshish kar raha tha…

ACP: Abhijeet tuma kye zarorat hai yah sab karna ki..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Sir app tu kabhi Kahen gaa nai..Per main asa kasa apna kahay sa peecha hat sakta hoon…Muja yaad hai, maine app sa wada kiya tha ka ager app Daya ko gher wapis laa aya..tu main woi sab karon app chata hain…Ab Daya gher par hai tu app muja Bureau ana ko kahen gay nai..issi liya sir sari pending files ko complete karna ki koshish kar raha tha…pata nai sir kuch smaj he nai aye raha…

ACP: Abhijeet tuma tension lana ki koi zarorat nai..Main Freddy ko bej doonga files lana ka liya wo sab kar lan ga…

Abhijeet: Nai sir…Un sab par wasa he bht boj hai..mera aur (_in low tone) _Daya ka naa hona ki waja sa…Aur pher yah files itna delay ho gai hain ka muja smaj nai aye raha tu una tu bht muskil hogi..una meri zarorat para gii hi..issi liya betar hai yah main he complete karon..aur wasa bhi sir main yah karna chata hoon..Plz

ACP: Okay Abhijeet..jasa tumari marzi..par jis waqt tuma laga ka tumara liya muskil hai..foren bol dana..

Abhijeet: Sir kyun nai…app sab sa nai bolon ga tu aur kis sa bolon gaa..

ACP: haan haan kyun nai Abhijeet..(_refreshing tone) _Acha yah batio mera chota becha kasa hai? Gher aye kar kush tu haina woh ?

Abhijeet (_in low tone)_: Teak hai sir…kush hai.. Hospital wala Daya aur iss Daya main kafi fark hai ..

ACP: Kye baat hai Abhijeet.? Tum teak tu hona? muja Daya sa zyada tu tumari fikar ho rai hai..Pata nai kasa handle kar raha hoga sab…huma ana sa bhi mana kar diya hai tum naa..

Abhijeet: sorry sir..par main nai chata ka wo app sab ko dhak kar kuch ulta seeda react kara…wo tu…per iss sab sa app sab ko kitni takleef hoti hai..kye main nai smajta yah sab…

ACP: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: nai sir..manta hoon Daya mera liya sab sa ahem aur pehla hai..Per iss ka yah matlab nai ka main app sab ki takleef sa bakaber hoon...

ACP: Abhijeet sab teak ho jaya gaa..Tum apna hosla mat harna..sab teak ho jaya ga..

_And he got no reply from Abhijeet…_

ACP:Abhijeet..kye hua? Tum kuch bol kyun nai raha..teak tu hona? Muja tumari bht fikar ho rai hai beta…muja kye..sabhi pershan hain ..tum

Abhijeet (_instantly): _Sir plz..app log meri fikar na Karen..aur Daya bhi teak hai..wo mera sath bht guhl mill gaya hai…shant rahta hai..app pershan na ho sir..aur baki sab sa bhi boliya ga ka sab teak hai..wo fikar na Karen meri…

ACP (_meaningful tone): _Abhijeet….tum kuch khahna chata ho ?

Abhijeet (_low tone): _nai sir..kuch…(_thinks for a while) _nai ..kuch bhi nai sir..sab teak hai..

ACP: Acha teak hai…abi main rakhta hoon..bad main baat hogi…apna khyal rakhna..aur haan Abhijeet..Ager kabhi laga ka tum kssi sa kuch bhi khana chata ho..kuch share karna chata ho..kuch bhi..anytime..tu yaad rakhna tumara Baap abi mara nai hai…._And with this he cuts the call..Abhijeet smiles and after seeing towards clock moves towards Daya's room ….Where Daya was still sleeping…so Instead of moving out Abhijeet sat down on sofa there inside the room and again starts his work…After few mins..he dials a number...where he heared as..._

Voice: Hello ... kasa hain app...aur humara patient? cooperate tu kar raha haina app ka sath?

Abhijeet: Jee Dotcor (_looking at sleeping Daya) _bht cooperate kar raha hai.. gher ana ka bad aik dum sa naya roop he samna aya hai uss ka...mera sath tu bht he ghul mil gaya hai...

Doctor: jee muja WB's sa khaber milti rahti hai...yah bht achi baat hai Abhijeet..asa calm behavior hum na un sa expect nai kiya tha...itna sweetly behave kar raha hai wo app ka sath...

Abhijeet(_strange tone)_: Haan bilkul masoom bechon ka jasa...

Doctor (_smiles): _Dhaken ..Insani demag kye hai? hum Mature log kye karta hain ?Aik morning sa laa kar night tak ki daily routine..Subha jagna..breakfast..then kam.. Sham mein wapsi..spending time at home yah kahen bahr jana.. logon sa ghulna milna..Dinner and then sleep... Aik mature insan acha sa apna kam karta hai..acha sa har cheez ko.. choti bari hona wali har baat ko smajta hai..logon sa vartalab karta hai...kiss base par? SMAJNA ki waja sa.. lakien ager wo SMAJ uss insan ka ander sa nikal di jaya tu kye rah jata hai? BASMAJI? aur becha kye hota hain? BESAMJH he hota hain naaa?

Abhijeet (_low tone): _jee haan Doctor...

Doctor: Aur Daya apni woi Smaj kho chukka hai...(_Abhijeet heart's pinch) _jab tak uss ka pas wo Smaj thi...wo Aik mature insan ki taran behave karta tha..aur jab nai..wo aik becha ka jasa.. Insani demag he sab kuch hai..ager wo sahi woking order mein kam karta raha..tu sab teak..aur ager nai.. tu kuch bhi kar sakta hai...

Abhijeet: Aur Aggressive behavior?

Doctor: Daya age ka hisab sa aik mature insan hai..uss na apni aik zindagii jee hai maturally..wo sab memories sab kuch uss ka demag main kaad hain.. as I told u ka Demag ager working order mein kam karta raha tab tak sab teak he rahta hai... Asi situation mein bhi Daya ka mind aik khas Circle mein he chal raha hai..that's why uss ka aik taran ka behavior app ka samna hai... lakien jab Demag ka uss circle ka beech Daya ki purani zindagii ana ki zara bhi koshish kara gi..wo aik dam sa aggressive ho jayen ga..Kyun ka wo uss cheez ko Smaj nai paya ga..Pressure para ga uss ka mind par..aur pher uss cheez ko na Smaj pana ki waja sa Extreme pressure.. So aik Mature age mentally ill person sa app kssi bhi waqt asa behavior ki umeed rak sakta hain... aur yaad rakiya..asa time uss patient ka liya sab sa bhari hota hai..yun smaj lijya ka uss ka ander shaded kisum ki tor phor ho rai hoti hai..ussa calm down karna bht zarori hota hai...warna ussa Attack bhi aye sakta hai..

Abhijeet (_sad tone)_: Thank you Doctor. I hope main aga bhi Daya ko acha sa handle kar payon app ki instructions ki waja sa..._And he cuts the call..with same sad face he looks at Daya and after sometime he jerks his head.. and tries to be involve again in his pending file work..._

_After much time he completed his file..his mind was completely involved in file when he looks towards Daya's bed and found Daya no where..he was shocked…_

Abhijeet (_tense): _Yah Daya kahan gaya? _Placing his files on side..And was abt to stood up when he found Daya sitting beside him and looking at him keenly with sweet smile..A soothing effect appears on Abhijeet face..He looks at him and asked as.._

Abhijeet (_relaxed): _Dayaa… tum yahen..tum kab utth gaya..haan?

Daya: Jabi tum wo file par kuch likh raha tha..tabi..

Abhijeet: acha muja tu malom he nai hua..main iss kadar kam main involve ho (_he stops and looks at Daya) _kye kaha tumna? File? (_surprised) _tuma pata hai File kye hoti hai?

Daya (_confused look): _Pata nai…

Abhijeet: Pher tuma kasa malom ka Yah (_pointing towards case file) _file hai?

Daya: maine kab bola?

_Abhijeet does not says anything in reply..Just stares at Daya for a min …when Daya speaks as…_

Daya: Aik baat poochon…

Abhijeet: Kye?

Daya: Kye main iss room (_looking around) _sa bahr nai jaa sakta? Mana hai jana?

_Abhijeet realized that After coming back to his house, Daya was still locked in his room…he feels that its necessary for Daya to see his whole house ..May be it will helps him to remember anything…But still it was risky too..But Now Daya himself ask abt it..so might be its not so risky now… _

Abhijeet: Haa…haan tum jaa sakta ho…(_holds Daya's arm) _Daya yah tumara apna gher hai…(_looking into his eyes) _tum jab chaho..jasa chaho yahen rah sakta ho..ander bahr aye jaa sakta ho..smja?

Daya: tu main abi wahen sa (_pointing towards room door) _uss tarf jaion?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _haan kyun nai…chalu ayo mera sath… _And he holds Daya's arm and moved out from the room with him..and came in lounge…Daya was looking here and there with amazing eyes…he was surprised after looking towards each and everything…_

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet): _Main aga jaion? _Abhijeet nodded his head in YES and left his hand.._

_Daya moves forwards and looks at walls..so many Duo's pictures were present there…Team pictures with him..Captured so many moments.. Daya's eyes were fixed on all those pics..Abhijeet was standing in one corner..Observing Daya…looking at him keenly…Daya was looking all those pics with much interest but without asking anything he moves forward… Abhijeet saw something and was stunned at his place… Daya looks at Flower vase..grabs it and ask Abhijeet as…_

Daya (_looking at him): _Yah main laa loon?

Abhijeet (_absent minded): _Haan… _And Daya throw that vase on floor..With that high voice Abhijeet came in present…and looks at him and then Vase pieces on floor… he moves towards Daya in hurry…with one vase piece , a cut appear on Daya's hand sharply…._

Abhijeet (_holding his hand): _Daya..Daya…yah kye kiya yar..

Daya (_innocently): _Tum na bola na ka wo (_pointing towards broken vase) _main laa loon…tu

Abhijeet (_intruppts): _Acha acha.. Choro ussa..mera sath chalu…dhako khoon nikal raha hai..(_looks at him) _tuma dard nai ho raha ?

_Daya nodded his head in Big No..and Abhijeet moved with him..Sat him on lounge sofa and move to take first add box…he cleans Daya's hand first and then with bandage covers his cut…which was not so deep but bleeding…Abhijeet was shocked on Daya's calm behavior.. _

Abhijeet: tuma kis na kaha tha ka uss vase ko zameen par panko?

Daya (_scared): _mera dil kiya tu…

Abhijeet: tuma malom hai asa karna galat baat hai… _Daya nodded his head in No…and Abhijeet calms down a bit…_

Abhijeet (_thinking): _yah main kye kar raha hoon..usa malom hota tu…_he stops.. _achanak sa asa gusa main kyun aye gaya hoon main…. _And he looks at Innocent Daya..who was scared and looking him with fear…_

Abhijeet (_placed his hand on Daya's cheek): _Daya…dhako..kssi bhi cheez ko asa neecha nai pankhta…iss sa chot lag sakti haina…hmmm ? jasa abi tuma lagi hai?

Daya (_sweetly): _Okay…aga saa nai karon ga….Promise ..Best Friend…

_A smile appears on Abhijeet face after hearing this.._

Abhijeet (_surprised): _Best Friend..? par tum na tu kaha tha na..ka tum muja apna Best Friend nai banana chata?

Daya: haan bola tha.. par tuma malom hai..mera wo friend… wo muja nai dika ajj bhi dream main..balka wo aya he nai…asa bhi koi karta hai kye? (_making sad face) _wo ganda hai..abi muja uss saa dosti nai rakni..muja tumara Best Friend banana hai.. (_smiles) _tum naa tum bht acha ho..uss jasa nai… Aur pata hai (_looking surprised) _muja na dream main wo nai balka tum dikha (_Abhijeet surprised)…_aur tum na mera sath bht sari baten bhi kien…

Abhijeet: Acha (_smiles) _yah tu bht achi baat haina Best Friend…

Daya (_happy): _Haan bht..bht achi..abi na tum mera Best Friend Humesha wala..paka… _Abhijeet smiles on this.. Daya looks at Juice glass, places on table…_

Daya (_holding glass): _yah main kha loon Best Friend?

Abhijeet (_patted on his cheek): _kha loon nai..Pee loon….haan tum issa pee lo…par aram aram saa..

_Daya smiles and start drinking juice…Abhijeet was looking at him… but again he remembers something and starts thinking abt that.. he was totally invovlved in his thoughts..when he feels something…He looks towards his lap..where Daya places his head and he lays down on sofa…_

Daya: Best Friend main yahen soo jaion? _Abhijeet was shocked… Tears falls down from his eyes…_

**""**_Daya: Boss…muja yahen he soona hai…_

_Abhijeet:Dayaaa….muja tang na kar yar..file complete karni hai muja…_

_Daya:Haan tu karo na boss..maine kab roka hai …muja tu bas yahen sona hai…_

_Abhijeet:Jaan booj ka kar raha hai na tu yah sab…?_

_Daya: Boss..malom jo hai…roz ka he hai mera tu… pher kyun poochta ho? Muja bht sakoon milta hai asa…Maa nai the na..jis ki gode (lap) main sar rakhta..tu yah shok tum sa he pora kar lata hoon main..aur muja malom hai tuma bhi bht sakoon milta hai….(naughty) meri maa ban kaa..he laughs…_

_Abhijeet: Daya ka beccha…utth jaa foren..kal bhi yahen soo gaya tha…muj main itni himat nai..itna bara beta ko utthana ki…baap borha ho gaya hai abb becha…._

_Daya: Boss jaion ga tu nai main…chaha tum job hi kar loo… chlu abi mera balon main hath pheero ta ka main aram sa soa jaion….karo na yar...**""**_

_In present:_

Daya (_jerks him): _bolo na best friend…main soa jaion?

_Abhijeet starts rubbing his fingers in Daya's hairs….he was still in that aura.. Daya closes his eyes after feeling great sooth…_

Daya (_enjoying): _Hmmmmmm….Maza aye raha hai…_Abhijeet smiles on this…_tum bht acha ho best friend.. (_tighten his grip on his legs) _tum roya mat karo…muja acha nai lagta… (_dizzy voice)_ main tuma kabhi tang nai karon gaa.. I promise… (_whispers) _main nai..karon gaa tang..

_And his voice completely vanished from the air..bcz he was in deep sleep again… Abhijeet knew it well bcz he prepared that juice for Daya after mixing his medicines…its easy way to gave medicines to Daya..otherwise it's quite difficult task for him.. Still his fingers were in Daya's hairs…_

**_Yeh wo jagah hai jis par kabhi  
>Khailay tha hum tum<br>Mil kar sabhi..._**

_Abhijeet was continually staring at him...All moments were in front of his eyes...he was living all those moments once again in this moment..._

**_Beeti hoi unn yadon mai  
>Pyaari pyaari unn baaton mai<br>Dhoondhoon tujhe har taraf  
>Dhoondhoon tujhe apna khwabon mai...<em>**

_He was staring at him..with smiley face and wet eyes...still rubbing his hand in Daya's hairs..feeling great sooth..._

**_Masoom sae hum khushion bharay  
>Inn titliyon ka sung urtay chalay<br>Jaanay kahan yeh sab kho gaey ?  
>Ub yeh dua hai<br>Yoon he rahain hum  
>Mil kar sabhi<br>Chutay na ub yeh  
>Saath kabhi...<em>**

_Door bell rings..And he came out from his thoughts and realized what the present moment is ? After placing cushion under Daya's head..he just moved to open the door..where a smiley face was waiting for him…_

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Arrey Salunkha sahab app..aiya aiya….

Salunkha (_entering): _Bhai maine socha tum na CID team ko ana sa roka hai…main tu Forensic sa hoon .._he laughs a bit… _

Abhijeet: kyun nai kyun nai sir…aiya na app rukh kyun gaya?

Salunkha (_serious): _Yar wo Daya?

Abhijeet: soa raha hai…app aiya…_He moves to take water…while Salunkha moves towards lounge…where he found Daya Sleeping on sofa…he moves near to him and sat down on floor..just places his hand on Daya's forehead… and whisper him as…_

Salunkha (_teary tone): _jaldi sa teak ho jaa becha…tuja asa haal main Dhaka nai jata…teri bht yaad ati hai..jaldi sa teak ho jaa.. _And Abhijeet came there with water…Salunkha instantly removes tears from his eyes…Abhijeet noticed it well..but ignores it…_

Abhijeet (_offering him water): _Lijya sir pani… _Salunkha holds the glass and sat down in front sofa so that he can see Daya in front of his eyes all the time he is present there…he looks at Abhijeet who was looking in deep thoughts…. _

Salunkha (_taking sip): _Acha kiya tum pani laa aya..main mangna hi wala tha… (_look at him) _kye baat hai Abhijeet tum kuch soch raha ho? Sab teak haina?

Abhijeet: haa..haan sir..sab teak hai…

Salunkha: tum gher par akala ho kye? Aur yah Daya yahen kasa soa raha hai?

Abhijeet: sir yahen betha betha he soa gaya wo bas… juice main dawie mili the tu…aur haan..gher main akala he hain.. un dono wardboys ko chute da dii maine…wasa bhi Daya ko main akala he sambal lata hoon…unn ki tu zarorat he nahin parti tu maine bej diya…

Salunkha (_shocked): _kye? chute da daii una…tum na batiya yah sab ACP ko?

Abhijeet: nai sir..wo wasa he bht tension laa lata hain… aur sir main Daya ko sambal raha hoon naa..wo teak hai…kush hai mera sath…..

_After hearing this Salunkha moves towards him when he noticed Vase pieces on floor…_

Salunkha: yah sab kye hai Abhijeet… _Abhijeet looks at there…_

Abhijeet: oh..sorry sir..samabl ka…wo Daya naa tor diya tha..muja saf karna ka moka he nai mila..

Salunkha (_shock): _Daya naa? Aur pher bhi tum na wardboys ko bej diya? Tum janta ho Abhijeet, Daya ki halat acha sa…wo kssi waqt bhi kuch bhi react kar sakta hai…

_Abhijeet stood up….he was looking in tension…_

Abhijeet (_loud): _wo Pagal nai hai sir…paga nai hai woh….

Salunkha (_shock)_: Abhijeet? Yah kye hoga hai tuma…?

Abhijeet (_camls down): _sorry sir..par app sab parshan mat hoon..muja uss ssa koi khatara nai hai…wo muja kuch nai kara gaa…

Salunkha (_bit angry)_: acha? pershan naa hoon..tumara khana sa bas? tum yah itna yakeen sa kasa kah sakta ho ? tuma yaad nai hai hospital main uss na kasa react kiya tha tumara sath…pher bhi ?

Abhijeet : woi tu …woi tu sir….hospital main uss na mera sath kasa harshly behave kiya tha..lakine gher par aye kar nai…aik bar bhi nai...asa kyun?

_Salunkha was shocked… _

Salunkha: Abhijeet tum yah kye kah raha ho? Muja kuch smaj nai aye raha..saf saf bolo tum khana kye chata ho?

Abhijeet (_sat down): _pata nai sir (_hold his head) _muja kud nai malom main kye kahana chata hoon… pata nai muja…

_Salunkha moves towards him and after placing his hand on his shoulder speak as…_

Salunkha: Abhijeet….tum iss taran pershan mat ho…main janta hoon Daya ki asi halat tum bardasht nai kar payo gaa..aur issi baat ka dar tha muja..aur ACP nai chata tha ka Daya gher par aya..tum yah sab sah nai payo ga...lakien tumari he zid the.. par Abhijeet abb tuma yah sab Bht hosla sa jahlna hoga…tum yun pershan hoga..tu kasa chala ga? Haan…

Abhijeet (_still head down): _sir main teak hoon..(_in low tone) _app pershan mat hoon…

Salunkha (_thinks): _tum kitna teak ho..wo tu dikh raha hai Abhijeet…muja iss bara main ACP sa baat karna hogi…tuma tu kuch bhi smjana bakar hai.. _And after sometime he left.._

_Here in evening…Abhijeet was working in kitchen..where Daya sitting in counter chair… looking at Abhijeet..who was moving here and there..Sometimes Adding spice in food..then washing something..and busy in cutting etc… A smile was present on Daya's face…After each second Abhijeet was looking at him to check him… _

Abhijeet (_cutting vegetables): _Tuma malom hai Daya..Ajj koi milna aya tha tum sa… (_look at him wd sad face) _Par tum soa raha tha…

Daya (_scared): _Ko…kon milna aya tha muj sa? Muja lana aya tha… ?

Abhijeet (_moves towards him): _Relax Daya…(_stress) _koi tuma lana nai aya tha yar…wo tu bas tum sa milna aya tha…

Daya (_in fear): _Nai..nai tum na..tum jhoot bol raha ho…jhoot..wo lana aya tha muja..(_abt to cry) _muja lana aya tha yahen saa…muja malom hai….

Abhijeet (_placing his hand on Daya's shoulder)_: Daya ..Daya…nai nai yar..tum daro mat…Tuma yakeen haina muj par ? wo tu bas tumara dost banany aya tha mera jasa…

Daya (_surprised): _Dost?

Abhijeet (_relax tone): _Haan dost.. (_taking chance) _tum banana chyo gaa un ka dost? Wo na bht bht acha hain…aur tum saa na bht pyar bhi karta hain….

Daya: Tuma kasa malom?

Abhijeet: kyun ka wo mera bhi dost hain…

Daya (_happy): _Acha…tumara aur bhi dost hain? Mera illawa? Wo tumara best friend hain…(_making sad face) _mera jasa?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _nahin..wo mera sirf Dost hain…aur haan mera bht sara dost hain..aur wo sab tumara dost banana chata hain…(_patting on his cheek) _per mera Best Friend tu tum he ho…aur humesha tum he raha gay…humesha…

Daya (_holding Abhijeet's hand): _Promise? (_with teary eyes)_

_Abhijeet was shocked to see Daya like this…he don't knw what happened to him…_

Abhijeet: haan Promise meri jaan…tum ro kyun raha ho….

_Daya instantly removes tears from his eyes casually with…_

Daya: nai nai Best Friend main kahan ro raha hoon..main thori he beccha hoon tumara jasa…

"_Acha jee..Tu app ko main becchon jasa lagta hoon rota hua…Bana laa bana la mazak Daya ka beccha…par sach tu sach he raha ga…_

_Kasa sach boss?_

_Yahi ka mera Daya rota hua bilkul cute bechon jasa lagta hai..wo hai he itna cute…._

_Boss…(irritative tone) muja cute becha mat kaha karo..main becha nai hoon yar…._

_Hahaahh…per mera liya tu becha hi hai..aur raha ga humesha…muja bechon jasa jo tera khyal rakhna parta hai…_

_Boss..Becha tu tum lagta ho humesha Rota hua… main kahan rota hoon… main becha thore he hoon…"_

_Tears came in Abhijeet eyes while remembering this..He jerk his head..and moves towards stove..where his food was almost ready…he looks at Daya and asked him as…_

Abhijeet: Acha Daya tum yah batio ka Kye tum un sab sa milo ga (_again busy in cooking) _Dost bano ga un ka? Wo na sab bht bht acha hain..tumara bht khyal raken ga..tumara sa khalen ga bhi… aur jasa tum chayo ga na wo sab Karen ga…tuma bht kush raken ga…bolo na tum dosti karo ga un sa..milo ga? Dayaa…_And he looks at Daya..who was still sitting like before but this time his compelte focus was on knife..which was places in fruit biscuit first on counter..and now in Daya's hand..Abhijeet was internally scared after seeing this… he calls him as..._

Abhijeet (_slowly): _Daya..wo knife rak do..kye kar raha ho tum uss sa…haan? Rak do (_slowly moving towards him) _rakh do Daya… wo bht sharp hai..cut lag jaya ga tuma…

_Daya was not replying to him..he was just busy in knife..which he was slowing rubbing on his fingers… his face expressions were really serious…Abhijeet moves closed to him and tries to hold that knife without Daya's knowledge…But before he can hold knife..Daya instantly move back and stood up…._

Daya (_holding knife): _marna aya hona muja? Haan … (_trying to threatened him with knife) _haan…

Abhijeet (_shocked): _nai nai Daya …(_trying to make him relax) _yah kye bol raha ho..dhako ussa rak do..tuma chot lag jaya ge…

Daya (_angry): _nai ..main sab janta hoon..tum muja yahen sa bejna chata hona? Tang aye gaya ho muj sa…. Bht sara logon ko bula kar (_teary eyes) _muja yahen sa bejna chata ho…wo muja yahen sa laa jayen ga (_still angry expressions n voice) _haan..haan laa jayen ga..wahen uss andhera main laa ja kar pank danga…tum yahi chata hona… ? nai nai… main nai jaion ga… mar dalon ga tuma..Mar dalon ga…

_And he moves forward to hit Abhijeet with that knife..Abhijeet holds Daya's hand…and tries to take out that knife from his hand..Bcz he knew well that this time Daya's expressions telling him something else… he is not going to listen to him… _

Abhijeet (_angry voice): _Daya..Daya..choro issa.. (_but Daya's grip was tight) _choro..lag jaya ga yah… Daya..hosh main ayo…kye kar raha ho tum… _Daya was trying to hit that knife to Abhijeet with complete angry face and red eyes.. Tears were falling from his eyes… Abhijeet was trying to take out that knife from Daya's hand…in result both hands were moving here and there..anytime knife can hit Abhijeet's tummy or Daya's hand.. Abhijeet was really shocked on such attempt of Daya..he was not listing to him.. Now Abhijeet was tired..he pushes Daya with complete force… In Result Daya falls down badly with knife… Abhijeet moves towards him…but before he can take out that knife from his hand..Daya again stood up and tries to hit Abhijeet…But Abhijeet harshly slaps him..and snatched that knife from Daya's hand… _

_**Author's Note:**_

_I know u guys want to knw what happen with Daya before..But for now Clearing Daya's MENTAL CONDITION is more important for me..i can't leave it like this and go for flashback… and then start clearing it later…as I already explained in Summary that this time it's all abt what will Happen NOW… Well, sorry to those who are losing interest.. but Next chapter can help u abt it..Not this one.. So thore sa wait… Hope u got my point…_

_Thanks for reading… And supporting me Everyone..Ur each and every word really important for me.. And all those who need my help abt anything..Guys I m replying u on PM's…so check that… _

_Nitu, i always forget to say..that u can share ur idea with me after this story…But Through PM.. _

_Gudia, I m angry wd u… (( Again missing sweety…_

_R n R, Thanks Dear… Main bas koshish karti hoon ..ka jo mera mind main hai wo mera words sa app ka mind tak pooncha..app ussi feel ko mehsos Karen… And this story is all abt Emotions and Feel…tu wo important hai mera liya explain karna... Thanks for liking it and appreciating it... _

_Once again Thank You everyone..Hope u will like this chap too... enjoying Duo's bond... Take care and don't forget to review.. and yap don't forget to wait for next chapter ..Wink Wink... Urs Poonum_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry Guys I m very much busy with work due to an urgent project work...Also I m out of town. Feeling really tired..I m not be able to concentrate on next track..So, sorry if this chapter is not up to the mark..but I really tries..._

_If u forgot then before reading, read the last scene of previous chapter again..so that u can understand from where I start exactly.._

_..._

Abhijeet (_shouts): _Daya Pagal ho gaya ho kye? demag kharb hai tumara…

_Daya was sitting on floor with mess condition..His hand was on his face..Looking Abhijeet with great fear..His body was shivering…Abhijeet after few seconds manages to realize the situation…he was in great anger..he don't know what he had just done..was reaction of what ? what he just said to Daya was either true..But he was not expecting this sudden harsh reaction from Daya…he was so confused abt it..He just look at Daya and his scared face..His fast signs and his mess condition…he just sat down on chair places there..and became so worried abt all just happened..he holds his head with his both hands.. _

_After few second he starts hearing voice..he looks upward and found Daya crying slowly and moving backward slowly slowly in same sitting mood..Abhijeet feels really sad.. tears came in his eyes..he already knew abt his unintentional mistake..but still after seeing How much Daya is scared... he feels really sad and hates abt himself…Abhijeet stood up and moves towards him with same teary face..But Daya stops him as.._

Daya (_fear n crying): _Nai nai..aga mat ana… muj..muja mar..marna mat.. (_places his hand on face again) _marna nai..muja..bht..bht dard hota..hai..plz..muja..marna mat… _tears were showring his face..And this made Abhijeet really heartbroken..He fell on his knees…_

Abhijeet (_crying): _Mahf kar da muja…mahf kar daa mera yar… (_Folded his both hands) _mahf kar da..muj sa galti ho gai.. _He slaps himself hardly…_dhako maine kud ko bhi mara..Tu ro mat yar..tu muja mar laa.. _He holds Daya's hand and tries to hit himself…But Daya with fear snatched his hand away and runs towards his room…And within few seconds he closes his room door…._

_Abhijeet runs towards him and found room door locked..With great panic he starts knocking door…_

Abhijeet (_screaming): _Daya Dayaaa.. (_knocking door) _kholo..darwaza kholo Daya… Dayaaa ? _And he hears so many voices…first he was not understanding what these voices were all abt but then he realizes it's crying voice..mixed with few other voices…Sometimes Daya were crying and sometimes laughing loudly…and also breaking different things present inside the room…Abhijeet found it very weird and strange..he starts knocking the door again but found it useless…_

Abhijeet (_worried): _he bagwan ab kye karon? Yah Daya..yah kye kar raha hai ander? Yah tu darwaza kholna ka name he nai laa raha..(_thinking) _ ..yaad aya room key.._he run towards his room and tries to search key..opening so many draws, boxes…._

Abhijeet: Yahen he tu rakhi thi (_searching here n there) _kahan gai ? humesha Daya sa khata tha ka chabi lata hai tu wapis bhi kiya kar..par…abb main kahan sa dondon.. _And at last he found key and again runs toward Daya's room…and After opening lock he found Door still locked.. _

Abhijeet (_panic): _Oh My God..abb main kye karon ? door tu fully locked hai..yah Daya na kye kiya… _Still he can hear Daya loud crying voice… _Daya (_to Daya) _Daya..meri baat... main tere dost hoon naa…best friend…haan ? tuma muj par vishwas haina? Dhako main tuma kahen nai bejon ga..maine Promise kiya tha naa? Best Friend promise… ? plz…plz darwaza khol do..dhako hum bahr goomna jayen ga..nai..balka tum jo kaho ga main woi karon gaa.i promise meri jaan..dhako tuma uss dream wala Friend sa bhi milwayon ga..Plz..abb tu darwaza khool do..kye tuma yah sab nai karna? Daya…aaa?

_And still he found no reply from Daya's side..but still crying voice..which were really painful in hearing. Now Daya was only crying not laughing or breaking things..Abhijeet starts breaking Door with so many kicks..force..but all in vain.. _

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Abb main kye karon? ACP sahab..haan..una batana hoga.._stops as.._nai wo tu bht naraz honga..aur Daya..par aur kye kar sakta hoon? _he moves to take out his cell…_

**AT COFFEE SHOP:**

ACP : Salunkha yar tu muja yahen kyun laya hai..wahen bureau main bhi tu hum coffee pee he sakta tha yar….

_But he found no reply from his friend..instead of any reply he found sad and meaningful silence and expressions from his buddy…who was just looking toward his coffee mug.._

ACP: Salunkha? (_trying to make his relax)_ Kuch bola gaa bhi yah..asa he bas main coffee peeta rahon aur tere chehra dhakta rahon..jasa pala kabhi Dhaka nai…

Salunkha (_straight): _Abhijeet na Dono wardboys ko bej diya hai….

_ACP who was abt to take another sip of coffee stops and looks at him with great shock…_

ACP: Kye? _Salunkha just look at him and nodded his head in YES…_yah tu kye kah rahai hai salunkha? Aur Abhijeet na muja batiya tak nai.._He stood up in anger and with worried expressions..While Salunkha just tries to make him relax..he stood up too and calm down him as…_

Salunkha: Pradyuman yar..tum betho..beth jaio plz (_holds him by his arm) _jaldi…main issi liya tuma yahen coffee shop mein laa kar aya hoon..janta tha tum issi taran cheeko chilyo gaa..

ACP (_anger): _tu aur kye karon main? Nachon? Asa kasa kar sakta hai wo? Kasa bej sakta hai wo un wardboys ko wahen sa?

Salunkha: yar tum betho tu..main issi bara mein baat karna chata hoon tum sa kud…

_ACP sat down and so that salunkha…_

Salunkha: yar main bht pershan hoon jab sa Daya aur Abhijeet sa mil kar aya hoon..wo tu shukar hai Daya soa raha tha…warna Abhijeet sa do lamha baat bhi nai ho pati…yar maine Daya ki reports dakhi hain..uss ki halat tu tum na bhi dhaki hai…kitna khatra hai asa uss ka sath rahna main Abhijeet ka…par wo meri thori hi suna gaa? ward boys ka wahen hona bht zarori hai..kas kar ka…_And he stops_

ACP: Kas kar ka…ka kye Salunkha?

Salunkha (_low tone): _tum janta ho maine wahen flower vase toota hua Dhaka… Abhijeet na batiya ka Daya naa tora hai wo (_ACP shocked) _aur pher bhi bol raha tha ka wo akala sambal sakta hai Daya ko…

ACP: Aur yah sab tu muja ab bata raha hai… ? aur _But he stops bcz his phone rings..He looks at phone screen and found it's Abhijeet call so received it…_Kye? (_Panic) _yah kye kah raha ho tum Abhijeet? Okay Okay hum abi ata hain…haan… _And he cuts the call and stood up with really worried expressions…_

Salunkha: Kye hua yar? Abhijeet ka phone tha..kye kaha uss na?

ACP: yar Daya na Abhijeet par hamla karna ki koshish ki hai aur abb kud ko room main band kar ka betha hai…

Salunkha (_shocked): _kye? _His eyes came out …_

ACP: Haan yar abi uss na huma foren buliya yar…

Salunkha (_moving with): _Haan jaldi..chalu…chalu…

_On Way ACP dials Schain number and ask him to come at Duo's house in hurry…. And after cutting the call he looks at Salunkha who was driving the car…._

ACP (_anger): _Kaha tha…kaha tha ka samabl ka..aur wardboys ko sath mein he rakhna..kitna smjya tha Abhijeet ko..par nai.. kiya tu muja batiya bhi nai..jan boj kar nai batya muja.. wo tu shukar hai tuja bata diya warna tu khaber tak na hoti muja… had karta hai yah larka..ab ager kuch ho gaya tu…

_Salunkha looks at his buddy who was really worried abt his both sons and says nothing… he just want that his buddy expel out all his anger here…otherwise Abhijeet will face all this anger…_

ACP: yar Salunkha jaldi chala …jadli chala gari…

Salunkha: haan haan boss… chala raha hoon..bas poonchna he wala hain…

ACP (_really tense): _pata nai wahen kye ho raha hoga…jaldi chala yar… _And after sometime both reached at Duo house… _

_Here inside the house Abhijeet was still trying to convince Daya with his talks but found no result when he hears door bell ringing…and also someone knocking door as well..he just runs towards main door to open it with…_

Abhijeet: ACP sahab honga… _And he opens the door where he found ACP and Salunkha present there with worried face…_

Abhijeet (_panic): _Sir aiya aiya..dhaken na Daya na apna app ko room main lock kar liya hai…

ACP (_entering in tension): _Abhijeet tum na darwaza khoolna ki koshish ki?

Abhijeet (_tense): _haan sir..key sa lock khola but darwaza nai khula…

Salunkha (_hearing voices)_: Daya tu bht cheek chila raha hai…

Abhijeet(_very much tense)_: sir tab sa abi tak musalsal roya jaa raha hai..asa behavior tu uss na pehla kabhi show nai kiya…achanak sa najana ussa kye ho gaya hai?aik ka bad aik ajeeb harkaten kiya jaa raha hai sir…

ACP: Wo sab choro...pehla darwza khoolna ki koshish karo…_And at the sametime __Schain enters with Freddy…_

Schain: sir kye hua? Daya sir teak hain? Maine doctor ko call kar dii hai…

ACP: darwaza toro schain..jaldi karo…

_Without asking anything else..Schain moves forward and with Abhijeet help breaks the door… Abhijeet moves forward and looks around and found Daya sitting behind bed..and sobbing… Abhijeet just holds him by his hand..and tries to take him out with most shocking reaction…_

Abhijeet (_harsh): _Dayaa… bahr ayo (_jerking him) _foren…chalu uttho wahen saa..yah kye tamasha laga raka hai…?

_Daya look at him with scared and with really wet face…his eyes were red and really gloomy…He tries to jerk his hand away with…_

Daya(_teary tone)_: Nai nai..tum maro gaa…

Abhijeet (_still holding his hand wd strong grip): _nai maron gaa.. niklo wahen sa bahr…

Daya: nai (_starts crying)_

Abhijeet (_harsh): _Daya foren niklo bahr…warna…warna main tuma maron ga..smjha…

_All were looking at him with great shock…they were not believing on their eyes that how Abhijeet is handling mentally ill Daya…. ?_

Salunkha: Pagal ho gaya ho tum Abhijeet…asa handle kar raha ho tum Daya ko ? yah pyar hai tumara…?

Schain: Sir plz…app zara pyar sa..dhaken naa Daya sir kitna dara hua hain…

Abhijeet: Schain tum chup raho..muja malom hai main kye kar raha hoon.. yah asa pyar sa nai mana gaa.. peechla aik ganta sa main pyar sa he smja raha hoon issa… (_to Daya) _Daya chalu ayo bahr… dhako tumara dost aya hain…. _And with this He holds Daya by his both hands and tries to take him out..with much force and struggle Daya came out behind bed and instantly hide himself behind Abhijeet..After seeing ACP. Salunkha and Schain there… Doctors came there at the same moment and Schain moves to attend them…_

Abhijeet: Daya yahen betho bed par (_holding his hand) _tuma medicine lani hain…

Daya: nai nai..muja injection nai lana.. nai..plz…

Abhijeet: Daya roo mat ..betho yahen..chlau shabash.. _After seeing this situation….wardboys moves forward and holds Daya..Daya starts screaming..Abhijeet moves back.._

Daya (_screaming): _Dost Dost…bechyo.. Dost.. (_calling Abhijeet) _Best Firend..bechyo..muja injection nai lagwana.. _Abhijeet moves towards window, showing his back to Daya…_Best Friend and _with loud scream his voice vanished bcz of injection… Abhijeet looks at him with painful sigh..who were now sleeping on bed.. he covers him with blanket..ACP instantly leaves the room with teary eyes..salunkha follows him..Abhijeet looks at them and after rubbing his hand in Daya's hairs…he removes tears from his face…moves outside…where Doctors were still present there with schain and wardboys…_

_Here Salunkha trying to console ACP after placing his hand on ACP's shoulder…_

Salunkha: Boss…

ACP: it's okay salunkha..main teak hoon…

_Abhijeet who were looking at them moves forward…ACP look at him and ask him as.._

ACP: yah kon sa tareeka tha Daya ko smabalna ka…(_angry tease)_kye main pooch sakta hoon?

Abhijeet (_head down): _sorry sir..par muja kuch smaj he nai aya ka main kye karon..wo pyar sa man he nai raha tha…

ACP (_angry): _Tu tum uss par asa cheeko chilyo ga?

Salunkha (_teary tone)_: Dhaka tha hum sab ko dhakta he wo kasa tumara peecha chup …_he stops.._wo tum par bht depend karta hai…Abhijeet…aur tuma..asa nai karna chiya tha uss ka sath…

ACP: asa tu wo aur bigar jaya ga.. tuma kuch tu smajna chiya na Abhijeet..yah tum uss sa tang aye gaya ho?

_Abhijeet look at him with shocking eyes…but says nothing.. Doctors came out with schain…_

Doctor: hum na app sa kaha tha ka gher par treatment muskil hai..aur wasa bhi treatment tu muskil he hai…Daya tu teak thaak tha naa pher achanak sa ussa kye hua?

Abhijeet (_low tone): _maine uss sa bola ka mera Dost, uss ka dost banana chata hain…tu wo gusa mein aye gaya..ussa laga ka kuch log ayen ga aur ussa yahen sa laa jayen ga..aur main asa he chata hoon..yahi soch kar uss na muja par hamla kar diya… _And he told everything what had happened.. ACP was shocked after hearing all that…he moves forward towards Abhijeet and consoles him as…_

ACP: Abhijeet tum na itna kuch kasa handle kar liya.. ager tuma kuch ho jata tu? Wardboys bejna kitni bari galti thi tumari… haan? Tuma asa nai karna chiya tha… khere abi wardboys yahen he rahen gaa.. main tuma asa he Daya ka sath rahna ki ijazat nai daa sakta…_After few seconds… _Sab teak ho jaya ga ..pershan mat hona…

Doctor: fil hall Daya sota raha ga..Kal subha yah din tak hosh aye jaya ga ussa.. don't worry…and plz ussa aram sa aur pyar sa handle karna ki koshish kijya gaa… _After sometime all left one by one… ward boys too moved after saying that they will come in the early morning with all preparation..bcz there is no need of them till Daya is not in his senses…_

_Abhijeet moves back in Daya's room..where he was sleeping peacefully.. he just sat beside him…how much time he spend in just staring at him..he himself don't know… so many thoughts were coming in his mind after one and other… _

**_AT NIGHT:_**

Person: Are u sure abt it? U want to do this?

Abhijeet: I m very much sure.. (_confident) _muja Daya ka sara tests karwana hain Doctor.. aur reports bhi urgent basis par chiya hain muja... ajj raat he sara tests ho jana chiya hain..kyun ka kal subha tak Daya ko hosh aye jaya ga…aur aik baat iss baat ki khaber kssi ko nai honi chiya.. ka main Daya ko Yahen laa kar aya hoon..reports ana ka bad kye karna hai main kud decide kar loon gaa..

Doctor: Fine officer… _And he moved with Daya..who was in sleep and lying on stracher…Where Abhijeet sat down in Private hospital corridor…After taking high breath.. he just attach his head with wall and closes his eyes…._

**FLASH BACK:**

Abhijeet was driving car in full speed..he was so much in tension…

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Demag kharab hai Daya ka..subha subha demag kharab kar ka rakh diya.. najana ussa ajj kye janoon chara…malom bhi hai ka mission par hoon yahen delhi main..pher bhi..boss aye jaio..kasa aye jaio? Nai boss jasa marzi hai aye jaio… pher achank sa meri SHADI ki chinta lag gai janab ko…

"_Boss…tum shadi kyun nai kar lata…? Kye asa he sari zindagii beta do ga? Haan..meri waja sa kye? yah kye baat hui balan…ab tuma shadi kar lani chiya hai yar… tum na bas shadi kar lo…"_

"_Daya..yah tuja achank kye hua hai.."_

"_Boss jab bhi main tuma bolta hoon..tum kuch asa he kah kar tal data ho bas… abb ki bar nai… tuma shadi karni he para gi abb..bas…yah meri zid hai…"_

"_Daya deamg mat kharab kar yar…kam par hoon…kam karna da…"_

"_Nai boss..main tab tak tumari jaan nai choron ga..jab tak tum meri baat nai man lata.."_

"_Arrey iss taran kabhi hota hai kye? ka bola aur ho gai shadi…har cheez ka waqt hota hai..tareeka hota hai..ho jaya gii shadi bhi… Chal ab phone rakh …muja kam karna daa…tere pas wapis bhi tu ana hai muja…"_

"_Boss..."_

" _Daya Sham tak ager kam ho gaya aur flight mil gai tuja call kar doonga..smja? abi phone band karo..wasa he mera demag bht kharb kar chukka ho tum…" PHONE CALL ENDs with This…_

_His phone starts ringing and he attends the call after coming back from his thoughts and seeing phone screen as…_

Abhijeet: Haan Schain..muja flight mil gai hai…bas Airport ki tarf he jaa raha hoon… Daya ko call ki but uss ka phone he band aye raha hai..abi Airport poonch kar tum logon ko he call karna wala tha bas…

Schain: sir wo…

Abhijeet: kye baat hai Schain? Tum kuch gabrya hua ho….

Schain: Sir app jaldi sa aye jaiya sir..Daya sir ka Accident ho gaya hai…

Abhijeet: kye? Daya kasa hai (_in extreme tension) _wo..wo..teak tu haina?

Schain: Haan sir..bas app aye jaiya.. _And Abhijeet reaches at Airport for flight… At Night when he reached in Mumbai ..ACP sir driver was there to receive him… He reaches at City Hospital where all were waiting for him with really sad faces and tears…. Abhijeet misses his heartbeat after seeing all like this..he moves forward with teary eyes and asked from all as…_

Abhijeet (_to ACP): _Sir app sab yahen..Opreation threator ka bahr kye kar raha hain? Schain… (_to schain) _tum na tu kaha tha na ka Daya teak hai pher? Pher yah sab kasa? Yahen kye kar raha ho tum sab?

_But he got no reply from anyone..He moves towards Freddy…_

Abhijeet (_starts crying): _bolo na kuch..Freddy tum chup kyun ho…? Roo kyun raha ho…dhako muja bht gabrahat ho rai hai..bolo kuch tu? Akher hua kye hai daya ko? Kye accident bht bara level ka tha? Haan…daya teak haina? _And after few second he screams as.._Arrey koi kuch tu bolo? Kye hua hai mera Daya ko?

_Salunkha moves forward and speak with teary tone after placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder as…_

Salunkha: Abhijeet hosla rako..sab teak ho jaya ga..muja yakeen hai…

Abhijeet (_crying)_: sir app tu boliya hua kye hai? Koi muja kuch batata kyun nai hai?

_ACP moves forward and Abhijeet looks at him with pleading eyes…He just hugs him and speak with teary tone…_

ACP: Abhijeet Daya ka accident ho gaya hai… usski halat bht kharab hai.. Usski car Trailor ka sath.._And he stops bcz Abhijeet just move away from that tight hug with great shock…._

Abhijeet: Daya…mera..m..mera Daya tu…(_breaking words) _teak hai…teak haina? Sir?

_ACP looks at him with teary eyes…and nodded his head as NO….and Abhijeet falls down on his keens… _

_In next morning. Doctors calls them all and tries to told him abt Daya's situation…_

Doctor: Sir par bht gehri choot hai.. we are amazed ka Daya ki jaan bech gai hai..but I m sorry to say…ka ab tak ka halat dhak kar hum itna tu kah sakta hain ka kuch major damage hua hoga demag ko… (_All shocked) _baki hosh main ana ka bad hi pata chal ga?

Salunkha: Doctor yah app kye bol raha hain… app muja reports dikhyen..main dhakna chata hoon sab reports…

_After checking all reports… he looks upward where his buddy's eyes were looking at him with great hope…who moves forward towards him as…_

ACP: Salunkha…kye jo doctor na kaha wo sach hai?

Salunkha: boss koi chamtkar he ho tu…._And he moves out from there with teary eyes… _

**FLASH BACK OVER….**

_He opens his eyes with jerk..where nurse were calling him as…_

Nurse: Abhijeet sir..Abhijeet sir? (_Abhijeet look at him) _App patient ko laa ja sakta hain…sara tests mukamal ho chukka hain…

_Abhijeet stood up with teary eyes..he clears his tears from eyes and asked as…_

Abhijeet: Aur tests reports?

Nurse: kal tak… we hope ka kal tak sari reports hum app ko da danga…

Abhijeet: Kal tak hi…muja kal tak he Daya ki sari reports milni chiyan hain…Chya pher jitna bhi pasa laga iss sab par…urgently muja sab reports chiya han..

Nurse: App na doctors sa baat kar li haina..tu pher jo uno na kaha hai wo ho jaya ga sir…

_And she left… and Abhijeet moves towards Daya who was still sleeping….and then he moves back at home with him… waiting for tomorrow desperately…._


	10. Chapter 10

**Flash back:**

_Acp moves forward towards Abhijeet who was sitting on cold floor of corridor at midnight…looking towards nowhere.. sometimes his eyes forget to blink and sometimes really cries without any movement and noise.. so many voices were roaming in his mind…._

**"_Sir, Sir..yah kuch react kyun nai karta? Sir..issa kye hua hai…Dayaaa…Dayaa….? "_**

**"_Abhijeet sambalo apna app ko..Daya bemar haina..issi liya kuch bol nai raha…"_**

**"_Nai sir (screaming) uss ki wo khali ankhen..wo kuch khati kyun nai? Sir..wo bola nai..par muja dhak ka kuch react kyun nai karta..? Sir..Daya…"_**

**"_Abhijeet,,,beta..sambalo…(ACP trying to control him after holding him) uss ka sir par chot lagi haina…ussa kuch smaj nai aye raha beta..sambalo…."_**

**"_I M sorry ACP sahab…hum na app ko pehla he batiya tha…ka kuch major damge ki umeed raken app…Daya..Daya apna mansic saltulant kho chukka hai….i m sorry.. mager jismani choton ka teak hona ka bad ussa mental Asylum bejna para Shayad...uss ka mental treatment tu wahen he hoga…"_**

**"_Nai…. (Abhijeet holds Doc by his neck) mera Daya kahen nai jaya ga…ussa kuch nai hua.. kuch nai…Smja na tum Doctor..kuch nai hua mera Daya ko..wo mera pas raha ga…(crying harshly) wo muja chor ka nai jaa sakta…nai jaa sakta… kabi nai..(look at ACP) sir….app sun raha haina..main apna Daya kssi ko nai doonga..kssi ko nai..ussa kabhi apna sa juda nai karon ga..chya pher koi kuch bhi kar laa..kabhi nai… "_**

_ACP places his hand on Abhijeet shoulder and he falls down on floor after closing his both eyes with voice…_

_**FLASH BACK OVER:**_

_Abhijeet opens his eyes with great jerk..look around and found Daya sleeping peacefully…After jerking his head…he moves forward and stands in front of window after removing curtains…Sun light touches his face and wishes him Good Morning..but his face was far from showing or accepting these feelings..his mind was remembering each and everything one after the other happened till now with him…he looks at Daya face once again.. And tear slips from his eye….._

Abhijeet (_questioning)_: Daya…tu mera sath asa tu nai kara ga na? _Nodded his head in No..(Whispers)_ nai…mera Daya kyun kara ga mera sath asa?

_He jerked his head and moves towards his room and after freshen up …checks Daya again and moves in kitchen and after making tea for himself..he sat down on lounge sofa..and starts thinking again…When he looks at time and at the same moment his phone starts ringing… he looks at the caller id ..and attends the call with shivering hand.._

Abhijeet: Hello

Voice: Abhijeet kye main app sa baat kar sakta hoon..?

Abhijeet: Reports aye gayen kye Doctor?

Doctor: sari reports ana main tu time laga ga officer..lakin jitna hath main tha..Urgent basis per hum na tests reports hasil kar li hain…

Abhijeet (_taking a sigh): _okay…tu kye un reports par tum muja kuch bata sakta ho Adi?

Doctor: Abhijeet muja malom nai ka tum kye soch kar yah sab kar raha ho…yar tum kud ko takleef…

Abhijeet (i_nterrupts): _Adi…(_angry voice) _bolo…kye un reports ki base par jo tumara pas hain muja bata sakta ho ka Daya demagi mariz hai yah nahin?

Adi (_in low tone): _Haan…bata sakta hoon

Abhijeet:Tu bolo? Haan yah Naa….?

Adi (_tense voice): _Abhijeet…tum..tum aik kam karo..yar tum yahen mera pas aye jaio…

Abhijeet: main nai aye sakta..Daya ka pas koi nai hai..ward boys bhi abi tak nai aya..

Adi: Acha teak hai..jab wo log aye jayen tu tum mera pas aye jana..hum baat Karen ga na Abhijeet…aur baki reports bhi ana do.. hum baat karta hain iss par..okay?

Abhijeet (_confident): _Haan yah Naa Adi?

Adi: Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_shouts): _I said Haan ya Naa…? Bolo?

**CID BUREAU:**

Freddy: Kye baat hai Rajat sir app kuch parshan dikh raha hain..? kye in files mein kuch garbar hai sir…?

Rajat (_checking files): _pata nai freddy..yah woi files hain jo tum Abhijeet aur Daya sir ka gher sa laya ho? _Freddy nodded as yes…_

Freddy: Haan sir.. ACP sir na he kaha tha..kal jab wo sab (_added in low tone) _tabi kaha tha sab files lana ko..tu main laa aya.. kyun kye hua sir? Files mein koi pershani hai..sir files tu complete nai hain…Abhijeet sir na apna tu batya tha..par (_sad tone) _jo files Daya sir ka pas hain wo tu complete nai hongi..huma karna paren gii…

Rajat: Ajeeb baat hai Freddy..muja acha sa yaad hai..Daya sir saa, iss hadsa sa pehla maine poocha tha files ka bara mein..tu uno na bola tha ka half complete hain aur kuch files ka tu kafi zyada kam rahta hai..par..(_looking towards files) _Daya sir ki tu sari files complete hain…kasa?

Freddy (_confused): _sir ho sakta hai Daya sir na kar li hoon complete ksi time…bhool gya hoon..

Rajat: haan shayad… shayad asa he ho.._but still he was looking very confused abt it…_

_ACP who was listening this conversation at door step just headed towards his cabin….he just quietly sat on his chair and remembers his conversation with Abhijeet last nite..when he called him for asking abt Daya's health…_

ACP: Abhijeet Daya kasa hai?

Abhijeet: Sir wo soa raha hai..subha yah kal din tak hosh aya ga..Doctors na batya tha naa app ko?

ACP: haan haan muja malom hai…bas pershan ho raha tha tumara bara mein soch kar..acha suno..wo hosh mein aya tu uss sa pyar sa pesh ana..acha..wasa nai jasa tum humara samna pesh aya…

Abhijeet (_irritate): _Sir app ko kye lagta hai ka main jaan boj kar asa kar raha hoon..kye wo nai kar sakta asa kuch?

ACP: kye matllab hai tumara Abhijeet? Tum kye khana chata ho…?

Abhijeet: Sir kuch kah he tu nai paa raha main kssi sa bhi…yahen tak ka apna app sa bhi..pata nai muja kyun lagta hai..ka..da...Daya..ka..

ACP: ka kye Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Sir kabhi kabhi muja lagta hai ka Daya..Daya wo..wo teak hai..ussa kuch nai hua…

ACP (_shocked): _Tumara demag chal gaya hai Abhijeet…?(_really angry) _tumara demag kharab ho gaya hai..yah koi sapna dhak kar jaga ho tum abi…? kye bol raha ho janta bhi ho tum? Hosh mein ho?

_Abhijeet really quite…did not say anything in reply…_

ACP (_bit calm down): _Dhako Abhijeet…main janta hoon tum bht pershan ho..hum sab bht pershan hain..hum main sa koi bhi Daya ki asi halat nai dhak sakta..aur tumara liya yah sab kye hai? Kasa hai? Main smaj sakta hoon..lakien..lakien iss sab ka yah matlab nai ka tum apna app ko na sambalo..kud par itni tension..itna pressure dal loo ka..ka…asi sochen ana lagen tumara demag mein…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Sir main janta tha…ka ager kssi sa bhi yah main bolon ga..tu wo muja yahi jawab daa ga…yahi sab bolen gaa..

ACP: Abhijeet tu aur kye bola ga koi? Haan…tum hi bolo? Dhako beta hum sab he Daya ko teak dhakna chata hain..(_teary tone) _pehla jasa..hansta muskurata..aur ager asa ho tu kye muja kushi nai hogi kye? Haan? (_teary tone) _Par afsos..beta asa nai hai..kash asa ho…par asa nai hai Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: I m sorry sir..main app ko takleef nai dana chata tha…

ACP: Abhijeet..tum plz aram karo..thora aram kar lo..tum buht thak gaya ho…

_ACP came back in present after hearing Freddy voice…who present him few files as.._

Freddy: sir yah files complete ho gai hain… app dhak lan aik bar..

_Acp nodded his head as Yes.. and Freddy moved out from his cabin..where ACP mind again starts thinking abt Abhijeet …_

ACP (_thinking): _Yah Abhijeet asa kyun kah raha tha? Kye ussa waqie Daya main asa kuch laga jo wo yah sab sochna laga…? Yah pher sirf uss ka demag yah sab soch raha tha… ? _jerking his thoughts.._nai nai..Doctors na jo sab kaha..aur kiya..jo hum na Dhaka..Saha..wo sab jhoot thora hi ho sakta hai..kabhi nai..par yah Rajat…nai..shayad main kuch zyada he soch raha hoon..humari soch..humari chahat asa khyalon ka roop laa kar humara man aur demag mein aye rai hai…

_He grabs his head with his both hands …his facial expressions were really telling everyone that he is really worried abt something…._

_Here Out side the cabin Freddy was just staring at ACP with really sad face..when Schain enters and looks at him and then towards ACP..who was looking in tension…_

Schain: kye hua Freddy? Asa kye dhak raha ho?

Freddy: Schain sir..ACP sir kitna pershan lag raha haina… Daya sir ki waja sa..

Schain: Haan freddy.. pershan tu hum sab he bht haina..Dhako na kye sa kye hoga iss aik month main..kabhi kabhi tu yakeen he nai ata…

Rajat(_moves towards them):_haan..kasa sanata chaa gaya hai..bureau mein wo Hansti mukurati awazen.. har waqt kam mein rahna..pher bhi aik josh aik bond ka hona..sab najana kahan chala gaya hai pal bher mein.. Daya sir humara pas hota hua bhi..hum sab sa itna door chala gaya..ka mano wo kahen bhi nai hain..aur Abhijeet sir..wo tu jasa apna app ko kudi bula betha hain..

Freddy (_teary eyes):_wo dono aik dosra ka bina adhore hain sir… bilkul adhore..aik ko bhi choot lagti haina tu dosra pagal ho jata hai.. wo bardasht nai kar pata…aur yah tu..yah tu itni bari baat hai…sir kye yah sab kabhi teak hoga?huma humara pehla wala Abhijeet aur Daya sir wapis milen ga kabhi?

Schain(_painful sigh): _pata nai Freddy… man tu chata hai yah khana ko ka sab teak ho jaya ga..par jo halat, baten humara samna hain..wo sab yah khana bhi tu nai daten…

_They all were still involved in all this when suddenly ACP moved out from his cabin with extreme tension..Schain moves towards him in hurry…_

Schain: Sir kye hua? App bht pershan lag raha hain…

_ACP looks at him with extreme tension..But without replying anything he just completely moved out from the bureau within second with same worried face…_

Rajat: yah ACP sir ko kye hua?

Freddy(_worried)_: sir muja kuch teak nai lag raha… huma chalna chiya sir…

Rajat: kahen Abhijeet yah Daya sir ko laa kar tu nai kuch hua?

_Purvi and shreya enters inside the bureau at the same moment…_

Rajat: Tum log bureau dhako..huma ACP sir ka pas jana hoga..muja kuch teak nai lag raha…

**DUO RESIDENCE:**

_ACP reached there in hurry…he was in shocked state of mind and heart,,he just moved out from his quills and collide with Doctor salunkha..who was also coming out from his car…Salunkha looks at him with great shock and ask in great tension…_

Salunkha: Yar ACP yah sab kye hai? Muja tu achanak Asylum sa call aya tu main tu heran he rah gaya…dora dora yahen chala aya..

_ACP just holds Salunkhs by his hand and moves forward with …_

ACP (_great tension): _pata nai salunkha..yah sab ho kye raha hai..yah Abhijeet kar kye raha hai muja kuch smaj nai aye raha…

_Before then, they can enter inside the house..they saw an Ambulance associated with same Asylum where Daya was admitted..Both exchanged a shocking glance and moves forward..Few ward boys were coming in and out from the house..Before they could ask anything form anyone of them..they heard screaming voices ..so moves in hurry… _

_After entering inside the house they saw a most shocking scene ever..Beyond their expectations.. Wardboys holding Daya by their hands and trying to take him out from his room..where Daya were crying loudly and screaming badly..and asking for help as…_

Daya (_crying):_ nai jana..bechyo..bechyo..koi muja bechyo… muja nai jana..wahen dar..andhera..nai..nai…Dost..Dost…becha lo..dost..kahan ho?

_Where Abhijeet was standing in lounge beside Dining table…placing at one side of Daya's room… He was looking like a stachu.. folding his both hands on his chest and stands with the help of dinning chair… he was not looking at Daya at all..ACP looks at him and found no expressions on Abhijeet's face.. he was looking totally serious or angry?_

_Here Daya screaming were on its peak..he was continually trying to take out himself from WB's hands… who were holding him tightly..and when they found no movement in Daya's foot..they start dragging him..Daya was really trying..but he was weak to resist..And wardboys really applying much force on him… ACP looks at them and crying face of Daya..he moves forward with extream tension..bcz he was not understanding anything..salunkha also follows him.._

ACP: yah kye..kye ho raha hai ..(_looks at Abhijeet)_ Abhijeet? Choro uss ko (_to WB) _asa kasa pakar ka laa ja raha ho ussa…?

_Daya was more scared now..after seeing ACP and Salunkha standing close to him..where Abhijeet was not replying anything to ACP… he was still standing like stachu…_

Salunkha: tum log batio ga kuch? Bolo tu?

_Another WB came there and after taking them a side, told them as…_

WB: sir Hum Daya ko Doctors ka orders par laa kar ja raha hain.. _(showing them letter with Abhijeet signature) _Patient ki halat gher rakhna lyke nai hai..wo Abhijeet sir par kai bar jan lawa humla kar chukka hain..issi liya un ki permission par fori tor par Daya ko asylum la jaa raha hain…Abhijeet sir ka khana par he...

_ACP and Salunkha was shocked..really stunned at their place… _

WB: Sorry sir huma ina laa jana hoga..Patient kssi bhi waqt violent ho sakta hai.. iss sa pehla huma ina Asylum poonchana hoga…

_And they again start dragging Daya…they pushed Daya little hard this time and as a result.. Daya falls down on outside the door.. just few steps far from Abhijeet… Wardboys holds him again before he can stable even… Daya screams badly..and looks upward..where he saw Abhijeet standing there but not looking at him.. he forwards his hand towards him and speak up with great HOPE…_

Daya: Dost…dost.. bechyo..nai jana.. Best friend (_tears were rolling down from his eyes) _bechyo..Dost…

_Wardboys make him stand somehow and again starts dragging him with them..Shocking expressions were present on Daya's face.. After seeing Abhijeet standing still and not moving a bit…Tears were present in ACP eyes ..he was not understanding whole situation..but he was helpless..so as Salunkha…._

Daya (_harshly crying)_: Dost..Best Friend…bechyo.. (_moving forward with so many WB's pushes) _becha lo naa… Best Friend.. nai …(_trying to grab him) _nai karon ga tang ab.. nai ….mahfi ..mahfi da do… mahf kar do… best friend.. (_He was moving forward with WB's) _becha lo…dost… nai jana.. pro..Promise kiya tha.. tor diya promise..Dost…becha lo na… plz..manu gaa..har baat manu ga tumari..i promise..kuch bhi nai mangon ga..kuch bhi nai kahon ga..paka promise..tumara jasa promise toron ga bhi nai.. I promise..(_really helpless tone) _becha lo na? Best friend.. ?

_Tears starts falling down from Abhijeet's eyes silently…starts brushing his cheeks.. but still he was standing with same position like before… Daya was at main door step..he looks behind at one last time towards his best friend.. and screams again…_

Daya: Best Friend…? Nai..nai…jana muja… roko..bechyo.. ..nai tang karon ga..becha lo naa….? _And with this his voice really vanished from inside the house…Bcz he moves out completely from the house and Ward boys throws him inside the ambulance..and moves from there in hurry…where Daya was still beating window glass of Ambulance and calling his buddy to save him…but he found his buddy nowhere for his help…no where…just no where…_

_Here Inside Duo house..ACP just burst out after Daya exsit….Salunkha was also in tears..but he moves towards Abhijeet side…and ask him with great anger after holding him by his arm.._

Salunkha: Pthar dil ho tum Abhijeet..Phatar dil… kitna pukar raha tha wo tuma..kitna (_holds him by his arm)_…kam sa kam ussa mil he lata… ussa sambal he lata..asa kyun kiya? Haan..? kyun kiya? uss ka chilana..uss ka rona..usski frayad tumara tak nai poonchi…(_leaves his arm with great jerk, showing his anger)_yah tha tumara pyar? Yah? Pehla kitna cheeka chilya ka ussa gher lana hai (_removing tears from his face) _kis liya haan..kis liya.. iss liya..

ACP (_teary tone): _Salunkha..(_trying to stop him) _salunkha…

Salunkha( _looks at him): _bas yar..bas…bht ho gaya… muja nai janana ka iss na asa kyun kiya…kiss waja sa kiya..main yahen ab aur nai rukh sakta.. bilkul bhi nai.. acha he hai (_looks at Abhijeet) _Daya wahen Asylum wapis chala gaya.. ab aik mehrbani karna uss par..wahen milna mat jana uss saa. Mat jana..kam sa kam ussa pata tu hoga..(_really teary tone) _ka uss ka koi bhi nai hai..koi bhi nai…ussa sambal nai sakta tu kam sa kam..roz roz ussa yun maro tu nai..maro tu nai ussa…

_And he left in hurry with same teary face…where he saw Schain. Freddy, and Rajat were standing there at door step with teary eyes… after seeing them he left from there..Abhijeet looks towards all..seeing so many questions in their eyes.. but his eyes ignores them all and again back to its previous state.. All left from there after sometime without asking anything… with so much hurt in their minds and hearts...Now…Silence were there..covering whole area…where Abhijeet looks at ACP and moves forward with…_

Abhijeet (_low tone): _App ko kuch nai poochen ga muj sa sir?

_ACP looks at him with teary eyes.. so many questions were present in those tears and eyes..but he was not asking anything..he was so much confused abt everything..So so much hurt..but still his lips were sealed…Abhijeet again.._

Abhijeet (_teary eyes): _poochiya na sir..App ko tu main humesha galat he lagta hoon Daya ka mamla mein…(_moving forward) _sir poochen na ka maine asa kyun kiya? (_heavry throat) _poochen na ka maine ..apna Daya ka sath asa kyun kiya? (_really crying) _poochen na mujh sa...mar kar..dant kar..poochen naa..sab chala gaya..kssi na nai poocha..app poochiya na..ka Abhijeet tum apni jaan ka sath asa kasa kar sakta ho? Asa kye ho gaya? Jis ka liya tum tarapta tha din raat..uss ka sath asa kasa kar liya? Uss na tuma kitna pukara..kitna bulya..tum na suna nai ussa..asa kasa kar liya..haan?

_And he falls down on his keens and starts crying loudly… ACP moves towards him with teary eyes and places his hand on Abhijeet shoulder…._

ACP: Abhijeet ?

_Abhijeet looks towards him with same teary eyes and face…and takes out some papers from his pant pocket asked as…_

Abhijeet(_weeping): _Asa kasa…asa kasa kar sakta hai koi apna bhai ka sath? Kasa dhoka da sakta hai apna uss bhai ko jis na apni jaan sa barh kar uss ka khyal raka ho? Jis na humesha sirf aur sirf uss ka bara mein socha ho? Asa kasa kar sakta hai koi?

ACP (_teary tone): _Abhijeet bolo na beta kye hua? Tum itna dukhi ..itna toota hua pehla tu nai tha…

_Abhijeet stood up with great jerk and speak with harsh tone after showing those papers…_

Abhijeet (_harsh): _Kyun ka muja bewakoof banya gaya iss ka andaza nai tha muja…nai tha.. (_ACP shocked) _bola tha maine..bola tha ka wo pagal nai hai..bewakoof bana raha hai muja..par koi nai mana ga meri baat… koi nai…issi liya yah tests… (_throwing those papers harshly) _par koi muja kye bawakoof banya ga (_harshly crying) _main tu bana banya bewakoof hoon… uss ka pyar main banana banya bwwakoof.. jo kabhi yah soch bhi nai sakta ka uss ka Daya uss ka sath asa kuch kar sakta hai..kabhi soch bhi nai sakta ka wo insan ussa dhoka da sakta hai jis ka liya wo apni jaan bhi hansta hansta da sakta hai…

_ACP was shell shocked at his places… he was not believing on what Abhijeet is just saying..this is so shocking...so so shocking for him..Abhijeet moves forward with teary voice.._

Abhijeet: Sir..kye ussa aik bar bhi nai laga ka wo muja sach bata da? Kye uss ka man nai kiya meri dukh dard, meri takleef ko dhak kar…wo tu sab smaj raha tha naa. Mera rona..mera pukarna..meri tarap..kye ussa kuch nai dikha? Kye kuch bhi nai?yah uss na kuch Dhaka nai..jana nai...jan boj kar...(_really teary tone) _Mazak bana ka rakh diya mera..apna bhai ka..kud apna hathon..

_ACP just moved down and checked those papers which were tests reports..he was shell shocked at his place…_

ACP (_shocked): _Asa kasa ho sakta hai? Ager yah reports sach kah rai hain..tu wo sab kye tha? (_angry) _wo sab kye tha? Kahen huma koi galtfehmi ..

Abhijeet (_interrupts): _galtfehmi tu pehla hui thi huma sir…sach tu ab samna aya hai..aur app ab bhi yah manana ko tyar nai ka wo teak hai..kuch nai hua ussa..sirf kheal raha tha wo humara jazbaton ka sath..humara dilon ka sath..humara sath? Abi bhi nai yakeen ho raha app ko sir?

ACP (_looks him with shock): _tum na uss sa poocha kyun nai? Sab janana ka bad bhi kuch poocha nai..bej diya asa kyun kiya?

Abhijeet(_teary but strong tone): _kyun ka main dhakna chata tha ka kye ab bhi wo jhoot bola ga muj sa? Abb bhi…jab wo janta hai ka main sach jan gaya hoon…

ACP: matlab….?

Abhijeet: matlab he tu smaj nai aye sir.. yah sab mera sath kyun kiya uss na? yah sab hi smaj nai aya muja sir.. _After few seconds…_aur naa abb main kuch smjna chata hoon..

_ACP was Stunned at his place..he was not understanding anything..what is all this? This is biggest shock for him till now.. _

**_Author's Note:_**

_Thanks for reading n for ur reviews... urs Poonum_


	11. Chapter 11

_He was sitting on floor in dark room..Folding his both hands around his both legs..Hiding his head under his legs.. Complete silence covers the area with so many unspoken words, feelings and thoughts…hearing so many voices…_

**""Daya tu wapis aye jaa na yar… (_teary tone) _yar muja teri bht yaad ati hai…bht sari..yaad kye main tu tera mein he jeeta hoon""**

**""Wapis aye jaa na yar…tera bina kuch acha nai lagta muja…muja bhi bht dar lagta hai…bht sara…tuj sa bhi zyada…dard bhi hota hai… yar tu sun raha haina …Aye jaa na yar…""**

**""tu badla main kuch bhi laa lay muj saa..par mera pas wapis aye jaa..wapis aye jaa meri jaan..tera bhai tera bina bht akala hai..wo mar raha hai…tu sun raha haina Daya..tera bhai…ussa teri zarorat hai…tu aye jaa na…aye jaa….""**

**""choro..choro muja..Dayaaaa…mera Daya muja da doo…""**

**""chooya kasa..haan tu na kasa chooya mera bhai ko asa…ussa kitna dard hua hoga…(_tears rolling down) _asa kasa chooya tu na ussa… ""**

**""maro muja…muja marna chata hona? (_tears falling down) _Maro… (_he hits himself with his hand) _aur maro (_again hit) _jitna marna chata hona maro muja..apna sara gusa nikal do muj par… maro aur maro (_hitting himself again n again) _jee bar ka..main kuch nahin kahon ga tuma….""**

**""Best Friends, wo friends sa bhi zyada bara hota hai…jis sa..hmm..(_thinking) _jis sa hum sab kuch bol sakta hain..jo bhi chaya wo sab..jo bhi yahen (_pointing to his heart) _dil mein ho..kuch bhi nai chupata…Aur wo humari baat aur (_meaningfully) _kssi sa nai bolta…aur bura bhi nai manata..danta bhi nai aur gusa bhi nai hota…kabhi bhi..""**

_Man slowly moves his head upward in that darkness…looks around and feels that darkness around him and in himself too.. he closes his eyes and took a painful sigh.. Silence can hear that painful breath and can feel the hidden and unspoken feelings…_

_Suddenly a Door open with great bang..he looks towards that direction..and found a Man standing there and looking at him..he was not be able to see the clear face of that man.. he can found him only like a shadow.. he can't see the expressions of that person..who was now slowly moving towards him with great voice of his foots in that silence… he can understand that the feet's coming towards him only...he slowly starts standing with the support of wall with scare… he stood up completely..Still his hand was on wall supporting him.._

_A man comes near to him and just stops in front of him... A dim light present in room was helping them to recognize each other face…bcz they were face to face now..he just look at that person and tries to move his gaze but the next person fixed gaze was making him puzzle..he looks in those eyes…he can sense the pain and strange feelings in those fixed eyes.. for few second he feels that pain and then he starts looking another side but the person gives him tigh slap on his cheek with so much pain in his eyes and harshness in his hand.. he looks at him with pain and teary eyes… his hand was on his cheek...which was red now due to that hard slap… he looks at those fixed eyes and can see watery drops clearly coming out from those eyes… A whisper came out from his trembling lips__…._

He (_whispers)_: Sirrrrrrrrrrrrr ?

_One more tight slap he faced after this teary whisper… he was shell shocked..tears came out from his eyes… he was silently crying now..bcz tears were falling down from his eyes….when he hear as…_

ACP (_teary broken voice):_Chup (_pointing finger towards him) _aik dum chup.. bas chup (_tears falls down from his eyes) _chup… _he just pressed his both fingers on his both eyes just to stop his tears..but he burst out into tears.. which was really painful for him to watch… how can he watch him like this..but how can he stop him now? How? He just moves forward and tries to stop him by placing his hand on his shoulder…._

He: sir…r plzz…plz sir… _but ACP jerks his hand away so harshly…_

ACP (_pointing finger towards him ): _hath mat lagana muja..choona mat…

He (_crying): _sir main

ACP (_interrupts): _kye main?(_looking him wd great anger)_ Haan…kye main? Kye bolo ga tum ab Daya…hai kye kuch bolna ko tumara pas? Muja tu yakeen nai hota yah sab (_shocking tone) _yah sab sach hai? Tum asa kasa… _he just moves forward and grabs him by his shirt color.. _asa kasa kar sakta ho? Haan..asa kasa kar sakta ho humara sath..uss masom ka sath..kye bigara tha uss na tumara (_looking in to his eyes with great anger and tears) _kye bigara tha? Kye kasoor tha uss ka jisa tum toor aya ho? Sirf yahi ka uss na tuma apni jaan sa bar kar chaha..choota bhai smja nai banya bhi..har cheez sa yah baat sabit ki.. apna khyal sa..apna andaz sa apna pyar sa.. kye nai kiya uss na tumara liya.. tumara yah halat dakna , smajna ka bad (_crying helplessly) _kitna roya wo.. kitna toot gaya pher bhi kud ko smbala ..(_again harsh) _kis ka liya? Haan? Sirf tumara liya..tuma wapis pana ka liya.. wo sochta tha ka apna pyar sa…apna sath sa tuma wapis paa laa ga… wo bolta tha sir (_again crying voice) _doctors khata han Daya ka ander sab hai…sab jo uss na ajj tak kiya usski memory mai lock hai..main apna pyar sa ..apna sath sa ussa wapis laa ayon ga.. sir app janta nai han ..sab teak ho jaya ga.. vishwas kijiya..main sab teak kar doonga.. kye kye nai kiya uss na tumara liya? Tuma asa haal mai dhak kar..paa kar..pal pal toota wo..per kud ko jorha raka..smabala rakha..kye asan hota ha yah sab karna.. ? haan? Kye dukh nai hota yah sab karna sa? Haan? Bolo jawab do? _Leave him so harshly.. _par tuma kye pata… tuma kye pata asa karna sa kye hota hai? Tuma tu bht maza aya hoga na? bht maza.. yah sab kar ka..enjoy kiya hoga tum na…achi acting ka award mila ga tuma tu….

Daya (_weeping): _sir..meri baat..tu..main..sir..

ACP: bas..muja tu laga tum ab bhi apna natak continue karo ga he..par sharm aye gayi tuma? smaj aye gai ka Abhijeet na tuma kyun nai roka.? kyun ana diya yahen... (_so harsh) _Abhijeet na mujh sa kaha tha ka ussa ab kuch nai janana..yah tak nai ka tum na yah sab kyun kiya uss ka sath..koi justification nai chiya muja bhi ab Daya.. kuch bhi nai… main tu tuma bas itna batana aya tha ka huma tumara iss jhoot ka bara main sab pata chal gaya hai..sab.. abb tumara yah natak aur nai chala gaa..par tuma tu shyad pehla he andaza ho chukka tha.._After few seconds.._janata ho tum Daya.. muja yakeen nai ata tha jab wo reports tak dakhi maine.. (_teary tone) _par jab yahen tumara samna ankhon main jank kar dakha..tumara behavior..tab bhi muja yakeen nai aya ka tum asa kasa kar sakta ho humara sath..akher kuch bhi ho..asa kuch kasa? Ka..kasa? kasa khel sakta ho humari bhavanayon ka sath?humara dilon ka sath? ka..ka..kasa..akher ? _And with those last broken words he just moved towards room door… Daya looks at him..tears were continually falling down from his eyes..he just runs to stop him…_

Daya (_crying): _sir.. sir…rrr… ruken..meri baat tu suna..sir..aik baar... tu sunen sir..sir Abhijeet wo…sir..meri baat..aik bar…

_But ACP left the room after closing the door with bang with same angry and rash mood.. Door just closes on Daya's face..even it hurts Daya's face little bit...he sats down after holding door handles with same crying mood..And screaming as…_

Daya (_crying): _aik bar meri baat…meri baat tu suna..sir..aik..bar..meri baat tu… _and he was just crying… his each and every scream was telling any painful story…_

**At Night DUO Residence:**

_Abhijeet was sitting in his room with closed eyes…when door bell rings..he hears it but he was not looking interested to open the door..Again n again door bell was ringing..At last he stood up n moved out from the room..And without asking or checking just moved back after opening the door lock…ACP enters inside the house with irritation…._

ACP: Abhijeet yah kye tareeka hai? darwaza kyun nai khol raha tha tum? (_really worried tone) _Malom hai main kitna pershan ho gaya tha?

Abhijeet (_sitting on bed): _kudkushi nai ki hai maine…fikar mat Karen app sir…

ACP (shocked): Abhijeet? Yah kye kah raha ho tum?

Abhijeet: sir app kyun ayen han yahen? Muja akala chor dijiya plz..main iss waqt kssi sa baat nai karna chata..kssi sa milna nai chata..plz sir…I m sorry…but…

ACP (_sitting beside him):_Kyun ? tumara kye kasoor hai iss sab mein jo tum saza do kud ko iss sab ki? Bas bht ho gaya Abhijeet.. ab uttho..choro yah rona dona.. koi zarorat nai hai uss ka liya ansoo bahana ki yah pershan hona ki…jisa tumari parwah tu dor balka..._And he stops after seeing towards Abhijeet..._acha muja yah batio ka tum na kuch khaya peeya bhi hai yah nai? Yah bas sog main he betha ho? Acha aik kam karta hoon..ajj main tumara liya nashta banata hoon (_he smiles)…._

_Abhijeet looks at him..Acp was abt to move, when Abhijeet instantly holds his hand with.._

Abhijeet: sir yah app kyun kar raha hain? Kis sa apna dard chupana ki koshish kar raha hain app? Uss sa jo kud iss waqt dard ka bana hua hai? Beth jaiya sir… plz.. (_ACP sat down but still not looking at Abhijeet) _app yahen mera haal chaal janana aya ..(_Smiles) _ka kahen kudkushi wudkushi tu nai kar li…(_relieving tone) _nai karon ga sir..main itna kamzor nai hoon..app janta han muja achi taran sa… _And he looks downward… ACP looks at him with teary eyes.. he placed his hand on Abhijeet's arm with…_

ACP: Main gaya tha Daya sa milna.. (_Abhijeet looks at him wd shock) _wo...wo (_teary tone)_ asa kasa kar sakta hai humara sath…? Tumara sath…

_Tears came in Abhijeet eyes..but he instantly hides his eyes from ACP…he knew well why ACP is saying like this..he just want to tell him that Daya accepted that he is fine..After few seconds…_

ACP (_calm tone): _Abhijeet… tuma kasa.._Stops for a second.._i mean tuma kasa pata chala ka wo Natak kar raha hai…

_He looks at Abhijeet…who was looking downward…he feels really sad..he thought that this question is not suitable for the moment so he was abt to stood up when he heard…_

Abhijeet:usski ankhon sa.. Usski ankhen muj sa kabi jhoot nai bol saktien..(_ACP looks at him wd teary eyes) _wo chaya jitna jhoot bolna chaya..kabhi meri ankhon mai ankhen dal kar jhoot nai bol sakta sir.. issi liya uss na kabhi muj sa meri ankhon mai ankhen dal kar baat nahin kii…koi bhi harkat meri nazron ka samna kar ka nai ki..aur jab kabhi wo meri ankhon mai dhakta..wo jhat sa apni nazer gooma lata.. Par iss sab ka bawajood..muja pehli bar asa tab laga jab uss naa gher ana ka bad muj sa aik dam normal behave karna shuru kar diya..mai heran tu tha par kush bhi.. aur meri kushi na har cheez pa parda dalna shuru kar diya..mera dil par..demag par..sab kuch smana hota hua bhi mai peehchan nai paya.. Daya ka room mein hum dono ki bht sari tasveeran hain.. maine jan boj kar aur tasveeran bhi rakien..yah soch kar ka ussa kuch yaad aya ga.. wo kuch poocha ga tu main yaad dilyon ga ussa.. tu shayad..shayad ussa kuch yaad aya.. (_tears falls down from ACP's eyes after hearing happy tone of Abhijeet, like he was living same in aura) _bht umeedan then muja un tasveeron sa..par uss na poochna tu door..aik bar Dhaka tak nai mera samna… khana peena sa laa kar kssi cheez pa uss na kabhi koi aitraz nai kiya..kyun ka wo sab uss ka man pasand tha..par jab daya ko kuch yaad he nahin tu pher ussa kssi cheez main tu mana karna chiya tha naa? Aur sab sa bara jhatka tu muja uss raat laga jis raat main kssi awaz ki waja sa jag para.. pora gher Dhaka kuch bhi asa nai mila.. muja laga mera weham hai..par wo weham nai tha.. Daya shayd room main kuch dond raha tha yah kuch ..kyun ka room main mojod humari kafi sari pictures gyub then.. jab maine bad mai apna shak ko parkna ka liya check kiya tu wo muja drawz mai milen.. shayad Daya una dakana nai chata tha issi liya wahen rak dien.. maine bhi pehla dehan he nai diya..aur jab dehan aya tu socha shyad maine kud he asa kiya ho…par muja sath he sath yah bhi yakeen tha ka maine asa nai kiya..aur subha jab meri parosan na muj sa poocha ka raat ko terrace pa daya ko Dhaka tu bht kushi hui…tu main tu heran he rah gaya.. wo bolien ka shadow tha..par daya ka he..aur jab maine una daya ki halat ka bara mein batya..tu wo dukhi ho gayen par confused he rahen ka pher wo kon tha.. maine sab baton ko jutla diya sir (_looks at ACP wd teary eyes) _halan ka aksar jab Daya ko nened nai ati tu wo raat mein terrace par chala jata hai..per pher bhi maine sab baton kon ignore kiya...uss ka mirror ka samna muja pehchan kar pher na pehchana.. uss ka jan boj kar wo baten karna jis sa muja acha laga.. mera ansoo na dakh pana..muja dard main na dhak pana..par sath he sath apni har waqt ki chooti bari harkaton sa muja apna pagalpan ka yakeen dilana.. par uss roz..jab wo apna room sa bahr nikla aur app sab ki wall pictures dhak kar uss na apna ansoo poncha tu mai heran rah gaya..wo yah baat nai janta..kyun ka mai uss sa kafi fasla par peecha khara tha.. lakin uss ka front image muja samna almarh ka mirror par dikh raha tha.. wo team ki tasveeran dhak kar kyun roya ga? Kyun ansoo poncho ga apna? Tabi jab wo una janta ha..peehchanta ha.. pher wo yah manta kyun nai? Salunkha sir jis roz gher aya aur un sa maine bola ka Daya aik dam sa shant behave karna lag gaya hai.. aur yah cheez mera liya bht shocking hai..achank uss ka bad sa he daya na aik ka bad aik asi harsh harkaten kien ..jis sa mera shak aur mazboot ho gaya.. maine app sa baat karna chiye..team sa..par main janta tha ka koi meri baat nai mana ga..aur main sab sa kye kahon ga akher? Kye? (_broken tone) _sach tu yah tha sir ka main ander he ander tooth chukka tha Daya ka yah sach jan ka.. asi chooti chooti beshumar baten hain jino na muja har pal uss ka teak hona ka ahsas dilya.. par mai kud bhi apna app ko yakeen nai dila paya tu app sab ko kye? issi liya maine sab sa chupa kar aik private hospital main Daya ka sara tests karwya… ta ka sach aur jhoot ka samna kar sakoon kud bhi aur app sab ko bhi dikha sakoon…(_teary tone) _jis Daya ko teak dakna ka liya meri ankhen tars gayen.. wo teak hai..ussa kuch nai hua..yah sunana ka liya mera kan taras gaya… yahi words sun kar un reports ka bad muja koi kushi nai hui sir..muja koi kushi nai hui…(_And he burst out) _kyun koi kushi nai hui muja sir? Haan? Kyun? Main kitna bura hoon na? bht bura insane hoon na? (_ACP nodded as No) _nai sir..boliya na main he bura hoon..wo kuch galat nai kar sakta mera sath..nai kar sakta.. _ACP pulls him towards himself and hugs his elder son so tightly.. Abhijeet really cries hard wd voice…expel out all his pain…_

ACP (_thinking): _Daya main tuma kabhi mahf nai karon ga iss ka liya..kabhi mahf nai karon ga…tum na bht galat kiya hai yah humara sath.. bht galat kiya hai..yah nai karna chiya tha tuma humara sath.. humara pyar..vishwas..saman ka badla asa tu nai dana chiya tha tuma..akher asi bhi kye majbori the tumari.. nai daya..kuch bhi ho..tuma yah nai karna chiya tha..bht galat..bht galat kiya tum na..

_He patted on Abhijeet's back and after feeling his relax sighs…he asked him as…_

ACP: Bas Abhijeet bas (_clears his tears) _bht ho gaya.. ab aur nai.. byht roo liya tum na..abb main tuma aur takleef mein nai dhak sakta.. asa iss haal mein tarpta nai dhak sakta…

_Abhijeet looks at him …_

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Sir usski koi tu majbori rahi hogi? Jabi tu uss na yah sab…_he stops.. (in low tone) _app na uss sa poocha nai…?

_ACP looks at him wd shock.. _

ACP (_shocking voice): _Abhijeet tum muj sa yah sab pooch raha ho? Uss na tumara sath kye kiya aur tum yah sab? (_angry) _nai maine nai poocha uss sa iss sab ka bara mein..shyad wo batana bhi chata par maine ussa moka he nai diya…aur na dana chata hoon...

Abhijeet: sir app aik bar pooch tu

_ACP stood up with shocked and angry expressions…_

ACP (_harshly interrupts): _kye pooch lata main Abhijeet? Kye? uss ki koi bhi justification kye humara wo ghum. Wo dard khatm kar sakti hai jo hum naa ajj tak saha? Kye wo sab khatm ho jaya ga…mit jaya ga humara ander sa jo ab tak hua? Wo tu shyad ab bhi muj sa jhoot he bolta.. par shyad meri ankhon mein dhak kar uss sa jhoot bola nai gaya… yah pher… mera thaper kha kar.. _Abhijeet looks at him wd shock and pain…_

Abhijeet: sir app na ussa mara?

ACP: haan… mara.. aur bhi marta ussa.. ager acha kam karna par tum sab ki peeth thaptapa sakta hoon mein tu galti karna par (_teary tone) _mar bhi sakta hoon..yah haq bhi hai muja.. aur tuma kitni takleef ho rai hai yah sun kar ka maine uss par hath uttaya..ussa tu koi takleef nai hui tumara sath wo sab karta hua...tum kitna dukhi ho..kye haal hai tumara yah sab janta hua..smajta hua bhi uss na sab kiya tumara sath..koi dukh nai hua ussa.. (_Abhijeet starts looking downward) _tu main kyun na… aur (_angry) _ager tuma sach janana ka bht shok haina tu jaa kar kud pooch lo..smjha… (_Abhijeet still sitting with head down) _aur kal sa kam par aye jana.. yah sog manana ki koi zaorat nai hai.. kssi ko kuch nai hua..sab teak hain yahen…

_He said so and left the home in few seconds..Abhijeet locks main door which closes wd high voice..he can feels the anger of ACP.. who was there to console him but now angry with him as well… _

_He sat down on floor and remembers each and every moment he spends wd Daya after this incident… tears falls down fro his eyes…_

"_**Tum roya mat karo…asa…malom hai..yahen (pointing to his heart) bht dard hota ha..tu ansoo girta hain"…**_

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _haan Daya (_tears rolling down from his cheeks) _bht dard hota hai yar.. bht.. jab koi takleef data hai..dil dukhata hai.. wo bhi asa koi..jo yahen (_pointing to his heart) _rahta ho.. jab woi choot data hai tu bht dard hota hai yar..bht… tum tu yah baat samjta tha na yar..pher asa kyun kiya? Haan.. nai Daya.. muja yakeen nai hota ka tum..tum asa kasa kar sakta ho..

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _muja humesha har dard sa bechana wala…muja asa kasa takleef da gaya daya? Haan… har pal apni chooti chooti baton tak sa mera khyal rakna wala muja kasa takleef da gaya? muja hansana wala asa kasa rula sakta hai? _And he stops.. clears his tears from his face and thinks as… _par Daya na mera khyal tu iss natak mein bhi rakha na? uss saa mera ansoo nai Dhaka jata tha.. wo muja tang nai karta tha.. usski baton sa khyal uss ka pyar jhalkta tha.. uss na muja mara peeta uss waqt jab ussa yah laga ka uss ka calm behavior muja shak mein dalna laga hai..asa kyun? Kye Daya kssi musebat mein tha? Kye wo cha kar bhi sach nai bol sakta tha? (_again confuse)_ Yah pher wo kud kssi waja sa asa kar raha tha? Per kyun? Kahen (_scared) _mera Daya kssi musebat mein tu nai haina? Muja uss sa milna jana chiya kye? nai nai.. main nai jayon ga Daya sa milna.. jo bhi ho..uss na jo kiya ..uss ki saza bhi milna chiya ussa..nai.. bilkul nai..main nai jayon ga uss sa milna.. nai..main asa kasa bhool sakta hoon sab..?

_And he lays down on bed after closing his eyes… but open it again.. after sometime thinking…he again tries to sleep..but all in vain... many times he changes his sides on bed..and was feeling really uncomfortable.. just one thought was hurdle between him and his sleep…_

Abhijeet: Daya..kyun..akher kyun kiya tum na asa…kye tuma mera dard..meri takleef kuch bhi nai dikha?_he stood up in anger.. _iss sawal ka jawab tu dana he hoga tuma… _And he was abt to move out when he looks at clock ..and noticed its 1:00 am… he was shocked to see that… he did not noticed before what time is .. he sat down after making sad face… starts waiting for morning..so that he can get his answer..,_

_Whole nigh he spend with same pain.. and with so many mixed thoughts..in morning he gets ready for bureau…but his first destination was somewhere else.. he was looking very much composed..he moves down from quills after reaching at Asylum… looks at the place where he remembers that how much he was happy when he was moving out from that place with his Daya.. tears comes in his eyes.. without entering inside the asylum ..he sat down in quills and moved towards bureau in hurry… _

_After reaching at Bureau..he enters with same rough n tough look and expressions..team was present there with really sad mood.. ACP was attending phone call..after looking at Abhijeet he comes towards him…_

Freddy: Good morning sir

Abhijeet: Morning..

Freddy (_hesitate): _Sir app kasa ho? Teak tu haina?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _main teak hoon Freddy…fazool baton mein time waste mat karo..aur apna kam pa lago bht kam hai..aur muja bhi kam karna do..pehla he bht time waste ho chukka hai... (_freddy looks at him in shock, but really understands his pain) _smjha..(_to Rajat) _muja case ka bara mein report karo…(_to Shreya) _aur shreya tum muja files ka bara mein update karo.. pending files meri table par rakh do… aur _and he looks towards ACP who was standing and looking at him with fixed eyes… where All team eyes were also fixed on him..either they were listing his orders…_

Abhijeet (_to ACP): _Good Morning Sir…

ACP: Abhijeet..Daya Asylum sa baag gaya hai….

_All looks at him with great shock… while Abhijeet was stand still at his place…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_I m sorry guys for late update..but I m not getting any time to type any single word…what to do.?i m losing my track also.. muj sa kuch likha he nai jaa raha teak sa.. readers are also not finding it gud I guess.. will try to end this story asap..but for now..time he nai mil raha.. sorry once again.. Hope u will like this chapter.. thanks for ur support..urs poonum_


	12. Chapter 12

_Whole team was in stunned faze..they were don't knw what to say and what to not? What's all this happening after all? Daya stays in mental asylum till then everyone thinks what he want to show to them..and after then he just escaped…this was so confusing and also giving them signal that something is hidden deep down …still they were finding the answer that why Daya did all this? When he was fine..and now He escaped..why? That was big query for them… _

_ACP looks towards everyone..and was abt to move back towards his cabin when Abhijeet came out from his stunned faze and asked as:_

Abhijeet: Baag gaya? (_shocking voice) _baag gaya matlab?

_ACP moves back and looks at him…_

ACP: Asylum admin na muja itna batana he zarori smjha hai Abhijeet.. una lagta hai un ka aik patient baag gaya hai..jis ki demagi halat teak nai hai.. (_teasing smile) _wo CID ko inform karna ka sath sath, CID ki maded bhi mang raha hain ussa dondna ka liya…

Freddy (_moves forward): _mager sir ..Daya sir tu (_low tone) _wo tu teak haina? Pher yah hospital wala asa kyun? I mean kye wo janta he nahin ka Daya sir natak kar raha hain?

Rajat: ho sakta hai sir..sab log na janata hoon iss bara mein..sirf wo doctors jino na Daya sir ka initial check up kiya..uno na Daya sir ka sath diya ho sirf…warna asylum wala asa khata nai huma..i mean daya sir ko dondna ka bare mein…

ACP: pata nai Rajat..wo kye janta hain aur kye nahin..fil hal mein iss bare mein kuch nai sunnan chata. Aur kam sa kam mera samna tu Daya ka name bhi mat lana… (_All shocked) _

_He was abt to move when _

Abhijeet: Aur ager Daya ksi musebat mein hua tu?

_ACP looks at him in disbelieve…_

ACP: Janta ho Abhijeet..kabhi kabhi muja tumari smaj nai ati.. pehla tum Daya per iss kadar gusa hua ka kuch janana bhi nai chata tha..aur ab achanak sa tuma usski itni chinta ho rai hai ka..smaj nai ata muja tu…akher ko tum karna kye chata ho…? Pehla kud apna app ko yah tu clear kar lo..kam sa kam kud par tu apni position clear kar do…kud ko dhoka mein tu na rakho…believe me iss sa kafi kam takleef hogi tuma..ager tum sach ka samna kar lo ga tu…

_Tears appears in Abhijeet's eyes..he instantly moves his face on other side to hide his tears from all..but all noticed his condition well… _

Abhijeet (_holding tears but angry tone): _fil haal tu main (_confident) _Daya ka case par kam karna chata hoon.. (_ACP looks at him with shock) _muja sach janana hai… baki Daya na jo mera sath kiya..uss ka hisab wo mera aur Daya ka personal matter hai sir.. ussa mahf kar payon ga kabhi yah nai.. wo mein bhi nai janta.. lakien ager wo kssi musebat mein hai tu.. aik CID Officer ki duty nibhana zaroor chyon ga sir..

ACP: Bas aik CID Officer ki duty?

Abhijeet: haan sir.. ager app permission dan tu..Asylum jaa kar pooch tach karna chyon ga…

ACP: Tu pehla wahen jaa kar yahen kyun aye gaya?

_Abhijeet moves back and looks at ACP with great shock…_

Abhijeet (_so shocked): _Si..sr..r app..app

ACP (_smiles): _Beta tu ho he tum mera…per aik ACP bhi hoon.. aik baap ko dhoka dana ki koshish kar sakta ho..aik ACP ki nazron sa bechna thora muskil hai tumara liya senior inspector Abhijeet….

Abhijeet (_starts looking downward): _haan sir..gaya tha main (_angry) _raat bher so nai saka.. yah janan ka liya tarp raha hoon ka akher kyun kiya uss na mera sath asa? Kye kasoor tha mera.. (_looks at him wd teary gaze) _kye kuch nai kiya maine uss ka liya ajj tak? Ager kssi muskil mein hai..kssi pershani mein tu batya tu sahi? Kye hum usski maded nai kar sakta tha? Kye asa koi tareeka nai tha ka wo muja kuch bhi bata data? Wo bata sakta tha sir…kssi taran sa tu..par nai..uss na nai batya.. kuch bhi nai.. mera mazak banaya..mera ghum ka..mera dukh ka..(_Starts crying)_ kye main yah sab kabhi bhool payon ga sir? (_look at him helplessly) _wo waqt..wo sab…

ACP (_placing his hand on Abhijeet shoulder): _Abhijeet(_consoling him)_

Abhijeet: nai sir..boliya na kye main itna bura hoon ka koi mera sath asa kara? Koi asa…asa kara mera sath?

ACP (_consoling him): _Abhijeet asi baat nai hai beta..sambalo…

_Abhijeet moves towards freddy…and asked wd same cyring tone.._

Abhijeet: Freddy tum batio? Main janta hoon tumara Daya sir tuma bht pyara hain..per kye main itna bura hoon ka wo mera sath asa kara? Kye mera dukh koi manyni nai rakta?

Freddy (_crying): _nai sir.. plz sir asa mat bolen.. main manta hoon..Daya sir..wo muja kye hum sab ko bht pyara hain..lakin jo bhi ho..una app ka sath asa..asa jan boj kar nai karna chyia tha..nai karna chiya tha..main poochon ga unn sa ka uno na asa kyun kiya app ka sath? Akher kyun? _He said so and just moved out from the bureau instantly..bcz he can't stops his tears…_

_ACP looks at Rajat and purvi..who too were also present in bureau and moves towards Abhijeet…_

ACP: Abhijeet ..plz asa mat karo..main tuma asa toota hua nai dhak sakta becha.. zaror koi na koi waja zaror hogi iss sab ki… aur tum shayad teak hi soch raha ho… humara gusa , narazgi apni jaga..per ager Daya kssi musebat mein hai tu huma pata lagana chiya.. (_Abhijeet calms down a bit) _Acha aik kam karo..tum schain aur purvi asylum jayo aur wahen jaa kar Daya ka bare mein pooch tach karo.. aur mein pata lagta hoon ka Daya ka (_low tone) _iss natak mein kin kin doctors ka hath hai.. asa tu koi mana ga nai..aur Rajat tum shreya aur nikal current case par kam karo aur muja report karna..case khatm hona ka bad huma daya ka case mein join kar lana …

_Rajat nodded as yes and left.. Abhijeet looks at ACP and after sometime left for Asylum…_

**ASYLUM:**

WB: Sir subha hum jab room mein aye tu patient tha he nahin…

Schain: kamal ki baat hai.. bht hi new… (_irritate) _yah huma bhi malom hai..par yah hua kasa akher? Kssi na tu Dhaka hoga jata hua? CCTV footage..kuch tu…

WB (_head down): _sir wo tu..wo tu .kharab hai..

Abhijeet: Kye? (_shocked n angry) _kharab hai? Tumara demag kharb hai kye? asa kasa ho sakta hai? Jis jaga jurm hona ho..wahen ka he camera kasa kharb ho jata hai? (_harsh) _seeda seeda bolo kharb kiya gaya hai..sab mila hua ho…

WB (_shocked): _nai nai sahab..asa mat kaho (_scared) _hum kis ka sath mila honga..asa kuch nai ha…Maa kasum..asa kuch nai hai… hum kiss ka sath hain..?

_At the same time Duty doctors join them…_

Abhijeet (_to WB): _Daya ka sath..wo yahen sa jaan boj kar gaya hai..aur asa nai (_pointing finger towards him) _tum sab ka sath ki waja sa…Camera tak kharb kar diya ..ta ka koi CCTV footage tak na mil saka…

_Abhijeet moves towards Duty doctor when Purvi joint them…_

Purvi (_to Abhijeet): _Sir har tarf check kiya..chan been ki..kuch nai mila sir…

Schain: Asa kasa ho sakta hai.. kuch bhi kasa nai mil sakta..koi surag bhi nai…

Abhijeet (_teasing smile n tone): _Chalu Schain chalu..yahen sa kuch nai mila ga..kuch hoga tu mila ga na..jan boj kar baaga hai wo… wo bhi sab ka sath ki waja sa…sab mila hua hain…

Duty doctor: asa kasa kah sakta hain app? Kye sab ka sath lagya hua hai…app CID wala hain tu kuch bhi kahen gay? Aur Patient..wo kasa baag ka jaa sakta hai akher planning ka sath? Uss ka demagi halat iss lyke he nahin..ka wo kssi planning ka sath nikal saka asylum sa…

_Abhijeet moves towards him with fiery eyes…_

Abhijeet (_harsh): _ ager muja pata chala na ka tu bhi shamil hai iss sab mein Doctor…tu

Doctor (_angry)_: yah kasi baten kar raha hein app…

Abhijeet (_firey eyes): _abi tu main sirf baat (_pointing finger towards him) _kar raha hoon doctor..ager koi aik..koi aik bhi mera samana aye gaya na jis na iss sab mein Daya ka sath diya hai.. tu cid ko gumrah karna ka jurm mein ander karon ga aik aik ko…

Doctor: Daya wo…

Abhijeet (_interrupts loudly): _koi pagal wagal nai hai wo… smjha (_Staff shocked) _koi pagal wagal nai hai..balka tum sab na..tum sab na uss ka natak mein sath diya hai…main chyon tu aik aik ko ander kar sakta hoon iss jurm mein…

_One of WB falls down on his knees and starts pleading after grabbing Abhijeet's foot…_

WB (_crying): _Sahab..asa mat kaho..hum gareeb log hein..chota chota becha hai..booka mar jaya ga.. sahab hum na kuch nai kiya.. hum mein sa koi nai… sahab vishwas karo humara..sachi…

Abhijeet: teak hai teak hai.. uttho.. _And he make him stand …_

Another WB (_folding hand): _sahab kasum sa…asa kuch nai kiya..huma tu malom tak nai ka wo pagal nai tha… (_shocked voice) _huma tu yakeen he nai ho raha ka wo natak..asa natak koi kyun kara ga… apna sath itna torture koi kyun shay gaa?

WB: sahab ager hum mein sa koi sath hota tu kssi ko kuch tu malom hota..ager koi sath tha bhi tu wo hum mein sa nai hai sahab…hum apna bechon ki kasum khata hai…

_Abhijeet looks into his eyes…and then look towards All…._

Purvi: Sir…poora asylum mein kssi ko kuch nai pata…sab anjan hein…

Abhijeet (_moves forward): _aik patient Asylum sa gyub ho gaya aur kssi ko kuch malom tak nahin..kssi na bhi na kuch Dhaka …na kuch suna..kamal hai… Pher bhi patient gyub ho gaya…aur abi bhi koi shamil nai (_he smiles) _teak hai… (_looking towards all, specially doctor) _main kud dond loon ga..aur kon kon shamil hai…iss ka pata tu CID laga he laa gii…. Pher mat khana (_so harsh) _chance nahin diya…

_He said so and left after giving orders to Schain and Purvi as…_

Abhijeet: Apna khabriyon ko khaber do.. sab ko kam per laga do…Daya ka bara mein kuch bhi..kuch bhi khaber mila ..foren inform karo muja…

Schain n Purvi: Yes Sir..

**CID BUREAU:**

_Schain, Purvi and Abhijeet enters inside the bureau..where ACP was busy on phone as…_

ACP: Mangu..har tarf..acha sa nazer rakho..maine apna sara khabryon ko kam par laga diya hai.. Daya ka bare mein kuch bhi khaber mila ..tu batio…

_He ended the call and looks towards All with… _

ACP: haan Abhijeet..kye pata chala? Asylum sa…

Abhijeet: kuch kas nahin…siwya uss ka jo main yahen sa soch kar he gaya tha sir…

ACP: matlab..Kssi ko kuch malom he nahin ka Daya kasa gyub hua.?

Schain: Nai sir..WB anusar subha jab uss na Daya sir ko check kiya tu wo room mein tha he nahin.. CCTV camera tak kharab..aur baki na kssi na kuch Dhaka na wo janta hain iss ka bare mein..

ACP (_suspicious tone): _Acha.. Tabi wo yah kah raha hein ka Daya kud baag gaya wahen saa…

Abhijeet: Lakein ussa bagta hua kssi na Dhaka nahin.. kssi na bhi nahin…ajeeb baat hai…

ACP: haan Abhijeet..Ajeeb tu hai.. iss ka matlab Daya kud he… _And he stops.._

Abhijeet: Sir app na pata lagya ka Daya ka Sath kis na diya uss Asylum mein…

_ACP looks at him…_

ACP: haan..2 Doctors.. Aik tu Head of Asylum hai..aur dosra un doctors mein sa aik …jis ka panel Aik Patient ki Asylum bharti sa pehla..sara tests kar ka , reports Check karti hai..aur pher Uss ka treatment tak decide karti hai…aur Duty doctors ko submit karti hai.. Aur dono he doctors iss waqt aik Medical conference ka liya Singapore mein hain… _After few seconds… _yani Daya kud hi.. _And he stops…_

Schain: sir yah app kasa kah sakta hain…

ACP: kyun ka janta ho schain ..wo dono doctors Singapore kab gaya? Kal Raat ..

Abhijeet (_Shocking tone): _kye? Kaal Raat.. tu kahen Daya uni ka sath he tu wahen sa nai nikal gaya?

ACP: ho sakta hai Abhijeet.. muja bhi yahi shak hai..

Purvi: Lakein sir.. ager wo dono doctors Singapore chala gaya hein..tu Daya sir? Wo tu un ka sath wahen nai gaya honga..pher wo kahen hain iss waqt akher..

Abhijeet: Sir app ko pora yakeen hai ka wo dono Doctors iss waqt Singapore mein he hain?

_ACP looks at him..smiles and nodded as No (like iss ka kuch nai ho sakta).. Abhijeet embarrassed …ACP moved towards him.._

ACP (_smiles): _haan Abhijeet..maine acha sa Pata laga liya hai..dono iss waqt Singapore mein he hain.. aur jahen tak meri information hai..un ka characters ka bare mein..tu wo bura log nai hain….iss liya Daya ka sath wo kuch asa wasa nai Karen ga…haan par uno na Daya ka sath diya zaroor hai..kyun..yah tu ab yah tu wo kud bata sakta hein..yah pher Daya..

Abhijeet: Pher tu huma Daya tak humara khabri he pooncha sakta hein.. warna tu koi surag nai lag raha..(_to ACP) _Sir huma iss Asylum per bhi nazer rakhni chiya..

ACP: Haan.. Rajat ko laga data hoon iss kam per..wasa bhi working case tu khatam he ho chukka hai… aur phone bhi tap karwio Asylum ka…Per pher bhi.. Muja nai Lagta Daya sa contact ho paya gaa…

Abhijeet: haan sir..jab koi kud hi na milna chaya tu..koi ussa kasa dond sakta hai…

ACP: per dondna tu hoga he… pata nai wo bawakoof kar kye raha hai…ussa tu nai..par huma tu parwa haina usski…asa kasa akala chor sakta hein ussa.. wo chaya jo bhi kara… _He said so and without looking at anyone just moves towards his cabin…But he say anything or not..who can ignore that Father touch and love for his younger and bawakoof son… _

_Here Whole Day passed like this… Team again Moved towards Asylum..but still found nothing… The Next Day came with so many Hopes..But half Day passed like anything and still CID team was there with empty hands..which was really irritating for all..And Also after passing each minute.. Whole Team was worried for Daya…they found no information for him till Now… _

_Here Abhijeet was Sitting on His chair and thinking something deeply.. when he came out from his pool of thoughts with jerk after hearing harsh voice of ACP..who was coming out from his cabin..talking with someone on phone so harshly as…_

ACP: Kye matlab hai kuch nai malom.. Kal sa ajj aur ab tak 32 hours sa zyada ho chukka hai.. aur tum bol raha ho kuch nai malom..koi activity. Koi ata pata..kuch tu… _After few seconds.._nai nai nai… asa nai chala gaa..dhako muja khaber chiya.. har haal mein..smjha..ager mera khabri rahna haina tu tuma yah karna hoga..muja Daya ka bare mein khaber chiya… _And he cuts the call with same angry mood and looks towards all who were looking at him with losing hope expressions.._

ACP: Asa kasa..sab na hath khara kar diya..kssi bhi khabri ka pas koi khaber tak nai… had hai..

Abhijeet (_stood up): _App na shyad sahi he kaha tha ..Daya ka milna muskil hai.. (_low tone) _najana kye kar raha hai wo bewakoof _he stops after noticing so many eyes on him..who were hearing this loving tone of Big brother for his younger bro… After making excuse..Abhijeet moves out from the bureau…A smiles appear on everyone face even in such tough situation..._

_Here Freddy to Schain as…_

Freddy: schain sir dhak raha hein Abhijeet sir ko? Aik tarf tu khata hein.. ka malom nai mahf kar bhi payon ga ka nahin..aur dosri tarf.. dosri tarf aik pal bhi un ki fikar kiya bhina rah nai sakta…

Schian (_smiles): _Khata hein Duty kar raha hoon.. par yah sirf duty tu nahin… (_to Freddy) _Aur Freddy fikar tu hum sab ko hi haina..kal sa ajj yah waqt ho gaya.. Daya sir ka kuch pata nai chal raha..akher hai kahen wo…

Freddy (_worried tone): _haan sir..sari raat soa nai paya issi soch saa.. pata nai asa kahen chala gaya hein..Kahin Naraz ho kar tu nahin..ACP sir na un ki baat jo nai suni..par…par jo Daya sir na kiya..wo sab ka bad tu..pata nai sir..kuch smaj nai aye raha…

Schain: haan Freddy..ab tu bas koi khaber aye jaya kahen sa…

_At late Evening, Abhijeet was standing in Bureau parking area… was talking with his khabri.. but still he found no information..he was in irritative mood now..when his phone rings again and he looks at his phone screen..which was showing an unknow number…Abhijeet without wasting much time pick his phone.._

Abhijeet: Hello….

_His expressions changes…_

Voice: Abhijeet… Kye tum muja mil sakta ho? Abhi.. I-C Ground… main tumara intazar karon gaa..

_And Phone cuts.. Abhijeet eyes was not moving ..showing his stunned but still understanding expressions.. He looks at his phone and after sometime..without thinking much just moves after sitting inside the quills…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks for reading… And Guys this is not abt that Peoples are losing interest bcz of late Upadate..bcz I m busy in these days that's why my Update is late..But before this I was updating after 2 Days.. well The problem is Number of Views and Visitors are much much Higher than number Reviews Now.. If peoples can read the stuff then they can't write one single word As Gud Or BAD even? This is not done.. If peoples don't have time to Write one single one Review ..when they can read the chaper after spending much time..Then Writer also feel bad and dishearten..and she/he can also not spend much time in writing... This is all what I want to say.. Likhna ka liya bhi app ko support hona chiya.. when u knew that so many peoples are reading ur Story on regular basis but only Few Members are reviewing...Then App ka likhna ka bhi dil nai karta... Mera bhi abi dil nai karta likhna ko..Sorry..but mera dil he nai karta.. This is what I want to clear..Baki I will complete this story anyhow.. Bas ajj kal work load bht hai...Abi I m done with this chapter..so I thought to post it...I want to post little long chapter then this one.. want to cover one more scene..but Shyad late ho jaya ga pher..so I m updating wd what I m done... _

_Plz comments abt Story only.. Thanks... Urs Poonum_


	13. Chapter 13

_Quills stops with great jerk..Abhijeet moves out from Quills with same stiff attitude..he was looking really desperate. He moves forward, looks around but found nothing supecious…open Gate and moves forward..sometime he really feels that someone is behind him..but he feels its just his feelings.. He was searching for one person rightnow..he was finding him only… He enters in Ground area which was covered in darkness..cool breeze was giving his skin a sweet touch..But his mind was in much tension.. He was looking forward for the face of that voice… _

_Suddenly A light minimize the ratio of darkness..he looks towards that specific Area and moves forward after seeing a shadow standing far from him.. He starts covering the ground area with fast steps..he moves close to that shadow..His fast sighs and heartbeat was telling him that it's him…he move closes to him and suddenly stops after realizing something…he was just standing still..not doing anything .but just staring at him.. The Shadow turns towards him..and his eyes showed a shocking glimpse.. After few seconds he just closes his eyes to be relax himself…giving his mind few seconds to recover his memory.._

_Because he was standing infront of same person..whome he really want to see like this..fit and fine..He was non other than his Best buddy cum brother.. who was not in front of him like this since long..Looking same like before.. Yes its him..Its Him Only..fit and fine like before..save and fine..like nothing happened to him.. After giving such instruction and sooth to his mind he opens his eyes with relaxment.. and looks at him again..who was already looking at him only…And Now initiated as…_

Daya (_low tone)_: Abhijeet…

_Abhijeet heard it.. And feels the same sooth which was mixing since long from his life..A cold ray passes from his whole Body… he does not want but his expressions really showing what he is feeling.. how much he tries he can't hide it from his brother…_

Daya (_again): _Thank You…Thank you ka mera bulana per tum yahen chala aya.. muja laga tha ka tum shayad nahin ayo ga …_Stops after seeing fixed eyes of his brother at him.. _tuma yakeen nai aye raha na muja asa iss haal mein dhak kar..

Abhijeet : Nahin…

Daya: buht sara sawal..buhat sara sawal honga na tumara Man mein mera liya? Pochna chata hoga ka asa kyun kiya maine tumara sath? Itna bara dhoka kyun diya tuma?

Abhijeet: Nai.. (_Daya shocked) _kyun bulya hai muja yahen?

Daya (_desperate voice): _kyun nai Abhijeet? Haan.. Poocho na…kyun nai kuch bhi poochna chata tum muj sa koi bhi sawal? Akher kyun..pocho na ka Daya..tum na mera sath asa kyun kiya?

Abhijeet: nahin…muja kuch nai janana…

Daya(_desperate)_: Akher kyun? Kyun nai janana tuma kuch bhi Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (_moving his face on other side): _kyun ka jo shaks mera samna khara hai wo mera Daya nai hai… wo tu koi aur he hai…

Daya (_smiles): _Sach kaha.. (_starts looking downward) _sach kaha tum na Abhijeet (_Abhijeet looks at him) _main tumara Daya nai hoon.. nai hon mein wo Daya jisa tumara Bhai hona ka Haq hai…

Abhijeet: Smajdar ho.. (_Daya looks at him) _Kye chata ho muj sa? Yahen kyun bulya hai…

Daya (_moving close to him): _tuma yah batana ka liya(_looking into his eyes) _Ka tum itna bura nahin ho Abhijeet ka koi tumara sath itna bura kara….kssi ko yah haq nahin hai ka wo tumara jazbaton ka sath, tumari bhavnyon ka sath asa khaley… Kssi ko yah haq nahin hai ka wo tumara pyar ka..samna kaa…Vishwas ka asa silha daa.. (_Tears starts coming in Abhijeet's eyes) _kssi ko yah haq nai hai ka wo tuma …..

Abhijeet (_interrupts): _itni Azeeyat daa ka mein toot ka bikar jayon.. (_holding him by his shirt color tghtly) _kssi ko yah haq nai hai ka wo meri zindagii mein aye kar..muja tanhyon sa nikal kar pher asa pal bhar mein tanha kar ka..Bagana kar ka chala jaya.. (_teary n angry tone) _kssi ko yah Haq nai hai ka wo kssi bhi waja sa muj sa mera bhai ko door kar daa..kssi ko yah haq nai hai ka wo mera pyar ka asa sila da muja… pher kasa (_harsh) _kasa kar sakta hai koi mera sath asa ?kasa mera vishwas ki Dajyen urra sakta hai asa koi? Kasa muja itna zaleel kar sakta hai? Wo insan jisa apni zindagii mein apna sa barh kar darja diya maine..jis ki har zaroorat ka kud sa barh ka khyal rakha maine..jis ki chooti chooti kushyon ka liya kye nai kiya maine ajj tak… uss insan na…muja kye sila diya..uss insan na _And with great jerk he pushed him back so harshly..Daya was shell shocked.. holding tears in his eyes… _

Abhijeet (_pointing fingers towards him): _Nai Daya…Nai.. iss bar nai.. tuma kye lagta hai..tum muja emotional kar ka mera ander ki takleef yun pal bhar main bahr nikal kar pank do ga… aur bas ho gaya…? (_Daya was shell shocked) _itna pershan hona ki kye zarorat hai…tuma itna saalon sa janta hoon..tumara pal pal ki khaber rakhi hai...tum sa zyada acha sa janta hoon tuma.. mera Dil nikal kar pank doga na tab bhi yah takleef mera ander sa nai khtam hogi..Kyun ka tum na itna takleef di ha muja apna iss dhoka sa… ka main dard ka ban kar rah gaya hoon Daya (_tears falls down from his eyes) _ dard ka ban kar rah gaya hoon..itni takleef da kar muja..abb kye tum meri takleef kam karo ga Daya? Haan kyun karna chata ho tum asa?

Daya (_teary tone): _Boss…

Abhijeet (_harsh): _Shut Up… (_Daya scared with this harsh voice of Abhijeet) _khaberdar jo mera sath koi rishta banana ki koshish ki ab tu? Mar gaya tumara boss…

Daya (_moves towards him): _plz abhi..asa tu mat kaho…

Abhijeet (_so harsh): _tu aur kye kahon? (_grabing him again by his neck) _tuma kye main zinda nazer ata hoon? Apna hathon mar kar kah raha ho ka asa tu mat kaho… (_leaving him harshly) _tum itna behis kab sa ho gaya Daya? (_teary tone) _pehla tu asa nahin tha? Pher akher kis cheez na tuma asa kar diya? Mera Daya tu asa nai tha naa? Pher akher kyun..kyun kiya tum na asa…Mera mazak bana ka rakh diya… kyun? Kye tuja mera dukh …meri takleef nazer nahin ayi? Bolo…kasa kiya? Itni himmat kahen sa ayi tumara ander? (_loud) _kyun diya dhoka muja?kyun?

Daya (_loud): _haan dhoka diya tuma..Diya (_Abhijeet shocked) _jan boj kar..jan boj kar (_moving close to him) _kiya tumara sath sab maine..Tumari takleef sab nazer ata tha muja.. per pher bhi kud ko mazboot rakha maine ..Sab kiya tumara sath.. kyun ka tumari takleef mera liya koi manyni nai rakti thi… (_Abhijeet shell shocked) _uss takleef sa jo iss duniya ki baton sa muja hoti ha...uss nuksan sa jo huma ho raha hai...

Abhijeet (_whispering tone): _Daya? (_tears falls down from his eyes)_

Daya (_turns towards him): _Kye Daya..Haan? Daya Daya …Daya…bas Daya..aur kuch nahin?

_Abhijeet was looking at him with great shocking expressions…his eyes were not blinking..but releasing so many tears continually…his mind was under great shock..Listening everything… watching his brother who was looking in so much pain and full of anger too..even after accepting his crime.._

Daya (_so harsh but in painful voice):_ Manta hoon..Pyar diya..saman diya.. Khyal rakha sab kiya..aik saqa bara bhai sa bht bar kar kiya..lakien akher kyun? Akher kyun itna sab kiya…ka main tumari zindagii mein bandh kar he rah jaio (_tears falls down) _ka main cha kar bhi kahen jaa na sakon tuma chor kar? Kyun kud ki zindagii muja bana liya? Kabhi muj sa aga kuch socha he nahin? haan?kyun muja asi zindagii di ka kabhi iss sa dor jaa he na payon.?

Abhijeet (_disbelief tone): _Tu muj sa door jana chata tha Daya?

Daya (_again harsh): _haan haan haan… jana chata tha tuj sa door..kyun ka jab tak main tera sath hoon tum tu apni zindagii mein aga barho ga nahin…socho ga nahin…aur ager mein kahein gaya nai tu yah kabhi hoga nahin…

Abhijeet: Tuma yah sab kis na kaha…Kye bakwas kar raha ho? Janta bhi ho..

Daya: janta hoon.. kye yah sach nahin ka tum na meri waja sa kabhi shadi ka bare mein nai soch..

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Nahin..bilkul bhi nahin.. asa nai hai..Daya yah tu kye bole jaa raha hai? Muja tu yakeen nai ho raha ka itni mamoli waja sa tu na yah sab kiya..Oh My God..daya tu itna bewakoof ho sakta hai maine kabhi socha bhi nai tha…(_he was looking so shocked)_

Daya (_teary tone): _itni chooti sii baat nai hai yah Abhijeet..Nai hai yah itni chooti sir baat (_Abhijeet was more n more shocked after hearing Daya's views) _tumara liya hogi yah itni chooti sii baat per mera liya nai hai… Janta ho kye beetati hai muj par jab sab log yah sochta han ka tum meri waja sa aga nai barh raha ho aga apni life mein…(_really heart broken tone) _tumara liya hogi yah choti sii baat..mera liya nai hai yah choti sir baat... (_his eyes really crying harshly)_

Abhijeet: Kis na kaha tuma yah? Name batio muja…

Daya: Sab ki yahi soch hai Abhijeet..sab ki..wo kahen na kahen ..par kye mein pagal hoon…muja samjh nai ata kye..

Abhijeet (_Angry): _haan tu pagal he hai… per itna bara pagal yah main kabhi soch bhi nai sakta tha.. kis na kaha tuj sa yah? Humari CID team na? kssi na bhi…wo soch bhi nai sakta asa.. kabhi nai.. kye wo nai janta ka humara rishta kitna khas ha?

Daya: yahi yahi.. issi baat pa zoor data ho tum humesha.. jab tuma sab shadi ka bare mein khata hein tu kyun nai batata una ka kab kar raha ho shadi? Aur nai tu muja? Muja kyun nai batata… Ager mein tumari zindagii mein naa hota tu…tu kab ki tum shadi kar chukka hota…sab yahi sochta han ka meri waja sa tum ruk kar rah gaya ho apni zindagii mein..mera sath acha nai lagta una.. humara sath rahna chubta hai sab ko...

_Abhijeet remembers Daya's phone call..when he was coming back from Delhi..he looks at him and moves towards him and after holding him by his both arms tightly asked him after jerking him as…_

Abhijeet: Idher dhak Daya.. (_jerk him again) _meri ankhon mein dhak Daya… (_Daya look at him) _Sach sach bata..tu na yah sab kyun kiya?tuja meri kasum hai Daya.. Main sach janana chata hoon… _He left him and holds his hand in his hand..and after placing it on his own head asked him as… _Tuja meri kasum hai Daya..sach..sirf sach..?kis na kaha tuj sa yah sab?

_Daya takes out his hand from Abhijeet's hand grip and tries to move away when Abhijeet again holds his hand tightly and asked him as…_

Abhijeet: Ajj tu yahen sa asa nai jaya ga Daya..(_angry)_ bol kyun kiya asa tu na? kis na kaha tuja asa karna ko? Kis waja na majbor kiya tuma? Kis na bhara hai tera demag mein yah sab? (_loud) _kis na?

_But Daya again takes out his hand from Abhijeet's hand grip and moved from there..when he heard something and look at back towards Abhijeet and became shocked and panicked…Abhijeet takes out his gun ..loads it and after placing it on his own head asked again as…_

Abhijeet: Mera deamg sach mein bht kharab hai Daya..main kud nai janata main kye kar raha hoon iss waqt..Kahen bht dar na ho jaya…

_Daya looks into his fiery eyes and became so panicked..he moves forward in hurry and tries to stop him as…_

Daya (_scared tone): _Abhi..Abhi..yah kye kye kar raha ho tum.. abhi choro..Gun loaded hai..hatio issa…

Abhijeet (_warned him): _Daya akhri baar pooch raha hoon…main 3 tak gino gaa..Ager tum na sach nai bola na..tu mari awaz nai Goli chalna ki awaz suno ga tum…Aur tum janta ho jo main khata hoon wo main karta bhi hoon…

Daya (_more panicked): _Abhijeet..yar yah kye tamasha hai..yah galat hai..rakho..Goli chal jaya gi…

Abhijeet: 1

Daya: Pagal ho gaya ho tum?

Abhijeet: 2

Daya (_really paniced): _Abhijeet..plz… (_his forehead was coverd with sweet drops) _yar..

_He moves towards him..not understanding anything what to say..he never saw Abhijeet like this before..this was so much strange and shocking for him… _

Abhijeet: 3

_And Gun Shoot..but in the air..Daya and Abhijeet both hands were in air.. Before Abhijeet pressed the trigger..Daya stops him after holding his hand and making its direction upward…Daya was so much panicked..he takes out gun from Abhijeet's hand forcefully and Expell out his anger as.._

Daya: Deamg kharb ho gaya hai tumara…haan… pagal ho gaya ho..Jaan dana wala tha tum? ASa kye kiya hai maine ?(_he was in extream anger) _zinda hoon..mar nai gaya hoon..tumara samna khara hoon.. mar dalo muja tum yah takleef dana sa pehla.. Aga he sab tumari iss zindagii ka zimadar muja smjta hain..pher tumari mout ka illzam bhi muj par dalwa do… (_Abhijeet shocked) _pehla he wo tarika…

_Abhijeet eyes came out from its orbits..Daya stops in a second..He realized what just slips from his tongue..he was so shocked on himself..He looks at Abhijeet from corner of his eyes due to embarrassment..Abhijeet moves towards him with angry eyes…_

Abhijeet (_taking steps towards him): _tu yah itna drama tum yah chupana ka liya kar raha tha? Haan?Tarika..wo wo..tu banglore mein haina Apna rishtadaron ka pas? Wo kahen sa aye gai iss sab ka beech..

Daya (_not looking at him): _wo..wo..n..na.. ..asa kuch n..nai.. wo nai..

Abhijeet (_holds him by his hand tightly): _Bas Daya..Bas kar..band kar yah jhoot bolna.. bata muja sach kye hua? Kye Tarika na kaha tum sa asa kuch?

Daya: nai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (_harsh): _tu pher sach kye hai… aur kitni takleef da ga tu muja ab? Sab samna ana ka bawajood sach kyun nai bata data..Abb kye rah gaya hai chupana ko..

_He moves forward and sat down at one corner of ground..holding his head with both hands…Daya looks at him with teary eyes…_

Daya (_teary tone): _boss..tarika..wo..uss ka koi kasoor nai hai iss sab mein.. boss sach mein…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _tu phir kis ka kasoor hai? Tarika ka name laa kar kyun chup ho gaya tum? Abb mera dil mein ussi ka name aye raha hai..wo asa kasa kar sakti hai?

Daya(_in hury): _nai nai yar..asa nai tu..wo …tuma yaad hai maine tuma Delhi call kiya tha ka tum…(_low tone) _shadi kar lo?

Abhijeet: Haan..acha sa yaad hai..(_in pain) _aur uss ka bad he muja tumara accident ki khaber mili..

Daya: haan… main Tarika ka mosa,masi sa milna jaa raha tha tab.. (_Abhijeet shocked) _wo Mumbai goomna aya hua tha tu Tarika ka gher he stay tha unn ka.. boss tuma yaad hai tumara wo ISI dost aya tha ..humara sath raha bhi tha wo aik week…

Abhijeet: haan tu?

Daya: yah sab wahen sa shuru hua Abhijeet…jab main ussa..Airport chorna gaya tu..wo teak thaak jaa raha tha muj sa mil kar..wo bht kush bhi tha.. lakein achanak jata jata wo ruka aur bola…ka Daya..

**""_tum Abhijeet ka liya bht important ho..yah tu maine sauna tha ajj tak..tumari dosti ka kissa bhi newspaper mein parta aya hoon..per ajj dhak bhi liya..tum logon ka rishta tu uss sa bhi barh kar ha jasa maine suna tha…Abhijeet apni yaadsht khoona ka bad bht akala ho gaya tha..tum na ussa bht acha sa smabala..tha tu mera jasa uss ka aur bhi bht dost..par sab door..wo kuch kam na aye saka uss ka mera jasa..par tum uss ka dost na hota hua bhi aik junior hota hua usski zindagii mein itna bara rishta laa gaya… yah bht achi baat hai…Abhijeet tum sa bht attached hai..tuma apna choota bhai manta ha..tumari kushi mein hi usski kushi hai… par iss ka yah matlab nahin ka wo apni zindagii asa ignore kar da…""_**

_Abhijeet shocked after hearing this.. _

jab maine uss sa poocha ka wo asa kyun kah raha hai tu wo bolo..

**_""Dhako Daya main janta hoon ka tum uss sa bht attached ho aur uss ka bina rah nai sakta..per yar..ussa thori space do..ussa aga barhna do… Jab tak tum uss ka sath ho asa wo tu kabhi aga nai barha ga…""_**

Daya: maine ussa bht bola ka tum koi becha tu nahin.. jo main hath pakr ka tumari shadi kara doon..kye maine tuma bandh kar rakha hai…? Par usski nazren..wo smile..main kabhi nai bhool sakta yar..wo asa kasa kah gaya ka sab yahi sochta han chaya koi muj sa kuch bola na bola…

**""_Dhako Daya..sab yahi sochta han chaya koi tum sa bola yah na bola.. yar ab tumara moun par tu koi asa nai kaha ga na..I hope ka tum bura nai mano ga meri baat ka..but main Abhijeet ka dost hoon..tu issi liya yah sab smja raha hoon tuma..uss ka liya..Abhijeet kud sa tu kabhi bola ga nai..per tuma tu smjna chiya na..wo shayad yah sab na sochta ho..per tuma tu sochna chiya naa..""_**

_Abhijeet really took a painful sigh..he remember after that when Daya joins him in bureau he was looking off mood..and when he tries to did not give him any clue..he can never think that his friend can say anything like this to Daya.. he was his friend from Police academy days..but after his memory lose incident he forget abt every relation present in life..but still he was in touch with his friends..who introduced themselves with him as friends after that incident.. and Abhijeet always tries to give them such respect which they deservers..but he never ever thought that they can do anything like this…_

Abhijeet (_taking helpless breath)_: aur tuma yah lagna laga ka..Tuma meri zindagii sa chala jana chiya..kyun ka Ayshish ki taran baki sab bhi yahi sochta han…

Daya (_low and heart broken tone)_: Haan… aur pher tum delhi chala gaya Next day he…muja jab Freddy na batya ka Taika ka uncle anty aya hua hain Mumbai aur lab mein Doctor salunkha Tarika ko tease kar raha tha yah bol kar ka iss bar tu wo tarika ki shadi koi acha sa larka dondh ka karwa kar he jayen ga tu main Alert ho gaya… muja nai malom wo mazak tha yah kye….lakien main un sa tumara bare mein baat karna chata tha.. tum tu kabhi bolo ga nai Tarika sa apna dil ki baat…per uss ka gher wala ..un ko tu malom tak nahin.. tairka bhi kye bola un sa..jab tum he kuch nai bola ajj tak uss sa…(_Abhijeet was lisntning all this..while he was looking totally stunned) _bas mein ussi waqt tarika ka gher chala gaya.. ussa bhi kuch malom nahin tha aur maine…maine uss ka uncle anty sa baat ki…

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Daya: hello sir..Hello mam… App log muja nai janta..par main app ko janta hoon..main Tairka ka sath kam karta hoon…Senior Inspector Daya..CID sa…

_Tairka's Uncle aunty face glows up after hearing this…_

Anuty: Acha acha..beta betho tu…Tarika aksar baat tu karti rahti hai..tum logon ka bare mein…

Uncle: haan aur kafi suna hai tum sab ka bare mein tu… kaho kasa aye yahen…Tarika tu lab gai ha kam per

Daya: jee main janta hoon..wo main darasal app sa he milna aya hoon..

Anuty: acha pehla yah batio..tea or coffee ?

Daya: nai..wo darsal main yahen app dono sa aik zaroori baat karna aya hoon…

_Both husband and wife exchange a look after seeing very serious and nervous face of Daya…_

Anuty: Kye baat hai Beta..kaho?

Daya (_hesitate): _dakhen main zyada tu nai janta mager maine suna hai ka Tarika ki life ka decision app logon ka hathon main he hai..i mean uss ka app ka siwa aur koi tu hai nai…

Anuty: haan..(_Sad tone)_uss ka Mom ka guzarna ka bad..ussa hum na hi pala hai.. Uss ka Dad tu out of india hain..Tarika apni mom ki death ka bad he yahen aye gai thi mera pas.. wo wahen Australia mein nai rahna chati thi..darsal wo Apni Maa sa bht attach thi..Didi ko cancer hua tha…maa ka guzarna ka bad wo bas yahen chali ayi..apni studies complete kien aur yahen he rahna lagi… bhai sahib na tu pher dosri shadi kar li...pher tu aur he nata tooth gaya un ka india sa...aur wasa bhi Didi na iss duniya sa jana sa pehla Tarika ki sari zimadari muja aur mera husband Yashwant jee to daa di thi…

Daya: jee..maine suna hai app log ajj kal Tarika ki shadi karwana ka soch raha hain..

Uncle (_laughs): _ajj kal..arre beta tumari anty ka bas chalata tu kab ki shadi ho chuki hoti tarika ki tu..wo tu bas woi talti ayi hai ajj tak..ka mosi muja apna career banana hai..par ab tumari anty nai sunana walien usski aik bhi…

_Daya smiles..While Anty was looking serious and his eyes were fixed on Daya…_

Anuty: Rishta tu bht aya hain Ajj tak..par Tarika serious ho tu kuch sochen..lakein abb maine soch liya hai..akher ko mera par zimadari daa kar gayen then Didi usski..Zindagii ka kuch pata nahin.. muja bhi tu apni zimadari pori karni hai…

Daya: jee bilkul..darsal main yahen issi silslila main aya hoon …(_both husband and wife looks at him in shock)_ Darsal mera bhai..my best buddy..i mean mera Bara bhai hai wo..Abhijeet…tarika ka sath kam karta hai mera jasa.. app logon na name tu suna he hoga Tarika sa?

Uncle: Haan suna ka kafi uss ka bare mein tu?

Daya (_hesitate): _darasal..Abhijeet wo..Tarika ko pasand karta hai kafi saloon sa..aur..(_he stops after looking serious expressions of both Mosa and mosi..but speak up after getting much courger) _darsal wo kabhi kud tu bola ga nahin..aur mera illawa uss ka koi bolna wala hai nai..tu main soch raha tha ka app sa baat karon..

_He got no reply from both of them..After few mins.._

Anuty: Abhijeet ka aur koi nai matlab?

Uncle: Arrey Sudha..janti tu ho tum..Tarika na batya haina..ka Abhijeet ka koi nai ha aur wo aur Daya aik sath rahta hain bahyon ka jasa…

Daya (_smiles): _jee..hum dono he hain aik dosra ka liya..aur humari CID team he humara pariwar hai…

_Before he can speak up anything got phone call from bureau and he stood up in hurry…_

Daya: Dakiya.. muja abi jana para ga …kam hai.. App log plz..sochiya ga iss bare mein..hum pher milen ga…

_Anty nodded and after shaking hand with uncle and saying namasta to Anty he left… when he got one more call..and too listning this he moves a side..and after call when he was abt to move out he heard Uncle and aunty talking as…_

Uncle: Sudha..aik bar Tarika sa baat kar ka tu dhako? Ho sakta ha wo bhi ussa pasand karti ho?

Anty: Koi zaroorat nai hai… Aik Anat larka..dosra lawaris larka ka liya rishta laa kar aya hai.. (_Daya shocked) _humari beti kitna bara khandan sa hai.. aik asa larka sa shadi kara doon usski? Log kye kahen ga ka acha Farz nibya hai..

Uncle: main smjata hoon tumari bhavnyon ko bhi… tum apni jaga sahi ho..par Abhijeet aik CID officer hai..kitna kabil larka hai wo.. tum yah anat wanat type kab sa sochna lagi…?

Anty: Haan teak hai..par hai kye usski zindagii mein? yadasht koh chukka hai.. iss waja sa usski maa ki mout ho gai..Sab rishtadar chor char gaya..sab ko bhool gaya.. aik CID officer hai.. zindagii ka kuch barosa nai…main meri bechi asa hathon mein kasa da doon?

Uncle: kamal hai..ajj tak tu tum sab ko yah jawab dati ayi ka zindagii ka tu kssi ki bhi ka koi barosa nai..jab ani hai so ani ha..jab bhi koi Tairka CID ka sath kam karti hai..tum sa poochta tha tu tum yahi jawab dati thi..aur ab tum? Akher hai kye tumara man mein..

Anty: Yah larka.. wo kye name batya …haan Daya…yah problem nazer nai ati app ko? Bhai kah dana sa koi bhai nai ban jata.. Abb tak Abhijeet na shadi nai ki shyad issi ki waja sa? Kitni importance data hai yah tu huma malom he hai..inn ki dosti ka kissa.. aga bhi iss pa dehan data raha ga tu Biwi ka kye? dosti tu..par itni attachment teak baat nai..

Uncle (_shocking tone)_: yah tum kasi baten kar rai ho suddha…ajj tak tu tum inn do doston ka bara mein sun kar kitni tareef kiya karti thi..tu ab kye ho gaya hai tuma?

Anty: Dakiya..hum modern zamana mein ho ka modern ho gaya hain tu kye…sab tu asa nai..log tu taran taran ki baten banata han..log kye kahen ga..ager Tarika ki shaid karwa doon mein Abhijeet sa..tu kye kahen ga sab ka parya mard ka sath rahti ha uss gher mein…akher ko humara itna bara khandan hai..kye izzat rah jaya gii..sab ko kye jawab data pheren ga hum? aur jasa Abhijeet aur Daya ki kahani hai..Abhijeet kabhi Daya ko chora ga nahin..asa lagta hai kye app ko? nai main asa fasla nai laa sakti.. sab apni jaga..per muja apni bechi bht pyari hai.. main un dono ko galat nai smajti par nai..main apni bechi ka liya bhi asa koi decision nai laa sakti..issi liya plz app tarika aya tu uss sa koi baat mat kijyia gaa.. plz

_Daya was shell shocked… he just moved out from that house with so much pain and anger in heart.. he knew Tarika anty was not thinking worng.. she has full rights to think best option for his daughter..but what's his fault? He was thinking abt all this..when his quills take a turn and collide with truck…_

**FLASH BACK OVER:**

_Abhijeet with great shock just stood up and looks at Daya..who was standing there with down head…_

Abhijeet (_harsh): _main tuja kye kahon? Muja smaj he nai aye raha..tu na yah sab.. Oh My God.. Tarika..wo..wo yah sab jana gii tu uss pa kye beeta gi..wo kud ko zimadar smjha gii..tu kitna bara bawakoof hai Daya… kye iss sab ka aur koi haal nai tha… ? una smjana..yah tarika..yah main kud? Tuja kiss na kaha ka tu yah sab soch kar asa kadm uttya.. tera accident ho gaya..ager tuja kuch ho jata tu?

Daya (_trying to touch his hand): _ Abhijeet tum…

Abhijeet: haath mat lagana muja.. 2, 4 logon na tuj sa asa kaha tu..tum na kye kiya? Muja chor kar jana ka decision la liya? Main tu tuja kabhi asa karna doonga nahin ..tu tum na socha ka tum asa…asa chor kar chala jayo? (_harshly moves towards him wd firey eyes) _kye socha tha tum na? haan? Ka tum pagal pan ka natak karo ga? Main tum sa..tumara pagal hona sa tang aye jaion ga aur tum sa door chala jayon ga.. chor doon ga tuma?

Daya (_head down): _Haan..(_tears falls down) _wo mein Abhijeet

_But he stops due to hard slap of Abhijeet on his face…who was looking at him wd Red eyes…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Thanks for reading…And supporting me.. And respecting my views..i m happy that at least now u guys starts reviewing... _

_ Nitu, sorry I forget to mention this in previous chapter.. Thank you so much for ur wishes.. :))_

_ Abhijita, no my sweet little sis..main kyun bura manyon ge.. thanks for correcting me.. actually when I paste my stuff here..few spellings also really changed..don't knw why this problem wd me..but I will look after this from now..thanks ..and yup long chap for u..hugs_

_ Guest, nice question..why duo suffer in my stories..i did not mind my dear..it's really ok.. Well the answer is I really feel comfortable in writing on DUO only... also I really like to read abt Duo only.. not comfortable wd romantic stuff..so when I only concentrate on Duo..i can't write happy..bcz wo likho tu zyada pasand nai kiya jata..bcz aik do chap tu teak hai..but iss sa zyada lamba tu nai likha ja sakta.. And sab meri suspensfull and drama type stories he pasnd karta han..tu main asa he likhti hn... Yahen her writer ki koi specialty hai..wo ussi pa likha tu sab zyada pasand karta han..that's why... _

_ aramadaka, aik he bar main sari story par dali...wow.. Thanks for urs reviews..._

_ GD, Grip ka he tu problem bana hua hai dear..Main Form mein nai aye paa rai hn... And abt Reason..may be u will not find it gud or so innovative..but I really want to rise this issue for now..bcz kuch logon ka lyea yah sab chooti si baat nai hoti..specially pure heart logon ka lyea..un pa bht bura effect hota hai.. _

_And Thank You so so much everyone for ur support and reviews once again...Hugs..And yap happy wd fast update? hope so.. Waiting for ur reviews...And Plz must review all readers..if u r readying this..Gud or bad..whatever u find..But review.. Urs Poonum_


	14. Chapter 14

_Daya does not understand the reaction of Abhijeet..bcz he can't do that…he can never understand the pain of Abhijeet right now.. he did a big mistake but he was not be able to understand that..he was not understanding that his pain and feelings are true but very small in front of all that what he did with Abhijeet… He just look into his buddy's eyes with tears…who were looking at him with extreme anger.._

Daya (_teary tone): _Abhi..iiii…i.. (_his hand was covering his cheek) _tum smaj nai raha yar…

Abhijeet (_folding his both hands in front of him): _Main smaj gaya…sab smaj gaya Daya…(_angry tease)_ muja mahf kar do.. meri he galti hai jo maine tuma apni zindagii mein wo jaga dii..wo makam diya..jisa tum kabhi smaj he nahin paya..meri galti hai sab (_loud but his tone was showing harshness in words) _ka main kabhi smaj he nai paya ka jis insan ko main apna smajta hoon..jo bina bola meri har baat smaj la ga ..asa sochta hoon jis ka bare mein..uss ka liya tu meri koi kadar he nahin…wo tu iss soch sa bht para hai… ussa tu sirf sab ki baten smaj mein ati han..meri tu shayad sunie bhi nai datien…. Pata nai Daya ..Pata nai kahan chook ho gai muj sa…. (_tears were rolling down from Daya's cheek) _muja tu smaj he nai ata (_helpless).._hoyi tu hogi yakeenan..hoyi tu hogi koi na koi chook..jo main tumara dil mein ajj tak wo makam hasil nai kar saka jo tuma apna dila mein diya… (_Daya nodded as No..and moves his head downward) _…

_He sat down again …and speak as after looking towards floor only…_

Abhijeet (_sad tone): _mera sa door jana ka liya itna sab karna ki kye zarorat thi tuma Daya..muja asa he chako laa kar mar data…gala daba data..kam sa kam muja itni takleef tu naa hoti jitni abb ho rai hai... (_Daya shocked)_

Daya (_move forward in hurry with teary tone): _Nai Abhi..tum

_Abhijeet stop him after showing his hand with anger..Daya stops at the same place while crying silently…._

Abhijeet (_interrupts): _nai Smaj gaya mein sab…Sab smaj gaya..tum fikar mat karo.. main janta hoon,smjata hoon tumara yah sab karna ki waja..Acha sa smaj gaya...tuma kud sa door nai jana donga..tumari kssi bhi baat ka..gusa ka andaz ka muj pa asar nai para ga… tum kuch bhi kar lo..main nai mano ga.. (_he laughs and added) _yah sab tum smaj gaya tha mera bara mein itna waqt mera sath guzarna ka bad...per jo smajna chiya tha wo smaj he nai aya tuma Daya.. logon na smja liya tuma aur main… (_Again look downward) _main wo kabhi nai kar paya…muja tu khaber bhi nai ho payi…_After few seconds.. _Bemar hona ka he natak kyun (_confusing tone) _Pagalpan ka natak he kyun…? (_Looks at Daya strangely while asking) _oh…haan haan…yaad aya.. Tum pagal ho gaya ho..kabhi teak nai ho sakta..main koi umeed na rakhon.. tang aye kar tuma chor jayon.. (_he laughs) _kye kye socha tum na Daya..kye kye socha… kamal hai… (_looking so amazed) _Apna uper itna atyachar saha.. (_looks at him angrily) _Itna torture..wo medicines..wo injection…(_stood up with anger) _tum tu sach much pagal ho gaya ho Daya… itna zulam kiya tum na apni jaan par.. itna.. tuma kuch ahsas tak nai.. meri khatir..iss ahsas ka sath mera kye hoga..kabhi socha nai…kyun…haan (_loud) _akher kyun?

Daya (_irritate): _kyun ka main kabhi teak he nai hota.. (_Abhijeet shocked) _wo medicines kah kah kar..Injections lagwa lagwa kar sach mein pagal ho jata..(_loud) _Tu kye ?per asi zindagii nai jeeta jis mein sakoon nai… Kye problem hai logon ko (_loud n angry) _haan kye problem hoti ha ager main aur tum aik sath rahta hain tu? Haan.. kye do bhai nai rah sakta aik sath? Kye buraie hai iss mein? log sacha aur pak rishton ko bhi galat nazer sa kyun dakhta hain? Tum kye smjta ho yah aik do logon ki soch hai? Nai.. Tumara dost ki yah tarika ka anuty ki nai..wo sahi khata hain..wo chya issa sahi mana..sahi smjen..duniya baten karti hai… aur main yah sab sun sun kar thak gaya hoon.. Ager koi do bhai aik sath rahen..un ka maa baap mar jayen tu una tu koi bura nai smjta..kye wo aik dosra ko choor kar chalay jayen? Logon ki galat nazer ki waja sa? mar jayen? par aik dosra ka sahara na banyen? Kye tum har kam meri marzi sa karta ho? Kye tumari apni zindagii..apna friends..life style kuch bhi nai hai? Kye maine tuma kabhi kssi sa mohabbat karna sa.. Apnana sa…Shadi karna sa roka hai? Nai naa? Tu pher kyun? Muj par yah illzam kyun? (_more angry)_Aur tum..tum kabhi aga kyun nai bara? Kyun logon ko humesha chance data aya ho yah sab sochna ka… (_Abhijeet shocked) _bas bht ho gaya… muja nai jeeni yah asi zindagii…nai jeeni...

_Daya starts taking steps backward… Abhijeet more and more shocked..and standing still at his place…was looking at his brother moving far from him… _

Daya: muja nai malom tha ka tuma meri takleef smaj tak nai aya ge.. Tum apna bare mein he socho gaa..maine tu tuma yahen iss liya bulya tha ta ka yah bata sakon ka tuma takleef daa ka yah nai jatana chata ka tum bht bura ho.. (_taking continually back steps) _tuma bura nai ho (_really teary tone) _main bht bura hoon..main…tumari zindagii khrab kar di hai maine apna hona sa..haan..haan..yahi sach hai..tum mano yah na mano… (_Tears were rolling doing from Abhijeet's cheek, while Daya was crying badly) _ main tang aye gaya hoon in baton sa..kitna ignore karon sab ko..kitna mehsos na karon.. main ab iss ahsas ka sath aur nai jee sakta..nai jee sakta… nai.. jee sakta… _And he falls down on his knees and starts crying loudly.._

_Abhijeet looks at him in such pain..and cries silently…he was looking stunned..bcz he was not be abt to THINK..ANUTHING...this was the most Bad Time for both brothers..when they both were on Peak of Sadness..present there in front of each other..crying..in sorrow..just bcz of each other..But can't console each other..Can't give just single hug to each other… they both were feeling so helpless and so alone at the moment…_

Abhijeet(_thinking)_: Tu na kitna dor kar liya hai apna app ko muj sa Daya.. ka ajj..apna samna pata hua bhi mai tera pas nai aye sakta… main tuja mahf nai kar sakta Daya..nai kar sakta…

_Daya was crying badly..was expelling out all his pain which was stored in him… he really don't want to go towards Abhijeet… _

Daya (_crying): _tum muja chor do..chor do Abhi..Chala jaio yahen sa..chala jaio….(_asking him to move from his hands movement as well) _just go..just leave me alone.. (_he covers his face with his both hands and cries loudly) _

Abhijeet (_really in bad situation of health n mind): _jaa raha hoon Daya (_looking angry) _jaa raha hoon… (_broken tone) _wasa bhi aik sath rahna lyke kahan chora hai tum na(_tears falls down from his eyes)_… janta ho muja kabhi koi insan itni takleef nai pooncha sakta tha jitni tum na poonchie hai..koi insan nai..sach he khata hain..jis insan sa jitna pyar karo…(_really sad tone)_sab sa zyada woi app ko takleef pooncha sakta hai..sach he kaha tha… par tera kasoor nai hai Daya..nai hai…galti meri he hai.. na main tuma apna dil mein itni jaga data…Na ajj mera sath asa hota…

_Daya still crying… Abhijeet looks at him with angry face.._

Abhijeet: Tuja tera pagalpan main tu nai chora maine Daya..per ajj _He stops wd heavy throat_ ..muja yakeen nai hota..nai yakeen hota ka iss sab ki waja sa tu na..(_stress) _iss sab ki...? _looks at him one last time and moves towards there…where Daya was still crying and angry on Abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet moved out from ground area with fast steps..he just moves towards quills and stops there..and with great anger just hits his hand at quills bonnet hardly… But he was far from feeling this pain..bcz he was not in any pain but he was feeling like he himself is Pain right now… He was not be able to understand his own feelings for now.. he was really really angry on all what Daya did with him.. but now the way he explained it and still he agreed with what he did was beyond his expectations.. _

""_**haan dhoka diya tuma..Diya jan boj kar..jaan boj kar kiya tumara sath sab maine..Tumari takleef sab nazer ata tha muja.. per pher bhi kud ko mazboot rakha maine ..Sab kiya tumara sath.. kyun ka tumari takleef mera liya koi manyni nai rakti thi ""**_

""_**Manta hoon..Pyar diya..saman diya.. Khyal rakha sab kiya..aik saqa bara bhai sa bht bar kar kiya..lakien akher kyun?""**_

""… _**jana chata tha tuj sa door..kyun ka jab tak main tera sath hoon tum tu apni zindagii mein aga barho ga nahin…socho ga nahin…aur ager mein kahein gaya nai tu yah kabhi hoga nahin…""**_

""_**itni chooti sii baat nai hai yah Abhijeet..Nai hai yah itni chooti si baat.. tumara liya hogi yah itni chooti sii baat per mera liya nai hai… Janta ho kye beetati hai muj par jab sab log yah sochta han ka tum meri waja sa aga nai barh raha ho aga apni life mein…""**_

_He hits again n again his hand with quills bonnet.. due to great anger which was clearly showing on his face right now..after reminding again n again His bhai Views..which were really silly according to him…_

""_**kyun ka main kabhi teak he nai hota.. wo medicines kah kah kar..Injections lagwa lagwa kar sach mein pagal ho jata..(loud) Tu kye ? per asi zindagii nai jeeta jis mein sakoon nai…""**_

""_**muja nai malom tha ka tuma meri takleef smaj tak nai aya ge.. Tum apna bare mein he socho gaa..maine tu tuma yahen iss liya bulya tha ta ka yah bata sakon ka tuma takleef daa ka yah nai jatana chata ka tum bht bura ho…main bht bura hoon..main…tumari zindagii khrab kar di hai maine apna hona sa..haan..haan..yahi sach hai..tum mano yah na mano…""**_

""_**muja chor do..chor do Abhi..Chala jaio yahen sa..chala jaio…just go..just leave me alone""**_

Abhijeet (_screaming): _haan haan chor don ga tuja.. (_crying) _nai chiya muja tuj jasa dost ka sath.. jab tu mera bhai nai ban sakta tu duniya walon ka kye hai.. jab tuja meri parwa nai tu main kyun karon teri parwa…chor don ga…. Jitni takleef tu na muja ajj di haina Daya.. main kabhi cha kar bhi nai bulha sakta… toor diya hai tu na humara rishta he nai..balka muja bhi… (_crying and speaking wd broken voice) _chor doon ga…nai ayon ga tera pas kabhi..nai ayon ga… _He was really crying hardly.. he was don't knw what to do now? What is happened with him..Just happened. Was revenge or punishment of what? What is his fault after all? How can Daya do or decided something like this? How can he be so silly? how can he react like an immature child.. ? How? He was really not understanding.. Not the world but he want to beat Daya badly for each and every pain he gave to him and for his wrong thinking.. how can he decide to leave him just bcz some peoples want this? Who these peoples are after all? only they can decide for their lives.. It's true that bearing such feelings and thoughts are not easy..but leaving his life like this is also not the solution of all this…and the way he did is really really wrong.. how can he do that with him..with his health …How? This is really beyond expectations.. and silly act.. but whatever it is..Really broken Abhijeet today.. he was very much hurt.. His pain was clearly showing in the shape of tears..which were continually rolling down from his cheeks..and his eyes were red too.. _

_He was feeling really broken and like losing his all strength… he was feeling really low..like he can't stand and walk properly due to this sorrow..but after much time he stood up and starts walking slowly leaving quills there..Still echoing so many voices in his ears..._

""_**muja chor do..chor do Abhi..Chala jaio yahen sa..chala jaio…just go..just leave me alone""**_

_**Main jahaan rahoon Main kahin bhi hoon Teri yaad saaath hai... **_

_**Kisi se kahoon Ke nahi kahoon Yeh jo dil ki baat hai….**_

_**Kehne ko saath apane ek duniya chalti hai Per chhupke is dil mein tanhaayi palti hai….**_

_**Bas yaad saath hai Teri yaad saaath hai...**_

_He was walking on road… was looking totally involved in his thought… Once he was abt to hit with vehicle…which just stops in front of him…and Abhijeet was abt to fall after hitting with it but vehicle stops at the same moment with great jerk… Driver came out in hurry and after seeing Abhijeet is fine..who also came out from his pool of thoughts and looking at driver only…_

Driver(_harsh)_: Aby pagal hai Kye? marna hai tu udar jaa ka mar…meri he gari mili thi…?

Abhijeet: Sorry..sorry.. mahf karna..

Driver: chal hat.. pagal kahen ka..(_looking at Abhijeet condition) _aye jata hain pee pilla kar… road he milti hai chalna ko…

_Abhijeet looks at him wd teary eyes..but ignores and moves forward.. Again involved in all that… he was looking totally heart broken...His phone was buzzing again n again..but he was not hearing anything… he was just walking on the road..how long ? he don't know..he was feeling really alone…leaving his life's most beautiful relation…remembering so many beautiful moments of his life...Not beautiful but the pure brotherhood relation... which is really looking like a shadow now..just bcz of wrong thinking's of society... which are enough to break a person into so many piece..who is very pure and clear by heart..._

_**Kahin to beete kal ki jadein Dil mein hi utar jaati hai Kahin jo dhage tute to malaayen bhikar jaati Koi dil mein jagah nayi, baaton ke liye rakhta hai**_

_He stops at one place..Unintentionally he rings the bell of house… After few seconds Door opens.._

Voice: Abhijeet…(_surprised voice) _tum? Tuma kasa malom ka main aye gai hoon..haan?

_Abhijeet does not respond…_

Voice: Abhijeet ?

_He looks at the face who was talking with him with happy tone and mood… _

Voice(_worried face)_: Kye hua Abhijeet? Abhijeet? Ander ayo naa..kye hua?

_Abhijeet just looks at him with pale face..his was totally sad..But he was not crying at the moment..looking totally lost…_

Abhijeet: Main yahen… (_trying to remind, that why he is there ?)_

Voice: Abhijeet…kye hua haan..tuma itna pershan kyun lag raha ho?…

Abhijeet : Tarika…

Tarika (_looking really worried): _Plz tum ander ayo (_holding him by his arm and forcing him to move) _ayo..

_Unintentionally, he just moved inside the house with Tarika..who was looking really worried after seeing Abhijeet like this…both enters inside the lounge…_

Tarika (_worried): _Abhijeet tum ..tum betho..mai..main pani laa kar ati hn.. (_And she moves in hurry towards Kitchen after leaving Abhijeet's hand)_

_Abhijeet moves forward..and instead of sitting on sofa ..he just sat down on his knees in front of wooden fire…Tarika moves back and look at him with disbelief..he can really understand Abhijeet condition now..he was looking totally broken..Tarika just sat down beside him and forward glass of water to him as…_

Tarika: Abhijeet (_placing her hand on Abhijeet's shoulder) _lo Pani peeyo… (_Abhijeet does not take it)_ Abhijeet plz Pani peeyo..(_And she touches the glass with his lips..and drank him few drops of water forcefully)... _

_She waits for few seconds..and then she can't resists so asked with much worried tone after pressing her hand on his shoulder…_

Tarika: Abhijeet plz muja batio ka kye hua hai? Muj sa aur saber nai hota..kye hua hai tuma? Muja bht dar lag raha hai tuma asa dhak kaa.. plz bola na kuch tu..Abhijeet?

_Still she finds no reply..now she was very worried..she was not grasping the situation…_

Tarika: Abhijeet..tum teak tu hona? Da..Daya..wo tu teak haina? Dhako muja ajj pata chala usski halat ka bare main.. par Doctor salunkha na tu kaha ka ab wo kafi teak hai… main ajj he wapis ayi surprise dana chati thi.. (_looking Abhijeet not saying anything, but tears starts falling down from his eyes silently) _Abhijeet..kye hua..haan (_more worried tone) _Kye hua? Daya teak ho jaya ga..Plz tum asa mat react karo..sambalo kud ko.. main hoon naa tumara sath..hum sab haina..sab teak ho jaya ga.. Abhijeet (_shake him) _kuch tu bolo …plz…dhako ussa kuch nai hoga...tum..tum ho naa uss ka sath..tumara sath..pyar ussa balan kasa bemar rahna da sakta hai? wo tuma kabhi cha kar bhi bhool he nai sakta.. dhakna wo zoror teak ho jaya ga.. (_look at him ) _Abhijeet ?kye hua hai…main tu tuma laa kar bht pershan the per sir na kaha tum bht smabla hua ho..lakien yah sab.. yah..kye hai.(_loudly shake him) _Abhijeet?

_Abhijeet who was just crying silently …moves towards Tarika and hugs him tightly… and after hiding his face in her hairs and shoulder starts crying loudly… totally broken… Tarika too hugs him ..but she was really panicked now…she never found Abhijeet like this before.. _

Tarika (_panic): _Abhijeet..Abhi….kye hua ..haan..bolo (_tears came in her eyes after hearing such broken voice of Abhijeet..who was crying badly _bolo..Abhijeet..plz..asa mat ro..kye hua hai?

_But Abhijeet was just crying… crying badly..after almost five mins he tries to speak as…_

Abhijeet (_crying): _Tarika… ta…wo..wo pagal nai ha..usa..sa..k..kuc..kuch n..nai ..hua.. (_Tarika shocked..tears falls down from her eyes) _jan..jan kar.. kiya..muj…sa..door ja..jana .. … _And he again burst out into tears… Tarika was just shell shocked..Still both were in Hug..but Tarika lose her grip due to that shock… she just tries to collect her strength..and after coming out from that shock.. She tries to console Abhijeet …after taking him out from that Hug..she just cup his face in her hands.. she was too crying..but after seeing Abhijeet totally wet face..who was still crying but with low voice now..she feels really sad… she tries to ask with him…_

Tarika (_teary tone): _Abhi..Abhi..tum yah kye kah raha ho..(_still looking really shocked)_ jan boj wo ..nai kar sakta..wo kyun kara ga yah sab…?haan Abhi.. koi galtfehmi

_Abhijeet with great jerk moves behind and speak while crying as…_

Abhijeet (_weeping): _koi galtfehmi nai hui muja..(_loud)_ koi galtfehmi nai hui.. wo teak hai.. ussa kuch nai hua..wo kud man chukka hai.. dhoka diya muja..muja dhoka diya.. (_And he again burst out into tears after hiding his face in to his both hands) _

_Tarika was looking really shocked..she just can't see him like this..totally broken..she was very sad and worried abt him…and was really really shocked after hearing what Daya did with him... the only question was present in her mind was WHY? but for now consoling Abhijeet is more important for her..rather than asking this..bcz it can be more painful for Abhijeet for now.. _

Tarika: Abhijeet plz asa mat karo..asa mat ro.. plz .. (_She holds his hands and ask him to stop crying)_

_But tarika found no reply.. Abhijeet just calms a bit and Tarika tries to drank him more water..After drinking little amount of water..he was bit relaxed now… Tarika was really worried..she really don't knw how to console him… she don't want to ask further abt all this..just bcz of Abhijeet condition..but she was really worried..When he hears Abhijeet voice ..who was still sobbing …._

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Tarika.. (_looks at her with teary eyes) _kye .. kye …. Main bht bura hoon?

_Tarika looks at him with disbelief…and nodded as No in hurry..again holds his both hands.._

Tarika (_worried): _ ..tum sa yah kis na kaha? Haan.. tum ..tum tu buht acha ho.. buht…

Abhijeet(_tears falls down from his eyes)_: kye mera main buht kamiyan hain? Buht?

Tarika (_shocked to hear that)_: yah tum kye kah raha ho Abhijeet….?

_Abhijeet again hugs him… _

Abhijeet: Kye tum muj sa pyar nai karti? Kye tum muj sa shadi karo gi…

_Tarika was shell shocked at her place… she never ever thinks that Abhijeet will propose him like this.. In any other moment..this will be a most happiest moment of her life..But now..how Abhijeet is asking this from him was different thing.. her first priority was to console him anyhow..bcz she was too worried abt him…but she was internally happy too…she speak as…_

Tarika: Abhi…Abhijeet..tum yah…

Abhijeet (_still in that hug sobbing): _bolo na Tarika… kye main itna bura hoon.. ka tum meri zindagii ka hisa nai bano…?

Tarika (_in hurry): _nai nai..Abhi..yah tum kye kah raha ho..Kyun nai..kyun nai.. _Both releases from that Hug and she again cupped his face in her hands with love in her eyes…_kyun nai Abhi.. tum nai janta Abhi..tum na kitni bari baat kah dii hai muj sa.. kitni bari baat.. meri zindagii ki kitni bari kushi da dii hai muja.. Kitna intazar tha muja yah sab sunana ka (_Abhijeet can hear, love in her tone) _tum sa kis na kaha (_removing his tears) _ka tum bura ho? Haan? Tum bura nai ho..(_again tears falls down from his eyes) _tum main koi kami nai hai… koi kami nai hai Abhijeet.. ager tum bura ho..aur tum main Kami hai..tu muja yah burai..aur tumari sari kamiyan kushi kushi manzoor hain Abhijeet… (_And she smiles with teary eyes..again removes his looks into her eyes and Hugs her tightly with tears)_

_He closes his eyes tightly..for the moment he really want to live this moment.. don't want to think anything else… after few mins he opens his eyes and tears falls down from his eyes… and he speak as.._

Abhijeet (_sad tone): _Tarika? Kye tuma muj main koi masla nazer nai ata? Kye tuma main wasa he pasand hoon jasa main hoon… Daya mera sath rahta hai.. tuma koi

_And with jerk tarika left him… Abhijeet looks at her with scare in his eyes…_

Tarika (_shocked): _Daya… (_confused) _Daya tumara sath rahta hai tu uss main kye hua Abhijeet? Wo tumara bhai hai..Tumari zindagii ka hisa hai.. uss sa muja kye aitraz ho sakta hai Abhijeet?

_Abhijeet looks at her with same sad face..with teary eyes..but still his face glows up with very small ray of happiness..which he can't hide …_

Abhijeet: matlab tuma koi aitraz nai ka wo mera sath

Tarika (_intrupts): _nahin..Bilkul nahin.. muja tu herat ho rai hai ka tum asa sawal muj sa poch raha ho ? (_she calms down a bit..looks at Abhijeet..and after holding his hand in her hands speak with relax tone) _Abhijeet …main ajj sa nai..humesha sa janti hoon tumara aur Daya ka rishta ka bare mein.. aur tum jasa ho muja wasa he pasand ho… janta ho insan kssi bhi insan sa uss ka huliya yah shakal ki waja sa pyar nai karta..balka usski adaton ..uss ki nature..uss ka acha hona ki waja sa pyar karta hai…balka pyar karna par majbor ho jata hai.. aur janta ho (_she smiles) _tum sa pyar karna ki aik waja Daya bhi hai (_Abhijeet shocked..while Tarika added in dreamy tone) _Jasa tum uss ka khyal rakta ho.. ussa sambalta ho.. (_tears starts coming in Abhijeet eyes again) _uss ko izzat data ho..Saman.. pyar..Haq..ussa kush rakhta ho..uss ki kushi ka liya kuch bhi kar jata ho…sab sa uss ka liya lar jata ho…sab sa pehla wo he hai..har baat mein…har kam mein..(_tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes) _har jaga..har taran sa. sab dakh kar muja yah ahsas hota tha ka jo shaks..kssi anjan insan ko apni zindagii mein itni jaga da sakta hai..apna dil mein itna makam da sakta hai..wo apni zindagii mein ana wali uss anjan larki ko kitna bara rutba daga.. uss ka bhi kitna khyal raka gaa.. wo larki kitni kush naseeb hogi… jisa tum milo ga..(_looks at him again) _yah soch soch kar he mera man mein tumari liya izzat barti thi..tumari achie kaa saboot hai Daya…(_really happy tone)_ aur balen asa shaks ki zindagii mein aye kar main kasa kush nai hon gi Abhijeet..? Tum nai janta..main kud ko kitna kushnaseeb smaj rai hoon iss waqt..duniya ki sab sa kush naseeb larki.. (_And she hugs him tightly) _Thank You Abhijeet.. Thank you so much..and don't worry.. main tuma buht acha sa smajti hoon.. tum yah fazool sawal ayenda mat karna muj sa..plz…

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Tum muja smajti ho Tarika.. kash yah sab jo tum na kaha..Daya bhi smaj pata (_tears again n again rolling down from his cheeks) _kash wo smaj pata.. par uss na tu..koh diya..koh diya hum na sab kuch…

**Koi Sab kuch Paa ka bhi...**

**Yah Maan hi Maan khata hai...**

**Kahna ko sath apna ekk Duniya chalti hai...**

**Per Chupka Iss Dil mein Tanhayi Palti hai...**

**Bas Yaad Sath Hai...**

**Teri Yaaaaaddddd Sath hai...**

**Teriii Yaaddddd Sath hai...**

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thank you for reading.. first time I tries to write on Abhirika..oh my God..really ? it was something new for me :)) how was it? And how was this chapter? Urs Poonum_


	15. Chapter 15

_Morning comes on their way..Abhijeet opens his eyes and found himself lying on bed..he looks towards room window and sunlight wishes him Good morning.. He again closes his eyes with irritate expressions..and slowly rubs his hand on his forehead… he remembers abt last night..Abt whole incident.. and sat with really sad expressions.. he took painful sigh…_

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _main yahen ? (_looking around and found himself in Guest room of Tarika's house)_

_Tarika enters with Breakfast at the same moment with the happy mood…_

Tarika: Good Morning Abhijeet…

_Abhijeet looks at her with confusing expressions..where Tarika sat down beside him and speak as after understanding her expressions…_

Tarika: Arrey bae asa kye dhak raha ho? Haan? Tum yahen mera gher par..Guest room mein ho kasa? Don't worry..tuma kidnap kar ka nai layi hoon..(_Abhijeet smiles a bit) _shukar hai app ko yakeen tu aya..warna muja tu dar he lag raha tha ka CID SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET muja kahen apna Apharan ka jurm mein ander na kar dan … (_She smiles and feels relax after seeing Abhijeet smiling face) _

Abhijeet: Main raat mein yahen he soa gaya..kasa?

Tarika: jee wasa nai soa gaya..muskil sa sulaya tha..Pani mein sleeping pills mila kar…

Abhijeet (_shocking voice): _Kye ? Tarika tum na

Tarika (_intrupts): _Sorry Abhijeet.. hmm..(_Serious tone) _par main kye karti? Tum itna pershan tha..itna stressed tha ka..muja yah karna para.. aur janta ho sirf itna he nahin.. tumara B.P bhi kafi high tha.. (_Abhijeet look at her with shock) _tumara nened main jana ka bad ..maine check kiya tha.. malom hai main kitna dar gayi thi…per pher maine tuma injection da diya.. I m sorry Abhijeet..but tum sa poch ka karti yah sab tu tum kabhi nai manta meri baat….

_Abhijeet looks at her and then moves his face downward..But says nothing to her..Tarika looks at him and speak after placing her hand on his hand…_

Tarika: Abhijeet.. chalu abi fresh ho jaio aur breakfast kar lo.. main garm garm tea laa kar ati hoon.. pher dono sath mein tea peeya gaa.. (_she smiles) _okay ?

Abhijeet (_looks at her)_: Tarika plz.. tum yah sab mat karo..(_looking downward)_pehla he meri waja saa tum kafi pershan ho chuki ho..

Tarika: Asi pershani ka liya (_Abhijeet looks at her) _buht buht (_she smiles) _shukriya Abhijeet jee…aur plz Abi tum minaten mat karwana lag jana muj sa ..muja Lab bhi jana hai..warna malom haina tuma Doctor sahab ka tu… (_serious tone) _Abhijeet plz nashta karo lo.. muja tasali ho jaya gii atleast..mana mat karna.. main tea bana ka lati hoon… aur pher tum thora aram kar lana..main bureau inform kar doon gii ka tumari tabeat

Abhijeet (_interrupts): _nai tarika..muja bureau jana hai…

Tarika: Abhijeet

Abhijeet (_irritative tone): _Tarika Plz… tum pershan mat ho mera liya..main teak hoon..aur baki jo hua hai so hua hai… ussa bulana mera liya mumkin nahin..aur wo sab boolha bina main pehla jasa nai ho sakta..i m sorry..

_Tarika want to say something but after looking at Abhijeet she stops at the same moment…and tries to change his mind as…_

Tarika: Ohh..muja yaad aya meri tea..wo tu gayi… (_She stood up) _Abhijeet jaldi jaldi breakfast finish karo….aur haan don't worry (_she smiles) _iss mein maine kuch nai milya hai..so asa wasa soch kar nashta chorna ki zarorat nai hai… _She smiles and left the room..where Abhijeet looks at her and then towards breakfast…. Somehow he make one bite..was abt to eat it…but stops… tears appears in his eyes..he moved his face on other side and tear slips from his eye…_

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Pata nai…uss bewakoof na kuch khaya bhi …bhi..hoga ka..ka nahin…

_After few mins...He tries to eat once again with…_

Abhijeet (_angry): _main kyun yah sab soch raha hoon? Hai kon wo mera jo main yah sab sochon…jab wo koi rishta nata nai rakna chata..tu main kyun? Muja koi parwa nai hai usski..aur jo hai..wo bhi khatm kar loonga main apna dil saa…

_And he looks at that bite and eat it… after eating it somehow…he make one more bit and was abt to eat it forcefully when he stops again and runs towards washroom with sad face..leaving breakfast as it is… _

_After sometime Tarika enters in the room with two cups of tea…she looks at breakfast and takes a painful sigh… Abhijeet came out from washroom..and looks at her…who was already looking at him…_

Abhijeet: Tarika wo..wo (_looking embarrass) _sorry Tarika.. maine koshish ki..but sach mein Maan nai hai mera… muja vomiting ana lag gayi.. main bas tea peeyon ga…

_Tarika looks at him keenly… and then says as…_

Tarika: okay Abhijeet… tum tea pee lo…(_in low tone) _Abi aur force kiya tu tea bhi nai peeya ga…

Abhijeet: kye ? kye kaha tum na?

Tarika (_look at him): _kuch nai…yahi bol rai hoon ka jaldi tea pee kar niklen..warna tea bhi tendi ho jaya gii aur bureau bhi late ho jayo ga tuma…

_Abhijeet sat down again and after taking tea cup from Tarika's hand ..he start taking tea..which was quite difficult for him ..but after seeing Tarika's fixed gaze he starts drinking it slowly….on the other hand Tarika was thinking to ask abt Daya..she really want to ask the reason behind all this…but after remembering Abhijeet condition last night..she really don't want to rise this issue again..bcz she knew one thing really well..That Abhijeet knew the reason very well..his last night condition was clearly showing all this… Abhijeet looks at her…and speak as after taking tea sip …_

Abhijeet: Tarika? Kye hua?tum kuch soch rai ho?

Tarika: Nai ..n..nai..Abhijeet..kuch bhi tu nai..main tu bas soch rai thi. Ka ab huma nikalna chiya …haina?

Abhijeet: haan…chalta hain.. _After few seconds.. _Tarika..tum janana chati hona ka Daya naa yah sab kyun kiya?

Tarika (_look at him wd shock): _nai Abhijeet asa nai hai…

Abhijeet (_holds her hand): _nahin..tuma haq hai yah sab janana ka ab…Meri jeevan sathi banana wali larki ko yah haq hai..ka wo yah jana ka meri zindagii mein kye chal raha hai..aur kyun?

Tarika (_strong tone): _Abhijeet…(_placing her another hand over his hand) _muja nai janana asa kuch bhi (_looking into his eyes) _jis sa tuma takleef ho… tuma jab teak laga..jab tumara Maan kara..apna Maan ka boj halka kar lana…

_Abhijeet looks at her..feels that understanding atmosphere..and Nodded his head as YES… Tarika after patting on his hand..stood up with…_

Tarika: chalu abi tum apna huliya teak kar lo jaldi saa..pher nikalta hain…_She moves out from the room after taking breakfast tray and tea cups...Where Abhijeet attaches his back with bed and starts looking outside...Remembering each and every word of Daya again n again...he don't want but his mind was still at same place...Tears starts sliping from his corner of eyes continually..._

**_Har Zulam tera Yaad hai, bhoola tu nahin hoon..._**

**_Har Zulam tera Yaad hai, bhoola tu nahin hoon..._**

**_Aye Waada Framosh. main tuj saa tu naheen hoon..._**

**_Har Zulam tera Yaad hai, bhoola tu nahin hoon..._**

_He hears Tarika voice..who were Asking that he is ready to go or not? He stood up and removes tears from his eyes.. Search for his cell phone..checks all missed calls and sms..and then makes a sad face..._

**_Chup chap sahi maslahaten, waqt ka hathon_**

**_Chup chap sahi maslahaten, waqt ka hathon_**

**_Majbor sahi, Waqt sa hara tu nahin hoon..._**

_He looks at cell phone screen...Saw his and Daya pic as wallpaper...Just moved out from the room in hurry..._

**_Har Zulam tera Yaad hai...Bhoola tu nahin hoon..._**

**_Har Zulam tera Yaad hai, Bhoola tu nahin hoon..._**

_After sometime both left the house and tarika leave him in bureau..and left for forensic lab…Where Abhijeet moves towards bureau ..he enters inside the bureau…where all were looking worried abt him… ACP looks at him and moves towards him with worried tone and expressions as…_

ACP: Abhijeet..tum.. tum kahan tha? Phone kyun nai utta raha tha apna? Malom hai hum kitna pershan ho gaya tha sab? Pehla he Daya ka kuch pata nai chal raha aur abi tumara kuch ata pata nai chal raha tha… tha kahan tum?

_Abhijeet looks at him and then towards all who were looking worried..and were waiting for any answer from him…_

Abhijeet (_in low tone): _I m so sorry sir..app..sab ko meri waja sa pershani hoyi.. teak hoon sir..kuch nai hua muja… (_And he was abt to move forward when he stops after hearing another query )_

ACP: Per pher tum tha kahan akher? Asa kasa gyub ho gaya tum? Huma laga tuma koi khaber mili Daya ka bare mein?

_Abhijeet looks at him for few seconds and then moves his face downward…really tries to hide his facial expression from all but he failed…ACP comes near to him…_

ACP: Abhijeet…yah tum apni nazren kyun chura raha ho hum saa? Haan? Kahen..kahen tum Daya ko milna he tu nai gaya tha?

_But he got no reply from Abhijeet..Freddy moves towards him_

Freddy: sir boliya naa.? App Daya sir sa? Sir wo teak tu haina? Sir kuch tu boliya…

ACP: Abhijeet..? akher kuch batata kyun nai tum? Yun khamosh kyun khara ho sar jukaya?

_Abhijeet looks at him and after taking painful sigh speak as…_

Abhijeet (_strong tone): _haan sir..main Daya sa milna he gaya tha…

_All shocked…_

ACP: Kye? (_looking really shocked) _tu huma bina batya kyun chala gaya? Huma bata tu jata..janta bhi ho ka hum kitna pershan hain sab? Daya teak tu haina? Hai kahan wo?

Abhijeet (_looking another side): _haan sir teak hai wo… aur muja nai malom wo kahan hai..main nai janta.. _And with this he moves towards his desk..ignoring all… All looks at him with strange expressions after exchanging glance with each other… ACP follows him…_

ACP: yah kasi baaten kar raha ho tum? Hua kye hai tumara beech..? Daya sa baat ki tum na? (_looking at him) _jagra ho gaya tum dono ka pher sa?

Abhijeet: nai sir..ab koi jagra nai..

ACP: tu pher? Hai kahan wo? Tum teak saa jawab kyun nai data ho akher?

_Abhijeet looks at him…_

Abhijeet (_angry): _kyun ka app sab ka kssi sawal ka jawab he nai hai..(_looking towards all) _kye jawab doon mein akher? Kye bation app sab ko ka akher uss insan na mera sath asa kyun kiya? Jis ka ab mera sath koi nata nai…

_All shocked after hearing this…_

Freddy (_shocking tone)_: sir..yah app kye bol raha ho?

Abhijeet: Freddy plz muja kuch nai bolna… (_loud) _jaio yahen sa… _All shocked…_

Freddy (_sad tone): _I m..m sorry sir.. .._He was abt to move when Abhijeet stops him as…_

Abhijeet: I m sorry Freddy..(_to ACP) _sorry Sir..par plz app log muj sa kuch na he poochen tu acha hai..mera pas koi jawab nai hai…

ACP (_angry): _tum saa naa pochen.. Daya hai nai..tu pher kye Karen? Kis sa poochen ? Jab tum logon ka kuch bhi masla ho tu hum sab tumara sath pershan hoon..takleef utayen..per jab kuch poochen tu jawab nai tumara pas? Wah bae wah.. chalu bae Freddy chlu..hum kah mukha apna time waste kar raha hain…

Abhijeet: sir..sir suniya tu..sir.. (_stop him after standing in front of him) _app ..i m sorry sir..plz ..muja nai malom main kye bola yah kara jaa raha hoon.. (_he grab his head by his hand) _sorry sir..app plz bura mat maniya.. main janta hoon app na har haal mein mera bht saat diya hai..muja asa nai pesh ana chiya tha app sab sa..i m very very sorry…

_ACP looks at him with worried expressions…and calms down a bit…_

ACP: Abhijeet,,,(_Abhijeet looks at him) _it's okay.. ayo betho..idher ayo.. _Abhijeet sat down on chair and looks at ACP with worried expressions…ACP sat in front of him in another chair…_

ACP: Abhijeet muja batio ka akher baat kye hai? Tum na poocha tu hoga uss sa? Hai kahan woh ?

_Abhijeet looks at him and after taking helpless breath initated as…_

Abhijeet (_head down): _meri waja sa… (_All looks at him with shock) _haan sir meri waja sa.. ussa yah lagta hai ka humara sath rahna ko..humara relation ko log galat nigah sa Dhaka hain..aur sab saa bar ka mera shadi na karna ..iss sab ki waja bhi wo apna app ko smajta hai… ussa yah zindagii pasand nahin..In short wo tang aye chukka hai iss sab sa …aur (_he looks towards all who were looking stunned) _yah sab karna ki waja..muj saa dor jana hai..main wasa tu ussa kabhi apna sa door nai jana doonga..tu shyad uss ka pagalpan sa tang aye kar ussa chor doon…Yahi soch kar uss na yah sab kiya.. (_irritate) _bas sir iss sab ki yahi waja hai..aur main ab kuch kahna nai chata…naa mera bas mein kuch hai….(_stood up) _I hope app log muj sa kuch aur na poochen… jis taran app ko kuch smaj nai aye raha..muja bhi nai aya..par jo fact hai so hai..huma ussa man lana chiya.. baki Daya kahan hai wo muja nai malom..aur (_he stops and speak up after few seconds) _ayenda muja malom bhi nai hoga…

_He said so and moved towards his desk..and starts doing his work…Where all were first in same stunned faze..and after looking at Abhijeet..now exchange a look with each other…ACP moves towards Abhijeet..who were looking involve in work.._

ACP (_shocking voice): _tumara khana ka matlab hai ka Daya naa yah sab..yah sab iss karan sa kiya ?

_Abhijeet slowly moves his head upward..Looks into ACP eyes and speak with really calm tone.._

Abhijeet: jee sir.. app sahi smajen hain…

ACP(_Shocked)_: Abhijeet ? tum janta ho tum kye kah raha ho? Demag teak hai tumara?

Abhijeet (_unexpectedly smiles): _jee sir..mera demag tu teak hai..per shyad.. _And he again starts looking into file with same smiley face…Where ACP was more and more shocked…_

ACP: Hey bagwan..main kye kahon..kye karon in dono ka?(_Abhijeet looks at him) _muja vishwas nai hota iss sab ka reason yah sab …_And he stops after looking at Bureau entrance where Salunkha and Tarika were standing and looking really really shocked..ACP moves towards him_

ACP: Sun raha hai tu Salunkha? Sun raha hai? Yah sab kye ho raha hai..tuja kuch smaj ayi hai tu bae muja bhi smja daa…

Salunkha: Boss main tu yah.. (_coming out from shocking faze) _yah file dana aya tha (_forwarding file) _abi chalta hoon… _He moved his face on other side..then again look at him with… _I think tuma abb bureau par dehan dana chiya..sab teak hain ab… _And he left the bureau… Where Tarika looks at Abhijeet with pain…and then left the bureau with same shocking state of mind.._

_Bureau phone rings and Purvi attends the call..New case reported..ACP looks at Abhijeet and after jerking his head asked all as…_

ACP: Chalu abi sab kam par lago aur haan..ajj ka bad iss topic par koi baat na ho bureau main aur na main kuch suno…

_All looks at him..he was looking in great pain.. he just left the bureau..where Abhijeet just look at him and after few seconds left the bureau following all.._

_Here Daya opens his eyes… and stood up with jerk after understanding the scenario around him…_

Daya: Yah ..yah main kahan hoon…?

Voice: Jananum main…

_Daya look at that voice..a person standing at on side of him and saying all this to him.._

Daya (_looking shocked): _RAJ tum?

Raj: jee haan main.. itna chonk ka dakna ki kye zarorat hai muja? Dost he hoon tumara dushman thora hoon..

Daya (_rubbing his head): _Arrey yar.. (_tired tone) _mat tang karo..wasa he buht …

Raj(_sitting beside him): _haan malom hai..wasa he buht pershan ho..issi liya wahen I-C ground main behosh para mila muja (_Daya shocked) _wo tu main wahen sa guzar raha tha..tu tumari quills par nazer par gayi meri.. pehla socha shayad kssi investigation ka silsla main ho gay sab wahen..per pher socha tuj sa milta jayon ..Dubai sa ana ka bad mila he nahin..tu ajeeb nazara dakhna ko mila.. janab behosh halat mein mila muja…malom hai kitna pershan ho gaya tha main.. tum karna kye gaya tha wahen? Abhijeet ka number bhi nai mil raha tha..ka ussa inform kar pata mein..

Daya: Abhijeet..ussa phone kiya tum naa? (_loud) _ussa phone karna ki kye zarorat thi tuma?

Raj (_shocked): _Tu aur kissa inform karta? Gher bhi nai laa ja sakta tha.. shadi ka mahol hai wahen..sab ka hazaron sawal khara ho jata..issi liya tuma yahen from house laa aya..shukar ha Mumbai sa nikalta he hai yah...aur tuma itna door wahen I-C ground mein kye karna gaya tha...? Doctor na tuma check kiya tu jan main jan ayi ka tum teak ho..sirf kamzori sa behosh ho gaya ho..kuch khaya peeya nahin..pooch sakta hoon kyun?

Daya (_irritate): _Nahin..kuch mat poocho tum muj sa abi.. aur poochna bhi mat.. aur aik baat Abhijeet ko yah kssi ko bhi meri waja sa tang karna ki zarorat nai hai tuma..

Raj: Oh..tu jagra ho gaya hai Abhijeet sa..right?

Daya: Wrong.. yar dako har insan ki apni zindagii hai..aur har waqt kssi ko meri waja sa tang karna teak nai hai..

Raj: Daya? (_looking at him wd shock) _yah tum kye bol raha ho? Abhijeet ki zindagii tum ho..

Daya (_look at him with angry eyes): _nai…yah galat soch hai tum sab ki.. (_Raj shocked) _Asa nai hai aur na hona chiya…

Raj (_thinking): _buht chira hua lag raha hai..abi issa na he cheron tu acha hai..warna utth kar chala jaya ga foren…

_Daya looks at him..and found him thinking something…he places his hand on Raj's shoulder...who looks at him.._

Daya: Thanks Raj..tumari help ka liya.. Abi muja tumari aik aur help ki zarorat hai…karo ga?

Raj: Aik janpar kahyo ga tab bolo ga yah asa he chala ga?

Daya (_Smiles a bit): _main kuch dino ka liya yahen rah sakta hoon?

Raj: kye ? (_shocked) _iss form house main? Daya yah city sa nikalta he hai par kitna dor hai pher bhi..tum yahen kasa ? aur gher par kyun nai?

Daya: Plz Raj..wo sab mat poocho..dakho yar main yahen rahna chata hoon kuch time.. I need peace..Plz… ager tuma acha na laga tu main chala jaion ga yahen sa..

Raj (_taking helpless breath): _tum sa behas ka koi fayada nai hai…acha abi muja nikalna hai.. czn ki shadi hai tum tu janta ho.. Breakfast laga diya hai..kar lana..baki gher pa sab kuch hai..jo chaya use kar lana.. main chakr lagta hoon sham mein…

Daya: nai ruko..muja bureau drop kar dana.. balka pehla gher par..muja kuch samana lana hai..

Raj: teak hai..per pehla breakfast..yar maine kuch nai khaya..tumara tu guzara ho jaya ga..kyun ka insan aik time par aik he cheez kah sakta hai..yah tu gusa..yah pher kahana (_he smiles) _aur tum tu gusa acha khasa kah chukka ho..mager tumari body ko energy ki buht zarorat hai..so plz.. meri khatri he sahi kuch kah lo…warna ab ki bar tum behosh hua tu main tu nai utta payon ga bae.. _he laughs…_

_Daya after freshen up…joins Raj at breakfast table.. he was not interested to take anything..but after Raj so much insist..Somehow he took few bits and drank tea..after then Raj gave him house keys..and both moved towards Duo's residence in Raj's jeep.. Daya took the house key from neighbor and after packing his necessary stuff just moves out from the house without giving second look … Raj then drops him in bureau.. _

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_I m taking short break guys.. want to write on Duo with relax mind.. Also I m feeling peoples are not enjoying it much...Anyways, whatever.. For now I m taking short break.. _

_ Nitu, Happy Belated Brithday dear..Hugs..sorry I was don't knw b4 abt it. Ur B'day gift is pending one me..My Best wishes are with u..God Bless u.._

_Take care Guys..Bye... Urs Poonum_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_DuoDosti, Happy Birthday dear.. Many Many Happy returns of the Day..Hugs.. App ki waja sa ajj Update kar rai hoon..Don't know kye likha hai..totally Off mood sa type kiya hai.. bari muskil sa...and Guys who are reading this must tell me abt ur views..Mohan Vart na dar lana par ka.. lolz_

_Are u ready to see..ABHIJEET KA BADLA?_

_And yap I m going to post it without reading it..so plz bear with spelling or sentence mistakes…Acha laga tu well in gud..aur all those who did not enjoys this..so sorry in advance..itna kam reviews sa mera bhi likhna ko dil nai karta..so don't expect anything gud from me..i m happy with reviews ager readers bhi 10. 11 he hota tu..but Number of Views bht zyada hain..and reviews kam..so I m totally with off mood.. _

_ Can't say abt next Update..jab likh payi tabi post kar doongi... Chalu Take care and Bye… )_

_Thanks.. _

…

_He closes his eyes and after few moments just opens it after taking relieving sigh..Bcz he enters inside the bureau and seeing no one present In the bureau he feels relax… he sat down on his desk chair and after touching his PC feels really strange.. After almost one and half month he was there..he was not understanding his mental condition right now..He holds his head with his both hands and closes his eyes once again..How much time he stays like this he himself don't know.. _

_After almost half an hour..he hears some voice and opens his eyes with scare in heart and tension in mind..His eyes starts staring on Bureau entrance… from where Team enters .they were discussing abt case…_

ACP: Abhijeet..muja tu uss nokar par he shak hai..Dhaka kasa dakh kar baga wo huma…

Abhijeet: Haan sir.. lag tu muja bhi yahi raha hai..hath peer kamp raha tha uss ka…

ACP: Woi tu Abhijeet..aur _His voice stops after seeing Daya..who was still sitting and looking at all of them..Abhijeet enters and looks at him …after one another whole team enters and looks at Daya with shock and sadness in eyes too… Daya looks At ACP and tries to stood up..He was looking very nervous by his face..His heart beat was fast…_

_ACP Looks at him for few seconds…where Abhijeet looks at him and then towards ACP who were looking at Daya only…After exchanging glance with all..he starts looking downward…_

Daya (_to ACP): _ … main.. (_looking really nervous) _darasal (_he don't know how to start) _main wo (_starts looking downward) _main…

_Tears appears in ACP's eyes..he moves forward in hurry but stops..All noticed his fast steps really well..they all can understand A FATHER's FEELINGS… but ACP really manages himself well..Daya looks at him and feels really emabreess…_

ACP (_composed voice): _Daya..tum…tum Yahen…?

_Before Daya ka say anything.. ACP again…_

ACP: Tum na Head quarter khaber ki..(_Daya shocked n confused) _tumara wapis duty join karna ka orders mera pas abi tak nai pooncha…

_Abhijeet looks at him…he was abt to move out from the bureau..when he hears as…_

ACP: Abhijeet (_Abhijeet foots stops)…._Daya ka wapis duty join karna ki khaber bejo HQ...aur Daya tum direct report karo ga HQ…tumara rejoining letter ata he tum wapis duty join kar sakta ho…

_Daya was shell shocked at his place, he don't know how to react and what to react… Abhijeet who really don't want to stay in bureau..just moved out from the bureau..Daya just looks at him and then follows were moving towards his cabin…_

Daya (_following ACP): _Sir .. plz..meri baat tu sunen aik bar..

_ACP enters inside his cabin and stands after showing his back to Daya behind his chair…_

Daya: Sir plz..main buht buht sharminda hoon…mera kiya par (_head down) _app sab ko buht galat lag raha hoga yah sab…main manta hoon galat bhi hai..per app sab mera hisab sa bhi tu sochiya (_in low voice) _Sir main..(_looks at him) _manta hoon sab galat tha..app log muja mahf nai kar payen ga…per

ACP: Daya muja tumari kahani sunana mein koi interest nahin… Tuma kaha na ka HQ report karo..

Daya: sir plz..main wahen nai jaa sakta..wo DCP ..sir app ussa janta hain..mare hathon kuch aur he ho jaya ga…(_ACP looks at him,,Daya moves his head downward) _Sir plz app… _And he stops with same head down position…_

_ACP looks at him keenly for few seconds.._

ACP: tumari reports..(_Daya looks at him wd shock) _I mean tumari bemari he CID sa chute ka reason the..tu ab huma tumara teak hona ki reports bhi tu submit karna paren gii na Head quarter mein..reason bhi batana hoga.. Issi liya main kah raha tha ka tum ager kud direct report karta aur una sab batata tu acha hota…

_Daya looks at him with helpless expressions…with down head he stays there for few seconds and then silently moves out… ACP looks at him going from there and again starts looking at wall side.. Daya looks at all who were looking busy in their work..but they were not….he was abt to move out from the bureau when he stops and initiated as…_

Daya: Main janta hoon..app sabi muj sa buht gusa hain aur baat tak nai karna chata..(_All looks at him, while he was standing there with down head) _galti yah kuch bhi kahen..jo kiya hai maine kiya hai…app sab ko kafi had tak takleef ponchie hai..uss ka liya main app sab saa mahfi mangta hoon…I m very sorry…ho saka tu mahf kar dana muja… (_he looks toward all with teary eyes, who were looking at him with teary eyes..) _maine (_teary tone) _kssi ko takleef nai poonchani chahi…maine tu…(_tear slips from his eye and after tearing everyon's heart inton so many pieces just rolled down from his cheek) _bas..

_he instantly moves out from the bureau…where all came out from that heartbroken moment after hearing a bang voice, coming from ACP cabin..who hardly hits his hand on table..All looks at him…they all can really understand his pain..After exchanging a teary glance with each other..All again involved with their case work with heavy heart…._

_Here, Outside the bureau in parking..Abhijeet was standing after attaching himself with quills..he was abt to move back in bureau when Daya came in front of him suddenly… Abhijeet looks at him with shock and stops… Daya looks at him and stops as well..Abhijeet was abt to move again when Daya asks him as.._

Daya: Abhijeet..wo main..tum Plz ACP sahab ko smjaio..Main bureau wapis ana chata hoon…

Abhijeet(_meaningful glance)_: zarorri nahin har bar wohi ho jo insan chata ho.._(strong) _Senior inspector Daya…_Daya looks at him…._

Daya: Abhijeet..main koi aur tamasha karna nai chata.. main janta hoon tum meri baton sa satisfied nai ho..aur na he

Abhijeet (_harshly interrupts): _Meri sochon pa andaza laga band kar do Daya.. main kye sochta chata hoon uss sa tumara ab koi lana dana nai hai…Apna kam sa kam rakho smja…

Daya (_moves towards him): _teak hai (_very angry) _Smaj gaya..aur ab tum bhi aik baat smaj lo ka main

Abhijeet (_again intruppts): _Smaj gaya bare mein tu buht acha sa smaj gaya hoon main..Tum fikar mat karo..Tumara rasta mein abb koi Abhijeet name shaks nahin aya ga…(_calms down) _aur rahi baat professional basis per..tu Abhijeet apna kahay aur kaam sa kabhi peecha nai hatta..ACP sahab na kaha hai tuma jo karna ko wo karo..Main ACP Pradyuman nahin hoon.. _He said so and instantly moves from there…Daya stays there for a min…and then left from there with same angry mood…_

_Here Abhijeet enters inside the bureau and all looks at him..He was looking well composed ..._

Abhijeet: Sachin tum abi tak yahin ho..(_looking angry) _tuma kaha tha na uss admi ka bare main pata karna ko jis ki lassh mili hai huma bahr road sa…

Sachin(_shocked after hearing angry tone of Abhijeet)_: Main ja he raha tha sir.._And he moved with Pankaj…_

_Where Shreya comes towards Abhijeet…who asked.._

Abhijeet(_stiff tone)_: haan Shreya..kuch pata chala?

Shreya: jee sir… Mukash bhaat.. peecha 10 saal sa Mumbai main he rahta hai..apna sara business Honkong sa yahen shift kar chukka hai…. Mizaj ka lihaz sa history kafi strange hai usski….

Abhijeet: matalb…?

Shreya: Shuru shuru main jab aya tha tu bht straight forward aur gusa ka taz insan tha.. apna kharab mizaj ki waja sa apna sara rishtadaron ko kud saa dor ka liya..aur sirf yahi nahin business main bhi kafi nuksan uttaya…halan ka hongkong main kafi mashoor businessman tha yah insan…

Abhijeet: Kafi ajeeb baat hai..aik itna kaymyab businessman..asa kasa apna he hathon sab barbad kar sakta hai? Family main sa koi nai hai kye?

_All were looking at him with shocking eyes.. Abhijeet was really in charge…ACP was looking at him from his cabin and also hearing everything…._

Purvi: hai sir..Aik beta..lakin uss sa koi nata nahin .. peechal 3 saal saa wo Mumbai main he hai..lakin baap sa koi nata sunana mein nai aya…

Shreya: sir wo nokar bhi kah raha tha ka sahab kud he kssi sa koi nata nai rakna pasand karta tha…

Purvi: aik baat aur bhi hai sir.. Peechal 3 salon sa Mukash jee ka business bhi bht acha chal raha tha..wo kafi mehnat bhi kar raha tha ..aur logon sa milna julna bhi shuru kar diya tha..zyada nahin mager acha sa pesh ata tha…

Abhijeet: Kamal he hai….(_looking so confused)_

Purvi: haan sir bht he ajeeb baat hai.. itna salon mein kssi cheez main interest nai tha lakein 3 saal sa itna badlav kasa…

_ACP came out from his cabin…._

ACP: Wo iss liya Purvi, Kyun ka jab insan ko yah ahsas ho jata hai ka usska jeena ka maqsad uss ka pas na sahi..par uss ka irad gird mojod zaroor hai..sahi salamat hai.. tu yah sakoon uss sa bht kuch kara sakta hai…(_looks at Abhijeet) _haina Abhijeet?

_Abhijeet looks at him and starts seeing other side…_

Abhijeet: jee jee sir… _ACP secretly smiles…._

Purvi: jeena ka maqsad? (_Confused) _Par mukash jee ka jeena ka maqsad asa kye ho sakta hai sir?

ACP (_smiles): _kuch tu hoga he…koi cheez tu..jab wo un ka ass pass hogi tabi tu yah badlav aya hoga uss main…

Freddy (_in hurry): _Sir un ka beta…wo bhi tu 3 saal pehla he aya tha na yahen.. balen he uss sa koi nata ho na ho…par beta tu beta he hota haina sir.. Uss sa bar ka aik baap ka liya aur kye ho sakta hai…?

Abhijeet (_loud): _Yah kye gyan ki baten jarna lag jata ho tum Freddy? (_looks at ACP) _wo..(_calms down) _mera matlab hai sir ka huma kye lana dana wo jis bhi waja sa sakoon mein aya ho yah kuch bhi kara..business doba yah chala…huma tu uss ka murderer ko dondna chiya na sir…bas..

ACP: Haan…

Abhijeet: Main jaa ka milta hoon uss ka rishtadaron sa..shayad kuch pata chal jaya aur bhi jo useful ho case ka liya…(_to shreya) _tumara pas list haina uss ka rishtadaron ki (_shreya nodded as yes) _haan tu chalu mera sath…

_Both left..and Freddy moves towards ACP sir.._

Freddy (_in low but meaningful tone): _Sir yah Abhijeet sir…

ACP (_still looking at Abhijeet moving out): _karna do ussa jo karta hai Freddy…ussa mat charo…

Freddy: Sir Daya sir…wo…

_ACP looks at him…_

ACP: Thora batakna do ussa..akala rahna aur ulta seeda kam karna ka bht shok haina ussa.(_pain plus anger were clearly showing on his face) _Abi thora enjoy karna do ussa… _He said so and moves towards his cabin..where Freddy just moves towards Purvi…._

Freddy: Purvi..tumara kye khyal hai yah sab jo ho raha hai ? Daya sir teak kar raha hain yah Abhijeet sir? Tuma nai lagta yah sab bina kssi waja ka he ho raha hai.. Abhijeet sir ko Daya sir ko smajana chiya naa..aur ACP sir wo tu bht gusa mein lag raha hain..

Purvi: haan sir app teak kah raha ho.. ACP sir gusa mein he nahin per bht dukhi bhi hain..Daya sir na teak nai kiya jo bhi kiya.. asa Abhijeet sir ko chorna.. I mean sir ager koi mera sath asa karta yah ya sochta ka uss ka pagalpan ki waja sa main ussa chor doongi..matlab mera Pyar itna kamzor hai uss ka liya.. tu sach main sir shayad mein bardasht nahin kar pati… Ager Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ka rishta asa hai tu asa khokla rishta ka hona na hoona aik saman he hai…

Freddy (_shock): _yah tum kye bol rai ho Purvi…

Purvi: Haan sir..sahi kah rai hoon.. per main janti hoon yah rishta asa nahin hai..aur muja yakeen hai yah dono aik dosra ko jald he mahf kar danga.. iss bar inna kudi line par ana dijiya sir (_she smiles) _ACP sir teak kar raha hain..

Freddy (_smiles): _Wah bae purvi..tum tu bari smajdari ki baten karna lag gai ho..Sach kahon tu main tu yahi soch soch ka bht kush hoon ka Daya sir teak hain..jasa uno na hum sab ko takleef di wo bht hurt karti hai (_making sad face) _Par iss sab sa una kud kitna takleef hui jab main yah sochta hoon tu muja apni takleef kam lagti hai… par tum teak khati ho…dakhta hain yah aik dosra sa kab tak door rahta hain akher..

MENTAL ASYLUM:

Doctor: muja tu yakeen nai ho raha ka app bilkul teak hain… (_anger) _Asa kasa kar sakta hain app humara sath..itna bara dhoka?

Daya: dakiya Doctor..main app ko pehla he bata chukka hoon ka main aik secret mission par tha…aur app ka asylum per he investigate kar raha tha..issi liya nai bata sakta tha app ko kuch…

Doctor (_supeciously): _Yah apna gher par jaa kar kon si investigation kit hi app na?

Daya (_shocked): _wo..wo..darsal..wo tu (_managed) _aik plan ka hisa tha..ta ka kssi ko muj par shak na ho..

Doctor: kis ko shak?

Daya: Dakiya..main aik CID Officer hoon yah baat yahen per sab ko malom thi..muj par log nazer rakha ho sakta tha…

Doctor: Acha.. (_meaningful glance) _teak hai.. Well Mister Daya app ko huma proof dana hoga ka app aik mission par tha yahen per.. wasa app ka department ko tu malom he hoga app ka mission ka bare mein ..pher app ko kye zarorat hai Reports ki? Duty rejoin karna ka liya..yah tu tab ho jab app ka department na app ki bemari par app ko chute da rakhi ho aur ab app ka teak hona ka proof dana hai app ko una…

_Daya badly caught this time..he really don't know how to handle this Doctor ..who is actually very sharp…_

Daya (_murmurs): _hey bagwan..yah kahan pasa diya ACP sahab na bhi…(_to Doctor) _Dakiya sir..app smaj nai raha hain..kuch formalities ka liya karna parta hai…app plz muja reports bana kar dijiya..

Doctor: Mister Daya app humara treatment ki waja sa teak nai hua.. iss liya hum kis base par reports bana kar dan app ko? (_Daya shocked) _huma bhi proof chiya ka app kssi mission par tha yahen.. aur tabi hum app ko reports bana kar danga..

Daya: Proof..Arrey main app ka samna jeeta jagta proof kahra hoon..nazer nai ata app ko kye?

Doctor: Nahin.. app apna sath koi written letter apna head ka..Yah pher huma baat karwiya kssi senior rank officer sa..jo huma yakeen dila saka ka app jo kah raha hain wo sach hai.. warna jin heads sa baat kar ka app yahen barti hua tha..unn ka ana ka wait kijiya..wohi reports bana danga app ko…Next 2 months wait Karen app…_He said so and left the room..leaving shocked Daya .._

Daya: letter..(_shocking voice) _ACP sir mar danga muja iss bar..per letter par sign tu kabhi nahin Karen ga..aur baat tu door ki baat hai.. Aur koi..Abhijeet? (_he laughs) _tum soch bhi kasa sakta ho yah Naam..wo tu muja goli he mar daga..per sath kabhi nahin daga..aur kyun daa? Mera yah sab karna ka badla wo mera sath? No..never… tu abb kye karon main? Uss DCP sa jaa ka milna..pagal ho gaya ho Daya.. HQ tak baat poonchana ka matlab..Seeda Suspend Karen ga muja.. aur itna immature act par nikal diya tu? Nahin yar.. (_Thinking) _mera pas tu koi rasta nahin beecha…

_He stood up and went out from the hospital with sad mood..He drizzles a bit but managed himself well.._

Daya (_holding his head): _Pata nai yah chakar kyun ana lag gaya hain muja ajj kal.. subha sa 2sri bar hai yah…_And after sitting in texi..he went out from there…_

_**IN TEXI:**_

Daya (_thinking): _Socha nahin tha ka mera Natak..yah sab asa mor laa la gaa.. kuch smaj he nahin aye raha ka main kye karon..kuch bhi karna ko nahin hai mera pas tu..shayad ACP sir bhi muja saza he dana chata hain.. Hoon hi main Saza ka lyke.. jitna bhi kuch seeda karna chata hoon .Sab Ulta pulta he ho jata hai.. Abhijeet ka samna rahna chata hoon..ussa yah dikana chata hoon ka main uss ka bina rah sakta hoon.. ussa bhi rahna chiya..per..kasa? Bureau par he band lag gaya hai muj par..

_He again went to his friend farm house…and starts thinking abt to talk with ACP once again..In evening he dials ACP 's number…but found it busy.._

_**IN BUREAU:**_

_Team discussing abt case in ACP cabin…All totally involved in discussion..while Abhijeet was continually thinking something..like he was not present there mentally…ACP was looking at him again n again and noticing him well.._

ACP (_loud): _teak hai bas pher subha Rajat tum aur freddy jayo Airport aur daboch lo uss katil ko… _All nodded and moved out from also tries to follow them..when ACP stops him as.._

ACP: Abhijeet..tum ruko…

Abhijeet: jee sir? Kuch kam tha?

ACP (_looking at him kneenly): _Jaio gher jaa kar thora Aram kar lo..

Abhijeet(_confused): _nai Sir..main teak hoon..

ACP: Abhijeet..muja dikh raha hai tum kitna teak ho? Itni dar main aik pal ka liya bhi tumara demag present nahin tha yahen ,,(_Abhijeet moved his head down ward) _ajj sara din bht kam kiya hai tum na.. thak gaya ho..jaio jaa kar aram karo..

Abhijeet (_unintentionally): _Nai sir muja gher nai jana..

ACP (_angry): _Kyun? Kyun ka gher par Daya ki yaad ati hai tuma?

Abhijeet (_looks at him shockingly): _Sir yah app kye? (_composed) _muja kyun ana lagi Daya ki yaad?

ACP (_loud n angry): _Kyun ka pal ber main nai nikal ka pank sakta koi apna seena sa sab kuch.. (_All looks at him) _jab itna saloon mein main apna beta nai bulha paya tu tum kasa bulha kar jeeyo ga ussa..band karo yah natak..aik k bad aik natak kiya jaa raha ho tum dono..

Abhijeet (_angry): _nahin kar raha hoon main koi natak sir.. aur ager app ko yah sab natak lagta haina tu iss natak ko sach kar ka dikyon ga main (_ACP shocked) _ aur app kye kah raha hain ka koi bulha nai sakta.. ? bulhana ki zarorat he kye hai? Yaad rako..sab yaad rako..aur uss sa sabak bhi seeko…(_All were looking at him with shock) _har waqt rona dona..yah sab karna sa he thore dikta hai ka koi kitna dukhi hai.. sab kuch dil main rakhna sa bhi wo duki he hota hai (_teary tone) _main apna dil ka zakam kssi ko dikana main yakeen nai rakta hoon sir..haan yaad aya gii..ajj aya gi..kal aya gi…kuch roz aur yaad aya gi… par pher adi ho he jayon ga na main.. ? (_tears came in ACP's eye) _uss ka sang rahna ka bhi adi ho gaya tha ab akala bhi rahna ka adi ho he jayon ga..Per Minaten nai karon ga main…

_No One knows why Abhijeet is saying or trying to clear all these things to everyone.. They just knows Abhijeet is trying to expel out his pain some amount like this.._

ACP: par Abhijeet.. yah nai mumkin hai..Ager koi aik pagalpan kara tu dosra..ussa tu smajna chiya na.. Tum tu smajdar ho..demag sa kam lata ho humesha..pher ager tum bhi dil sa he socho ga tu kasa chala ga yah sab? Dakho hum sab pehla he kitna kuch jhel chukka hain.. Abb yah sab..muj sa nai Dhaka jaya ga Abhijeet… plz smjo..Daya ko bhi bht jald ahsas ho jaya ga usski galti ka dakhna..

Abhijeet (_same teary tone): _kye Ahsas sir? Kye Ahsas.. Dhaka tha app na wo yahen kasa aya tha..jasa kuch hua he nahin… jo insane sab kar raha hota haina..ussa tab tak akal nai ati jab tak wo sab kar nai chukta..lakin jo insane Sah raha hota haina (_heavy thorat) _uss par bht kuch beet rahi hoti hai sir…iss sab ka Anat tu muja nai malom (_composed) _sir..par itna zarort smaj aya gaya hai muja..ka paraya ko jitna bhi apna bana lo wo paraya he rahta hai… (_ACP looks at him with great shock..All were stunned)_

ACP (_shocking tone): _Abhijeet? (_Angry) _Abhijeet bas karo tum… gusa main kye anap shanap bola jaa raha ho tuma malom he nahin hai.. asa kuch mat bolo jis par bad mein bht pashtana para tuma..

Abhijeet (_laughs): _Pashtana.. aur kye pashtyon ga main sir? Main tu abi he bht pashta raha hoon…(_ACP more n more shocked) _Pashtaya ga tu ab wo (_Anger) _kyun ka meri bari tu khatm hona wali hai sir..(_fire in eyes) _ab tu usski bari hai…

_He moves back towards all with same fiery eyes…and looks at the Man who was standing abt Bureau Entrance and looking stunned..All looks at their including ACP..and became stunned after seeing Daya standing there… Abhijeet moves towards Him..ACP instantly came out from his cabin…_

Abhijeet (_fiery eyes): _Acha hua tum na sab sun liya.. kye laga tha tuma ka tum sab kuch karta chala jayo ga aur main tumara sath wasa he sweet Abhijeet ban kar pesh ata rahon ga? Kye laga tuma ka tum kuch bhi kar lo..main tum sa itna pyar karta hoon ka hans ka tal doon ga sab… nahin Daya ..nahin … Saza tu ab tuma bhi bugtani para gii… Akala jeena ki saza.. sach much akala hona ki saza..

ACP (_tries to stop him): _Abhijeet chup ho jayo..

Abhijeet: kyun sir ? (_looks at him) _har bar app ka yah lafz muj par he aye kar kyun rukh jata hain? Smjana ho yah dantna..sab main he kyun jeelon? (_ACP shocked on Abhijeet behavior towards him) _main he kyun har bar? (_All were completely was in great anger) _issa (_pointing towards Daya) _Apna ladla ko kyun nai smjata app.. (_moves towards Daya) _kyun bae tuma koi kyun nai smjta? Oh haan..(_angry tease) _kyun ka tum tu Pagal hona.. (_Daya's heart pinch) _Pagal..tum tu kuch smaj he nai ata..tum tu kuch bhi karna lag jata ho… Dhakna (_moving towards Fredd)_ abi dakna Freddy yah tumara Daya sir abi sheesha ka samna khara honga aur zor zor sa hansna shuru kar danga.. pher achanak sa rona..aur tum..tum bhi jaa kar khara hona iss ka sath tu bolen ga ..(_copying like Daya) _dhako dhako freddy idher bhi tum udhr bhi tum…

ACP (_harsh): _Abhijeet yah tum kye kar raha ho?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _pagal ho gaya hoon sir..issa dhak kar pagal ho jata hoon main..mera tan badan main agg lag jati hai…

ACP: Abhijeet chup ho jayo..yah achanak sa ho kye gaya hai tuma..sach much pagal he lag raha ho tum…

Daya(_in low tone)_: Sir main yahen sa chala jata hoon.._And he was abt to move out when.._

Abhijeet: Jaio (_harsh) _jana he hoga tuma yahen sa.. kyun ka ager tum yahen raha na tu main yahen nahin rahon ga…

_All shocked…Daya was was not understanding anything..why Abhijeet comes in so much anger..in Day time he also left Bureau in his presence..and now this? Mean he just can't see him.. can't bear him.. this is what he is going to face..? _

ACP (_anger): _Bas bht ho gya Abhijeet..yah kye bola jaa raha ho tum… ?

Abhijeet (_looks at ACP): _Sahi bol raha hoon sir.. Chaya pher kssi ko acha laga yah bura..iss soch sa ab main bht para hoon..kyun ka janta hain sir Achie ka badla Achie nahin hai iss duniya main.. (_All looks at with great pain) _nahin hai..

_Daya was looking at him with teary eyes..Only he can understand why Abhijeet was doing all this..how much pain and anger was present in his heart.. only he can understand why Abhijeet was behaving like this..what's going on inside in him…He just can't see his buddy cum brother like this..unintentionally he moves forward towards him to save him from this pain._

Daya (_teary tone): _Boss tum kyun kud ko itni takleef (_touches his arm)_

_And in reply what he got makes everyone frozen…Abhijeet slaps him on his face in front of everyone …All were just stunned.. _

Abhijeet (_really harsh): _hath mat lagna muja..hath mat lagna.. (_Daya was really really embarrassed, tears falls down from his eyes)_ Apni had main raho Senior inspector Daya..had main aur Auqat main bhi…jayo yahen sa…meri nazron ka samna mat ana ab kabhi..kyun ka main tuma bardasht nai kar sakta…

_Daya looks at him with pain..this was so harsh reaction from Abhijeet..how can he bears that..but then he remembers how he behaves with him…_

ACP (_comes in charge): _Bas bht ho gaya Abhijeet…Hota kon ho tum yah sab karna wala? Main abi yahen hoon..tum sab ka Boss.. apna yah personal matter yahen bureau sa door he rako tum sab…(_to Daya) _tum kal sa duty join karo.. main sab sambal loonga .DCP sa baat kar loon ga main…

Abhijeet: Ager yah yahen aya ga na app mera transfer kar dijyia kahen aur..

_All really really shocked…_

ACP: Abhijeet ..maine kaha na tum saa ka apna personal matter bureau saa dor he rakho… jayo yahen sa ab…

_Abhijeet looks at him and then towards Daya with fiery eyes and left the bureau… _

Daya: sir..muja smaj nai aye raha ka yah asa kyun behave kar raha hai…

ACP: kuch dino main teak ho jaya ga sab..tum bhi jayo ab yahen sa.. _And he moves towards his cabin..Daya looks towards all and then left… where all were really trying to understand what just happens inside the bureau…they all were still stunned…_

_Daya moves out from bureau and just burst out into tears..he was really not expecting this behavior from Abhijeet.. how much pain is stored inside Abhijeet…he can now understand..he was really sad..and was scared as well..After removing his tears ..he moves towards parking..where He saw Abhijeet standing and looking at him…He stops after seeing Abhijeet there.._

Abhijeet: Rukh kyun gaya? Jayo jayo..chain kin end lo..kal subha duty jo join karni hai tum na…

Daya: Abhijeet..tuma ho kye gaya hai yah? Asa tu kabhi nai tha tum…

Abhijeet: Kyun? Kye hua.. Tuma mera sath nai rahna tu sab teak..abb muja tumari shakal bhi nai dakni tu galat? (_moves towards Daya) _kaha tha na ka jasa insane chaha wasa he ho humesha zarori nahin hai..

Daya: tumara yah harsh reaction bhi zarori nahin hai Abhijeet..yah sab kar ka tum kuch acha impression nai jama raha ho …smja..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Thank you.. (_Daya confused) _Thank you muja batana ka liya.. muja tu pata he nahin tha ka main apna impression jama raha tha.. (_Totally teasing)_wasa tumara uss pagalpan ka impression sa bhi bura tha kye?

Daya (_angry): _Abhijeet dhako tum

Abhijeet (_harshly intruppts): _Dhako ga tu tum ab Daya…tum (_pointion finger towards him) _ka main (_looking into his eyes) _kasa jeena haram karta hoon tumara ab.. (_Daya shocked) _jis taran tum na mera jeena ..meri zindagii haram kar ka rakh di sa kai guna zyada tumari zindagi nark bana ka rakh doon ga main.. (_Storng but teary eyes) _kyun ka (_moving behind) _ager mai n kush nahin..tu tum bhi kush nahin.. Ager mera 16 saal ka pyar ki..saman ki..meri koi kadar nahin..tu tumari bhi nahin.. (_tears falls down) _kyun ka ager main nahin tu tum bhi nahin Daya..kuch bhi nahin….

_Daya starts looking another side..bcz he can't see into Abhijeet's eyes anymore…_

Daya (_hurt tone): _bas karo Abhijeet..Bas karo..tuma smaj nai aye rai tum kye kar raho ho..Aik galti main kar chukka hoon..tum sab ko dhoka dana wali.. tuma nai malom ka galti ka boj kye hota hai.. (_tears falls down) _ab tum koi ..

_He stops and looks behind bcz Abhijeet rush out from there in quiils without listning to him…_

Daya (_helpless tone): _yah kye kar raha ho tum Abhijeet..itna gusa kyun ho raha ho..tum tu asa nai tha yar.. (_angry on himself) _main kye karna chata hoon aur kye ho jata hai humesha..

Voice: Nikalna do ussa apna gusa.. kyun ka aksar takleef dana wala ko yah malom nai hota ka uss na dosra insane ko kis had tak takleef di hai jo wo asa kar raha hai…

Daya (_teary tone): _Salunkha Sir…

Salunkha: Intazar karo usski mahfi ka.. kyun ka sirf woi cheez tuma sakoon da sakti hai…

_He said so and left after starting his car.. And Daya was still standing there ….._


	17. Chapter 17

_The next day comes with so many strange feelings..Where Team enters inside the bureau with mixed feelings and ACP enters with worried expressions on his face… Obviously, he was so much worried abt Duo's condition… He looks towards all and after receiving so many Good Morning wishes from his team just moved towards his cabin without replying to anyone..Where All can really understand his condition..Bureau environment was really silent… After one hour Abhijeet enters inside the bureau …_

_All looks at him shockingly… Abhijeet looks at them and asked as_

Abhijeet (_angry tone): _Kye hai haan? Asa kye dakh raha ho muja goor goor ka? (_All starts looking downward due to embarrassment)_ kam karo apna..

_ACP hears this and nodded his head as NO after seeing Abhijeet like this… while others were confused and also sad abt Abhijeet reaction..Abhijeet looks at them and moves towards his desk.. and sat on his chair silently.. he was wearing same dress like yesterday.. in same condition like he was last evening..means Abhijeet was not at his home..his eyes were looking very tired.. _

Freddy (_to Pankaj): _Lagta hai Abhijeet sir raat ko gher he nahin gaya…

Pankaj: Haan sir.. yah shayad pher asa he utth kar aye gaya hain.. (_he laughs)_

Freddy (_looking at him angrly): _Pankaj ..

Pankaj: Sorry sir…

Freddy: Abhijeet sir (_looking at Abhijeet) _Sea side gaya hon ga.. akher wo kab tak gher nai jayen ga asa (_looking sad) _Daya sir par apna gusa uttarna ka bawajood bhi un ka under kitna gussa bara hai…

_Here ACP moves out from his cabin and headed towards Abhijeet…_

ACP : Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _jee sir (_stood up) _good ..good morning…

ACP: tumari Morning hui kab hai?

Abhijeet: Matalb sir..? (_looking confused)_

ACP: Yah kye huliya bana raka hai tum na apna? Kitna dull lag raha ho? Asa kasa deal karo ga tum sab kuch? Aik CID OFFICER ho tum..har pal attentive rahna zarori hai tumara…Smja

Abhijeet (_down head): _jee sir.I understand..

ACP: ayenda main tuma asa na dhakon… jayo jaa kar fresh ho..aur kuch kah pee ka kam par lago…

_Abhijeet nodded and moves towards wash room… after washing his face ..he looks at himself in mirror…And became angry…_

Abhijeet: Yah kye haal bana liya hai tum na apna.. Sahi kahta hain ACP sir..main asa tu nai tha… par asa ho gaya hoon mein…(_angry) _Asa bana diya hai muja.. Tamasha.. Tamasha bana ka chala gaya hai koi muja.. par ab aur nahin.. abb kssi ko main apna fayada uttana nai doonga.. kabhi nahin…

_He cleaned his face and after combing his hairs and setting his shirt and Coat..moves outside.. Freddy gave him tea and snacks.. he looks at him and then towards ACP..and take it quietly… he was looking much much composed then before.. But really looking like Angry Young Man..So all were bit scared abt his behavior..They were expecting badly scold from him even after asking simple type of question..So staying far from him is gud option for now…_

_Here He Opens his eyes and found him in hospital Bed…He was looking quite confused abt his presence there.. he was abt to stood up when Nurse ask him to lay down as…_

Nurse: latay rahiya..app ki tabeat teak nai hai…

Person (_lays down again): _Main yahen kasa ?

Nurse: App raat mein behosh ho gaya tha road par chalta chalta..koi anjan shaks app ko yahen chor gaya.. app ka phone ki battery bhi down the wo band ho gaya..hum kssi ko inform nai kar saka… App ka name kye hai…

Person (_looking tense): _Day..Daya… mera name Daya hai..aur main aik CID Officer hoon.. par muja hua kye hai?

_Doctor cames inside..and Nurse told him abt Daya and his conscious state...Doctor nodded to her and moves towards Daya as.._

Doctor: Hello Mister Daya.. (_smiles) _Good Morning..Abb app kasa feel kar raha hain?

Daya : I m fine..but yahen kasa..? sab teak haina?

Doctor (_sat on his bed): _jee haan app bilkul teak hain….behosh ho gaya tha bas..(_patting of his shoulder) _Plz relax rahiya..

Daya: oh…(_shocked)_ behosh..(_looking confused) _pata nai kyun main ajj kal behosh hona lag gaya hoon..

Doctor (_looks at him): _Acha aik baat batiya..pershan mat hoiya ga wasa he poch raha hoon..app ko kuch problem ho rai hai ajj kal? Kuch bhi.. tabeat kharab lag rai ho?

Daya: Haan..muja..muja kuch dino sa chakr aye raha hain..infact kafi dino sa..ajj kal kuch zyada he han…

Doctor: thora detail main batyen ga app?

Daya (_worried): _muja lag bag 15 dino sa chakr aye raha hain.. kabi aik..kabi zyada..but I was fine.. kabi kabi vomiting bhi ho jati thi.. lakin pechla kuch dino sa bht chakar aye raha hain..aur main yah 2sri bar behosh hua hoon.. Darasal main aik mission par tha..aur ussi doren kuch Dawiyan lana parien muja..

Doctor(_curious to know)_: kasa mission? Kye main jaan sakta hoon?

Daya: I was in mental Asylum as a patient…

Doctor (_taking sigh): _ohh.. I understand.. app ka blood sa huma jo medicies ka traces mila hain uss sa huma kuch asa he andaza tha..

Daya (_tense): _kye ..kye baat hai Doctor? Muja kuch ho gaya hai kye?

Doctor: Dakiya Daya jee..app na buht galat kiya hai wo medicines ki dose laa kar..app apni jaan sa khatlta raha hain ab tak.. muja app ka kuch tests aur karna honga.. I think app ka demag par un medicines ka side effect ho gaya hai… acha hua ka jald he pata chal gaya..aur kuch major damage nai hai…app apna jald sa jald teartment karwyen…

Daya (_ignores): _It's okay Doctor..main teak ho jayon ga..(_Sitting with) _yah chota mota chakr hain teak ho jayen ga..abi thora hi wo medicines laa raha hoon main..teak ho jayon ga..Abi muja jana hai (_stood up) _..

Doctor (_stopping him): _yah app kye kar raha hain.. Drip tu pora hona dijiya (_Daya removing drip needle from his hand) _Dakiya app galat kar raha hain apna sath..jisa app mamoli si baat smaj raha hain wo khatarnak bhi ho sakta hai… app apna check up karwiya..yah attitude acha nai..

Daya (_ready to go): _Kuch nai hoga muja sir..aur ho bhi gaya tu khera hai..(_he smiles) _mera peecha rona wala ab koi nai…_And he left from there after taking his mobile phone which was in Doctor's hand and charged_ too…Thanks for the charging..._leaving Doctor stunned._

_Daya move outside from the hospital and sat in texi..looks at his watch ..he was late for bureau…he remembers abt last evening and starts looking outside.. he was looking very stiff… one after the other each and everything was coming in front of his eyes…_

""_**Nikalna do ussa apna gusa.. kyun ka aksar takleef dana wala ko yah malom nai hota ka uss na dosra insan ko kis had tak takleef di hai jo wo asa kar raha hai""**_

_He holds head with worried expressions…_

""_**Intazar karo usski mahfi ka.. kyun ka sirf woi cheez tuma sakoon da sakti hai…""**_

_Texi stops with great jerk and he came in present…looks outside.._

Driver: Sir CID bureau poonch gaya…

_Daya move out from texi and after giving him fairs just moves towards Bureau…He enters inside the bureau..and was abt to hit with Abhijeet who were abt to moving out..but stops before hitting…_

Daya : So..Sorry..Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_looks at him wd anger): _Yah kye tarika hai ander ana ka ? (_All looks at him shockingly)_

Daya (_shocked n confused): _Kye? tu aur kasa ander ata hain?

Abhijeet (_more angry): _Tu kye main galat kah raha hoon? Waqt dakha hai tum na? yah koi waqt hai Bureau ana ka? Jab jee chaha chalay aya moun utta kar..Senior ho..ager tum asa karo ga tu baki sab kye seeken ga tum sa? Pagalpan ka natak kasa karta hain yah?

_Daya comes in anger…_

Daya (_angry): _Abhijeet tum…(_he controls) _maine tuma jan boj ka takar nahi mari..aur takar hui bhi kahan ? tum bina baat ka ukar raha ho…itni choti sir baat ka liya

Abhijeet (_cutting him harshly): _Choti si baat nai hai yah..nai hai choti sii baat.. tumara liya hogi yah choti si baat..mera liya nai hai..

_Tears came in Daya's eyes..he was really understanding what Abhijeet is trying to say..what's his meanings..he can understand his pain…Abhijeet was copying his words for what..he was really understanding it.._

""_**Nikalna do ussa apna gusa.. kyun ka aksar takleef dana wala ko yah malom nai hota ka uss na dosra insan ko kis had tak takleef di hai jo wo asa kar raha hai""**_

_All were looking in shock… Daya instantly moves towards his desk after saying.._

Daya (_whispers): _Sorry…

_ACP enters inside the bureau…who were outside the bureau for attending any call..he looks towards all and then towards Abhijeet who was standing at bureau entrance.._

ACP: Kye ho raha hai? Tum sab asa khara kyun ho..Aur Abhijeet tum yahen khara kye kar raha ho?

_Abhijeet does not says anything and moves back towards his desk… ACP looks at him and then towards all and really understand the scenario after seeing Daya present at his desk..he moves towards him.._

ACP: Daya tum itna late..kahan tha?

Daya (_Stood up): _Wo sir…I m sorry..ayenda nai hoga..

ACP: Acha choro..tum ayo mera cabin mein..Papers aye gaya hain tumara..Signature kar do…

_Abhijeet looks at him and Daya after ignoring his gaze moves towards ACP's cabin…where ACP informed him as.._

ACP: Main na Head quarter yah batya hai ka tuma maine secret mission par beja tha.. (_Daya looks at him shockingly)_

Bureau main aik case report hua hai..Abhijeet tuma sari details da daa ga..sab ko join karo..

_Daya was shocked.. After Such convo how can he move back toward Abhijeet and asked abt the case? He was so much tensed.. he looks at ACP after signing the papers…_

ACP: Kye hua? Kuch Problem hai kye?

DAYA: Problem? (_starts looking downward) _nai sir kasi Problem.. (_he nodded his head as Big NO,,,while ACP smiles unexpectedly)_

_Daya moves out from cabin and moves towards Abhijeet..who was looking busy in some file work.. Daya was really puzzled.. how to ask or even talk with Abhijeet? Who is just waiting for any chance to scold him and shows his anger.._

_Abhijeet noticed his presence and looks upward towards his face..While Daya was still busy in thinking how to initiate…_

Abhijeet (_cold n loud tone): _Kye hai? (_Daya looks at him scarly) _mera sar par kyun khara ho tum?

Daya: wo..wo case ka bare mein janana cha raha tha..ACP sir na kaha hai ka tum sa pooch loon…

Abhijeet: Yahen aur bhi log hain..jo tuma case ka bare mein bata sakta hain..(_teasingly)_ wasa bhi ACP sir sa pooch ka har kam kahan karta ho tum?

_Daya looks at him angerly…and moves towards Rajat without saying a word in reply..bcz he knew if he says a Single word..A War will be started …_

Daya: Rajat muja case ka bare mein detail do.. Yahen nahin ..Investigating room main ayo… _And he instantly moves towards investigation room..while Rajat follows him after taking file from Abhijeet's desk.._

_After sometime all were busy in their respected work..when they hears a singing voice related to JAMS BOND famous music… All moves there head towards Bureau entrance…_

VOICE: Tan Ta Ran TaRan…Tan Ta Tannnn…

_ACP looks really anger after seeing the face of that Voice.. DCP was entering while walking slowly..like a they're trying to enter in any house in mid night.. All exchanged an angry glance except Abhijeet, Daya and ACP..ACP moved out from the cabin with.._

ACP (_teasing): _Arre uttho uttho (_looking towards All) _uthoo bae…Sab betho kyun ho …(_pointing towards DCP) _bureau main (_stress) _chor gus aya hai…

_All smiles a bit..while DCP instantly stands properly and stops waliking…_

DCP: ch…cho..chor..kon..k..kon chor…kye..kye matlab kye hai tumara ACP?

ACP (_smiling): _nai kuch nai Sir.. main tu bas asa he movie ka name guess kar raha tha..Jis ki acting app kar raha tha…

DCP: Aa..Ahhhn…Acha.. tu main acting kar raha tha..wah bae..wah.. yahen tu aik sa bar ka aik bara actor barha para hain..tu socha hum bhi thori acting kar lan…(_to Freddy) _kyun bae Freddy?

_Freddy starts looking downward…_

DCP: Arrey bae humesha asa he neecha dakhta raho ga tu koi zameen sa Kuwan nai nikal aya ga.. Kuch seeko..seeko inn sab sa… (_pointing towards trio) _dakho acting kar kar ka kitna bara actor (_controlling) _I mean officer ban gaya tum…(_to Freddy) _humehsa asa he zameen main gusa rahna..kabhi uper na utthna zameen sa…

ACP (_angry): _Sir app Insult kar raha hain humara office ki…

DCP: hain…insult? (_trying to look shock) _acha...bae tumara Officers ki tu bari jaldi insult ho jati hai ACP.. (_looking towards Daya) _chalu abi tareef bhi kar data hain..Kyun bae Daya..(_Daya looks at him) _kasa ho?(_moving towards_ _him_)bari lambi chuti guzar ka aya ho..kam tu nai ho raha hoga tum saa..bae Adat jo nai rahi kam karna ki...suna tha (_whispering tone) _koi doora woora parna lag gaya tha tuma? (_Daya looks at him Angrily, DCP instantly moves back after making scared face) _lo bae ACP sambalo issa.. (_scary tone) _lagta hai issa tu pher sa doora parna laga hai..Kahen yah muja na marna peetna lag jaya…(_moving towards Abhijeet) _jasa tuma marna peetna lag jata tha… (_Abhijeet looks at him and then looks towards Daya who was looking downward with anger)…_

ACP: Sir app yah sab kye..? (_Angrily) _App yahen aya he kyun hain?

DCP: Arrey..CID Bureau hai..yahen nai ayon ga tu aur kahan jayon ga? Acting ki class lana aya hoon..Kye kamal ka actor bar raka hain tum na ACP apna bureau main.. kyun Daya…(_looks at him teasingly) _tum na tu sab ka pata kat ka rakh diya hai…

Abhijeet: haan sir.. sab kuch kat ka rakh diya hai…

_Daya looks at him shockingly and with pain in eyes…Abhijeet looks at him angrily..and then moves towards DCP …_

Abhijeet (_teasingly): _Sir app ko malom hai..kye kamal ki acting ki hai Daya na..

DCP (_enjoying): _ACHA?

Abhijeet (_teasing): _Arre sir app ko tu dhkana chiya tha.. (_Daya looking at him wd pain) _Pagal bhi asa pagal na hoon jasa yah (_pointing towards Daya) _bana raha.. huma bhi bewakoof banaya rakha sir..

DCP (_shockingly): _kye?

ACP (_instantly): _Sir Maine app ko batya tha na ka Daya ko maine Secret mission par beja tha uss mental asylum..(_Looking angrily towards Abhijeet)_ aik personal Shikayat mili thi muja..issi liya check rakhna ka liya beja tha Daya ko…

DCP: Acha? Aur baki sab ko pata tak nai (_suspiciously) _kyun?

ACP: Nai sir sab ko pata tha..Bas bureau sa bahr batana sa mana kar raka tha…

DCP(_trying to dig out something)_: tu yah Abhijeet kye kah raha hai…

ACP: Uss ka kahna ka matlb tha (_looking really angry) _Daya na itna acha act kiya ka una bhi laga ka Daya sach main he._he stops…_

DCP (_loud): _Pagal hai?

_All looks at him angrily except Abhijeet..who was really enjoying it while looking towards Daya continually. Where Daya was continually looking downward with shame and embarrassment…_

Abhijeet: haan sir… (_Moving towards Daya) _Arre Daya tum yun sar jukya kyun khara ho…DCP sir ko koi scene tu kar ka dikyo…(_Daya looks at him shockingly and wd teary eyes) _dakhna DCP sir zaroor tareef Karen ga tumari..chalu chalu jaldi..DCP sir ko pagal ban ka dikayo…chalu chalu…

ACP (_looks at him angrily)_: Abhijeet…

DCP (_moving forward): _Arre kye Abhijeet… Pehli bar he tu koi sahi baat kar raha hai.. (_to Daya) _haan tu bae Daya chalu Pagal ban ka dikyo…(_Daya looks at him angerly) _mera matlab hai koi scene kar ka dikayo…

_Daya looks at him..and then towards Abhijeet..who was looking at him with smiley and teasing face.._

Abhijeet (_teasing): _haan chalu Daya shabash..itna acting ki hai tu ab kye sharmana…Abb tu tumara (_stress) _Dad wasool karna ka waqt hai…

DCP: Bae jaldi karo Daya (_after looking towards all) _sab tamashyi intazar kar raha hain.. aur mera pas bhi zayda waqt nai (_innocent look n tone) _jaldi sa Pagal bano na Daya..Please….

_Daya who was looking at DCP with complete angry eyes…slowly moves towards DCP… All were really tensed… DCP was looking at Daya amazingly… _

DCP (_to ACP): _Acha tu scene start ho gaya… _he was smiling… _

_Where ACP moves his face on other side… Abhijeet was still looking at Daya teasingly..whose completely focus was DCP right now..while all others were looking at Daya in tension… Daya moves close to DCP..looks into his eyes…and grabs him by his neck hardly… DCP starts coughing.. ACP looks at him and became shocked after seeing Daya grabbing DCP by his neck… _

DAYA (_harsh): _buht shok hai tuja..(_looking into his eyes with red eyes) _bht shok hai tuja tamasha karna ka..aur tamasha dakhna ka…(_DCP's eyes came out) _pagalpan dakhna ka.. aye ..aye tuja dikata hoon ka Pagal hona kye hota hai…(_He tighten his grip and DCP's sighs were stop) _main dikata hoon tuja ka pagal ka pagalpan jeehlna kye hota hai...(_DCP starts struggling)…_har roz tuja jehlta hain teri bari..

_ACP moves forward and All other too..while Abhijeet were stunned at his place…_

ACP (_holding Daya's hand): _Daya..Daya (_angery) _choro ussa..choro..yah kye kar raha ho..

Freddy: Sir yah app kye kar raha hain..sir choriya na…

Rajat: Daya sir…

_Here DCP's forehead starts sweating badly..he can't handle Daya's tight grip… he was totally scared now..he was continually shaking his hands for help._

DAYA (_still engaged): _Kyun maza tu aye raha haina? acha sa pagal bana hoon na main? koi kami tu nai? (_DCP nodded his head as No..want to free himself anyhow)_

ACP(_very angry)_:Daya choro ussa..

Purvi (_really tense)_: Sir…?

DAYA (_ignoring all): _Yaad tu raha ga na tuja yah pagalpan ka scene? (_Jerking him 2 to 3 times badly) _bhoola ga tu nai naa? (_DCP moving his head as no somehow) _acha sa yaad rakhna..smjha..warna tera liya acha nai hoga…(_moving his face close to his face) _warna tera liya acha nai hoga mera Pagalpan jhelna…(_left him with great jerk..His eyes were totally red..Full of anger)_

_DCP starts taking breath heavily… Pankaj and Freddy moves to attends him…Give him water..but he was continually saying no for water and was trying to take breath first..Was looking so so scared.._

_Here Daya looks at Abhijeet with same full of anger and red eyes….And Left the Bureau with…_

Daya(_to DCP): _Sorry sir..app ko zyada lagi tu nai? Main tu bas aik scene kar ka dikha raha tha (_fiery eyes) _umeed hai app ko (_stress) _meri acting pasand ayi hogi…

_ACP looks at him angrily…And moves towards DCP to handle him..while Abhijeet came out from his stunned faze..and looks at DCP..Daya was completely out from Bureau.._

ACP: Sir….Sir ..app teak tu hain? (_DCP looks at him angrily) _App pani tu lan..

_After taking a sip hardly..DCP stood up with the help of Pankaj and Freddy..he holds his neck by his hand…and burst out into anger as.._

DCP (_pointing his finger towards All): _Dhak loonga…Aik aik ko..Dhak loon ga.. Sab mila hua ho..Ahhh hhh…_feeling pain in neck…_Koi acting wecting nai thi yah..Sab smaj raha ..Ahhhhh hhhh..hoon main.. nai choron ga (_starts taking back step, towards bureau entrance) _halwa…halwa bana ka rak diya meri garden ka.. mujrim smaj raka hai kye… Ahhhhh…nai choron ga main ACP..dhak loon ga tum sab ko..uss Daya ko..mila hua ho..sab k sab mila hua ho…acting… (_Completely moved out with) _balen asa karta hai koi acting…

_He completely moved out from the bureau and all took a relieving sigh…ACP looks at Abhijeet with complete angry eyes….who starts looking downward….ACP with complete anger moves inside his cabin with.._

ACP: Bas yahi hona baki tha…

_And after a second bureau fills with laughing voice..Except Abhijeet and ACP all was laughing badly but stops after receiving an angry glance from ACP… _

_Abhijeet looks towards all and then towards Bureau entrance and moves back to his desk..All too starts doing their work…but their mind were still thinking abt Daya..the way he left the bureau was quite tensing…_

_One after the other second Abhijeet was looking towards Bureau entrance. And with time passage he was looking more and more restless..Team members were looking at him and noticing his restlessness well…_

Freddy (_murmurs): _Pehla karta waqt sochta nai..pher yun pershan hona ka kye fayda..Hun… _he was looking angry with Abhijeet..was looking not happy with Abhijeet approach.._

_Here Purvi moves towards Abhijeet..who was looking at PC Screen but his mind was somewhere else.._

Purvi (_to Abhijeet): _Abhijeet sir? (_got no reply so little loud) _Abhijeet sir..(_Abhijeet looks at her unintentionally) _wo Daya sir

_Abhijeet stood up in hurry as.._

Abhijeet (_in tension): _kye hua usa… haan? Kye …_And he stops after realizing.._

Purvi (_confused): _kuch nai sir.. main tu bas yah file dana ayi thi.. Daya sir ko check kara di thi..tu app ko wapis..(_in low tone) _app kye smaja sir?

Abhijeet (_looks at her): _kuch nai smja main..(_sulky tone) _jaio tum yahen yah file rakh do…

_Purvi nodded as yes and After placing file on table moves towards there with smily face..Where whole team smiles too.. After seeing such unintentional reaction of Abhijeet…_

_Here Outside the bureau..Daya was so much hurt..This time Abhijeet really makes his fun badly..with the help of whom? DCP…? This was so so shocking and enough for breaking him.. he was badly hurt by heart this time..Brutally hurt.. he just sat down on his knees and burst out into tears..After hiding his face with his both hands he just burst out..He was crying loudly.. _

_Daya(crying): _Teak hai Abhijeet teak hai..tum apna gusa ..apna dard nikalo muj par..main manta hoon tuma buht takleef di hai maine bina kssi kasoor ka…tum nikalo apna gusa..muja takleef da kar.. nikalo..par iss taran…maine tuma kssi ka samna beizat tu nai kiya tha na..aur tum na sab ka samna kasa mera mazaq _And he stops..after few seconds.._ Maine tu sab tumara liya kiya tha naa yar.. ta ka koi tuma wasa na kaha jasa muja…_He stops due to heavy tears.. _bht takleef hoti hai yar..bht takleef…(_crying hardly) _tum smajta kyun nai..

_**Main Doondna ko zamana main jab Wafa nikla….**_

_**Main Doondna ko zamana main jab Wafa nikla….**_

_**Pata chala, ka galat laa ka main Pata nikla….**_

_**Pata chala, ka galat laa ka main Pata nikla…..**_

_**Main Doondna ko zamana main jab Wafa nikla….**_

_Here All were worried abt Daya very much..ACP was looking towards all..but he himself was really worried..he dials Daya's number..but Daya was not attending it…He moves out from his cabin and asked from Freddy as.._

ACP: Freddy bahr jaa kar Daya ko dhako.. (_looking At Abhijeet)_bht gusa mein nikla hai wo yahen sa ..pata nai kahen hai..Phone nai uttha raha apna..(_looking at Freddy) _jaio zara bureau ka ass pas dhako..

_Before Freddy moves…Daya enters inside the bureau…_

Freddy: Sir..Daya sir aye gaya…

_All looks at him and takes relieving sigh… ACP moves towards him and looks at his red face…_

ACP: Daya tum kahan gaya tha?

Daya (_in low tone): _Sir wo main.. wo bas yahin bahr tak he…Aik zarori call aye gaya tha.. _And with down head he moves towards his desk and starts doing work on his pc without looking at anyone..ACP nodded to Freddy and ask him to stay keep quite through his eyes..Do not ask anything from him now … He himself moves towards his cabin after looking at Daya..Whose face were clearly telling everyone that he cries a lot..and his heavy voice was like stamp on it…_

_Here Abhijeet was looking again n again towards Daya and his face.. Bureau atmosphere was really sad and gloomy now .The Day ended like this without any more stuff..Abhijeet did not tries anything more to expel out his anger.. At night whole team starts moving out from bureau quietly towards their home..Before leaving Abhijeet looks at Daya who was still looking at his Pc or working on it who knows...And then he left the bureau…._

_Today he moves towards his home.. he was looking very disturb and upset while driving the quills..in Mid way he stops the quills and came out from it …and starts strolling at one side of the road..he really starts taking deep breath.. he was looking much upset…when he got a call..he looks at phone screen and attends the call with…_

Abhijeet (_disturb tone): _Haan Tarika bolo?

Tarika (_calm tone): _Hello Abhijeet…kasa ho?

Abhijeet (_bit calm down): _Team hoon main Tarika..

Tarika: Acha yah batio tum na kuch khaya ?

Abhijeet: Nai…abi gher jaa raha hoon…

Tarika: okay..but gher jaa kar kuch kah zaror lana..asa mat soa jana..

Abhijeet (_irritate): _Tarika main koi choota becha thora hoon..jo tum muja yah sab smja rai ho.. Kah loon ga ager man kiya tu..aur soa bhi jayon ga ager nened aye gai muja tu…aur kuch?

Tarika: kye baat hai Abhijeet..(_worried tone) _Ab kye hua hai? Pher sa kuch ho gaya kye bureau mein?

Abhijeet (_angry tone): _Haan..aur ab tu roz hota he raha ga..kyun ka main jo hoon..aur main galat he karta hoon humesha..haina? tuma bhi asa he lagta haina Tarika..?

_Tarika who was really not getting what Abhijeet is saying..only tries to to calm down him..bcz not exactly but she knows what's the main reason is…_

Tarika: Nai nai Abhijeet..tum sa yah kis na kaha? Acha tum gher jayo aur relax karo..okay…

_Abhijeet cuts the call in irritation.. and became more and more angry on himself..Basically he was not realizing that hurting anyone intentionally is a big burden on anyone's heat..And hurting his own heart beat is really liking killing his own heart… instead of this he was continually asking this question from himself that why he is not happy after hurting him..who is nothing for him now..he hates him..Really he hates him? Or trying to hate him? _

_He hits his hand hardly with quills door in anger..which hurts his already hurt hand badly…With same irritated mood he sat down in quills again and started his journey to moving back to his home..__**unintentionally**__, he looks at passenger seat and remembers his buddy… _

"_Daya subha jata waqt tu tuja quills chalana hoti hai…aur ata waqt asa kye hota hai jo tu front seat par aye kar pehla sa beth jata hai…"_

"_Boss jata waqt tu huma jaldi poonchna hota hai humesha bureau..Aur tum tu gari deera chalata ho..aur ata waqt main bht thak jata hona..kam jo bht karta hoon..(naughty tone) tumara jasa thora sirf demag he chalata hoon..hath peer bhi hilana parta hain muja tu…"_

"_Daya ka becha.. (he tries to hits him)"_

"_Arre boss kye kar raha ho..gari maro ga kye…dhak ka chalao..muja nai (he winks) road pa dhak ka…And he laughs..and after few seconds Abhijeet merges his laugh with him"_

_Today that laughing was missing in the quills… No more Daya..who always relaxed him with his naughty things in this moving back journey towards home..no more that laughing sound which was soothing for him and always enough to relax him and helps him to forget his all worries..he was habitual to living in that aroma…_

_**Jis ka Ana saa Muqamal ho gai thi Zindagii…**_

_**Dastaken Kushiyon na dien thin, Mit gai thi har kami..**_

_**Kyun bewaja di yah Saza…?**_

_**Kyun Khawab daa ka woh laa gaya…?**_

_**Jeeya jo hum..Laga Satam…**_

_**Azab wo Asa Daa gaya…..**_

_He reaches at home and looks at it…how much he wants he was missing him at every point..he jerks his head and moves forward and opens the door…when his neighbor came towards him after parking his car…_

Neighbor: Abhijeet sir..wo app ka gher ki key Daya sir laa gaya…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya aya tha kye?

Neighbor: jee sir wo subha he aya tha key li muj sa..main bahr he tha garage mein apna..thora he time main kuch saman laa kar wo nikla..per key muja nai dii..aur chala gaya…maine socha app ko bata doon ga…

Abhijeet (_nodded): _Acha teak hai… _And with sad mood he enters inside the home and switched on the lights… Without looking at anything..he moves towards his room and after changing and taking long shower..He moves back to lounge and switched on the Tv in loud volume.. and moves towards kitchen…looking everything organized like he always arranged everything… he starts making tea…was ignoring each and every thought coming in his mind…_

"_Daya yar kabhi tu kuch jaga par rakh diya kar..kabhi tu…"_

"_Boss…(totally ignore) tea bana raha ho..bana ka meri coffee bana dana (naughty) main lounge mein hoon…"_

_Tea pot slips on stove and tea falls on stove..Abhijeet looks at it and in anger put off the stove and moves towards lounge…and after sitting on sofa starts changing TV channels… one after the other he was changing channel but not stopping…_

"_Boss..kye channel goomya jaa raha ho..Kssi jaga tu ruko…News he sun lo apni favorite"_

"_Kyun sunu..(angry)tum pata nai iss lappy par kye karta rahta ho..aur main yah boring news suno..abi itna Buddha nai hua main.."_

"_Tu kye sirf Buddha he news suntan hain… (naughty) acha chalu koi achi si movie lagio..sath main dhakta hain,,,"_

_He hardly hits TV remote on floor with anger and stood up…after switching off the tv he moves towards his room with same angry mood..he was not understanding he was angry on what..?_

_**Doondta tha aik pal mein, Dil jisa yah soo dafa….**_

_**Hay suhana raaz uss bin, Roothi Shaamen Din khafa…**_

_**Woh Aya naa laa jaya naa..haan usski yaaden jo hain yahen…**_

_Here in bureau..Daya was sitting and working on pc..ACP after finishing his work came out from his cabin to move back to his home..but before moving out he moves towards Daya…_

ACP (_caring tone)_: Daya …

Daya (_looks at him): _Jee sir..?

ACP: tum abi tak yahen ho? Raat ho gai hai..sab chala gaya hain..Chalu gher chlu..

Daya (_looking at file n Pc): _Nai sir..kam bht pending hai mera.. main ajj yahen rahon ga raat mein kam karon ga…

ACP: kam hota raha ga Daya..kal aye ka kar lana kam..Abi chalu uttho…gher jayo..

Daya (_unintentionally): _Gher jaa kar main kye karon ga sir…?

_ACP looks at him with pain.. And After realizing Daya changes as.._

Daya: Wo..me..mera Matlab hai sir gher jaa kar kye karon ga..wahen bhi tu kam he karon ga na..itna pending kam.. iss sa acha tu hai ka main yahen hi kam kar loon..(_relax tone) _muja acha lagta hai bureau main kam karna…

ACP(_meaningful tone)_: mat takleef do kud ko..aur ussa bhi…_he said so and left the bureau..leaving Daya as it is..who was looking at him with teary eyes… he instantly clears his eyes and starts doing his work once again…_

""_**hath mat lagna muja..hath mat lagna. Apni had main raho Senior inspector Daya..had main aur Auqat main bhi…jayo yahen sa…meri nazron ka samna mat ana ab kabhi..kyun ka main tuma bardasht nai kar sakta…""**_

""_**Arre Daya tum yun sar jukya kyun khara ho…DCP sir ko koi scene tu kar ka dikayo…""**_

""_**Arre sir app ko tu dhkana chiya tha.. Pagal bhi asa pagal na hoon jasa yah bana raha.. huma bhi bewakoof banaya rakha sir..""**_

""_**haan chalu Daya shabash..itna acting ki hai tu ab kye sharmana…Abb tu tumara (stress) Dad wasool karna ka waqt hai…""**_

_He left the pen on file and falls his head over file and hides his tears with his both hands..which were coming in his eyes again n again after remembering Abhijeet act..and his words were tearing his heart into so many pieces…_

_**Na raasta, na kuchh pataa...**_

_**Main usko dhoondhunga ab kahaan..?**_

_**Main dhoondne jo kabhi jeene ki wajah nikla...**_

_**Main dhoondne jo kabhi jeene ki wajah nikla...**_

_**Pata chala ke ghalat leke main pata nikla...**_

_**Pata chala ke ghalat leke main pata nikla...**_

_**Main dhoondne ko zamane mein jab wafa nikla...**_

_**Main dhoondne ko zamane mein jab wafa nikla aa…..**_

_Here Abhijeet really tries to close his eyes and to sleep… but failed all the time..he was looking very restless all the time.. but trying again n again to sleep anyhow…He was changing his sides again n again in restlessness..._

_**Main Doondna ko zamana main jab Wafa nikla….**_

_**Main Doondna ko zamana main jab Wafa nikla….**_

_**Pata chala, ka galat laa ka main Pata nikla….**_

_**Pata chala, ka galat laa ka main Pata nikla…..**_

_**Main Doondna ko zamana main jab Wafa nikla….**_

_Next Morning came on their way…One after the other all came in bureau except ACP and Abhijeet and found Daya sleeping on his desk..Resting his head on files..when they moved to wake him up…They found him unconscious…_

_**AUTHOR's Note:**_

_This Is long Chapter.. Hope u will like it…Specially dedicated to all regular reviewers to tell them that I really cares abt all of them..Hugs..but definatly few numbers of reviews are not enough for a writer..its really effect on my writing.. with off mood I can't write anything gud or can write..and I don't want to post anything which is not satisfying...so that's what's the matter is..Otherwise app sab ka liya he tu likh rahi hoon kai bar dil karta hai story likna band kar doon.. love u all..._

_Song Requested by Diya…Thanks Diya and hope u will like it too )… _

_Please Guys must Review this time…don't disappoint me with few numbers of reviews… I really spend much time to write a long chapter…Don't forget to tell me how was this chapter.. _

_Thanks for reviews and urs support...Hugs..Urs Poonum _


	18. Chapter 18

_All came in great tension… Rajat tooks the charge and asked everybody to move with Daya in quills towards the hospital..all were so panicked..they were don't know what's Daya was doing here in earlier morning and why he is in such condition? Where's he himself dials ACP sir number to inform him abt Daya..ACP was on the way to bureau..he directly moves towards hospital…_

_After reaching hospital Doctor attends Daya...he was same doctor who attended him before one Day..After complete checkup..He informed all as…_

ACP(_worried)_: Kye hua Doctor Daya ko..wo teak tu haina?

_Doctor looks at them for few seconds…_

ACP: boliya na Doctor app chup kyun hain? (_now more worried) _Daya behosh kyun ho gaya asa?

Doctor: nai... wo teak hain..kamzori sa asa ho gaya yah ho sakta hai unn ka mind par koi pressure ho..baki maine Tests kiya hain kuch.._After few seconds…_muja Daya ki family sa baat karni hai..app plz una inform kariya..

_All looks at him with worried expression. It's mean something bad coming on their way..ACP moves forward towards Doctor.._

ACP: Dakiya hum sab hi Daya ki family hain..Humara illawa Daya ka aur koi nai..jo bhi baat karna chata hain ..bina kisi hesitation ka kijiya..boliya na? mera Daya teak tu haina?

_Doctor looks at ACP's face..and after hearing such full of concern voice he believes on ACP's words..but still he was little careful.._

Doctor: dakiya aik roz pehla bhi raat mein Daya ko koi ajnabi shaks mera pas laa kar aya tha..wo asa he behosh ho gaya tha..(_All shocked)_maine una kaha tha apna check up karwana ko..lakien uno na koi dehan nai diya aur yahen sa chala gaya..maine ab un ka kuch tests kiya hain..tests ki reports ana ka bad he main kuch clearly kah sakta hoon..

Sachin: Sir koi pershani ki baat tu nai?

Doctor: dakiya reports ana dijyia..fill hal tu yahi lagta hai ka kssi stress ki waja sa yah kamzori ki waja sa behosh hua hain.. thori dar mein hosh aye jaya ga ..App log mil lijiya ga un saa..Muja abi aur patients dhakna hain..mian chalta hoon..excuse me..

_He said so and left the place..where all were still confused and very much worried abt Daya as well.._

Freddy (_in tension): _Lagta hai Sir kal ki baat ka kuch zyada he asar la liya hai Daya sir naa.. Abhijeet sir ko asa nai karna chiya tha Daya sir ka sath..(_making angry face) _main unn saa baat nai karon gaa..

Rajat (_to ACP): _Sir itni si baat sa tu Daya sir asa nai

ACP (_cutting with worried face): _exactly Rajat..kal raat wo gher bhi nai gaya..ho sakta hai kuch na khana peena ki waja sa chakar kah kar behosh ho gaya ho…

Purvi: bagwan kara asa he ho sir.. wasa bhi jitni tension main Daya sir hain usski waja sa kuch bhi ho skata hai.. wo Abhijeet sir sa kitna attach hain yah tu hum sab hi acha sa janta hain..pher pehla kud uno na Abhijeet sir sa door jana ka decision liya..aur pher ussa nibha bhi raha hain..pher Abhijeet sir ka behavior wo buht ulja raha hai una..

Rajat: khana tu asan hai sir..per jhelna..jo sab dhak kar huma itni takleef ho rai hai..wo sab Daya sir kasa..

ACP : Tuma kye lagta hai Rajat..Abhijeet ko takleef nai ho rai yah sab kar ka? Hum sa zyada takleef ho rai hai ussa yah sab kar ka..

Shreya: tu pher wo asa kyun kar raha hain sir?

ACP: apna gusa nikalna ka liya..jitni choot ussa poonchi haina Shreya..ussa bahr nikalna ka liya wo yah sab kar raha hai…Daya ko takleef da kar wo badla lana chata hai..kud ko sakoon poonchana chata hai asa..

Shreya: Per asa una Sakoon mila ga sir?

ACP (_looks at her): _Yahi smaj nai aye raha ussa Shreya.. yahi tu smaj nai paa raha wo…

Rajat: sir kye huma Abhijeet sir ko inform karna chiya Daya sir ka bare mein?

ACP: nai.. (_All shocked) _muja nai lagta uss pa koi asar hoga..hoga bhi tu wo zahir nahin kara ga..

_Before anyone says or ask anything ..Nurse inform them that Daya is coming back in his senses..all moves towards his room in hurry… Daya opens his eyes and looks around with…_

Daya (_irritating tone): _Arrey yar main pher sa yahen?

_Team enters and ACP moves forward towards him with smiley face…_

ACP: Daya…kasa ho? Acha feel ho raha hai?

_Daya smiles too and nodded as Yes..._

ACP: Kaha tha naa raat ko ka gher chala jayo..rest lo..par tum na nai mani meri baat..dhako abb kahan aye ka rest karna par raha hai tuma?

_All smiles on this..Daya looks towards all and feels happy..he looks at ACP again n asked…_

Daya: Sir… kye app ko kabhi muj par gusa nai ata?

_All looks at him sadly… _

ACP (_patting on his head): _Ata hai.. buht gusa ata hai…(_Daya feels sad) _par gusa har cheez ka hal nai hota Daya..kabhi kabhi waqt better answer da data hai.. jo hum kssi ka smjana sa kabhi nai smaj pata .wo huma waqt betar smja data hai…(_tears came in Daya's eyes) _baki Aik Baap tu humesha apna bechon ko sahi salamat aur kush dhakna chata hai..pher chaya wo kahen bhi rahen..jasa bhi rahen…

_Daya holds ACP's hand in his hands with teary eyes…_

Daya (_teary tone): _I m sorry sir.. maine app ko buht dukh diya hai..buht zyada..app plz ho saka tu muja mahf kar dana sir..

ACP (_teary eyes): _kar diya mahf.. kab ka..(_again patting on his head) _bas tum kush raho..teak raho.._And he clears his eyes instantly… Seeing him like this All eyes become wet…Rajat got the call and he looks at the screen..and then towards ACP with meaningful eyes..Daya looks at him and.._

Daya : Rajat….Abhi ko kuch mat batana..wo kha mukah…(_few seconds later) _kahen wo yah na smja ka main jan boj kar.._And he stops again…_ussa kuch mat batana…

_Rajat looks at ACP who nodded and Rajat moves out from the room to attend the call..where Daya moves his face on other side…Tears slips from his eye and absorbs in pillow… Doctor enters inside the room and moves forward towards Daya ..while all others give him space…_

Doctor (_smiling face): _So Young man Welcome back… kasa hain app?

Daya (_looks at him shockingly): _Doctor app?

Doctor (_smiling): _jee bilkul..baat nai mani thi na meri? Dhaka naseeb pher sa wapis laa aya…

Daya (_laughs): _haan ajj kal naseeb mera sath kye kar raha hai muja he smaj nai aye rahi…

_Daya looks towards all who were standing far from him and then instantly asked from doctor.._

Daya (_whispering): _Doctor app na ina kuch batya tu nai naa?

_Doctor nodded as no with…_

Doctor (_checking his vain): _kuch zyada nai..main pehla app ko inform karna chata tha..

Daya (_sad mood)_: App na mera tests tu kar liya honga?

Doctor: haan..pehla kara lata tu abb tak tu reports bhi aye chuki hoten.. lakin abi tu thora time laga gaa..I hope sab teak he ho..fil hal main kuch medicines nai da raha..lekin apna khyal rakhna hai..aur abi tum ja sakta ho..

Daya (_stood up instantly): _Thanks Doctor.._And Doctors nodded his head as no…_

_ACP moves towards doctor..after seeing Daya getting ready to move out…_

ACP: Sab teak haina Doctor? Hum Daya ko laa ja sakta hain?

Doctor: Jee laa ja sakta hain.. (_to Daya) _apna khyal rakhna..Stress mat lana okay ? aur khana peena bhi.. vrat kyun rakh ka betha ho bae… _he smiles and left.. while all other smiles too…_

ACP (_to Daya): _Daya suna na Doctor na kye kaha? (_Daya nodded as Yes) _tum jayo gher aur rest karo..

Daya: sir abi tu itna rest kiya hai..raat sa behosh tha main..rest he tu kar raha tha behosh ho kar ..._he feels embarrassment while all looks at him shockingly and feels sad too…Here ACP really feels bad..He feels how much Daya is unlucky at the moment..he is alone in his life.. He loses his consciousness in bureau or at home is same thing for him bcz he is alone in his life..If Abhijeet stays with him then both can look after each other…? he feels really really sad abt both and angry on wrong thinking of few low standard peoples…_

ACP: Daya..tum gher jaa kar at least fresh tu ho jayo…pher aye jana bureau…okay?

_Daya nodded as yes…and all moves…Here Outside the Room Rajat was attending Abhijeet's call..who was worried abt all..bcz when he reaches in bureau..he found bureau empty..so he was asking abt all…_

Rajat (_to Abhijeet): _Sir wo hum bas ponch he raha hain.. case ka silsla mein he nikla tha..but kuch hath nai laga…darasal ACP sir ka kssi informer na una batya tha ka yahen kuch garbar hona wali hai ..tu hum hospital aya tha..but kuch hath nai laga…

Abhijeet (_confusing tone): _Acha..tu teak hai main bhi wahen ata hoon…

_Rajat looking towards all..coming out from Daya's room with Daya says as.._

Rajat: Nai sir..hum sab bureau he aye raha hain…

Abhijeet: Acha teak hai..main yahen he hoon..tum log ayo… _he cuts the call with.._kamal hai.. asa sab ka sab ACP sir ka sath chal para.. _He sat down on his desk and starts doing his pending file work…_

_Here on Other side Daya moves in Cab towards his friend farm house.. and all others towards Bureau..Where Abhijeet were waiting for them..He looks towards All and noticed worried expressions present on everybody face.. Abhijeet moves towards ACP with…_

Abhijeet: Kye baat hai sir kahen jana tha tu app na muja nai batya? Main bhi chalta..

ACP (_looks at him): _Nai teak hai..wasa bhi tuma kye hasil ho jata ager tum chalta bhi tu…

Abhijeet (_looks confused): _matlab sir?

ACP: kuch nahin… (_looks towards all) _sab kam per lago… _All moves towards their desks…While Abhijeet was still confused ..he looks at Daya's desk and found him no where… Half Day passed like this..All were busy in their different tasks…But no one was talking abt Daya.. Abhijeet was somewhere curious to know abt him…_

_Freddy moves towards him to gave him file…_

Freddy: Abhijeet sir..yah file app na kal dii thi..complete ho gai hai…

Abhijeet (_taking file): _haan okay..main dhak loonga…

_Freddy was abt to move when Abhijeet stops him as…_

Abhijeet (_to Freddy): _Freddy (_Freddy stops and looks at him back) _wo ajj subha tum sab log gaya tha Hospital?

Freddy: Jee sir…

Abhijeet (_again): _Acha Sab?

Freddy: Haan sir sab he gaya tha.. kyun kye hua?

Abhijeet : nai..kuch nai..kuch bhi tu nai..wo sab log wapis nai aya naa tu pooch raha tha..

Freddy (_looking towards all): _Sir sab he tu hain..app kis ko dond raha hain?

_Abhijeet looks at him angrily…_

Abhijeet (_anger): _main kyun dondoon ga kssi ko? Jaio jaa kar apna kam karo…

_Freddy smiles a bit and moves towards his desk and then came back towards Abhijeet…_

Freddy : Abhijeet sir… (_All looks at Freddy) _

Abhijeet: haan kye hai?

Freddy: App Daya sir ka bare mein janana chata hona? Tu pher poochta kyun nai?

Abhijeet (_looks at him angrily): _Freddy tuma aik bar smajya hai tu smaj nai ati? Muja kssi ka bare mein kuch nai poochna..aur main kyun poochna laga balan uss ka bare mein?

Freddy (_low head): _kyun ka app sirf uni ka bara main sochta hain..bas manta nai hain…

Abhijeet (_rash): _Freddy.. chup ho jayo.. main kye sochta hoon yah nai uss sa tuma kye?

Freddy (_still engaged): _Sir app janta hain ajj subha hum kahan gaya tha..? hum hospital kyun gaya tha… _All really exchange a look with each other that now Freddy is not going to stop.. _Sir hum…_And before he can complete his sentence Daya enters inside the bureau…looking much fresh…_

Daya: Good After Noon everybody…

_All looks at him happily and found him much much better than before.. Abhijeet looks at him and again angry…_

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _ lo...inn ki tu Morning hui hai…

_Daya moves towards Abhijeet and…_

Daya: Good After noon Abhijeet….

Abhijeet (_rude): _kye waqie? Tuma yakeen hai ka yah Morning nai hai? Balka Adha din guzar chukka hai? Abi bhi ana ki kye zarorat thi (_tease) _case solve hona ka bad he aye jata bureau..wasa bhi tumara kye kam bureau main…

Daya (_serious): _kyun..kye koi naya case report hua hai Bureau main..(_looks at Freddy) _Freddy tum na muja batya nai..maine kaha tha tuma ka koi new case aya tu muja inform kar dana…

Freddy (_looks at him shockingly): _Sir kab kaha tha app na? (_confuse) _Aur new case kyun? (_in low tone)_Abhijeet sir tu current case ka bare mein baat kar raha hain..

Daya (_taking it lightly): _kon sa case ki baat kar raha ho Freddy? Case tu solve ho gaya tha naa…

Freddy (_shockingly): _Kab sir? Hum tu abi tak katil tak pooncha he nahin..

Daya (_confused): _Kye baat kar raha ho Freddy…(_smiles) _Acha tu ab tum bhi mazak karo ga muj saa..acha acha kar lo… bae subha he tu katil ko pakra tha tum na..Main kud he tu… _And he stops after seeing ACP hand on his shoulder…who came out from his cabin after hearing such convo between Daya and Freddy.._

ACP: Daya..kye ho gaya hai? Hum naa yah tum na kab pakra kssi ko? Hum abi tak katil tak pooncha he kahan hain?

Daya: Sir wo Ramesh..woi katil tha naa? Kye ho gaya hai app ko? Hum na kudi tu pakra ussa..aur baki uss ka sathi encounter mein mara gaya…

_ACP was shocked after hearing this.. All comes towards Daya as well.. who was looking so confident abt his statement..which never happens according to all others…_

ACP: Daya..yah tum kye bol raha ho..dhako tum na ..tum na koi khawab (_dream) _Dhaka hoga..

Daya (_smiles): _Sir yah app kasi baten kar raha hain? Maine koi khawab nai Dhaka..kye muja khawab aur reality mein difference karna nai ata?

Rajat(_worried)_: sir lakien hum na tu kssi ko nai pakra..app yah kasi baten kar raha hain…? (_looking worried)_ app ko yakeenan koi galatfehmi ho gai hai…

Purvi (_tense): _Haan sir..hum tu abi ussi case par kam kar raha hain…

_Daya looking worried after hearing all this..he was tensed and looking embarrassed too after hearing such truth.. Abhijeet was looking confuse too..After seeing Daya's quietness ACP patted on his shoulder with.._

ACP (_concern): _Daya…

Daya (_looks at him worriedly): _Sir maine koi khawab nai Dhaka..(_quite tense) _par ager case solve hua he nahin tu (_in low tone wd down head) _pata nai muja asa kyun..kyun laga…

ACP: Daya (_patting on his shoulder) _koi baat nai Daya asa ho jata hai… iss main kon sii bari baat hai…(_he tries to console him while he himself was really worried abt this) _pershan mat ho..ho jata hai kabi kabhi asa...

Freddy: haan sir..app ki tabeat bhi tu sahi nahin hai naa..tu

Daya (_cutting him): _nai Freddy sach main yar.. (_moving towards his desk) _acha main teak hoon.. _And sat down on his chair and starts doing his work..while his mind was quite tense..Abhijeet looks at him and then again starts doing his work…_

_All were worried abt it as well..but after remembering abt Daya's bad health again involves in their work…In evening they were done with the case finally..and Daya was still confused abt his earlier thought…Abhijeet was looking at him continually and noticing his worried expressions.. After solving the case Abhijeet moves with Freddy at one side and asked him as…_

Abhijeet: Freddy? Yah Daya kye bol raha hai? Subha kuch hua tha kye bureau mein?

Freddy (_worriedly): _haan sir..jab hum log subha bureau mein aya na tu Daya sir huma behosh mila apna desk table par.. (_Abhijeet shocked) _hum una hospital bhi laa kar gaya..

Abhijeet: tu kye kaha Doctor na?

Freddy: kuch tests kiya..aur kaha ka shyad kamzori yah stress ki waja sa hua ho…Daya sir na bhi kuch khas dehan nai diya…shayad din ko bhi issi waja sa…wo bht thakay hua haina…

Abhijeet: hmm (_taking relieving sigh) _haan shayad tabi… teak hai tum jayo… _And after thinking few seconds he too moves from there… _

_At night all were ready to move towards their home… when Rajat moves towards Daya and ask him as.._

Rajat: Daya sir main app ko gher chor doon…

_Daya looks at him and then towards Abhijeet who were looking at them from corner of his eyes.._

Daya (_smiles and says): _Nai Rajat tum meri fikar na karo..main chala jayon ga..abi kam hai muja wasa bhi..

Rajat (_smiles too): _Sir chaliya naa..Ajj aik sath dinner karta hain..pher app ko gher par bhi chor doon ga..

_Daya looks at Rajat and his requested face..he don't want to Say yes..but first time he asked something from Daya like this…so he was confused..After few seconds..._

Rajat: Sir chaliya naa..itna soch kye raha hain...

_Daya looks at him...and then_

Daya: Gher tu nahin…kyun ka mera gher kafi door hai..Apna dost ka farm house mein rah raha hoon tu cab sa he jayon ga..haan (_closing files with) _dinner karna chal sakta hain Aik sath…

_Rajat moves happily and nodded silently to ACP..who was looking at him from his cabin happily…He was abt to move when he looks at Abhijeet and moves towards him after thinking something…_

Rajat: Abhijeet sir..app bhi chaliya naa humara sath.. I mean..mera sath?

_Abhijeet looks at him and then towards Daya who was looking at him with hope… And nodded his head as No with.._

Abhijeet (_looking at files): _nai Rajat muja kafi kam hai.. Thank You…

_Rajat feels sad and looks at Daya..who was looking downward..and after some moments both left form there.._

_In quills Daya was looking very silent… Rajat looks at him and feels sad..he initiated as.._

Rajat: Kye baat hai Daya sir? App Abhijeet sir ka bare mein soch raha haina?

Daya (_looks at him): _Haan Rajat.. wo meri waja sa nai aya tumara sath…

Rajat (_smiles): _main bhi janta tha sir ka wo nai ayen ga..pher bhi maine asa he try kiya bas..

_Daya looks at Rajat who was driving quills.. _

Daya: Acha tu tum huma razi karwna chata ho….?

Rajat (_parking quills): _nai sir.. app dono naraz hain he kab? (_Daya looks at him amazingly who was totally involved in parking quills) _app dono ka bech tu bas faasila(_distance)_ hain..jo door ho he jayen ga…kyun ka janta hain sir (_looks at Daya) _yah jo faasila hota haina..yah hota he tah karna ka liya hain..yah tu inn faasilon ko hum kud tah kar jata hain..yah pher yah faasila kudi hi simat kar huma mila data hain.. Aur aik aur khas baat bhi hai inn faasilon ki.. jab tak yah faasila humara beech hota haina sir..yah huma uss pyar ka.. uss kami ka shidat sa ahsas dilate rahta hain jo hum Miss kar raha hota hain..apna ander, apni zindagii mein..(_He smiles and added) _chaliya sir ander chalta hain restaurant mein..warna sara khana khtam ho jaya ga humara jata jata…

_Daya who was so involved in Rajat's talking..smiles a bit and both moved out from the quills and after selecting a corner table sat on it..Waiter comes towards them and asked for the order.._

Rajat: Kye khayen gaa sir?

Daya: Jo tum kaho.. ajj sab tumari marzi kaa…

Rajat (_smiles): _Chalen aik kam karta hain sir.. (_Daya looks at him keenly) _app yahen aya mera liya hain..aur meri marzi ka app ka sath dinner karna ki pori hui hai..tu kyun na khana kssi aur ki marzi ka kah lan…?(_Daya looking confused, while Rajat smiles again) _haan sir..kyun naa khana usski marzi ka kha lan jis ki kami hum miss kar raha hain? Abhijeet sir ki marzi ka…(_giving him menu card) _yah lijiya sir app order kariya Abhijeet sir ki marzi ka khana..muja tu malom nahin..

_Daya looking shocked and amazed at the same moment...after taking Menu card in his looks at Rajat for few seconds and then orders Abhijeet's favorite food… Waiter left after taking order…_

Daya: Rajat…tum kafi deep baten kar lata ho…

Rajat (_looks at him n smiles): _Zindagii na app ki taran bht kuch sikya hai muja bhi sir.. uper sa shuru he sa main bht kam bolna wala insan tha..mera college friends muj sa kaha karta tha ka Rajat tum bht kamsoh rahta ho..iss liya tumara ander bht kuch bar jata hai.. jo gyan ban jata hai.. (_laughs) _wo muja philosopher khata tha…

Daya (_smiles): _Sahi kahta tha…tum kafi achi baaten karta ho..

Rajat (_smiles too): _Sir kye app bhi.. main tu bas asa he…

_Daya looks at him and initiated after few moments…_

Daya (_deep tone): _wo mera ander basta hai Rajat….(_Rajat looks at him shockingly) _main kuch bhi kar loon..ussa kud saa dor tu kar sakta hoon..lakien apna ander sa nikal nai sakta.. (_he was looking in air) _muja malom nai kye sahi kye galat.. bas aik rah par chal para tha main.. par tab wo soch bht paki thi mera ander.. shayad un baton ka asar ki waja sa.. par ajj wo soch doobti nazer ati hai..kahin na kahin muja yah ahsas dilate hai ka muj sa kuch galat ho gaya hai…_After few seconds.._Galat yah sahi..malom nahin…

_Rajat was shocked after hearing all this from Daya…how Daya started to says all this with him..like he was finding someone to say all this…_

Rajat: Galat yah sahi ka fasla tu insan kud he kar sakta hai…

Daya(_instantly)_: Per kasa? _liking he was finding answer..._

_Rajat looks at him for few seconds...and then_

Rajat: jab huma laga ka jo hum na kiya hai wo huma he nahin... balka ussa bhi sakoon nai daa raha jis ka liya kiya hai..tu Smaj aye jata hai ka kye galat aur kye sahi..

_Daya looks at him and then says with sad smile as..._

Daya: Insan ko aksar sahi faysala(_decision)_ bhi galat he lagta hain Rajat.. kyun ka wo usski marzi ka khilaf hota hain..per iss ka matlab yah tu nai ka wo galat faysala hota hain? Pansi ki saza bhi katil ka liya tu galat he hoti haina..tu kye wo galat hai?

Rajat: Par jab wo saza, Saza dana wala ka liya bhi aik Saza ban jaya tu wo galat hai…

_Daya looks at him shockingly and then moves his head downward..waiter serves their order and left after serving it…and Both started as…_

Rajat (_looking at food)_: tu Abhijeet sir ko Dal makni bht pasand hai?

_Daya who was looking towards Abhijeet's fav food was missing him badly…he tries to eat one bite..but stops…_

**_Jis Ka Aana Saa Muqammal Ho Gai Thi Zindagii..._**

**_Dastaken Kushiyon Naa Dii Thien..._**

**_Mit Gayi Thi Har Kami..._**

_Rajat was looking at him keenly.._

Rajat: Sir lijiya naa..khana tenda ho raha hai…app ko malom hai muja bhi Dal makni bht pasand hai.. aur yab kabab tu mera bhi favorite hain..kye hua sir (_looks at him) _app kuch laa nai raha..

_Daya looks at him with teary glance and removes his tears and starts taking food somehow..both took their meal silently..No more convo done between them.. Rajat understood Daya's condition well…_

**_Kyun Dii Yah Saza..._**

**_Kyun Khawab Daa Ka, Woh Laa Gaya..._**

**_Jeeya Jo Hum, Laga Satam..._**

**_Azab Asa Woh Daa Gaya..._**

_After finishing their dinner both moved out and Rajat again presented himself to drop Daya at his house..but Daya denies as…_

Daya: nahin Rajat..tum log kab tak muja asa he itna dor roz drop kar ka ata raho gay? Kal bhi bechara Freddy muja drop kar ka aya…

_Daya looks at Rajat..who was looking really shocked and confused…_

Daya: Kye hua Rajat..asa kye dhak raha ho?

Rajat (_shocking tone): _Sir app..app tu kal raat gaya he nahin..app tu bureau main he tha naa…

Daya (_confused tone): _Acha? Lakien main tu gher gaya tha naa..

Rajat: nai sir..(_worried) _Freddy tu mera aur Nikhil ka sath gher gaya tha..maine kud Freddy aur Nik ko drop kiya tha un ka gher .. aur app tu (_in low tone) _bureau main he behosh ho gaya tha..

Daya (_reminding): _Oh haan haan.. subha hospital bhi… (_again confused) _per muja tu Freddy gher chor ka aya tha naa..haan muja acha sa yaad hai..per..pata nai…

_Now Rajat was really worried abt Daya.. he was thinking that something wrong with Daya.. _

Rajat: Sir main app ko gher chor data hoon..app chaliya mera sath..plz

Daya (_serious tone)_: Rajat..tuma yakeen hai ka Kal Freddy mera sath nai gaya tha?

Rajat(_low tone)_: nai sir

Daya: acha..pata nai muja kyun asa laga..khere tum jayo..main chalta hoon.. and yah Thanks for the dinner..acha laga tum sa baat kar ka…

Rajat (_smiles): _Thanks to u sir.. app khana par mera sath aya..muja bhi bht acha laga..aur kas kar ka app na muj sa yun khul kar baat ki...

_Daya smiles and after calling cab..says gud bye to Rajat and left..Rajat really want to stop Daya but in vain..He was worried abt him.._

Rajat (_to himself)_: muja ACP sir sa baat karna hogi..yah sab kye ho raha hai..muja Daya sir ki halat kuch teak nai lagti..behosh hona..asi baten karna..yah sab.. nai ..baat karna hogi muja….aur Abhijeet sir sa bhi..kahen hum inn sab baton mein kuch khas na koh dan…

_And he left with same worried expressions…Here Abhijeet backed to his home and thinking abt today.. he was worried abt Daya..But was relaxed as well..bcz he knew well that today Daya will eat something..And also he saw Rajat nod to ACP..So he knew that ACP sends Rajat for Daya.. Today he also brings some food with himself and takes it…Unintentionally, he brings Daya's Favorite food for him...He looks at the food with teary glance but he took it quietly._

**_Main Doondna Ko Uss Ka Dil Mein Jo Kuda Nikla..._**

**_Main Doondna Ko uss Ka Dil Mein Jo Kuda Nikla..._**

**_Pata Chala Ka Galat Laa Ka Mein Pata Nikla..._**

**_Pata Chala Ka Galat Laa Ka Mein Pata Nikla..._**

**_Mein Doondna Jo Kabhi Jeena Ki Waja Nikla..._**

**_Mein Doondna jo Kabhi Jeena Ki Waja Nikla..._**

**_Pata Chala Ka Galat Laa ka Mein Pata Nikla..._**

**_Pata Chala Ka Galat Laa ka Mein Pata Nikla..._**

_Here ACP was really restless abt all..so he dials a call to salunkha…_

Salunkha: boss pershan mat ho..sab teak ho jaya ga…

ACP: Pata nai Salunkha..kuch ajeeb sii he feelings hain..aik ajeeb sa dar… dono hi apni zid par arra hua hain…Ajj Daya ki tabeat bhi kharab ho gai..malom hai abi bhi usski fikar hai. Dono sath hota tha tu kam sa kam yah fikar tu nai hoti thi naa…

Salunkha: Haan yar par yah Baat Daya smja tab na..iss duniya ka kye hai taran taran ki baten karna kam hai un ka..wo aik sath rahna par baat kar sakti hain..lakien ajj wo jo muskilen kat raha hain..uss ka bare mein ab koi kyun nai bolta..? kyun nai sochta..ab yahi duniya kahan hai?

ACP (_taking painful sigh): _Salunkha yar.. (_angry) _mera samna tu baat bhi mat karna yah sab ki..itna gusa ata haina muja Daya par ka kye kahon…aur Abhijeet..iss bar tu wo bhi apna gusa dikha raha hai…sahi bhi hai…usski nazer sa dhaken tu wo sahi lagta hai..Daya ko dhakon tu uss ko bhi dhak kar bura lagta hai..

Salunkha: Yar chor do dono ko apna haal par..aur intazar karo sab teak hona kaa.. Dono ko jab kud ahsas hoga na acha sa..tab hi aik dosra ki keemat smaj mein aya gii acha sa.. abi tu smajta hua bhi kuch nai smajen ga..Asa he anjan bana rahen gay...

ACP: haan salunkha..bas waqt rahta dono smaj jayen..kahen yah intzar karta karta bht dar na ho jaya…

_And both cuts the call and lay down on their bed to sleep.. Waiting for tomorrow for something better or may be for more worst day… _

_Next Day came on their way…Abhijeet parked his quills in Bureau parking when Daya reach there through cab..Both looks at each other.. And Abhijeet realized that Daya don't have quills now..so he is using cab..Daya looks at him and tries to talk normally as…_

Daya: Good Morning Abhijeet…kasa ho?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _tum sa matlab… _And he was abt to move when Daya again started as.._

Daya: Abhijeet kye ab hum normally baat bhi nai kar sakta..kye duniya ko yah batana zarori hai ka humara bech kuch problem hai…?

_Abhijeet turns towards him rashly with…_

Abhijeet (_rashly): _Haan zarori hai..kyun? koi problem hai kye? kye itna kuch tum na duniya ko dikhana ka liya he nai kiya hai sirf? (_teasing) _Ka dhak lo bae hum abb alag alag hain…huma yah humara rishta ko koi galat na smja..

Daya (_angry): _Abhijeet… (_hold him by his arm and in low but angry tone) _Ayesta bolo..sab sun raha hain..hum road par kahara hain..

_Abhijeet comes in anger..he pulls back his arm rashly..Daya feels great jerk in his hand and arm.._

Abhijeet (_rashly): _Tu suna naa..(_more loud) _sunana ka liya he tu kah raha hoon…tumari itni mehnat koi tu rang laya naa.. logon ko pata tu chala ka Daya jee na itni bari kurbani dii hai…

Daya : Abhijeet tum yah teak nai kar raha ho…

_Rajat, Freddy and Nikhil came there and after seeing Duo like this moves towards them in hurry…but stops bcz situation was out of their control..._

Abhijeet (_to Daya): _oh acha acha (_angry tease) _main teak nai kar raha hoon..teak tu sirf app karta hain Daya jee..main tu humesha galat he karta hoon.. Ajj sa kai saal pehla apna junior ko dost bana kar bhi galat he kiya tha maine..(_Daya feels hurt) _sach khata hain ka insan ko usski auqat sa uper nai darja dana chiya.. Aur sirf aik yahi galati kahan ki maine..(_dishearten) _meri tu galtiyon ki aik lambi list hai Daya..uss dost ko bagwan bana liya maine.. uss bagwan ki (_pointing towards sky) _pooja nai ki maine..lakien har pal utthtay jagta uss dost ka bare mein socha..apna bare mein nai bas sirf usska liya he socha.. Ussa bhai ka darja diya..ussa apna gher mein he nahin..balka apna dil mein jaga dii… galat kiya na maine..bilkul galat…(_Daya was feeling hurt and was embarrassed) _buht galat kiya maine sahi kahta ho tum (_pain was clearly showing in Abhijeet's words and on his face) _tum tu humesha sa sahi tha aur sahi he raho gaa..kyun ka tum tu jo karta ho wo humesha sahi hota hai..(_loud) _Sahi karna wala bhi tum aur uss par Sahi ki stamp lagana wala bhi tum kud he… (_Daya shocked)…._

_All looking really helpless at the moment..How to ask Abhijeet to be stop.. ACP's car came inside the bureau parking and after seeing duo and all ACP instantly came out from his car and asked driver to park the car…_

ACP: yah kye ho raha hai yahen? Tum sab asa khara kyun ho? Abhijeet? Daya?

_Abhijeet looks at him and then towards Daya and moves inside the bureau.. Where Daya was really looking like he is composing.. But he follows Abhijeet…and after looking this all too moves inside the bureau…_

**IN BUREAU:**

_Daya holds Abhijeet by his arm again and moves him towards him so that he can face him.._

Daya (_angry): _khahna kye chata ho tum? Ka main humesha apni karta hoon..aur wo galat he hota hai .? pher bhi ussa sahi he khata hoon…

Abhijeet (_angry): _Daya leave my hand…I don't want to talk to u…

Daya (_harsh): _Why u don't want to talk to me? (_loud) _Why?

_All looks at them shockingly..Rajat moves forward but ACP stops him by holding his hand..Rajat looks at him and ACP nodded him as NO… _

Abhijeet (_loud): _haan ….haan… haan… sun liya tum na? Ab kush (_taking out his arm from Daya's grip) _yahi sach hai.. tum yahi karta ho.. koi kuch khata nai tuma tu tuma lagta hai ka tum sahi ho.. (_Daya shocked) _dhako..dhako inn sab ka chehron ko dhako..poocho..poocho in sa yahi sawal poocho..poocho ka kye ina galat nai lagta jo tum na kiya? Poocho kye ina yah sab galat nai lagta aur iss sab ka bawajood bhi yah sab khamosh hain tumari liya? (_more loud)_ Poocho naa…

_Daya starts looking towards all one by one..and in reply he found down heads only..Abhijeet moves towards ACP and ask him as.._

Abhijeet: Boliya na sir? App chup kyun khara hain? batiya na issa? (_moves towards Freddy) _Freddy tum batio kye tumara Daya sir sahi hain?(_Freddy moves his head downward after looking at Daya) _

_Abhijeet moves towards Rajat and purvi as well..and Daya found no reply again.._

Abhijeet: kuch nai bolen ga sab..sab chup..kye abb bhi nai smjay tum kuch bhi Daya? Aur ager nai tu mahfi kis baat ki mangta aye ho ab tak inn sab sa?

_Daya looks at him with teary eyes…_

Abhijeet (_rash): _Rona mat tum.. (_pointing finger towards him) _rona mat..kyun ka jo dosron ko ansoo data hain wo rona ka haq nai rakta.. apna ansoo apna ander sambal ka rako tum ..(_rash but painfull tone) _aur jeeyo uss dard ko akala..jis mein muja chor kar apna rasta bana ka chala gaya ho tum Daya… jeeo uss dard mein..

_Each and every word of Abhijeet was showing his pain..and who can understand this better than his younger brother? Who can? whose heart was tearing into so many pieces at the moment..._

Daya (_teary tone): _Abhijeet tum nai janata..log kitna galat

Abhijeet (_cutting rashly): _Gay… (_All shocked) _Gay smajta naa..(_All eyes came out due to shock) _tab bhi..(_Daya stunned) _tab bhi main tuja nai chorta (_pointing to Daya's chest) _tab bhi kabhi nai chorta main apna bhai ko Daya (_tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes) _kyun ka tu mera bahi hai (_his voice breaks down)_ aur yahi aik baat mera liya bht ahem thi..(_teary tone) _kyun ka mera liya humara rishta bht pure tha..asi gatiya baton aur nazron ka uss par koi aser nai tha.. kye tu na kabhi nai socha ka asa karna sa tu logon ko kasi kasi baten karna ka moka da daa gaa..uno na jo kaha nahin..tu wo karna chal para..tuja ahsas tak nahin? kye teri nazron mein humara rishta pavitar nai tha? (_holding his face into his hands) _bol daya?(_jerking him)_ Kye main tuja galat insan lagta tha? Kye maine tuja kabhi kaha ka teri waja sa meri zindagii pa koi galat asar para hai? (_really teary tone) _tuja meri kis baat sa asa laga? Tu muja meri galti batata..muja moka tu data..yun chor ka na jata… muja uss zindgaii mein jis sa nikala tha kud tu na..pher akala na chor ka jata…sirf logon ki waja sa… kye maine kabhi tuja asa kuch bhi..kuch bhi kaha? Ahsas tak hona diya? Maine tu humesha yahi kaha Daya ka tera ana sa meri zindagii bani hai..tu ahem aur khas hisa aur rishta hai meri life ka.. pher kyun? Pher kyun hum logon ka bare mein sochen..un ki soch ka bare mein sochen? Jin ka hum sa humari zindagii sa koi lana dana nai.. aur ager hai tu hum una kat ka pank dan..na ka kud ko?

_Each and Every eye was wet… While Tears were continually rolling down from Duo's eyes…_

Abhijeet (_leaving Daya's face): _per tu yah sab nai smja… smja tu main bhi nai.. tuja.. (_Daya looks at him shockingly) _smaj jata tu (_again angry) _shayad tuj sa pehla main chor ka chala jata tuja…par jo galti pehla nai sudhari abb sudharen gaa hum… kyun ka ab tum he nai main bhi tera sath hoon tera iss faysila mein Daya …main bhi tera sath hoon…

_He said so and moves towards washroom…leaving all stunned at their place…where Daya was really looking soulless…After few minutes..he can't controls himself anymore..he was in really bad condition of mind and heart after hearing all this… he really don't know what to do know..what to do? He left the bureau instantly…_

_Where All really cames back hardly from that painful moment ...looks at each other and without speaking a word moves towards their desk silently..ACP was abt to move towards his cabin… when he got call …Abhijeet came back from washroom and found Daya no where…_

ACP : Hello?

Voice: ACP sahab..main Doctor Ranjeet bol raha hoon City hospital sa…

ACP (_bit attentive): _jee jee Doctor..boliya…(_All looks at ACP) _Reports aye gayen Daya ki?

Doctor: Jee aye gayen hain..Dakiya ACP sahab main app sa milna chata hoon…

ACP (_worried tone): _kye baat hai Doctor sab teak haina? (_All looking tense)_

Doctor: Dakiya app aiya mera pas..aur suniya Daya ko sath mat liya ga..infact ussa kuch batiya ga bhi nai fil hal… app smaj raha haina meri baat? Main phela Daya ki family sa baat karna chata hoon..aur app log he usski family ho tu…

ACP (_instantly):_Doctor app rukiya wahen..main abi aye raha hoon.. _And he cuts the call…_

_Freddy moves towards him in tension.. _

Freddy: Sir kye hua? Sab teak tu haina? Kye kaha Doctor na..app pershan lag raha hain..

ACP: Freddy malom nai abi tu..Doctor na bulaya hai.. main jaa raha hoon..aur haan tum sab Daya ko kuch mat batana fil hal… _And he was abt to move when Rajat moves in hury and ask him as…_

Rajat (_in tension): _Sir main bhi app ka sath chalun gaa..muja doctor ko kuch batana hai…Daya sir ka bare mein..(_All looks at him in shcok and in tension)_

ACP (_want to ask but): _acha chalu…jaldi …. _And both moves…when ACP suddenly stops at bureau entrance and looks at back towards Abhijeet..who silently follows them…And three of them moves out completely from the bureau..._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks for ur support Guys..i m happy that silent readers are also reviewing now..Keep reviewing like this guys.. Hope u will like this chapter as well.. Don't forget to tell me what u like in this chap?_

_This time I m satisfied with my work after so long... today I feel I did something..lolz…want to knw how u found it.. so plz plz review everyone …Maine yah chapter bht mehnat sa likha hai.. I spend two days to write such a long chapter..feeling pain in my fingers..:(( so can't u write few words? so don't be silent just review...And yap don't forget to mention which scene u like and which not? chalu take care..kush rahao..aur sab ko kush rakho..._

_Thanks once again..w8ting for ur reviews… Urs poonum_


	19. Chapter 19

_Abhijeet silently sat inside the quills..ACP sat beside him and Rajat in back seat.. And Abhijeet started quills and all reached hospital quietly… So many things were revolving in their minds..Abhijeet was looking towards Rajat through front mirror and noticing his worried expressions.. he was looking more n more worried than ACP and Abhijeet…_

_Three of them reached hospital and all moves towards reception… where Receptionist deals them as.._

Receptionist: Sir app log ayia mera sath..darsal Doctor sahab ko aik urgent case deal karna jana para..wo bas thori he dar mein ata honga..Uno na muja kaha tha app ko un ka cabin mein bitha doon..app log ayia..

_Three of them moved with her and after leaving them into Doctor's cabin she left completely.. All sat down on their seats quietly.. Where Abhijeet was still looking towards Rajat like he want to ask something.. but remains quite.. After almost 10 mins Abhijeet initiated as…_

Abhijeet (_in tension): _koi muja batya ga ka yah kye ho raha hai? (_to Rajat) _Rajat tum itna pershan kyun dikh raha ho?

ACP(_taking sigh): _Tu akher tuma khyal aye he gaya..

Abhijeet (_annoyingly)_: Sir?

ACP(_angry)_: Abhijeet tuma pehla sochna chiya tha uss ka bare mein..aik pagalpan kara tu dosra tu sambal laa naa..dono he aik taran sa Karen gay tu kye fayada aik satha hona ka bhi?

Abhijeet (_desperately): _ager app meri jaga hota sir tu kye karta?

ACP (_instantly): _Aik thaper marta uss ka moun pa…aur ager pher bhi nai sudharta tu do char aur marta.. haq jatata..per ussa yun galat rasta per nai chalna data.. tumara gusa..tumari narazgi apnai jaga.. but Daya apni jaga.. nikal ka pank sakta ho ussa apna dil sa? Apna ander sa? (_Abhijeet starts looking another side) _nai naa? Tu pher wo karo jo tuma karna chiya tha.. farz nibhyo.. (_strong) _kssi bhi haal mein tum apna farz sa peecha nai hat sakta Abhijeet… na aik CID Officer ki hesiyat sa aur na aik Bara bhai ki hesiyat sa.. nai hat sakta..

_Abhijeet looks at him and his angry face..who was looking very tired with all this..and left the room..After few seconds Rajat moves to check him…Abhijeet was standing in one corner of the corridor..Rajat looks at him for few seconds and then moves towards him.._

Rajat: Abhijeet sir….? App teak hain?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _main teak hoon… (_looks another side) _pata nai Daya

Rajat (_cutting him): _wo teak nai hain sir…

_Abhijeet looks at him and feels tension after hearing much deep tone of Rajat…_

Abhijeet (_comes near to him): _kye matalb hai Rajat? Tum kuch janta ho kye? itna pershan kyun dikh raha ho? Main kab sa notice kar raha hoon tum kuch kahna chata ho jasa…

Rajat (_looks at him): _haan sir..kahna chata hoon.. aur ajj tu app naa bhi sunana chyen tu bhi main kah kar he rahon ga.. Daya sir..wo teak nai hain.. aur app ko un ki koi parwa nai hai? (_Abhijeet was just looking at him quietly) _app ko sirf apna dard aur dukh dikh raha hai.. I m sorry to say..but Daya sir ko app ki zarorat hai..app he una asa chor danga tu un ka khyal kon rakha gaa…? (_looks at him) _janta hain sir kal wo bureau mein behosh ho gaya.. sari raat wo wahen behosh para raha aur kssi ko malom tak nai tha.. (_Abhijeet feels pain) _wo apna gher mein bhi hota tab bhi akala hota… app ka siwa un ka kon hai? Doctor na huma batiya ka yah pehli bar nai hai ka wo behosh hua hoon.. aik bar pehla bhi koi ajnabi admi una inni doctor ka pas laya tha behosi mein … najana Doctor ko kye shak hai.. uss na Daya sir ka tests kiya..aur huma bhi batya ka wo pehla bhi Daya sir ko complete check up ka bara mein bol chukka hain but wo mana nai…

_Rajat was just speaking and Abhijeet was just listening to him with blank face.._

Rajat (_added): _baat sirf itni sii nai hai..(_Abhijeet looks at him with tension this time) _kal wo bureau mein jasa case ko laa kar baten kar raha tha wo tu app ko yaad haina..sir jab main una dinner par laa kar gaya tu..tab bhi wo kuch ajeeb ajeeb sii baten kar raha tha.. jo kabhi hua he nahin..najana una kyun lagta hai ka wo hua hai… _And he stops bcz Abhijeet ask him to stop… his facial expressions were showing his fear abt Daya.. tears came in Abhijeet eyes..but more than this, fear came in his eyes.. he was looking not in control..he asked him to stop and moves towards there…Rajat clears his eyes and moves back towards Room..but when he moves back to move ..he saw ACP standing there,looking shocked with teary eyes…_

_Here Abhijeet was looking in great tension… he was looking very much worried..at the same time he got Rajat call..who was telling him abt Doctor's arrival… He instantly moves back towards Doctor's cabin… Doctors looks at them and initiated as…_

ACP (_in tension): _Doctor boliya naa..baat kye hai?

Doctor: pehla app log boliya..Daya kuch tension mein hai ajj kal? Koi zehni dabav ka shikar? Yah kuch bhi…

ACP (_calm tone): _jee han doctor..zehni dabav ka tu bht shikar hai he wo …(_looking at Abhijeet) _pershan hai bht apni personal life ko laa kar….

Doctor: Dakiya ACP sahab..Daya na muja batya tha apna mission ka bare mein..jis mein ussa aik Mentally ill patient ki medicines bhi lana paren.. (_Acp nodded as yes Sadly) _yah uno na buht galt kiya hai apni health ka sath.. maine una pehla bhi maswara diya tha apna treatment karna ka lakien uno na dehan he nai diya..he is very careless person abt his health.. muja herat hai ka app logon ko unki health mein koi problems nai dikyen abi tak..

Rajat (_instantly): _Asa nai hai Doctor sahab.. problem tu dikh rahi hai.. behosh hona ka matter ko tu app janta he hain…iss ka illawa bhi aik serious matter hai jo pehla humara dehan mein nai aya..lakin ab… Darasal Kuch asi baten karna lag gaya hain Daya sir…jo humara hisab sa kabhi hoyi he nahin… _He explained abt it in detail… _Aur Sir wo itna sure hain inn sab ko laa kar jasa hum aur app sure hoon ka humari mulaqat iss sa pehla hoyi hai.. and this is so strange..

Doctor (_attaching his back with chair and taking sigh): _jee haan… hallucination.. jisa hum weham hona bhi khata hain normally..(_all shocked) _and this is Side effects of those medicines which Daya takes…kye app logon na dehan nai diya Daya per mission ka doran? Asa bewakofi ka kam kasa kar sakta hain wo?

_ACP somehow speak as…_

ACP: uss na huma batya bina he…_he was in great tension..while Rajat was looking complexly shocked and Abhijeet was stunned…he was stand still at his place…_

Doctor: jo cheezan hui he nahin ..insan ka zehan kud bakud unn ka bare mein sochna aur pher yah manana shuru kar data hai ka asa he hua hai… (_looking at Rajat) _una yakeen hota hai ka Asa kuch hua hai.. jasa aik normal admi ko hota hai asa har kam ka bare mein jo uss na waqie kiya ho… issi liya wo app ka samna itna confidence sa bola ka wo sab jo app na muja batya hai.. hua hai…

Rajat (_in complete tension): _matlab Daya sir…

Doctor (_relax tone): _yah bemari uss waqt barti hai jab insani zehan buht zyada stressed ho.. tension mein ho..zyada tar akala rahna walon logon aur extreame tension lana wala logon ka sath yah bht common hai…(_to ACP)_ jasa ka app na muja batya ka Daya bht zyada zehani dabav ka shikar hain tu yah sab bht tezi sa develop hua hoga un ka mind mein…

ACP (_almost teary tone): _Abb Doctor?

Doctor: app pershan mat hoon ACP sahab.. treatment hai iss ka bhi..aur Daya ka case mein tu bilkul bhi pershan mat hoon app… Daya ko asi bemari nai hai koi..balka yah medicines ka side effect hai..jab tak effect hai..tab tak kafi khatarnak hai..lakein hum treatment Karen ga…medicines hain isski… (_ACP really takes a painful sigh) _lakien iss bar aik aur baat, jo main app ka sath discuss karna chata hoon…(_looking towards all) _kyun ka app log he usski family hain… (_to ACP) _sab sa pehla muja yah batiya ka Daya ka sath jo bhi masla hai..jis ki waja saa wo pershan hain kye wo solve ho skata hai?

_ACP looks at Abhijeet..who was just sitting and looking nowhere.. again Looks towards Doctor and nodded as Yes…_

Doctors (_relax tone): _tu pher teak hai.. sab sa pehla fori tor per wo masla hal Karen..Un ka mind calm hona buht zarori hai..yaad raken yah bemari tension aur problems ki waja sa develop bhi hoti hai aur aga bhi barti hai.. Daya ko yah bemari abi hai nai..lakien mukamal tor par aik bemari ki shakal ban zaror sakti hai ager wo asa he pershan raha.. yah tanha raha tu.. medicines bhi ussi waqt apna asal kam start Karen gii jab un ka mind tension ko chor ka medicines ka effect ko kabool kara ga… I hope u understand..

Rajat: Sir kye Daya sir pehla jasa teak ho jayen ga?

Doctor: why not gentle man.. app log unn ka khyal rakhen..una kush raken..sakoon mein raken..tu kyun nai honga? Yah aik bht mamoli stage hai..aur wo bhi jasa maine kaha ka Side effect hai medicines ka ..so don't worry..but jo aik step hai un ka tension lana ka..wo nazuk masla hai..app ussa solve kariya..baki sab teak ho jaya ga… (_Rajat nodded his head as yes)_

_ACP looks at Abhijeet and pressed his shoulder with_

ACP: Abhijeet ? (_got no response so little shake him) _Abhijeet ?

_Abhijeet looks at him with teary gaze and then towards Doctor and left the room instantly…he moves outside the hospital and stops in open ground.. he was so restless..he starts taking deep breath..he was breathing heavily… was remembering Daya's step again n again.. he was really hurt..Brutally hurt..tears were rolling down from his eyes again n again…_

**_FLASH BACK: _**_ (Tarika house, when Abhijeet stays there one night after reveling the Truth)_

_Tarika really tries to control Abhijeet… she was clearly feeling that something big happens between Abhijeet and Daya.. Abhijeet was completely angry on Daya…_

Abhijeet(_angry)_: tum dhakna tarika..main ussa kabhi mahf nai karon gaa..kabhi bhi nai.. (_teary tone) _uss na muja tor ka rakh diya hai..wo muja meri galti batata..muj sa poochta ..kuch tu kahta.. asa kasa wo sab chor char kar chala gaya? Haan? Kye main yah sab deserve karta hoon? Itna sab karna ka bad..wo achank kasa sab par yun pani pheer kar chala gaya Tarika? (_looks at her) _ussa kis na haq diya ka wo akala huma laa kar fasyla kara? Humara rishta mein koi bhi fasyla lana ka haq hum dono ka hai..koi aik asa kasa koi bhi decision laa kar jaa sakta hai? Kasa? bas kaha aur chala gaya...

Tarika (_trying to console him): _Abhijeet plz tum relax ho jayo..plz..tum apni halat tu dhako…

_Abhijeet stood up with anger…_

Abhijeet (_loud): _Uss na ki hai meri yah halat.. uss na.. chand logon ki keemat hai usski nazron mein..lakien meri koi keemat nai hai..

Tarika: Asa nai hai Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_more rash): _Asa he hai.. asa he hai tarika.. tum sab usski galtiyon pa humesha parda dalta aya hoo..sirf iss waja sa ka tum sab uss sa bht attach ho mera jasa..bht pyar karta ho..wo ha hi asa.. tum sab kye main kud..main kud yahi karta aya hoon..humesha usski har galti ko nazer andaz kiya hai maine..humesha mahf kiya hai..aik bara bahi ban kar.. yah soch kar ka nai rah sakta usska bina main..wo galti karta hai tu kam sa kam mera farz hai barapan dikana ka..ussa smjana ka..ussa mahf karna ka.. (_eyes red with anger) _lakin ab ki bar nai tarika…abb ki bar nai.. (_Tarika shocked to see him in much anger) _abb ki bar usski galti mahf karna lyke he nai hai… ussa saza mila gii..aur main doon ga ussa saza… ussa meaning samjon gaa uss sab ka ..jo wo karna chata hai.. iss bar mahfi nai mila gii ussa…

_He turns towards Tarika… and said in much more anger.._

Abhijeet (_added): _jab yahi duniya ussa aik naaya matlab smjaya gii na… tab rota hua kudi wapis aya gaa mera pas…tab smaj aya gii ussa iss duniya ki… jis ka liya uss na muja.. _And he stops due to tears…_

Tarika (_teary tone): _tu kye tum ussa kud sa door rahta dhak looga? Duniya ka hathon zaleel hota..

Abhijeet (_loud): _haan..kyun ka yahi usski wo saza hai jo uss na kud apna liya decide ki hai… (_teary tone) _muja yah Daya chiya bhi nai Tarika.. (_tarika shocked) _nai chiya.. (_Strong) _muja mera asal Daya wapis chiya..aur wo Daya yah sab sah kar he muja wapis mil sakta hai.. saza milna ka bad he ussa malom hoga iss sab ka asal matlab..iss bar wo woh sab jeeya ga jo uss na kiya hai.. wo sab iss duniya ka hathon he smjha ga jis ka liya uss na sab kiya hai..

Tarika: aur tab tak tum phatar dil bana raho ga? Haina?

Abhijeet (_red eyes): _Haan…

_She was really worried after seeing Abhijeet in much anger.. she decided to gave him sleeping pills to calm down his state of mind.. Otherwise Abhijeet B.P was looking really high and she was really afraid and worried abt it… She gave him water after adding pills in it..and soon Abhijeet went into deep sleep…After checking his B.P and Pulse rate she gave him injection…_

**FLASH BACK OVER:**

_Abhijeet was remembering his own words again n again..and now what Doc just said to him..how will he continue giving punishment to Daya? How will he? He was really really upset and angry on himself..he was really worried for the person who is HIS JAAN… he want to meet him..want to see him fine in front of his eyes… just want to see him..he don't want to think anything else other than him…he just want to see him… he was really scared..badly scared..he can't bear such lose in his life.. Somone places his hand on his shoulder… _

_Abhijeet looks behind with teary gaze n fast heart beat…he was looking really broken.._

Abhijeet (_words breaking): _Sir ..mu..muja… (_tears falls down from his eyes).. _miln..milna hai uss sa….(_ACP nodded his head as Yes with teary eyes) _ab..abi..ma..main j..main jayon sir?

_ACP Hides him inside his arms tightly…with.._

ACP (_teary tone): _Plz Abhijeet…plz..apna app ko aur saza mat dana.. ussa becha lo.. becha lo usa..usa sirf tum he becha sakta ho… warna jis rasta par wo chal para hai..najana kye ho jaya ga..kud humara apna he hathon...(_Abhijeet eyes was continually sharing his stored pain silently) _

_After a min ..Abhijeet sepreated from that Hug and looks at ACP with same teary eyes…he was looking very afraid…_

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Sir…main..main ussa kuch nai..kuch nai hona doon gaa..kuch bhi nai..wo pagal..bewakoof asa kasa..kasa kar sakta hai apna sath..?sir..app na Dhaka na… uss na kye kiya? Sir wo kitna pagal hai.. per app dhakna..main kuch nai.. (_really crying) _Sir wo mera sab kuch hai..sab kuch.. muja usski bht zarorat hai (_again hugs him) _wo rah sakta hoga..main tu..main tu mar jayon ga sir.. balan main kasa rah sakta hoon… (_scared) _Sir ussa..kuch..kuch hoga tu nai naa? (_replying to himself) _nai nai..asa kasa ho sakta hai..nai hoga..main ussa kuch hona he nai doon ga..kabhi nai…

_Tears came in Rajat's eyes after seeing Abhijeet like this..Abhijeet sepreats from that hug and after a minute manages himself with…_

Abhijeet: Sir main uss ka pas jayon?

ACP (_removing tears from Abhijeet's face): _Haan jayo..jayo ussa tumara he intazar hoga.. wo bht muskil mein hai..ussa jaa kar sambalo..ussa riha karo uss qaid sa.. uss khoof ki qaid sa jis mein wo jee raha hai…

Abhijeet(_looking scared)_: sir sab teak ho jaya ga na?

ACP (_removes his tears and smiles): _Aik Jhatka mein.. dhakna tuma dhakta he wo aik pal mein sab bhool jaya ga..wo kitna kush ho jaya ga..aur Doctor na kaha haina ka ager uss ka demag sakoon mein aya gaya tu medicines sa bilkul teak ho jaya ga..darna ki koi baat he nai pher tu Abhijeet…

_Abhijeet looks at him and then towards Rajat who nodded him yes…and he moves towards there in hurry..when ACP stops him and says…_

ACP: Abhijeet (_Abhijeet looks at him) _Yaad rakhna (_he smiles) _uss ka pas aik Bara Bhai ban ka he jana.. wo ajj bhi ander sa aik chota sa becha he hai…masoom sa…(_tear slips from Abhijeet's eye and he nodded as yes with strong facial expressions and with a smile)_

_Abhijeet moves from there..and ACP really tooks a Painful sigh… Rajat feels really relax with.._

Rajat: Sir abb sab teak ho jaya ga …(_strong) _Sab…

_ACP looks at him..and smiles with.._

ACP: haan..muja bhi asa he lagta hai.. aik dosra par apna gusa tu nikal he chukka hain.. issi liya maine tuma inn dono ka bech parna sa roka tha.. ta ka jo khana chata hain khul ka kah lan aik dosra sa…apna dil ka bojh halka kar laan aik bar..

Rajat: haan sir app sahi tha.. bilkul sahi..

ACP: Aur aik baat Rajat.. sab ko yah sab mat batana.. main nai chata ka sab pershan hoon..aur Daya ko bhi yah acha nai laga ga.. Infact Daya ko tu kuch pata chalna bhi nai chiya.. bas Doctor na medicines dii hain ta ka un medicines ka effect khatm ho jaya jo uss na Asylum mein lien..issi waja sa ussa chakar ata hain aur wo behosh hota hai.. iss ka illawa aur kuch nai batana hai ussa..aur baki sab ko bhi.. tum smaj raha ho na CID sa baat bahr niklna ka matlab..Daya ka career par bht bura effect hoga..

Rajat: sir app fikar he na Karen..Asi koi baat hui he nahin… (_ACP looks at him and Smiles)_

_Rajat got call from bureau..and he told them that all is fine Abt Daya.. and Doc just gave him medicines for removing side effect of wrong medicines.. he asked abt Daya..and Freddy told him that Daya is not in bureau..he does not came back in bureau after all that… Rajat was worried abt Daya..but ACP consoles him as…_

ACP: Koi baat nai Rajat..Abhijeet ussa dond he laa ga…

_Here Abhijeet was searching Daya everywhere.. First he moves to Bureau and found Daya no where..and then he moves to sea side but found him nowhere..He checks him in Raj's farm house..but Daya was not there as well.. he starts searching him at every possible place..but Daya was nowhere..Whole Day passed like this…Abhijeet was worried abt him…_

Abhijeet : Yaar kahan hai tu? Kahan gaya?

_he was really worried abt his brother.. he can understand his mental condition well.. After morning incident he can really understand what Daya will be feeling right now… he moves back to his home and starts thinking abt Daya..that where could he be ? he was really worried abt him…what can he do other than this ? At last he dials Raj's number…Raj attends the call with…_

Raj: haan Abhijeet bolo..yar muja tuma call karna tha ..kuch baat karna thi..but main busy

Abhijeet (_cutting him with): _Raj tuma malom hai Daya kahan hai iss waqt ? Kuch bhi?

Raj: Wo mera farm house par.

Abhijeet (_again cutting him): _wo wahen nai hai.. maine ussa har jaga dhak liya hai par wo kahen nai mila muja..pata nai kahan chala gaya hai..tuma kuch malom hai? Kuch bhi..yar ..main bht pershan hoon..

Raj (_worried): _My God.. asa kahan chala gaya wo bina batya..tum logon ka beech kye hua hai Abhijeet? main janana chata tha Daya saa bhi..per wo..Darsal meri cousin ki shadi thi tu.._And he stops and continue with..._Yaad aya Abhijeet.. meri cousin ki shadi par ajj hum na sab ko Green Disco club mein party dii thi..i mean Sabi youngsters ko..maine Daya ko bhi kaha tha ana ko..wo bht pershan tha ajj kal .tu socha uss ka mind he badal jaya ga..halan ka ussa yah sab pasand nai..per socha tha ussa forcefully he laa jayon ga..kuch tu mind badla uss ka.. per

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _Per? Per kye Raj?

Raj: yaar wo party tu cancel karna pari..meri cousin ki hi tabeat kharab ho gai tu…Daya ko batya tha maine..per pher bhi kahen wo wahen tu nai chala gaya? Tum aik bar check kar loo wahen….

Abhijeet: Thanks Raj.. _He cuts the call and went to Green Disco culb.. _

**IN CLUB:**

_He was sitting in bar side area on chair… was thinking abt whole what happened today wd him..Each and every talk of Abhijeet was revolving around his mind.. His tears..his tone..his pain..everything was so meaningful for this person.. and more than all these The Hidden pain and words..which he bears..who can understand all those thing other than Daya? More than everything he was afraid of one thing..That today he lost his relationship completely.. bcz today Abhijeet is also with him in his decision..In True meanings he lost their relationship today..Till now he was bearing Abhijeet anger..harsh words..everything..but still a hope was there.. but today what Abhijeet said to him finish everything… he was completely involve in his thoughts or say he was not mentally present in this world..when he hears some voice as…_

Voice: Dard jab had sa guzarta hai..tu pee lata hain.. Haan Jee lata hain… _Daya looks towards that person who was singing these words..looking completely dip in alchohal..he was looking at Daya and when he noticed Daya's gaze on himself..he again says to him…_

Person (_drunk): _Kyun bondhoo.. kab sa samna pari hai..peeta kyun nai? Bhae hum tu yahen ata he iss liya hain..ka kud ko bhoola saken..apna ghum ko bhoola saken.. thora waqt jee saken.. tu kis liya aya hai? Jab ghum he laa kar jeena hai..tu pher yahen kye karna aya hai…

_Daya looks towards the Glass..Present in front of him..Waiter serves him when? he himself don't know.._

Daya (_in low tone): _Main peeta Nai..

Person: Tabi jeeta nai… _he laughs..Daya looks at him sadly…_Asa kye Dhaka hai bae? Pee ka tu dhak.. sab ghum bhool jaya ga..jab nasha char jaya ga… _he again sings as.._Nasha yah pyar ka Nasha hai.. Arrey baat meri yaroon mano..Nasha mein ajj doob jayo.. _And he was abt to fall..when Daya holds him by his hand.. Person again laughs and speak as after seating on chair again.. _Chor daa chor da… Mera tu yah roz ka he hai.. pee ka girta marta nai hoon..wo kye haina… abb tu nasha bhi sath choor raha hai mera…(_sadly) _Saala yah ghum jaan chorta nai.. do chaar (_smily way) _aur chara lata hoon..pher kye hai..bht dar sota hoon… _he starts laughing madly…stood up and after patting on Daya's back with…_pee laa pee laa.. koi gunah nahi.. yah pher tere mein Himmat nahin… (_Daya looks at him and person added meaningfully)…_Iss dard sa nikalna ki… _He again starts laughing madly…he moves towards dance floor and starts dancing in that loud music..._

_Where Daya was looking at him..was seeing how the person is dancing with shaking steps.. how he is forgetting his all worries due to that drink.. when his eyes really showing his pain due to what? Who knows? Daya looks back towards his drink… _

Waiter: Sahab pee lijiya naa.. Humara owner ki taraf sa free treat hai ajj sabhi ka liya..Un ka janam din ki waja saa...

_Before Daya can say anything..a group of boys came there looking half drunk… who teases Daya as…_

Boy (_teasing)_: Yah nai peeya ga bae.. peena ka liya bara dil gurda chiya hota hai..(_looks towards his colleague)_Kyun tony..

_All boys start laughing madly…Daya looks at him with anger.._

Boy: Abby aye dhakta kye hai asa ghoor ghoor ka? Haan? Kab sa jaga mal kar betha hai..chal utth..huma bethna daa..hat bay.._he lightly hits him..._

_Daya stood up with anger towards them…_

Daya: hay…tameez sa baat karo..

Boy: Tameez…(_looks towards all, who starts laughing again) _kyu bay..(_comes in front of Daya )_tu mera baap lagta hai jo _his mouth completely shut due to hard slap from Daya.. All boys who were laughing madly stops laughing…Boy looks at back towards Daya and moves to hit him with.._

Boy (_anger): _tu na muja mara? Tu na muja mara kasa? Hath kasa uttya.. teri tu mein..

_Boy who was gud in built moves to hit Daya as well.. but Daya stops him by his hand and gave him one more hard punch..Seeing Daya in so much anger waiter came out to stop him..but till then A fight started..All boys comes forward to fight for their colleague..Daya was alone fighting with all which was without any strong reason…He got few hits badly on his mouth, arm and leg..His lips starts bleeding as well..But Boys were in bad condition..Daya really hits them badly…he really showed his anger on all of them.. Police came at the same moment due to call of manger of the club and moves forward to stop them all.. No one was ready to stop..but police really stops them all after few minutes.. Officer looks towards all and moves towards Daya first…_

Officer: Sir app? Yah sab?

Daya: laa ka jayo inna..ander dalo.. tameez sikyo inna baat karna ki acha sa…

_Officer moves towards all boys and looks at them angrily.._

Officer: kyun bae..bht garmi chari hai tum logon ko.. har do hafta bad issi bar sa pakrna ata hain tum sab ko..ameer baap ki aulad ho tu sab pa akar dikata ho…aur iss bar tu aik CID OFFICER par … (_All boys looks at Daya with shock)_

Officer (_to Daya): _Sir acha kiya app na jo inna sabak sikya..abi main skiyon ga inn ko acha sa sabak..inn ka maa baao ko bula kar.. (_to cops) _laa chlu sab ka sab ko… (_to Daya) _Sir app plz shant ho jayia…

_All moves out from there…but Daya was still in so much anger.. Music again started and all again involves in dancing, drinking and talking… but Daya was looking red due to anger and now due to injuries as well..he looks at the drink..still present there for him…_

**_""peena ka liya bara dil gurda chiya hota hai""_**

_He hits his hand hardly on table..._

**_ ""sach khata hain ka insan ko usski auqat sa uper nai darja dana chiya..""_**

**_""meri tu galtiyon ki aik lambi list hai..uss dost ko bagwan bana liya maine.. uss bagwan ki pooja nai ki maine(pointing upward)..lakien har pal uttay jagta uss dost ka bare mein socha..apna bare mein nai bas sirf usska liya he socha.. Ussa bhai ka darja diya..ussa apna gher mein he nahin..balka apna dil mein jaga dii… galat kiya na maine..bilkul galat…""_**

**_""Rona mat tum.. rona mat..kyun ka jo dosron ko ansoo data hain wo rona ka haq nai rakta.. apna ansoo apna ander sambal ka rako tum ..(rash but painfull tone) aur jeeyo uss dard ko akala..jis main muja chor kar apna rasta bana ka chala gaya ho tum Daya… jeeo uss dard main..""_**

**_""Gay… Gay smajta naa.. tab bhi..tab bhi main tuja nai chorta. tab bhi kabhi nai chorta main apna bhai ko Daya (tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes) kyun ka tu mera bahi hai (his voice breaks down) aur yahi aik baat mera liya bht ahem thi..(teary tone) kyun ka mera liya humara rishta bht pure tha.""_**

**_"""per tu yah sab nai smja… smja tu main bhi nai.. Smaj jata tu shayad tuj sa pehla main chor ka chala jata tuja…""_**

**_""par jo galti pehla nai sudhari abb sudharen gay hum… kyun ka ab tum he nai main bhi tera sath hoon tera iss fasla mein Daya …main bhi tera sath hoon…""_**

_He holds the glass and drank it in one Go…. Waiter was shocked to see him like this..Tears were continually falling down from his eyes..rolling down from his cheeks after hurting his injured face…Having so many wounds and bleeding too…He looks towards waiter with same teary plus angry tone and ask for another drink..waiter was shocked to see him like this.. this was not the same person for him who was sitting on this seat from the whole day..but after looking Daya into anger... he gaves him one more drink quietly…_

_Daya again looks towards the drink for few seconds and again drank it on go..And Ask for one more drink…He was again n again asking for more drinks..While waiter was serving him quietly..Either he was feeling really sad abt him after seeing his condition… _

_After so much time Finally Abhijeet reaches there.. And enters insdie the club..Which was full of crowd..Music and so many colorful lights….he looks around and then move forward and starts searching fo his heart.. After almost 10 mins he looks towards bar and moves forward and became shocked … he was looking totally stunned… _

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Thank you Guys for ur support and reviews and liking previous chapters.. So many u of Likes Rajat very much..i really want to see him on screen like this. his personality is something like this.. I m really missing him and Vivek in CID :(( he left CID but he will be part of my stories for sure.. he is one of my favorite actors and characters of CID..._

_So, How was this chapter? u likes Abhijeet tension? changes in him? And What abt Daya? So wait for the next chapter..which will be much more interesting than this... but for now don't forget to reviews...Zayada wait mat karwana..wink_

_ SH, sorry ..who is u? there is one name in my mind..bt don't knw u r the same person or not...so plz tel me who is u?_

_Take care guys and yap review fata Fat so that I can update Fata Fat... Take care..Hugs...Poonum_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: DuoDosti And Nitu this is ur bday Gift..Love u Guys...And everybody this chapter is also detected to my all readers..Love u all..._

_Now Enjoy!_

_..._

_Daya was laughing madly…with the same Guy who met before in that bar…_

Daya (_to person): _Tu sahi khata tha yar…dhak jab sa peeya (_laughing) _sara ghum choo mantar.. _And he starts laughing more… _maza aye gaya..haan…

Person (_laughing): _Bola tha naa tere ko.. pee ka tu dhak….dhak kasa kilhkila kar hans raha hai.. pehla kasa moun latka kar betha tha..

Daya (_laughing more): _aik goont ander aur sab bahr… sahi khata tha tu…dhak dhak muja sab do do nazer aye raha hai..tu bhi do...yah glass bhi do..._And he starts laughing more... Other person joins him too..._

Person (_laughing n singing): _Peeya gay tu jeeya gaa

Daya (_merges his voice): _milen gii kushyen haazar... kssi ka kye lata hain..apna maza lata hain..jaya yah duniya barh mein mera yaar... _And both starts laughing again..._

_Abhijeet was first stunned after seeing all this..He never ever saw Daya like this before.. He was drunk…Daya and Drunk..two different things for him.. He was so shocked after seeing So many wounds present on Daya's face…but Now..after seeing him laughing ..Don't know why but a smile came on his present..A smile of finding his younger brother… he slowly starts moving towards him.. A cute smile was present on his face..But with teary eyes.. After few seconds seeing his brother in such condition..his Tears starts falling down... he was shocked to see him like this but was happy that he found him finally...and he is fine..present in front of his eyes..that's meaning a lot for him at the moment..._

**_MIL GAYA WOH…JO CHURA KA…_**

**_MERI ANKHON SA NINDIYA LAA GAYA THA…._**

**_MIL GAYA WOH…JO CHURA KA…_**

**_MERI ANKHON SA NINDIYA LAA GAYA THA…._**

Person (_to Daya): _ Meri biwi gadar nikli…(_sad tone) _meri sari zindagii ki kami laa kar apna ashiq ka sath baag gai… meri beti zehni mariz ban gai…mera sab kuch khatm ho gaya.. malom hai (_looking at Daya) _bht pyar karta tha main uss saa..bht.. sara khandan ka khilaf jaa kar..maa baap chor ka uss sa shadi ki thi..per uss na wafa nai ki…(_tears falls down from his eyes)_per ghum iss baat ka nai ab ka wo chor ka chali gai..ghum tu iss baat ka hai ka abb bhi wo bulaya nahin boolti...gusa ata ha kud pa.. (_he laughs) _mera ko tu wo ghum bulya nai boolta..tuja kis baat ka ghum hai…jo pee raha hai..?

Daya (_laughs): _kyun ka maine kssi aur sa wafa nai ki… _(Abhijeet looks at him with love and teary eyes)_ maine apna eklota (_only) _rishta koh diya.. apna (_showing his hands) _he hathon saa..mera tu koi tha bhi nai...Bagwan sa humesha yahi poocha ka kyun? aur jo uss na diya.. ussa bht takleef di maine (_teary tone) _ussa bht rulaya..bht dukh diya..ussa jis na muja humesha bht kushi di..humesha mera liya itna kuch kiya ka jis ki ginti hi nai ho sakti..aur maine (_painful tone) _maine kye kiya? Sab kuch boola diya..janta bojta hua sab karta chala gaya…yah bhi socha nai ka uss pa kye guzra gii (_tears were rolling down from his eyes)_kuch bhi…maine tu kuch bhi nai socha..(_nodded his head as No)_ kuch bhi nai…

Person (_sad tone): _pher kye hua wo tuja chor ka chala gaya? (_Daya looks at him) _Sahi kiya.. tu naa bht galat kiya uss ka sath…

Daya (_strange tone): _Nai…(_person looks at him confusingly)_ maine usska sath itna kuch kiya per wo nai gaya.. uss na kaha muj sa..(_come close to person, and added in whispering tone) _per wo jaya ga nai… pata hai kyun? Kyun ka wo muja chor he nai sakta..kyun ka wo mera (_loud__ tone) _pyara sa bhara bhai hai.. teri mashoka jasi nai hai….

_Unexpectedly Abhijeet starts laughing.. after so so long he laughs..after how long he don't know…but this was really soothing for him after so long…_

**DOOR AIK GAON HAI…**

**WAHEN TENDI CHAYON HAI…**

**BEHTI NADIYA HAI….**

**JAANA HAI NADIYA KA PAAR….**

Daya (_added): _wo muj sa jitna bhi gusa ho..wo muja kabhi chor ka nai jaya ga.. wo abi bhi aya ga..zaror aya ga mera pas..dhakna...

Person: tu tun uss ka intazar kar raha hai?…

Daya (_sad n confuse tone): _Pata nai….

_Abhijeet was looking at him with cute smile and teary eyes..._

**KARA MERA INTAZAR…**

**MERA BICHRA YAAR….**

**MERAAA BICHRA YAAR…**

**KARA MERA INTAZAR…..**

**MERA BICHRA YAAR…..**

**MERAAA BICHRA YAAAAAARRRRRRR…..**

_Daya starts laughing again due to drink effects… he was really enjoying with that person..when he drinks one more time and Abhijeet moves towards him in hurry just to stop him… Daya was abt to fall down after loosing control on himself..when Abhijeet just holds him and save him…Daya looks at him with same teary eyes… _

Daya (_whispering): _Abhi….? _He rubs his eyes two to three times to see clear image of Abhijeet .which was little blury for him…_Abhi? (_smiles) _tum..tum..aye gaya?

**KARA MERA INTAZAR…**

**MERA BICHRA YAAR….**

**MERAAA BICHRA YAAR…**

_Person looks at him and laughs..._

Daya (_to Person): _Dhaka maine kaha tha na wo aya ga...mera Abhi aya ga..dhak wo aye gaya...

Person(_laughing): _yah bhi do do...

Daya: Haan..(_pointing towards Abhijeet) _yah bhi do do... _And he starts laughing madly wd that person after patting his hand wd that person hand..._

Abhijeet: Daya…tu na sharab pee hai?

_Daya starts laughing…Still Abhijeet holding him…_

Daya (_laughing): _Haan..Abhi..yah na… (_pointing towards empty glass)_ yah na..(_Shy) _bari..bari maza ki hai…_And he again starts laughing….while Abhijeet nodded his head as NO….like_

Abhijeet: hey Bagwaan…. (_bcz he was sensing coming danger..how will he handle Daya in such condition)_Daya yah tu na kye kiya? Kitna nasha char gaya hai tuja…chal chal utth…chalen…

Daya (_standing wd him)_: Kahan? _his steps were shaking..._

Abhijeet : Gher?

Daya: kis ka gher? Mera koi gher nai…

_Abhijeet looks at him sadly.. _

Abhijeet : Dayaaa… chalu mera sath… smaja

_Daya snached his hand from his hand…and makes a sad face.._

Daya (_cute face): _Nai… (_Abhijeet shocked) _main nai ayon ga.. kyun ayon? Tum na tu muja chor diya na?

_Abhijeet looks at him sadly and then murmurs.._

Abhijeet: Sharab pee li hai…par yah sab yaad hai…(_to Daya) _nai meri jaan asa kuch nai hai..tu chal mera sath..(_tries to grab him again..but Daya again moves back with)_

Daya: nai.. nai chalun gaa..kyun chalun tumara sath?

_Abhijeet looks at him..towards his angry cute face…and smiles with.._

Abhijeet (_pulling his cheeks): _kyun ka (_speaking with most loving tone) _tu mera choota sa pyara sa bhai hai…aur meri jaan hai.. mera sab kuch hai..(_Tone turning into teary tone)_ meri zindagii hai..meri zindagii ka aik ahem hisa hai.. (_Tears came in his eyes) _jo mera sath kuch bhi kar daa..kuch bhi kar laa..chaha meri jaan bhi laa lay naa..wo meri jaan he raha gaa..duniya ki koi takat ussa muj sa door nai kar sakti.. kabhi bhi nai..

_Daya who was hearing all this..Speak with most cute tone ever.._

Daya: mera cheeks tu choro Abhi… _Abhi laughs on this sweet complain or reply of Daya and left his cheeks and rubs his cheek with his smoothing hands..Daya was abt to fall down again..when Abhijeet again grabs him with…_

Abhijeet: Chal mera bhai.. ab koi aur sawal poocha tu..iss sa pehla chal mera sath.. _He supports Daya with his shoulder..after placing Daya's arm on his shoulder..and supporting him from his waist…he starts moving out from the bar..which was quite difficult for him to handle..but he was doing it…_

Daya(_to Person): _Bye Bye dost... (_saying bye wd his hands too)_

Person (_moving hands wd): _Bye Bye... (_he laughs )_

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Lo yah sharabi bhi ab Dost... _he nodded his head as No while he himself was smiling on this..._

_ he was looking towards Daya's face…whose head was moving here n there and his eyes were half closed.. So many times Abhijeet was abt to fall down due to Daya's weight. But he manages well… both came out from that bar…He was looking towards him and taking care of him really like A big and responsible brother…_

Abhijeet: Daya..soo mat jana mera bhai…warna mera liya bht muskil ho jaya gii…

_Daya opens his half closed eyes suddenly and looks at Abhijeet and starts laughing again.. which was so strange for Abhijeet..but he knows well that it's normal in such condition.. Daya starts running here and there after taking out himself from Abhijeet's grip..Abhijeet was trying to hold him..he was so shocked..But Daya was moving here and there..and at last he falls down on road side and he starts Vomting.. Abhijeet moves towards him in hurry and cames to know why Daya was running like this… He starts rubbing his hand on Daya's back with care.._

Abhijeet (_worried): _Daya? Dayaa? Tu teak hai..haan? Daya?

**RASTA WOHI JISPA CHALTA…..**

**SAYA WOHI DALTA DALTA….**

_After some moments Daya feels okay and looks at him back with.._

Daya (_laughs lightly): _haan…Abhi.. (_placing his hand on Abhijeet cheek wd teary eyes) _main teak hoon..

Abhijeet : Dayaa… tu na kyun pee sharab? (_he cleaned his mouth wd handkerchief) _

Daya (_crying slowly): _kyun ka muja uss shaks na bola tha ka iss sa sara dard bhool jata hai…aur insan jeena lag jata hai… tum tu pata haina Abhi …(_pointing to his heart) _yahen bht dard hota hai? Jab bht kuch bar jata hai…(_tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes) _

Abhijeet (_teary whisper): _buht…..

_Tears were rolling down from Daya's eyes.. still his hand was on Abhijeet's cheek and Abhijeet holding him by his arm..So much pure love and pain was present on Abhijeet's face and tears in his eyes.._

Daya (_teary tone): _maine tuma bht takleef dii haina Abhi…. Bht galat kiya na maine..bht tang kiya..bht pershan kiya.. (_starts crying) _main bht bura hoon Abhi..tum muja humesha mahf kar data ho.. humesha..par abb ki bar mat karna..muja saza dana (_Abhijeet nodded as no while he himself was crying silently) _muja kabhi mahf mat karna.. I deserve it….

**_DIL MAIN JO KUCH THA WOHI…._**

**_HONTHON PAA ANA LAGA..._**

Daya (_crying): _Par Abhi…main ..main bura tu nai hoon.. bas bura ban jata hoon…main bhi tum sa bht pyar karta hoon..(_Abhijeet really crying silently) _tuma pata hai muja…muja na nend bhi nai ati tumara bina…

**_CHATA HAI WOH BHI MUJ KO…._**

**_BAADAL MUJ KO BATANA LAGA…._**

Abhijeet : Muja bhi nend nai ati meri jaan..yah soch soch kar ka mera Daya .wo soya nai hoga..

Daya (_cutly): _Haan.. pher bhi tum nai aya..nai aya na muja lana..(_Abhijeet shocked) _malom bhi tha sab pher bhi nai aya.. kyun nai aya tum Abhi? Tuma malom haina main nai rah sakta tumara bina..(_Abhijeet nodded his head as yes)_ tum aik bar bulata tu main aye jata na…

_**KARA MERA INTAZAR...**_

_**MERA BICHRA YAAR...**_

_**MERA BICHRA YAAR...**_

_**KARA MERAA INTAZARR...**_

_**MERA BICHRA YAAR...**_

_**MERA BICHRA YAARRRR...**_

_Abhijeet smiles on this cute complain of Daya…_

Abhijeet (_cutly): _Sorry…

Daya (_like kid): _No…No..(_Nodded his head as No) _ kaan pakro apna…

_Abhijeet smiles and Holds his both ears... Daya smiles cutly and hugs his brother tightly and suddenly…Abhijeet hugs him too tightly with tears…he really needs this hug now..otherwise he may lose himself now… he hugs him more tightly than him and really cries silently… _

**_TUM SAA DIL KA RISHTA JURA…_**

**_PAL DO PAL MEIN MITTA NAHINNNN…_**

**_BANDHEN DILON KA TOOHTA NAHIN…._**

**_BANDHER DILON KA TOOHTA NAHIN….._**

_After few minutes, both sepreated from tha Hug..and Abhijeet holds Daya's face into his both hands..Removes his tears..._

**_TERA DIL KA MERA DIL SAA, RISHTA PURANA HAI…_**

**_INN ANKHON SAA, HAR ANSOO, MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…_**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…..?_**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…_**

Abhijeet: Daya… meri baat sun.(_Daya looks at him) _main tuja kabhi chor ka nai jayon gaa..tu jana bhi chya ga na tab bhi kabhi nai jayon ga..i promise..tuja muj par yakeen haina.. ? tu meri jaan hai…mera dil ki dharkan hai.. aur balan koi dil apni dharkan ka bina jee sakta hai…? Nai naa.. tuja darna ki koi zarorat nai hai..kssi sa bhi…kssi ki bhi baton par koi zarorat nai hai dehan dana ki.. mera liya sirf tu ahem hai aur koi bhi nai.. yah baat humesha yaad rakhna..humesha..aur ayenda asi koi harkat mat karna meri jaan.. muja pher sa mat toor dana…plz.. (_And he hugs him again tightly with tears)_

_Where Daya was saying nothing ..only enjoying his brother care and love..which he was missing since long… after few seconds he again starts laughing…and sometime Abhijeet laughs too due to Daya…He again helps Daya to stood up and after calling texi ask him to sat on it…But Daya again runs from there…And Abhijeet moves behind him in hurry..._

**_TERA DIL KA, MERA DIL SAA, RISHTA PURANA HAI…._**

**_INN ANKHON SAA HAR ANSOO, MUJH KO CHURANA HAI….._**

Abhijeet(_calling)_: Daya..Daya…tu kahan jaa raha hai?

_Daya moving fast..helping himself with walls…so that not to fall down …Abhijeet was following him in hurry…Daya moves and sat down on free vegetable cart…Abhijeet moves towards him and stops behind him.._

Abhijeet _ (breathing heavily): _Daya yah kye hai? Meri halat dhak aur tu enjoy kar raha hai?

Daya (_laughing n enjoying): _Abhi..Abhi… (_holding his arm) _tuma Salman khan aur Sanjay Dutt ki wo film yaad hai? (_rising his eye brow) _Krishma kapoor wali? (_he laughs Again) _uss main bara bhai apna chota bhai ko asa he laa kar jata haina iss pa..(_he starts singing wd) _Chal mera bhai…chal mera bhai…

_Abhijeet smiles on this cute demand of his younger n cute brother and replies him as…_

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Daya..main tere liya wo gana tu gaa sakta hoon..par wasa kar nai sakta..kyun ka uss movie main bara bhai tera jasa tha..aur chota mera jasa..aur yahen tu ulta hai.. (_he laughs) _yahen ager muja tuja asa laa kar jana para na tu..hum dono yahen rah jayen ga..balka shayad tuja muja laa kar jana para ga… _He laughs…_Abb chal utth..(_holding him by his arm) _utt jaa…Dayaaa…..mera pyara bhai haina? (_making cute sad face) _Meri baat mana ga na?

_Daya nodded as yes cutly…Abhijeet calls Texi driver..who helps Abhijeet for supporting Daya..and with the help of both Daya sat down in texi and Abhijeet beside him..And Their journey BACK TO THEIR HOME..SWEET HOME Is started…_

_Due to great jerk..Daya's head fell over Abhijeet's shoulder..who looks at him and places his hand over his face and smiles…_

Daya : Abhi… tuma aik baat batyon?

Abhijeet (_smiles on his cute voice): _haan batio…

Daya(_cutly): _main tum sa bht pyar karta hoon..sachi..aur tuma pata hai..tum muj sa utna pyar nai karta…

Abhijeet (_smiling): _acha…aur tuma yah kasa pata ka main tum sa utna pyar nai karta?

Daya: bas muja pata hai…ka main tum sa zyada pyar karta hoon.. _Suddenly he looks at him and ask with sleepy eyes… _Abhi main tumari goud mein sar rakh ka soa jayon?

_Abhijeet looks at him and smiles and nodded as yes..and Daya instantly falls his head on his lap…and grabs his legs tightly and closes his eyes while murmuring…_

Daya (_murmuring): _Abhi…i..miss u…

_Abhijeet moves his head close to him and tries to hear what Daya is saying… Daya was continually murmuring as.._

Daya: I miss u…miss u Abhi….

_Abhijeet hears it and smiles sadly…he move back his head and starts rubbing his finger into Daya's hairs..which is always soothing for Daya…Abhijeet kissed on his forehead and murmurs as.._

Abhijeet (_sadly): _I missed u too meri jaan… _And tear slips from his eyes and falls over Daya's face..Abhijeet feels this even in that darkness…he removes that tear after rubbing his hand over Daya's face…and again starts rubbing his fingers into Daya's hairs.. Daya holds his hand suddenly and after placing it under his head speaks as…_

Daya (_sleepy tone): _I love u Abhi…. Muja kabhi mat chor ka jana…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _I love u too meri jaan…aur main tuja kabhi chor ka nai jayon gaa..tu chaya ga tab bhi nai…_And he placed his other hand over his head… _

**_MAIN JO SATH TERA HOON…._**

**_PHER TUJHA HAI KASA GHUM?_**

**_DARD BANT LANGA HUMMMMMM…_**

**_SUNNNNNN..._**

**_SHAAM JAB DALHTI HAI, SUBHA MUSKURATI HAI…._**

**_KUSHBOYEN LOOTATI HAIIII…_**

**_SUNNNNNN…._**

_Texi driver who was looking all this from front mirror... smiles after seeing this.. he says as:_

Driver (_smiles): _ Chota bahi hai Sahab?

Abhijeet (_looks at him n smiles): _haan..mera chota sa pyara sa bhai hai…

Driver (_smiles): _mera bhi do do chota bhai hain..maa baap ka jana ka bad una maine he pala hai..dono bht pyara hain.. Lakien aik bht kareeb hai mera..bilkul asa he pyar bhi karta hai muja aur nakhara bhi dikhata hai….muja bhi un ka siwa kuch sojta nai..halan ka biwi hai...becha hain...par pher bhi un ki tarf dehan laga rahta hai ka una kissi cheez ki kami na mehsos ho...wo dukhi na hoon.. yah bhai hoti he asi cheez hain…_He smiles…_

_Abhijeet first smiles on his talk and then looks towards Daya and added sadly.._

Abhijeet: haan par yah dunyia..kabhi kabhi jeena nai dati..issi pyar ka khilaf kahra kar dati hai…

_Texi driver who was Sardar screams as.._

Driver (_excitedly): _Oh Jii Barh main jaya Duniya… sanu ki? Parwa karo tah sacha pyar di…tah Sacha RUB di.. baki kssi gal di nai…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _teak khata ho sardar jee..parwa karo tu sirf sacha pyar ki..kyun ka kssi bhi surat mein iss duniya mein Sacha pyar he nai milta… aur uper wala ki..jis na sab diya hai..baki uss duniya ki nai..jo humara jasa hain..balka kuch tu socha mein hum sa bht neecha…ka un ka aur humara koi jor he nahin….pher hum unn ki kyun parwa Karen jina humari parwa nahin...

Driver: Aho..jee Aho….sahi smjha ho…

_Abhijeet smiles And they reaches at Duo's house..Daya was in sleep now..With the help of Driver..Abhijeet shifted him into his room… And after saying Thanks to driver and giving him fairs..Closes the main door… he moves back to Daya's room…checks him and dials ACP's number.._

ACP(_in hurry)_: Hello Abhijeet? Kahan tha tum? Pora din sa aik bhi call nai kiya tum na? Daya mila kye?

_Abhijeet smiles on this...so much concern was present in that angry tone of ACP…he was enjoying this fathery full of concern tone.._

ACP (_worried tone)_: Kye hua Abhijeet? Tum kuch bolta kyun nai? Sab teak tu haina ?

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _ ..main teak hoon..aur Daya wo bhi teak hai…

ACP: Tu tum bol kyun nai raha tha? Daya kahan hai? Kye tum dono aik sath ho…?

_Abhijeet looks towards Daya and says.._

Abhijeet: Jee Sir..hum dono (_stress) _aik sath he hain….

ACP (_feeling revelive): _Acha.. Thanks God..acha meri baat karwyo uss saa…

Abhijeet (_tense bt mangae): _Sir wo…wo tu soa gaya hai…

ACP: Acha…chalu teak hai..tumara sath hai..yahi kafi hai mera liya tu..Acha Abhijeet yah batio tumari uss sa koi baat hui? Wo teak tu haina?

Abhijeet: haan bilkul teak hai App pershan mat hoon sir..aur humari baat bhi hui.. abb sab teak hai..aur main sab teak kar doon ga sir…App ab aram sa soa jayen..

ACP (_fake anger): _haan Aram sa soa jayen sir… nenden tu tum dono na sab ki haram kar rakhi hain..(_Abhijeet cutly smiles on this) _Abb soa jayen…soyen ga he..aur kye Karen ga ? abb sambalo aik dosra ko.. chalu rakhta hoon..take care aur haan

Abhijeet (_cutting him as): _main ussa pyar saa he deal karon gaa..usska bht khyal rakhon gaa..aur ussa sambal bhi loonga..okay sir?

ACP (_smiles): _not okay…uss ka sath sath tum apna bhi khyal rakho ga… now okay…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _sure sir..Good Night…

ACP (_loving tone)_: Yes tonite is the Good Night Abhijeet..take care beta..Bye

_And with this convo Abhijeet cuts the call with really happy face and moves back towards Daya who was lying on bed and looking very very cute…really sleeping like angry kid..Abhijeet smiles on this…He places his hand on Daya's forehead …._

**_IN PALKON MEIN KUSHIYON KAA, SAPNA SAJANA HAI…._**

**_IN PALKON MEIN KUSHIYON KAA, SAPNA SAJANA HAI…._**

**_TERA DIL KA, MERA DIL SAA RISHTA PURANA HAI…_**

**_INN ANKHON SAA , HAR ANSOO MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…_**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…._**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAIIIII…._**

Abhijeet (_pure concern): _tu ajj bhi bechon ka jasa he sota hai Daya..jab kabhi bhi gusa ho muj sa.. itna kuch galat kiya..pher bhi gusa aik he baat pa..ka maine kyun nai bulya..(_sadly) _haan main bula lata tuja Daya..chata tu aik thaper mar ka tuja seeda rasta par laa ata.. hath pakar ka...gala laga kar kab ka kar chukka hota main yah sab..per sach kahon..tu buht gusa aya muja tuj par.. tu apni jaan ka sath kheal gaya Daya..najana yah mental asylum wala idea aya kahan sa tuja?

_Daya who was changing his side in sleep murmurs as…_

Daya (_murmuring): _Newspaper sa..

_Abhijeet looks at him in shock..he was abt to slap him lightly…but stops and then smiles after seeing him sleeping like this…_

Abhijeet(_sadly)_: Tuja malom hai Daya..itna roz main tera he room mein aye kar soya.. (_he smiles) _nai muja dar nai lagta tha..per main tuja bht miss karta tha..aur tera iss room mein aye kar muja yah ahsas hota tha ka tu mera ass pass hai.. tu mera pas hai..kahen nai gaya..pher bhi main teak sa soa nai pata tha.. yah shayad sona nai chata tha…

_Daya was changing his sides continually..he was looking restless..Abhijeet was seeing him like this..he can understand that Daya is feeling not good bcz first time he is drunk and also due to these wounds present on his face… Abhijeet moves and came back with first add box…he cleaned his wounds were much dry now..and then applied cream on it with…_

Abhijeet (_worriedly): _Pata nai yah sab kasa kar liya iss na.. kssi sa larie jagra tu nai ho gaya iss ka ? (_he smiles wd) _hua bhi hoga tu woh bechara he ro raha honga iss waqt hath peer pakar kar..yah tu teak hai…

_ he starts pressing his forehead after laying beside him with his smooth hands.. After few mins Daya starts sleeping peacefully..A cute smile was present on his face…Abhijeet was looking at his face continually..he was feeling great sooth in him …. He was presseing Daya's head continually and when he himself fall in sleep..he don't know..whole night both slept peacefully without any fear but with sooth.. Sooth of getting back their pure relation…_

**_TERA DIL KA MERA DIL SAA…_**

**_RISHTA PURANA HAI…._**

**_INN ANKHON SA HAR ANSOO…_**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…._**

_Next Morning came on their way, Abhijeet opens his eyes and found him sleeping in same position.. he looks at Daya who was still sleeping peacefully..he remembers abt all and smiles..after giving a kiss on his younger brother forehead ..he stood up and moves towards his room..after freshing and changing ..he checks Daya again and then moves towards kitchen and starts making breakfast… _

_Here, Daya slowly starts coming back to senses from that deep sleep..he opens his eyes and after seeing something stood up with jerk…A painfull scream came out from his mounth unexpectedly…Abhijeet hears it and comes towards his room…where Daya sat on his bed and starts looking here and there and found himself in his room..in his own house..he was shocked..was trying to understand that how he is there..? looking so confused… Abhijeet enters and found him awaken…_

Abhijeet (_casually): _Daya…jag gaya tum…?

_Daya looks at him and another scream came out from his mouth…_

Daya (_shockingly): _Abhijeet tum?

Abhijeet (_moving towards him): _Haan main..main he honga naa..mera gher hai tu main tu yahen honga naa…

_Daya embarrassed so he lower down his gaze…he was so so confused abt his presence…after few seconds he looks towards him and asked in low tone..while pressing his head continually.._

Daya: wo ..main ..main yahen kasa?Ahhh ..mera sar…

_Abhijeet sat down on bed in front of him..Daya was more n more shocked after seeing Abhijeet behaving wd him like this…_

Abhijeet: Tuma yahen main laa aya…

Daya (_confused bt loud): _Tum ?

Abhijeet(_little angry tone)_: haan main.. aur kon laya ga tuma? Hai koi? (_Daya looks downward) _bas decision liya aur bag door para…iss sa tumara yah demag badal jata hai..duniya nai..wo wasa ki wasi he rahti hai..smjha.. (_calms down a bit) _sharab ka nasha main para tha tum wahen uss green club mein…ager main nai jata tu?

Daya (_shocked): _kye maine sharab pee? Aur main wahen kasa ponch gaya?

Abhijeet (_concern): _Daya? Tuma kuch bhi yaad nai kye?

_Daya nodded his head as Big No…. And Abhijeet makes the sad face…Daya looks at him confusingly… Abhijeet went outside and came back wd tablets and water glass and gave him as.._

Abhijeet: lo yah tablets laa lo..iss sa tumara dard kam ho jaya ga… _Daya looks at him confusingly and then took that tablets quietly…. _

Daya: Abhijeet…kye hua kal ?main tuma wahen kasa mila? Aur tum wahen kasa?

_Abhijeet thinks for few seconds and then sat beside him and console him as…_

Abhijeet: tuma dondta donta wahen pooncha main.(_sad tone)_tuma bht dant diya kal tu tumari fikar ho rai thi..(_Daya was looking downward)_ Raj na help ki meri.. (_Daya looks at him) _aur jab wahen main gaya tu tum sharab ka nasaha mein tha….

Daya (_scarly): _Aur pher?

_After seeing Daya scared face..Abhijeet unexpectedly smiles and replies him after rubbing his hairs as.._

Abhijeet (_smiling): _Aur pher yah mera bhai ka tu na uss nasha mein wo sab kah diya mujh saa..jo tu yun hosh mein kabhi nai khata…

_Daya looks at him with embarresemnt..tears came in his eyes… he looks at Abhijeet…_

Daya: Sab kuch?

Abhijeet (_sadly): _haan sab kuch…

_And with this Daya hugs him tightly suddenly…and starts crying loudly….Abhijeet too hugs him tightly and allows him to showed his pain..which is locked in him..Daya was crying loudly... really really heart broken.._

Daya (_crying): _I m sorry Abhi… I m so sorry… yar mera pas words he nahin hain apni galti ki mahfi mangna ka..per tumara dil tu bht bara haina… yar tum muja chor ka mat jana..main tu chala gaya tha..per main kabhi yah bardasht nai kar payon ga ka tum muja chor do..plz Abhi..plz yar mahf kar do..i m very sorry..yar wo… tumara dost..wo.. anty..wo sab log..yar main..i m very sorry yar..plz muja mahf kar do..tum muja mahf kar do ga naa? main buht dar gaya tha tumara wo sab khana ka bad...yaar tum kabhi wasa mat karna..plz ...Abhi tum muja chor ka mat jana... plz yar..main nai rah sakta..tuma muja chor ka tu nai jayo ga naa? (_Scarly) _Abhi?

_Abhijeet pulls him back..cupped his face in his hands and after removing his tears..speak as.._

Abhijeet: bas Daya..bas.. buht ho gaya rona dona..aga he sar main dard haina tera…

Daya (_teary tone): _Abhijeet…humara rishta

Abhijeet (_cutting him): _Saf ho gaya Daya.. (_Daya looks at him shockingly) _jasa barish main dhul kar har cheez saf ho jati haina….bilkul clear.. wasa he humara rishta bhi yah sab dard takleef jhel ka bilkul clear ho gya hai.. Sahi meanings humara rishta ka abi tu smaj ayen hain huma..(_tears falls down from Daya's eyes) _aik dosra ki Importance..need..feel..yah sab ab hi tu smjh ayi haina huma… sab sa bar ka aik baat ka hum aik dorsra ka bina adhore hain..nai rah sakta aik dosra ka sath… humara sath hona mein he humari takat hai.. humari pehchan hai.. (_he smiles) _Abhi Daya ki pehchan…yaad hai ACP sir kye khata hain?(_he added wd smile)_ mera do Bazo meri takat hain? hum sirf ACP sir ki he takat nahin hain..balka aik dosra ki bhi takat hain..

Daya (_teary tone): _Boss tum na muja mahf kar diya iss ka matlab?

_Abhijeet hugs him with…_

Abhijeet (_teary tone)_: tuja itni saza daa chukka hoon apna dil par pather rak kar..ab aur tuja apna sa juda nai kar sakta main… tuja mahf nai karon ga tu..kud ko kasa mahf karon ga main? Iss takleef main aur kud ko nai jala sakta main..

Daya: Abhi..i m very sorry..maine buht galat kiya..

Abhijeet (_still in hug): _haan..aur ayenda asa nahi karna…warna

Daya (_scared): _warna kye?

Abhijeet: warna yah ka (_separates him from that hug) _main ACP sir ko bata don ga ka tum na (_whispering) _sharab pee thi…aur sirf yahi nai ..yah bhi ka tum na sharb ka nasha mein larie bhi ki kssi sa (_pointing towards his facial wounds) _

_Daya shocked ..he looks himself in mirror and became more shocked… _

Daya (_screams): _oh My God..kye sach main? (_he looks at back towards Abhijeet who was smiling at him) _par tuma kasa pata ka sharab ka nasha main hi larie hui? Pehla bhi tu ho sakti hai?

Abhijeet (_amazed tone): _haan ho tu sakti hai…wasa bhi jitna gusa chara tha tuma..kssi ki bhi shamat aya sakti thi..shukar hai main bech gaya.. _Daya embarresed.. he looks at Abhijeet and found him smiling and happy… he feels great sooth in his heart which was full wd so much pain bcz of him only..._

Daya (_naughty): _wasa tuma kasa pata ka larie hi hui kssi sa? (_Abhijeet looks at him questionly) _ho sakta hai tum na mara ho… gusa tu tuma bhi buht tha muj par..

Abhijeet (_looking shocked): _kye? tuma lagta hai ka main tuma asa mar sakta hoon..?

Daya (_starts rubbing his hand on his cheek): _mara tu tha…

_Abhijeet smiles after seeing cute face of Daya…._

Abhijeet: abhi tu aur marna chiya tha… (_Daya again moves his head downward) _Acha chalu abi utth jayo aur fresh ho jayo. Nashta ready hai..pher doctor ka pas bhi jana hai…

Daya: wo kyun?

Abhijeet: Pata nai ACP sir ka call aya tha abi thori dar pehla..wo kah raha tha ka Doctor na kaha hai ka reports aye gai hain..tuma kuch nai hua par medicines wo tuma check karna ka bad he dan ga..

Daya (_relieving): _Thanks God..muja tu laga kuch gar bar ho jaya gii zaroor…

_He looks at Abhijeet..who was seeing him angrly from corner of his eyes..and changes in a bit as.._

Daya: wo ..wo.. main change kar ka ata hoon.. ..bht bhook lagi hai.. _He stood up and directly went into the washroom…Abhijeet nodded his head in No and then moves outside.._

_After taking shower and changing Daya moves towards dinning table..where Abhijeet served him break fast..Tears were coming in his eyes again n again.. but he was removing it before Abhijeet noticed it..he was looking really embarress bcz of all what he did…after seeing Abhijeet love towards him he was not be able to control his tears.. he was missing him badly and today he got him back unexpectedly..this was so so shocking and relieving as well for him at the same moment..what he can never say in his consciousness …he said all that to his big brother in sub consuousness.. but at least he said.. that's was so important.. today everything was clear again between them..when they did not says so manythings to each other..bcz sometime words doesn't make such importance .. how much Feel stays there.. Today they are on such level when they can easily understand each other unspoken words..the silence between them.. they can understand that NEED of any person is more n more important then blood relations.. they can FEEL that they are NEED of each other..anyone can neglect anything..but not such realtiy of their lives…_

_Abhijeet places his hand on Daya's shoulder..Daya with jerk looks at him and realized..he instantly removes his tears from his eyes…_

Abhijeet: Dayaaa? Tum teak ho?

Daya: haan haan boss.. I m fine..wo..wo (_looking here n there) _newspaper kahan hai boss?

_Abhijeet really knows what Daya is trying to do..he also don't want to discuss all that stuff again n again.. it's enough for him that his Daya is with him..and he knows well that this is all abt Daya as well…he replies him as.._

Abhijeet: wo ajj sa nai aya ga… maine newspaper wala ko mana kar diya hai..

Daya (_looks at him shockingly): _wo kyun?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _kyun ka newspaper par ka (_stress) _logon ko taran taran ka ulta seeda khyal ata hain…

_Daya embarresed..while Abhijeet smiles scertly… Daya instantly starts taking breakfast..Abhijeet controls but he burst into laughter..he patted on his back with.._

Abhijeet: Daya tu bhi naa….

Daya (_smiles n looks him back): _Daya tu bhi kye? (_naughtly) _kye boss…

_Abhijeet comes towards him and speak after cupping his face into his hands…_

Abhijeet (_serious): _Meri jaan hai…

_Tears came in Daya's eyes…he stood up and after hugging Abhijeet..whoes eyes filled with tears too says as.._

Daya: Aur boss tum na..tum na meri zindagii ho…main tumara bina jee nai sakta…

Abhijeet (_hugging him): _Main janta hoon Daya..aur tum nahin..hum..hum nai jee sakta aik dosra bina abb..aur yah baat kabhi mat boolna..chaya koi kuch bhi kaha..

Daya: I promise boss…main kabhi ksi ki baton par dehan nai doon ga..humara rishta pavitar hai.. ager dosron ki nazren gandi hain tu hum kye Karen?

Abhijeet: exactly… chalu abi nashta kar ka niklen…

_Bothe sepreated from that hug and after removing tears from their eyes again sarted their breakfast..After few moments Daya again asked naughtly…_

Daya : wasa boss…(_Abhijeet looks at him) _tum na bola..Daya Tu bhi… yah bhi ka kye matlab hua…main bhi jaan hoon..(_winks) _Aur kon jaan hai… Ta..tarika jee..

Abhijeet (_shy look): _Daya…nashta kar chup chap… _And Daya starts laughing… After few seconds Abhijeet looks at him and says…_

Abhijeet: Daya wo.. wo..maine ..maine Tarika ko purpose kar diya…

Daya: kye? (_Shockingly) _yah kab hua? (_excited) _Aur uss na kye kaha pher?

Abhijeet (_casually): _kye khana tha.. haan bol di…

_Daya stood up and hugs him tightly with…_

Daya: boss I m so so happy..so happy… Dil kush kar diya tum na tu….

_Abhijeet who was still sitting on dinning chair, tries to hug him ..but starts coughing bcz bite struck in his throat….Daya instantly left him and gave him water with…_

Daya (_tense): _sorry sorry boss..lo pani peeyo…(_Abhijeet drinks two sips) Daya starts rubbing his back…_

Abhijeet: Aby marwaya ga kye…

_After seeing Abhijeet fine..Daya sat down on his chair and replies him naughtly…._

Daya: Kye baat karta ho boss…abi tu tuma (_winks) _gorhi charna hai.. Tarika ko lana jana hai…asa kasa …haan…

_Abhijeet stood up with shy look ..but before he can hit Daya…Daya starts running and laughing..Abhijeet running behind him too and laughing as well with.._

Abhijeet (_laughing): _Daya ka becha….

Daya (_trying to save himself): _Boss..kye kar raha ho…

_Abhijeet grabs Sofa cushon in his hand and starts beating Daya… Daya was happily enjoying this..soon Daya too grabs another cushon and starts fighting with Abhijeet and laughing madly… Duo house were filled with voice of magical laugh once again…_

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_Kye Guys Fata Fat Review he nai kiya sab na..tu main kasa fata fat update karti...but still jaldi update kar rai hoon... Kye guys iss bar reviews ka mamla mein bht sad kiya ...Story likhna ka maza he nai aya..:(_

_Anyways, one of the Guest asked me that DS and this is same kinda stuff..Then I want to explain that in DS Abhijeet by luck reached at the moment and he saved Daya..otherwise he was coming back to home to settle everything. And DS was mixture of so many incidents.. sometimes by luck and sometimes due to their own mistakes.. it was special story.. I can write so many stories on all those incidents but I make the one master piece.. And abt this story then I already revealed that Abhijeet was intentionally doing it... he want to punish want to make him realize the effects or true meanings of all those what he did.. And Abt Daya's health issue..i did not rise it at big level that Abhijeet forget everything and be back at Daya..but yah he can't continue his punishment. Which was intentional act only...he is not such type of person..so I kept in my mind his personality while writing this...I really tries to Clear that Daya n Abhijeet aik dosra ki NEED ko smjen..FEEL karen..aur uss base par he wapis payen aik dosra ko..That was concept of this story..and i ended it on that point only... I explained Daya's health issue bcz if I neglect it...it can be a loophole..Asi medicines lana ka bad Side effects na 's not possible.. otherwise Abhijeet ko Daya ko mahf tu karna he tha..after giving him sufficient punishment.. wink.. bcz he was doing everything intentionally to make him realize only what he was feeling.. I did not mind dear..I got ur point but Frankly speaking I always tries to write on something different.. but readers like SUSPENSEFUL n EMOTIONAL Stuff by my side so I m helpless...And Thank you so much for ur review.. Hugs.. _

_Thanks Guys for ur support till now...and this is the End of Saath Choote Naa Tera..Hopefully u enjoyed it and found it gud as well..No I m sure u enjoyed it :D :D :D hahaha..It's time to say Thanks to all those who supported me till now..._

_ I m very very much Thankful to regular reviewers who likes my work..waits for updates..and was always there to support me.._

_Naina, What to say to u dear..iss sa bara aur kye complement ho sakta hai mera liya? muja award nai chiya..app na bola iss sa bara award aur kye mil sakta ha.. Thanks dear for ur support and for each n every review... Love u so so much.. Hugs...hope yah last chapter pasand aya hoga.. and yah u know me very well... Last chapter ho aur Duo pa naa ho..asa meri story mein kasa ho sakta hai..wink wink.. I m happy to know ka humara khyal bht milta hain.. lovely..and once agin Thanks dear...A tight hug for u...love u...:D :D :D_

_DuoDosti, I hope app ko meri yah koshish bhi achi lagi hogi... Iss story main mein 50 to 60 percent he da saki...sometimes wo bhi nai.. what to do..? aik tu reason achanka sa change kiya..aur dosra reviews na bht tang kiya.. log reviews nai kar raha tha tu I feel really sad and dishearten this time.. But pher bhi bht koshish ki ka App jasa chahna walon ka liya jitna acha likh sakhon likh payon... I hope app ko disappoint na kiya ho zyada.. Apna bht khyal rakiya ga.. my best wishes and prays are with u..and Thank you so so much for ur continues supports and reviews... thanks.. Love u so much.. Hugs... _

_Duomylife, Kye kahon app ka bare mein jee...blackmailer...hahaha yah chala ga? Sach mein kuch hai nahin kahna ko.. Kitna Thanks Bolon...kitna shukriya ada karon..kam hai.. Just want to say Thanks for being wd me always.. Love u dear for this... hope yah last chap acha laga hoga? kasa laga sharabi Daya? scenes acha tha? maza aya? and now happy? Hopefully..take care buddy... and thanks so much for each n every review..love u...Hugs..._

_Raveena , Thank you dear for liking my work and for ur continues support.. hope yah chap bhi acha laga ho...thanks once agin.. Take care _

_Shilpam. Thanks buddy for being wd me and yap don't forget to tell me how was Duo in this chap? wink...liked it? thanks buddy..._

_Duo-MRF...Thanks for liking my work and supporting me buddy..Hugs..Love u _

_krittika. Thanks buddy for supporting me so much and giving me so many nice reviews..app na bht support kiya hai apna reviews sa..encourage kiya hai..thanks a lot...Love u ..A tight hugs to u... _

_Nitu. One of those persons jis ka review ka humesha intazar rahta hai...hope meri yah Story bhi achi lagi hogi... And what abt this last chapter ? pasand aya Duo? Thank you so so much my dear buddy..mera sath dana ka liya..encourage karna ka liya and for ur support..Love u... Hugs _

_subhsreasaha, App ka review ka humsea basabri sa intazar rahta hai muja... Thank you for everything.. love u..Hugs _

_Jyoti,app ki kye tareef karon mein? sach mein ab tak ka pyar ka liya bht bht shukriya.. thanks for being wd me for always.. love u buddy.. Hugs_

_CIDlovers, Hops duo dose pasand ayi hogi? Thanks for being wd me..Love u ..Hugs _

_Sneha, Thanks for being wd me and for ur reviews...hugs _

_Diya and r n r, Thanks to u guys..hope last chap bhi pasand aya hoga..Love u...Hugs _

_Sheenam, Thanks buddy for being wd me for so long..and for liking my work and for appreciating me..Love u..Hugs.._

_kia-mehra, Thanks buddy and hope u will like this last chap as well...hugs.._

_Duoangel95,shilpa,D, GD,guddia,abhijita,miss earth Srishti,guest, Kanchi,The dark drummer,gopirathna,Raj-fan,aashish,Palak96, ,zoya,Dayaabhirika lover,mini,ginni,bint-e-abid, and so many Guest... Thank you so so much guys... app logon ka support ka..Love u all... Hugs.. _

_Sorry ager kssi ka name miss kar diya tu.. But I really want to say a Big Thank you to each n every person who read this story or reviewed one time even... sorry to all those jin ki expectations par pori nai utar payi...and yap sorry ager meri tarf sa kuch bhi bura laga ho yah app ko hurt kiya ho..it was nothing intentionally.. and Once again Thanks to all my readers... :D :D :D_

_So, it's time to say BYE BYE to me and to this story Sath Choote Na Tera... Don't forget to review one last time..Must tell me how was this chapter? kye sab sa zyada acha laga? and also tell me abt whole story..thora lamba review dana para..wink..but plz review karna..muja intazar raha ga..silent reader plz speak one last time... _

_Take care Guys..apna bht khyal rakhna..aur kush rahna aur dosron ko bhi kush rakhna.. Love u all..will miss u..take care Bye.. urs Poonum _


	21. Chapter 21

_Daya and Abhijeet went to hospital for check up… Doctor Ranjeet was not present there..so Receptionist asked them to wait for sometime..So both sat in waiting room…Half an hour they spend with casual talking and much in tv watching..where india vs South Africa match were going on..Abhijeet was continually noticing that Daya is not taking any interest in match but he is much restless…he was looking at him again n again and in response only receiving a small smile from Daya… Daya again moves and asked abt the Doctor and again back for few mins he went outside wd…_

Daya (_to Abhijeet): _Abhijeet main zara ata hoon…

Abhijeet (_grabing his hand): _Kahan jaa raha ho Daya? Doctor kssi bhi time ata he hon ga…

Daya: wo main zara bahr Garden mein ja raha hoon..tum ho na aye gaya tu inform kar dana …_He said so and left from there…where Abhijeet was looking at him going like this..He moves his head in disappointment.. and moves behind him…He saw him walking here and there in Garden area, where he was looking restless…Abhijeet went close to him and calls him…_

Abhijeet (_meaningful ton): _Daya ?

_Daya looks at him and then looks into his eyes and moves towards him instantly, and speak in worried tone after holding his both hands in his hands as.._

Daya (_in tension): _Boss.. muj sa bht bari galti ho gai hai…smaj nai ata tuma kasa batyon? I know tum bht gusa hoga muj par..yar..main …main pagal ho gaya tha sach mein.. maine wo medicines..yar tuma nai malom Doctor na asa he nai bulya..zaror kuch garbar hogi..(_Abhijeet's expressions changed) _wo na..yar tuma nai malom maine kai bar behosh..(_not looking at Abhijeet anymore) _muja vomiting bhi..(_added in more tense tone)_aur shayad kuch aur bhi ho raha hai mera sath..pata nai kye…but I can feel it…(_little irritate)_something is wrong with me..

_Abhijeet was only hearing what Daya is saying with little tense expressions..But after hearing Daya he removes his one hand form his grip and places his hand on his shoulder and tries to console him as…_

Abhijeet (_concern): _Daya…idher dhak meri tarf…(_Daya looks at him, while still Abhijeet one hand was in his hands)_ Tuja kuch nai hua..Smja (_pressing his hand) _aur na main hona donga… Muja sab pata hai tera sath kye kye hua..(_Daya shocked) _main bakaber nai hon kssi bhi cheez sa…aur meri aik baat humesha yaad rakhna (_placing his hand on Daya's cheek) _jab tak main hoon..tuja kuch nai ho sakta..Kuch Galat nai ho raha tera sath mera bhai…aur ager kuch tha bhi..tu ab Nothing is wrong with u… main kuch worng hona nai donga.. Tum bht stress lata raha ho..khana peena bhi band..aur medicines bhi tu lien thin na tum na.. tu yah sab hona tu normal tha…lakien ab sab teak hai..

Daya: boss tum muj sa naraz nai ho iss ka matlab?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Tera yah BOSS sunana ka bad naraz rah sakta hon balan? (_Daya embarrassed) _Acha abi chal ander Doctor aye gaya ho ga… aur sun pershan hona ki zarorat nai hai…aur na yah moun pula kar muj sa bagna ki zarorat hai..main nai dantna wala tuja ab…

_Daya looks at him with teary gaze and Hugs him wd…_

Daya (_teary tone): _Thank You Boss… tuma pata hai..muja bht dar lag raha tha.. aur wo..i m very sorry Abhi…. Tum muja mahf kar bhi do ga na tab bhi main apni nazron sa shayad uper nai utth payon ga kabhi…sab kye sochta honga mera bara mein yar..wo sab..

_Abhijeet sepreat him from that Hug wd and hold him by his both hands…_

Abhijeet (_to Daya): _Daya..wo sab yah koi bhi kuch nai sochta tere bara mein… smja…tu bas kud bht sochta hai inn sab cheezon ka bare mein..kye kssi na bhi kuch kaha tuj sa? Haan bol? (_Daya nodded as No) _tu pher tuja asa khyal kyun aya? Aur Yar plz ab bas kar da yun kud ko takleef dana..bina kssi baat ka apna app ko bht takleef da chukka hai tu Daya… apna nahin tu kam sa kam mera he khyal kar..main nai dhak sakta tuja asa kssi takleef mein…

Daya (_looks at him wd sad face): _Abhi I m sorry

Abhijeet (_cutting): _Acha Ab bas kar..yah sorry bolna..bht ho gaya sorry…aur chal ander…

_Both went inside where Doctor was waiting for them..After checking Daya..He asked for some more Tests… Daya again worried and Abhijeet says Yes to Doctor…_

Doctor: gabriya mat, itni bari baat nai hai..aur wasa bhi its just a formality ..kuch nai hoga…

_Both spend few more hours there for test reports.. and Then again met with Doctor..where Daya was looking very irritate wd whole procedure…And Abhijeet was really amazed with his patient…_

Doctor (_looking happy): _Well Darna ki koi baat nai hai (_looking at Daya) _app itna gabrya hua kyun hain? Relax ho jayia..bas aik issi cheez ki zarorat hai app koi issue nai hai app ka sath (_A smile appears on Daya's face) _jee bilkul..(_looking at Abhijeet) _Aur app ko bhi abb darna ki zarorat nai hai (_Abhijeet nodded wd relaxment) _main kuch medicines da raha hoon..Aik week tak issa lana hai proper diet ka sath..aur no chute…

Abhijeet: App fikar mat Karen Doctor..Medicines mein koi chute nai hogi…

Doctor: Yah honi bhi nai chiya..aik week bad check up Karen ga..ager zarort hui tu medicine continue Karen ga… baki kush rahen aur relax bhi..tension mat lan plz..he will be absolutely fine then…

_Both says Thanks to Doctor and left after shaking hand with him.. Daya instantly moves outside from the hospital bcz he was really irritated now…where Abhijeet moves towards medical shop to buy medicines and also he informs to ACP abt Daya..and after taking medicines..he moves back in quills where Daya was sitting with irritated mood…he looks at Abhijeet and his smilng face…_

Daya: Kye? kye dhak raha ho asa muskurata hua? (_Abhijeet smiles more on his irritated tone) _Asa bethna para na hospital mein tu pata chala..

Abhijeet (_still smiling): _Tu main bhi tu tha wahen tumara sath…

Daya (_more irritated): _Abhi tum na

Abhijeet (_cutting wd laugh): _Acha Acha.. bas abi chal tu raha hain mera bhai..aur ab tu kush ho jaa.. abi tu yakeen aye gaya na ka sab teak hai?

_Daya feels relax and smiles on this…. Where Abhijeet initiated quills.._

Daya: Haan yar..tuma nai malom ander sa main bht dara hua tha..ka pata nai Doctor kye bolen gay.. tum na itna kuch smajya bhi par main tu dara hua tha tab tak jab tak wo reports dhak kar doctor bola nai ka sab teak hai…

_Abhijeet smiles where he remembers what Doctor said abt Daya before and abt his condition…A Sad expressions appears on his face..But he instantly composed himself and starts smiling again after seeing Daya Happy and relaxed now..And with this they reached into the Bureau…_

_All looks at them and feels happy..but did not shows anything..Daya looks everybody in amazement and then looks towards Abhijeet…who smiles and enters as…_

Abhijeet (_to All): _Bhae Sab ko yun moun latkana ki zarorat nai hai, Bol lo.(_naughty)_ bol lo ka App dono ko aik sath dhak kar bht acha lag raha hai sir…

_All looks at him and unintentionally starts smiling…Rajat moves forward first…_

Rajat: Sir app dono ko dhak kar tu, par app ko hansta muskurata yun dhak kar bht acha lag raha hai sir…

Daya: Matalb? Huma sath dhak kar acha nai lag raha kye?

_ACP came out from his cabin with smily face and reply him as…_

ACP: Kyun nai bae kyun nai..acha laga ga..par ya tu tum dono ka roz ka he hai ab..Haina?

_Duo embarrassed after hearing this.. And all really enjoys there shy smile…_

Abhijeet: Sir wo..wo..i m..sorry sir..wo..app sab ko humari waja sa kitna sahna para sir..

Salunkha (_entering wd): _Na bae na…Iss bar no Sorry… (_All looks at him) _bae ACP iss bar tu ina saza milni chiya… (_Duo shocked) _yah koi tareeka hai balan? Becha bhi asa tu larta jagrta nai…

ACP: kah tu tun sahi raha hai Salunkha, soch tu main bhi yahi raha tha kab sa.. bas inn dono ka sahi hona ka intazar kar raha tha..saza tu ina ab ki bar mil kar he raha gii..

Daya (_scared tone): _haan sir app teak kah raha ho..saza tu milni he chiya.. lakien muja..Abhijeet ka koi kasoor nai…

Abhijeet: nai sir..Daya ko tu main pehla he kafi saza da chukka hoon..app ko jo saza dani hai wo muja dijiya sir..app jo bolo ga wo main karon ga..

ACP (_straight): _Abhijeet tum aur Daya apna gher main aik sath nahin raho ga…

_DUO shocked after hearing this… Abhijeet looks at him …_

Abhijeet: Sir yah app kye bol raha ho? Yah saza…sir app

ACP (_cutting wd): _yahi tum dono ki saza ha Abhijeet.. aur tum he na kaha na jo main bolon ga wo tum karo ga? Tu abi chup chap mano meri baat.. aur abi koi behas nahin..

_He moves inside the cabin and then back with one envelop…giving to Abhijeet as_

Abhijeet (_sad tone): _sir yah kye hai?

ACP: tumara new gher ka address… _Abhijeet looks at him in shock..where Daya left the bureau in a minute…_

_After few mins, Abhijeet comes outside the bureau and looks towards Daya who was standing in one corner..Abhijeet went near to him…Daya feels his presence and initiated without looking at him back as_

Daya: yah sab meri waja sa hua naa…

Abhijeet(_meaningful tone)_: Haan..sab tumari waja sa…

Daya: Sir ko asa nai karna chiya tha.. akher wo asa kar kasa sakta hain..Mana ka hum jagrta hain..per una smjna chiya tha naa ka hum aik dosra ka bina nai rah sakta boss..

Abhijeet: yah tu huma bhi smajna chiya tha na Daya yah sab karna sa pehla..abi tu Saza mil chuki hai huma…

Daya (_looks at him): _Boss tum yah kye bola jaa raha ho.. tum ACP sir ki side laa raha ho? _Daya was crying, Abhijeet looks at his face and realized _

Abhijeet: Arrey Arrey Daya..tu..tu ro raha hai..pagal… _removing his tears…Daya jerks his hands away with.._

Daya: choro boss..tuma kye…

Abhijeet: yaar..aik bar dhak tu iss envelope mein kye hai?

Daya (_looks at him angrly): _kyun? Tuma rahna ka liya Bangle mil gaya hai kye? jo itna sakoon sa dhika raha ho muja?

Abhijeet: mil bhi jata na tu tuja chor kar na jata mein..(_he smiles n added) _par yahen tu zaror jayon ga mein Daya..

_Daya looks at him confusingly and then towards envelope..After taking it into his hands he checks it and became shocked…_

Daya (_removing his tears): _Yah yah kye boss?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _jee haan..wo sab huma bewakoof bana raha tha.. ACP sir na tuma aur muja chute dii hai goomna jana ka liya..Hum Goa jaa raha hain bewakoof..issi liya aik sath apna gher nai rah sakta _And he laughs…Soon so many laughs merges in his laughing sound..Duo looks behind where team were present there and laughing…_

Salunkha: kyun bae kasa laga humara surprise?

Abhijeet: kye sir..app na tu mera Daya ko rula he diya….

ACP: itna sa pershan kiya tu bura laga..aur jo tum dono karta ho usska kye? ab smaj ayi ka kasa lagta hai?

_Abhijeet comes towards him and speak after grabing his ears as.._

Abhijeet (_innocent tone): _Sir abb ty mahf kar bhi dijyia naa..(_puppy eyes) _Plz…

_ACP trying to grab his ear..Abhijeet left his ear and ACP twist it little tighly..Scream came out from Abhijeet's mouth..All giggles on this…_

ACP: Asa pakrta hain apna kaan… _Abhijeet smiles… _Aur haan yaad rakhna (_looking at Daya) _ager mera beta ko pershan kiya aur usska acha sa khyal na raka tu dhakana kasa kaan pakrna sikhata hoon main tuma..khaberdar jo mera chota beta ko zara bhi danta tum na…

_Unexpectedly, Daya starts laughing… All looks at him and feels a great sooth in their heart..after so many days they hears such laugh…ACP moves towards him and after patting on Daya's cheek says as.._

ACP: malom hai tumari iss hansi ko kitna miss kiya hum sab na… _Daya feels shy.. _Asa he hansta raha karo..bht acha lagta ho.._Daya smiles.. _Aur khaberdar jo kssi ki ulti seedi baat par dehan diya tu..iss bar tu mahf kar raha hoon tuma..ayenda nai karon ga…

Daya: nai sir..i promise ayenda asa kabhi nai hoga..

Salunkha (_moving towards him): _Aur aik baat aur Daya.. Dehan dana hai tuma (_Daya looking confuse) _aur sirf uss insane (_pointing towards Abhijeet) _ki kahi hoyi har baat par.. usski feelings par..uss ka jazbat par..usski soch par..karna hai tu wo jis sa wo kush ho Dukhi nahin.. ussa sakoon mila tum sa..Dukh nahin.. jo tum usska liya ho wo usa batana ki zarorat nahin..lakin yah ahsas uska sath hona chiya har pal.. tuma teak dhak kar, kush dhak kar..apna sath dhak kar ussa kushi milti hai Daya..yun toota hua..udas chehra dhak kar nai..Smja…Wo tumara bara bhai hai.. usski kahi baat tumara liya sab sa ahem tu honi hi chiya..par tuma usski izzat bhi karni chiya.. usski har baat ki, ahsas ki , jazbat ki kadar aur izzat kar ka…

_Daya nodded as Yes with teary eyes…Where all removes tears from their eyes and smiles… Abhijeet looks towards all and feels that environment little soggy.. so changes the environment a bit as_

Abhijeet (_naughty): _Wah bae..yah suraj ajj kahan sa nikla hai? (_to Daya) _kye khyal hai Daya? Salunkha sir meri he tareef kar raha haina?

_All smiles on this..where Salunkha looks at Abhijeet and replies him as.._

Salunkha (_naughty): _Bae log kuch bhi smaj lan tu hum kye Karen? (_to ACP) _haina bhai? Main tu Daya ko iss liya smja raha tha ka bechara roz dant want na khata peera kha mukha mein…

Abhijeet (_shocked to hear that): _kye ? Kha Mukha? Yani app ka kahana ka matlab hai ka mein bina kssi reason ussa danta rahta hoon?

Salunkha (_naughty): _Aksar logon ka moun sa sachi baat nikal he jati hai ACP…Haina?

_Abhijeet more irritated…While all really enjoying this…Abhijeet was abt to gave him another reply..when Daya stops him after placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder as.._

Daya: kye boss..abb choro bhi naa...Achi khasi tareef ho he gayi thi tumari.. tu tuma bhi hazum nai hui..

_All starts laughing at this..Abhijeet looks at Daya with angry gaze and then merges his laugh with him…Tarika came there at the same moment wd.._

Tarika (_smiling): _Kye ho raha hai? Sab itna hans kyun raha hain?

Daya (_loudly n unexpectedly): _lo Bhabi jee aye gayen…

_Tarika Mouth open. While all Others looks at him in shock..Abhijeet looks at angrily and give him light punch…Daya realized so changes as…_

Daya: Wo..wooo (_looking towards all) _mera matlab..Bhai…jee… (_All confused, while Tarika smiles) _Abhijeet.. Abhijeet ko Bhai bula raha hoon..Wo Salunkha sir na kaha na ka muja (_naughty) _Abhijeet ko izzat dana chiya..wo mera bara bhai jo hai… tu..tu..bas ..wo.. main tu bas….asa he.. ..(_looks at Abhijeet) _okay boss?

_All really burst out into great laughter and ACP patted on Daya's back with.._

ACP: Acha chalu abi gher jayo dono aur fata fat packing kar lo.. 8 bja ki flight hai.. dar ho jaya ge na pher..

Daya (_smiles): _Thank You sir…

_ACP looks at him and Hugs him with great love..present on his face…_

ACP (_in that hug): _Daya.. becha apna Baap ko asa Thanks nai kahta..smja.. Unka tu haq hota hai na inn sab cheezon par.. aur tum tu mera beta ho..tum sab ka liya nai karon ga tu kis ka liya karon ga?

_Daya says nothing..just tighten his grip to tell him his answer…ACP looks at Abhijeet who was looking at them with smiling face..he asked him to come through his eyes..Abhijeet goes near to ACP and He Hugs his both sons tightly…_

ACP (_in hug): _Tum dono meri taqat ko… aur apni taqat ko mein kud sa door jata dhakta hona tu kud ko bht kamzor mehsos karta hoon..ayenda muja kabhi yah ahsas mat karwana..smja.. muja kamzor mat hoa dana..

_DUO smiles and hugs him more tightly and then after saying Gud Bye to all Went…But before leaving Daya goes near to Tarika..and after shaking hand wd her whispers as.._

Daya (_naughty): _bye Bhabi jee…main app ka hona wala pati Dev ka bht khyal rakhon ga..fikar mat karna..

_Tarika Feels really shy and Daya left in hurry…._

Abhijeet: yah tu kye kah raha tha? Tarika jee ko…

Daya (_casually): _kuch nai..

Abhijeet (_meaningfully): _Dayaaa… _he glares at him.._

Daya (_smiles): _bas yahi ka main unka hona wala Pati Dev ka bht khyeal rakhon ga wo fikar na Karen..

Abhijeet: Acha… _First he does not realize what Daya said...But after a second he looks at Daya and screams as…_KYE?

_Daya starts laughing and running... While Abhijeet starts running behind him with.._

Abhijeet: Daya ka becha..tehr jaa..ruk jaa..abi batata hon tuja.. bht masti soj rahi hai..

_And with this they went near to quills and after receiving few punches from Abhijeet, Daya sat down in it and Abhijeet joins him too and both left for home.. After reaching at home both starts packing their luggage..Daya was looking really the moment they completely forgot what had happened between them… _

_Abhijeet packing stuff in his Room..But still was concerned abt Daya…_

Abhijeet (_loud): _Dayaa…apni sari cheezan rakh lana..yar itna time nai hai ka main check karon..aur asa tu tum zaror kuch na kuch bhool jayo ga humesha ki taran…

Daya (_loud in reply): _Boss main koi becha thora he hoon…nai bhoolon ga yar..

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Yah tu wahen jaa kar he pata chala gaa… _And he smiles on this…_

_After packing their stuff Duo left for flight…And reached in Goa At night..After getting their already booked room key they directly went to sleep…In morning Daya got up first and feels really Good…_

Daya (_to himself): _Wow… Ajj itna arsa bad itni lambi chute mili hai..Maza he aye jaya ga.. _And he looks towards Abhijeet..who was still sleeping on his bed.. And feels sooth...That his brother is wd him..He was abt to wake him up when a Thought stops him as_

Daya (_murmurs): _Rahna data hoon, wasa bhi najana kitna waqt meri waja sa soya nai hoga..

_And then he went to fresh up..After changing and getting ready..he again back to room and looks at Abhijeet..who was still sleeping peacefully…Now Daya was little irritated.._

Daya: Kye Boss, asa he sota raho gay tu kasa chala ga? Hum yahen sona thora he aya hain…hun…

_A smile appeared on Sleeping face of Abhijeet...who was not sleeping actually but only pretending like this..he instantly stops smiling before Daya can see him…_

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Haw…mera bhai ko maza nai aya raha abi..per muja tu bht maza aye raha hai…

Daya (_loud): _Boss, Abi uttho bhi naa… Dhako 10 bjna ko aya hain.. kye yar…Abhiiiiii….

_But he got no reply from him..so he moves and shacked him …_

Daya: Abhiiii…yar uttho na..tum tu kabhi itni dar tak nai sota ho…yar.. jag bhi jayo… _Still situation was same…_Boss..dhako main janta hoon tum jan boj ka kar raha ho yah sab.. acha teak hai sota raho..main jaa raha hoon..

_And Daya stood up wd sad mood..But before he moves out..Someone grabs his hand and he looks behind.. Abhijeet holding his hand with smiling face.._

Abhijeet: Dayaaa… yar tu itna jaldi aik tu naraz ho jata hai..Jab tu muja asa he tang karta hai tu main tu kabi asa nai karta…

Daya (_like kid): _Haan tu tum tu mera bara bhai ho aur main jan boj kar thora he asa karta hoon tumara jasa..wo tu main asa he hoon naa…

Abhijeet : Acha.. mera hota tum asa he ho..aur wasa?

Daya: wasa kye boss.. main tu asa he hoon naa…

Abhijeet (_leaving his hand n getting up): _Daya..tera naa kuch nai ho sakta…

Daya (_same like kid): _Haan malom hai…

Abhijeet: Acha ja tu neecha jaa kar breakfast order kar..main tab tak shower laa kar ata hoon..

_After taking Breakfast both went for shopping…After taking lunch both visited some famous places of Goa.. they really enjoyed a lot… _

Abhijeet: Daya ajj tu bht shopping ho gayi…

Daya: haan boss (_checking shopping bags) _ajj ka liya tu kafi hai..

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Ajj ja liya matlab? Tuma malom hai Daya hum kam sa kam 25,000 ki shopping kar chukka hain…

Daya (_innocently): _bas?

Abhijeet (_angry): _Haan abi Bas…

Daya: Bosss… dhako yah tu Team ka liya thi naa…

Abhijeet (_shock): _kye? aur jo apna liya itna kuch kareda hai usska kye?

Daya: kahan boss? Apna liya tu kuch kas karreda he kahan… Abi tu Goa ki kitna famous shopping area visit karna rahta han.. Don't worry jata jata tuma zaror kangal kar donga..

_And he moves forward little faster..Where a big smile crept of Abhijeet's face after hearing all this after so long…. Daya moves towards Hotel…where Abhijeet Got ACP call…_

Abhijeet: Hello sir kasa hain app?

_ACP feels really happy after hearing such a relax and happy tone of Abhijeet.._

ACP (_smiley tone)_: Tumari itni kush Awaz sun kar main kasa ho sakta hoon Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (_smiles)_: Haan sir..kush tu main bht hoon..Daya itna kush hai..Asa jasa har pal ko hazaron palon jasa jee raha hai.. ussa kush dhak kar main bht kush hoon sir..

ACP: Aur tum dono kush tu main bhi Kush…

_Abhijeet sat on Bench in Garden area of hotel… and starts talking wd ACP…_

Abhijeet: I know sir..App sab ko humari waja sa bht pershani hui hai..lakien ayenda asa kabhi kuch naa ho asi main pori koshish karon ga sir…

ACP: Abhijeet…Daya…wo..

Abhijeet: Sir wo teak hai…wasi koi baat pher sa nai hui…app pershan mat hoon…

ACP: THANK GOD Abhijeet…bas main issi masla mein pershan tha..Maine ajj subha bhi Doctor sa baat ki..uss na muja bht satisfied kiya Daya ki health ko laa kar.. main bht pershan tha ussa laa kar..(_Soggy tone) _tuma nai malom Abhijeet..main Daya ko laa kar kitna pershan tha.. main ussa khona nai chata..

Abhijeet: App nai sir..Hum..Hum ussa kho nai sakta..hum chaya kuch bhi kar lan..hum uss ka bina rah nai sakta..maine tu uss bina jeena ka bara mein kabhi socha he nahin hai.. janta hain sir.. Apni zindagii ko peecha mur ka dhakon na tu muja ajj dukh nai hota..muja apni zindagii main bht sara kushi bara pal milta hain..Daya ka sath…usska sath ki waja sa..usski waja sa… Sir ager wo nai hota naa tu ajj main bhi nai hota… aur wo pagal wo (_teary tone) _wo kye sa kye karna chal para..muj sa woi sath chenana lag gaya..

ACP: Janta ho Abhijeet…wo tuma uss dukh dard sa bechana chata tha jo uss na saha..usa laga ka Ager kabi tum na yah sab logon sa suna naa tu tum sah nai payo gaa..

Abhijeet: Tu app ko kye lagta hai sir? Kye asa kabhi hua nai hoga mera sath?Kye log itna acha hain sir?

ACP: Hua hoga Abhijeet…par wo tum tha.. Daya Daya hai..aur tum tum ho..Lakien main janta hoon abb ussa bhi khoob smaj aye gai hogi…uss na wo sab nadani mein kiya hay Abhijeet…tum smajta ho na yah sab…

Abhijeet: sir..main ussa becha nai saka…

ACP (_trying to console him): _Abhijeet…beta plz.

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Nai sir..main kasa apna app ko mahf kar payon ga iss sab ka liya? Wo sab itna sab kuch sahta raha aur muja khaber tak nai hui.. main kasa bhai hoon? Jo ussa iss sab sa becha nai sakta.. aur pher jasa salok maine usska sath kiya..ussa kasa laga hoga sir? Wo tu bina kaha he muja mahf kar data hai.. par sir..main kasa? Uss na jo kiya wo galat tha..par dukh tu ussa bhi hua na sir..main kasa nai smja yah sab sir?

ACP: tum gusa main tha..aur gusa main insan yah sab nai smaj pata beta..

Abhijeet: haan sir..gusa..yahi gusa na meri kamzori hai..aur iss gussa mein main kuch bhi nai smaj pata..issi gusa ka karan main itna kuch karta chala gaya..maine ussa bht takleef di hai sir..bht…najana main apna app ko kabhi mahf kar bhi sakoon ga ka nahin…

_Daya clears his eyes…who was hearing everything after hiding himself behind the tree..and moves from there towards his room… Here after ending Call..Abhijeet moves towards his room..and after taking sometime rest both went for Dinner in sea side..Daya's all time favorite place…After taking food Abhijeet got another call..and he went on other side to attend the call..bcz due to nosie he was not be able to hear anything clearly.. When he came back he noticed Daya no where..he starts searching him and found sitting on rock and enjoying water.._

_Abhijeet went near to him and sat beside him.._

Abhijeet (_smiles): _tu mera Shazada (_prince) _yahen betha hai.. aur main kahan kahan dond raha hoon tuja…

Daya: Haan bas asa he..tuma tu malom hai muja kitna acha lagta haina asa…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya kye baat hai yar? Main kab sa notice kar raha hoon ka tu kuch kamosh kamosh sa hai..sham tak tu sab teak tha..sab teak tu haina yar?(_worried tone)_ Teri tabeat..(_trying to check him)_tabeat tu teak haina?

_Daya after taking his hand in his hand says as.._

Daya (_concern): _Boss…main teak hoon..tum pershan mat ho mera liya asa Plz.. muja kuch nai hua…

Abhijeet: Tum na medicines lien thin naa..muja bol kar bhool tu nai gaya..

Daya: Nai yar.. kasa bhool sakta hoon..aur wasa bhi wo medicines muja tumara liya lani haina Bhayia..

_Abhijeet shocked… he just looks at Daya… who noticed his gaze and looks at him confusingly.._

Daya: kye hua?

Abhijeet (_shockingly): _abi tum na kye bola muj sa? Haan?(_face glows up)_ Pher sa bolo?

Daya (_confusingly): _kye bola? Yahi ka medicines tumara liya lani hain muja..

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _usska aga?

Daya: aga tu kuch nai bola..pher tum muja asa goorna lag gaya tu

Abhijeet (_cutting him): _Daya..tu na muja Bhai bola..

Daya (_amazing tone): _kye yar..tum mera bhai he hona..tu

Abhijeet (_instantly): _tum na muja Bhayia bola Daya…

_Daya shocked to hear that…_

Daya: Acha..? sach main? Maine asa bola?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _haan.. (_cupping his face in his hand wd love) _Daya..tu pher sa bol naa aik bar Bhaiya muja (_tears came in his eyes) _pata nai..par itna acha muja pehla kabhi nai laga..jitna ajj tera moun sa yah shabd sun kar laga..pher sa bol na..muja kabi kssi na Bhayia nai bulya..

_Tears came in Daya's eyes..after seeing his brother like this.. one unintentional word make him so emotional and happy.. he never now..that his brother want to hear this.. hear their relationship status everytime…_

Daya (_lovingly): _Bhayia…

_Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes..and he hugs him.. Daya too hugs him tightly and feels really happy..but still he was really confused and amazed on such reaction of Abhijeet for this just one word… but this One Word really means a lot for Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet: Daya.. Ajj tu na humara rishta ko jo name diya haina..issa humesha yaad rakhna (_Daya smiles) _aur muja asa he bulana ..yar muja bht acha laga gaa…

Daya (_separate from Hug): _ok Boss…_And Abhijeet laughs…And they starts looking towards Water…when after few minutes Abhijeet hears as.._

Daya: Boss..tum apna app ko naa mahf kar do.. _Abhijeet looks at him…_Tum na kuch mera sath galat nai kiya.. balka sahi kiya.. tuma haq hai apna gusa dikhana ka.. aur ager tum wo sab nai karta na..tu shayad ajj main tumara sath ajj yahen yun nai betha hota.. kyun ka shyad muja apni galti ka ahsas he nai hota.. tum na tu muja apni galti ka ahsas he dilya haina.. tu iss main kye galat ki yar? Pher tum kyun sharminda ho..

_He placed his head on Abhijeet shoulder…_

Abhijeet: Daya..tuja kye kabhi muj pa gusa nai aya kye? tuma kitni takleef di maine..

Daya: Nai boss..kabhi gusa nai aya..akher ko tumari zindagii mein bhi tu bas aik main he hoon..tum apna gusa muj par nai nikalo ga tu kis par nikalo ga? Kye main yah sab nai smajta… haan takleef zaror hui..jab tum na DCP ka sath mil kar wo sab kiya..

Abhijeet: Daya..yar main..main bht sharminda hoon…

Daya: It's okay boss.. maine bhi tu ussa sabak sikya naa… (_he laughs) _yaad he rakha ga wo bhi..

Abhijeet (_starts laughing after remembering that scene): _Sans rukh gayi thi usski… Bol raha tha sab mila hua ho..jan kar kiya hai yah sab..sab smajta hoon..

Daya (_laughs): _acha uss na asa kiya? Acha hua na boss..roz tang karna aye jata tha..abi tu kuch arsa ka liya jan chota gii..

Abhijeet: lamba arsa ka liya..

_And both starts laughing on this….Daya looks at Abhijeet and after holding his hand in his hands says as.._

Daya: boss..ab tu apna app ko mahf kar do? Main asa boj laa kar jee nai payon ga yar.. abb sab sahi hai..aur main tumara sath hoon.. Ager tum muja mahf kar sakta ho..tu kud ko kyun nai?

Abhijeet (_smiles n placing his hand on Daya's cheek): _Tu tu meri jaan haina…

Daya: Aur tum meri zindagii ho.. aur ager meri life kush nahin tu main kasa kush rahon ga boss? Bas boss bht ho gaya …bht takleef da chukka tum kud ko..(_tear falls down from Abhijeet's eyes) _Ager abi tum na asa apna app ko aur takleef di naa (_removing his tear) _tu maina…(_thinking) _haan..maine tuma (_naughty) _Bhayia nai bulyon gaa…

_Abhijeet laughs on this..and Hugs his silly brother tightly…and after sepreating from that hug..Daya again sat after placing his head on Abhijeet's shoulder..and holding his arm tightly with his both hands…_

Abhijeet: Daya…abi muja kabhi chor ka tu nai jaya ga naa tu?

Daya (_tighten his grip): _Nai Bhayia.. Abb kabhi yah chota bhai apna bara bhayia ka sath chor ka nai jaya ga… Ab kabhi yah Saath choote gaa nai…. Kabhi nahin…

_Abhijeet said nothing in reply…but feels the sooth which was present in his mind, heart and in that silence..that his brother is with him like always..and will be..Both remembers ACP words..that sometime TIME can gave better reply.._

_It's true sometime bcz of TIME, U can feel the importants of things and relations better ..Also u can realize the importance of Everything with time.. U can understand the Need of anything with time.. But it is not necessary that Time Always gives u a second Chance..so tries to keep ur relations strong..alwasys take care of them..bcz it's preceious.. really preceios..feel and Understand the Need and importance of it always… Today Duo realized bcz of this Time that whatever u do..even u himself want.. u can never break those relations which are ur life..and strong enough that no one can break it..end it..even ur own self.. _

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks for reading It… Take care Bye..Urs Poonum_


End file.
